You Said Yes
by Ethereal Star Dragon
Summary: Naruto is fatally injurred and near death. He asks Sakura to make one last dream come true. "Marry me, Sakura-chan. Grant me this last request". He had always been there for her. How could she refuse? M for later chapters. NaruSaku. ACTIVE! :
1. Intro: Please, For Me

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. I just fancied up this story line ****.**

_**So after admiring the work of other authors' I gathered up the courage to contribute! I would love to know what you think, IN A RESPECTFUL MANNER! Kiss kiss, hug hug.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Intro: Please, for me**

"Please Sakura-chan, do it for me."

"Naruto…."

Sakura stood under the bright lights of the hospital attempting to repair the massive damage done to Naruto's body with her chakra. She had never seen him so close to death. No matter what she did, he seemed to be in an unstoppable degenerate state. Shizune had given him less than twenty minutes to live when he was brought in by Kakashi.

Naruto and the rest of their team were ambushed by Sound ninja 4 miles away from the village. They had been returning home from a mission in The Land of Waves. It seemed that not even the supernatural regenerative power of the nine tail fox that had saved Naruto so many times before could not repair this extensive damage.

Tsunade was standing by Sakura's side attempting to help. A tear ran down her cheek as she stared at another person she loved who would die before fulfilling his dream of becoming Hokage. Even Naruto could not survive these wounds…

"Sakura-chan. Please, I …..I am dying….. I don't have long and I have loved you forever. Please, grant me this last request…. Even though you have never felt the same way about me…. Please Sakura-chan! Marry me, right here, right now! You will do it if you have ever cared for me at all."

"Naruto. What would that solve? What would it prove?", Sakura said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It would make me the happiest man in the world my Sakura-chan", he said weakly."Please, it was always you. You are the only one in my heart."

"This is crazy Naruto!"

"Please, I don't have much time. Besides," he said attempting to smile, "you wouldn't even have to be married to me long."

Sakura turned towards Tsunade. Both of their visions blurred by their tears.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura whispered, "Would you please…do this for Naruto?"

Tsunade's gaze bored into her student's. Naruto had been hopelessly in love with Sakura ever since she had known him. He had asked Sakura out countless times only to be turned down or punched. It just kind of depended on the mood Sakura was in at the time. She loved them both and she wanted Naruto to be happy, even in his final moments, she just prayed that they had enough time…

"Uzumaki Naruto! Do you take Haruno Sakura as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Thanks Tsunade no baa chan, Naruto thought.

"I do." He murmured, barely able to speak.

"Haruno Sakura! Do you take Uzumaki Naruto as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Yes, I will."

"Then it is done. I, as Hokage of the Leaf, pronounce you Man and Wife. You may now kiss."

"Tsunade no baa chan. Please, make sure you do the paper work to make it official, even if I am not here to see it."

"I will Naruto."

"Kiss me sakura-chan," Naruto whispered.

Sakura leaned forward and slowly pressed her lips to his. He tasted like strength and passion. He tasted like blood. She could feel his breath hitch and his lips move against hers…. And then he was still…..and his heart beat no more…..


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Lasting

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Lasting**

**

* * *

**

Sakura felt the stillness in Naruto's body. It felt so wrong, so unlike him. He had always been so full energy and life, but now, he was as still as death. It was unbecoming. His deep sea blue eyes that had once held such passion now stared blankly at the ceiling.

Seeing but not seeing. She could not bear to see him that way, his life and dreams snatched from him at the too young are of 22. He had been _her _Naruto. He had been her rock.

He was always there when she needed him, he was always there to save her when she was in trouble, but now, he no longer would be. Her husband of under twenty minutes was gone and she was being crushed under the grief. She ran sobbing uncontrollably from the room, to numb to acknowledge her loss.

* * *

Naruto felt heat. Heat worst than any fire he could have ever felt in life. He could feel waves of disdain and anger washing over him. He could feel the mockery in the kyuubi's eyes as it watched him. He could feel the pain as it attempted to heal him.

" You weak dumb fool," he growled. "Such is life that when all you have ever wanted is within your reach, it is snuffed out before your very eyes. All those years of pining away for that sill ypink haired girl and once she is yours, you die. You poor pathetic fool. I curse the Fourth Hokage for sealing me inside one so fragile and weak, but I will not be done in so easily. You will have your moment and your woman kit! You had better be thankful, you would have died so many times before now had your father not had so much spite against me"

And with that, hellfire washed over him, and Naruto screamed a scream that only he could hear.

* * *

Tsunade stood watching Naruto. All signs of life were gone. She stared at the necklace around his neck. _Her _necklace. He won it being overly tenacious and determined to a fault, but even the vastness of his tenacity could not save him this time.

As she thought of Sakura, she thought about her own fallen lover. He too had been taken before he could realize his dream of becoming Hokage. He too had died before they could be together….

He too had received the First Hokage's necklace from her. The same necklace that lay on Naruto's bloodied chest. She could only imagine what this would do to the morale of the village, he had become one of their most beloved jounin after all. Unable to watch him stare at a ceiling he couldn't see any longer, Tsunade reached over him to shut his eyes.

And then, she felt it.

It was malelovent and hot, a heat more scorching than the sun. She drew her hand back as she and the remaining medics watched red cloudy substance seep from Naruto's wounds. It was mist like and was reminiscent of chakra, but this was something else.

For one thing, it was about ten times more powerful and probably 100 times more dangerous. The Godaime was entranced by the way it moved. She was amazed as she watched the wounds it hailed from get smaller and smaller…..until….eventually, they were no more. Naruto was not fully dead, not yet. The kyuubi inside him apparently refused to be done away with that easily.

"Call the other nurses back in! He isn't ready to give up yet! We will do all we can to save him!", Tsunade yelled.

At this point, all she could do was hope. Hope that she could save him. Hope that Naruto would come back to them. Hope that he and Sakura would have the chance that she and Dan never had. Hope…. It could be crushed in an instant, but if Naruto wasn't letting go, neither would she.

"Shizune!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!"

"Cut off a lock of his hair. We will use it as a medium to funnel our chakra into his body and aid whatever this is attempting to heal him."

She had no doubt this was the fox spirit's doing.

"But Hokage-sama, won't that kill him? We would be combining our own energy with whatever this is working inside him!"

"No, we wont. Technically, Naruto is already dead. It is the kyuubi that fights for him now and we are going to aid it in whatever way we can!"

"Hai!"

Tsunade began to focus. She began collecting everything that she had and funneling it into him. Things were looking better by the second, but she knew that their luck could change.

"Bar the door. None are to enter. Not even his wife"

Because Tsunade knew, the pain of losing someone and thinking that they had come back to you when said thought was just an illusion, was greater than the initial loss. Orochimaru had taught her that.

* * *

Sakura heard loud commotion outside of the room she had retreated too. What was going on? If they were healing wounded, they were going to have to do it without her. She was too distraught to move.

* * *

4 hours later, sweat dripping down her face, Tsunade stared expectantly at Naruto. His body had been fully restored. There was no longer a scratch on him anywhere. If he ever woke from this trance his body would be very weak for a while, but he would be fine. If he ever woke up…

He was breathing on his own, his heartbeat was slightly irregular, but it was strong. His chakra network was a bit choppy, but it was flowing. His brain activity was not what it should be, but when had Naruto's ever been? She laughed to herself, tickled at the fact that she was making fun of him. She knew that he would appreciate it, even in this situation.

Uzumaki Naruto would live. He would lead a full life with the woman he loved when he woke up. He would be Hokage. Tsunade was sure now, everything would be fine.

_When _he woke up.

She went to go find and tell his new wife.

* * *

_**So, you know the drill. I would love to hear your thoughts, in a respectful manner ofcourse! I have a pretty good number of chapters written, but you will never see them unless you review!**_


	3. Chapter 2: The Longest Wait

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 2: The Longest Wait**

It had been two days since her Mistress had told her the news. Naruto would live. Any day now, he would wake up and gradually get back to being the man that he always had been.

Sakura was far from as happy as she should be. When he rose, he would not do so as one of her best friends, he would do so as her husband. She didn't even want to think about what that would entail.

She loved Naruto because he had always been there for her. She had always blown off his advances, careful to never be alone with him for too long because she felt that was best. Ever since Naruto had brought a dead Sasuke back to the village, Sakura promised that she would never allow a man to have such power over her again.

Love was no longer an option for her. It wasn't some light that could right any wrong, it was a darkness that was sure to destroy you. It had destroyed her Mistress Hokage- sama, and it had destroyed her in regards to Sasuke. She had never loved him, not really. It was more along the lines of her being so painfully aware of her weakness while around his strength. She had only wanted his acknowledgement. So, naturally, he never gave it.

She had become strong in her own right, proceeded only by Tsunade and Shizine in the healing arts. She no longer relied on the strength of others….but Naruto had always been there to give it anyway.

Now he had gotten his wish, he had gotten her. She had only agreed to marry him because she knew he would die. She would have never tied herself to him forever in that way had she known he would live. What would she do when he woke up and wished to continue this new relationship? This could not be. She would speak with the Hokage.

* * *

"Uzumaki Sakura", Tsunade said with a smile in her voice. "You needn't worry. He will be fine. When he wakes, the two of you can start your new life together. The marriage certificate has already been made official."

Sakura winced at the use of her new last name.

"Hokage-sama. I have come to ask you…..to repeal the legality of that document."

Tsunade frowned, Shizune looked taken aback.

"Why would I do something like that?"

"Naruto will live. I held up my end of the bargain. You know had I known that he wouldn't die, I would have never agreed to this. I cannot be tied to him in this way!"

Tsunade watched her. What was she playing at? She had consented to the marriage, everyone had heard her. She had not been forced, she became Naruto's wife willingly. But then she thought…..ahhh. She knew why Sakura was doing this.

"Sakura…Naruto is a good man. He loves you more than he loves anything He will not hurt you-"

"I cannot be tied to him this way! Please repeal the legality of the certificate!"

"I can't do that. The only way you will get out of this is if he allows it. I will do no such thing until he has told me himself that he no longer wishes to be married to you,".

_Which he will not_, Tsunade thought.

" You know he would not! Please Hokage-sama!"

"Enough!" Tsunade said.

Using her ample strength to break her desk in two. She was so angry. Sakura had a chance that she would have killed for and she was willing to throw it away all for the sake of a traitor. A traitor that had treated he worst than the dirt under his finger nails. A traitor, who at one point, had tried to kill her.

She would be damned if she made Naruto pay for the mistakes of a fool like Sasuke. Sakura could be happy with Naruto, he could fulfill her in ways that Sasuke never could. Besides, Sasuke was DEAD, and unlike Naruto, he would remain so. Tsunade thought it foolish for Sakura to give a ghost so much power over all of the life she still had to live. Foolish.

She was going to be harsh, but she was doing it for a young woman that she loved like a daughter.

_Forgive me Sakura, but I am doing this for your own good. You will be so happy with him. I just know it. He loves you more than his own life. You would see it, but you are not even willing to try…._

"Uzumaki Sakura! You will be Naruto's wife! When he awakens, you will take care of him until he is fully recovered! You will honor him with your words and with your actions. You will be loyal to him. When the time comes, you will share his bed and you WILL consummate the marriage! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

Sakura was silent for a moment.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she said through gritted teeth.

"Good, you are dismissed."

Then, Sakura stormed out of the room, obviously distraught. Tsunade knew that this was not over. Sakura was her student after all, she would never give in to this without a fight. Unfortunately for her, she was married to a man that just didn't know when to quit.

* * *

Naruto dreamed a lustful dream. A sweet lavender scent filled his nostrils making his head swim. Skin so very soft, brushed against his. He was tasting lips sweeter than honey. His hands were full of her as he touched her and held her close.

_Sakura-chan_.

He could hear her calling his name, could hear her sighs of pleasure in his ear. She was so perfect, so everything that he had ever wanted. He wished that they could stay in this moment forever, just like this.

_I love you Sakura-chan, I have always loved you_.

Her head fell back as he entered her, and he couldn't stop his own moan as she surrounded him.

_Give in to me. Don't fight, just give in._

_

* * *

_

Naruto was moaning. Sakura wondered if he was in pain. She had called his name in an attempt to get a response from him, and he had moaned. That was good. If he was responsive, that possibly meant he would wake soon. The sooner he did that, the sooner she would be able to make him see reason.

She would ask him to allow her to annul the marriage. There was no possible way that their relationship would survive, not after everything that she had gone through. With nothing else to do, she watched him. He had truly become impressive over the years.

He was tall now, a good nine inches taller than her. His naturally bronze skin glowed like the evening sun. His body had been honed beautifully, perfect muscles under perfect skin. He had never been ugly and he most certainly wasn't now. His face had matured, almost as much as he had. His jaw line had become that of a man, all traces of boyhood softness gone. His cheek bones were high. His nose, while not as elegant as Sasuke's or as regal as Neji's, was nice and complimented his nine tail whisker marks perfectly.

His lips had become…..enticing. They were not red and they were not pink, they were some abominably glorious color in between. They were the perfect size and fullness. He still had that unbelievably wild, plush blonde hair. That was seemingly one thing about him that would never change. But his eyes…his eyes had changed.

They were no longer the ignorant eyes of a boy, but those of a well versed experienced man. Sometimes, she could feel those deep sea blue eyes staring straight through her…..staring into her soul. They still held some manner of curiosity and could still radiate playfulness, but they also gave view to a maturity that she never thought he would achieve.

So…..basically, Naruto had become…..well….. beautiful…..hot even. Probably even better looking than Sasuke because of his coloring and attitude. But being beautiful and sexually desirable did not mean that their relationship could work, or even that it was probable. After all, Sasuke had been beautiful…

Sakura's head fell in her hands, this was turning out to be the longest wait of her life.

* * *

_**If you want more my pretties, you have to review! READ AND REVIEW NO JUTSU! HA!**_


	4. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Awakening**

Naruto felt a pleasant warmth on his face. He could hear the buzz of nurses going back and forth in the hall. His body felt unbelievably weak, but his pain was minimal. He opened his jewel bright sapphire eyes to take in his surroundings. He was in a single hospital room and surrounded by flowers and other get well gifts. He was laying in a bed by the large and only window. There were two chairs set next to a flower laden table.

He was alive. After being sure that he would die, he had lived. He was alive and he was _married_. Married to the most beautiful woman in the world. His one and only love.

_Sakura-chan._

Her name was a soothing balm to his mind. He wondered where she was now? He tried to sit up, but he was too weak. So thinking of her and her sweet smelling hair, he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

*Same day*

"It has been three weeks, Hokage-sama," said Hatake Kakashi.

He was sure that if Naruto would rise it would have been long before now.

"I know Kakashi. I must admit, I was surprised that he has been kept down this long as well, but I think his brain is healing now. After all, he was basically dead."

Kakashi cringed at the word. DEAD. Naruto. His student. His student that had become an admiral jounin and a tremendous asset to his village. Naruto was probably more famous than him now and had been dubbed, like the Fourth Hokage, "the yellow flash of the leaf". He was so strong, and given the perk of finally being able to be with Sakura the way he always wanted, he just knew that he would have awaken by now. _Sakura_.

"Hokage-sama, how is Sakura holding up?"

_Sakura_, Tsunade thought. She had been quiet, pensieve, and working entirely too hard lately. She visited Naruto rarely. She had been the only one allowed to enter his room for the last past three weeks, other than herself and the other nurses ofcourse. Tsunade was afraid that too much noise or stimulation would cause problems for him.

She would go in and take him his get well gifts, stare at him for a moment or two and then leave. Anyone who asked her about him, she rudely ignored.

"I don't know what she is thinking right now. But for the most part, I think that she is panicking about what will happen when he wakes. She wanted me to annul the marriage without Naruto's consent."

Kakashi looked taken aback. He knew that Sakura had been wary of relationships ever since Sasuke, but to hurt Naruto like that…

His thought process was cut short by a knock on the door.

"Enter", Tsunade said.

Shizine ambled in with a wide smile on her face.

"Hokage-sama, he is conscious, awake and" Shizune giggled, "hungry!".

Kakashi was the first out of the door to see about his former student. Tsunade was not long behind him.

_That Naruto_, she thought, _he was really something else_.

* * *

_**Want longer chapters? You gotta review! Anyway, **__**this one was kind of short for the sake of thought grouping!**_


	5. Chapter 4: The Choice You Made

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: The Choice You Made**

Naruto looked around at all of the familiar faces surrounding him. He saw member of the Nara clan including Shikumaru, the Akamichi clan, the Yamanaka clan, the Hyugas and many more. It seemed as though all of the Leaf village was squeezed in this one room. They were congratulating him on finally marrying Sakura and escaping the clutches of death once more.

_Sakura-chan._

Out of all the people in the world, she was the one that he longed most to see. Where was she?

"Out of the way, Give the boy some air!"

_Tsunade no baa chan._

"Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me?"

_Kakashi Sensei._

"All of your concerns are greatly appreciated, but Naruto is entirely too weak for this scale of a welcome back party! All of you will wait in the lobby until he is ALLOWED to have visitors."

Naruto could hear all of the people leaving. All of the stress in his body was relinquished with the new quiet.

"Tsunade-sama. Kakashi Sensei." he whispered.

"Yes Naruto," they both said in unison.

"Where is Sakura?"

* * *

He was awake, and he was asking for her. Sakura continued to hide in the dark isolated room that had become her sanctuary from the seeking nurses. She had learned to mask her presence perfectly over the years. They were looking for her. They wanted to take her to him, like some offering. She just wouldn't allow it.

His awakening was bitter sweet. Once again, Naruto had beaten the odds. He had become one of her best friends and she was glad that he was alive and still had opportunity to become Hokage. But on the other hand, he being alive meant that she was trapped. She was married to him and he would want to pick up where they had left off. He would never let her go now that he had her. Never

Sakura felt a very familiar chakra signiature coming towards her.

_Tsunade-sama._

Sakura thought about the order that she had been given.

"_Uzumaki Sakura! You will be Naruto's wife! When he awakens, you will take care of him until __he is fully recovered! You will honor him with your words and with your actions. You will be __loyal to him. When the time comes, you will share his bed and you WILL consummate the __marriage! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"_

Tsunade would not be on her side, nor would she vie for her freedom. If she was going to be free, she was going to have to persuade Naruto to see that them being together would bring him only pain. She just could not let him break her. She would not let herself fall for him, no matter how wonderful he was.

* * *

Tsunade felt Sakura's ingeniously masked chakra. It was slight, but it was there. Under different circumstances, she would be proud, but this was not the time to try to hide. Her _husband_ wanted to see her, and Tsunade would make sure that he did, even if she had to carry Sakura to him kicking and screaming.

She stopped outside of the room in which Sakura was hiding. She wondered if she was really going to put up a fight against the woman that she had begun to see as a second mother. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of the door opening.

"Tsunade –sama."

"So, given the fact that you were hiding, I take it you know why I am looking for you."

"Hai."

"Over half of the Leaf and people from other lands have come to see him. But when he woke, the only name on his lips was yours. I am so disappointed in you, Sakura."

"Hokage-sama-"

"Don't say anything. Your actions have spoken louder than any of your words could ever hope to. I just want to make on thing clear. Do you remember the conversation that we had?"

She could tell from Sakura's blush that she did.

"Good. Don't forget, for I will know if you insist on being difficult and I will not be pleased. Take this time to rethink some things in your life. Sometimes things find us before we even know we are looking for them. This is the choice that you made, for better or worst. Come."

Sakura followed her Mistress to face her fate.

* * *

Kakashi filled Naruto out on everything that had happened since he was injured.

"Wow. I've been out for three weeks?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, your were little more than dead. Your wounds were really serious."

"Well, not that I am complaining, but how is it that I am alive?"

Kakashi wondered if he should tell Naruto about the red mist that had healed him.

"What do you remember?"

"I remember being in darkness and…..feeling the hottest fire. It felt like I was burning….."

He was cut short by the door opening. And then his heart almost stopped, but it had nothing to do with the injuries that he'd had.

_Sakura-chan_.

She walked into the room followed by Tsunade. She looked like a goddess. Her soft pink hair curled becomingly around her face. Her piercing green eyes were focusing on anything but him. She was biting at her full lower lip. Her clothes fit her like a second skin.

Her classic red shirt caught around her tiny waist and stretched enticingly over her glorious breasts. The short black skirt that she wore with hung wonderfully over her hips and gave a tasteful view of her long perfectly shaped legs. Her skin looked as smooth as peach cream and probably tasted just as good.

She was so beautiful, and to think, she was finally his. And of her own free will too! One day soon, when he was feeling up to it, they would….

"Naruto-kun. It is good to see that you are feeling better and awake."

_Naruto-kun_? When had she ever called him that? That name sake had been reserved for Sasuke every since they had been children. She had never thought enough of him to be that formal. When she had, it just seemed silly because they were such good friends. He, on the other hand, had always used a title in reference to her because she was just so amazing to him.

"Sakura-chan," he said lovingly.

"Well Kakashi, I think we should give these newlyweds some time alone."

"I agree" Kakashi said with a smile.

So he left with Tsunade leaving Sakura to her premature marital problems and Naruto in ignorant wedded bliss.

* * *

"What do you think she will do?" Kakashi asked.

"She'll probably ask for an annulment, but, trust me. By the time Naruto is finished with her she won't ever want to be alone or with someone else. She will never remember a time when she didn't belong to him and neither will she want to. I have faith in him. He is the only man who can love her the way she needs to be loved."

"I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

* * *

Sakura was deathly quiet. What could she say? Naruto looked at her expectantly with his bright eyes. She said the only thing that she thought would be feasible given the circumstances.

"So…how are you feeling? Does anything hurt?"

"I have a lot of dull aches and I feel as weak as a newborn colt, but I will be alright with rest."

"Good."

Naruto looked at her through hooded eyes. There was an elephant in the room and she was seriously attempting to ignore it. They were married after all. They had so many things to discuss. Things like, whose apartment they would move into, how she would take care of him while he recovered, and…..other things….

"Why are you trying to avoid what we really need to talk about Sakura-chan?"

Sakura's head shot up. So this was it.

"Well Naruto-kun, about that…"

_Here we go_, Naruto thought.

"I was thinking that maybe we should't stay married. Since no….consummation," She blushed, "has taken place, an annulment would be quick and easy."

All Naruto could do was look at her. She saw the hurt and confusion in his eyes, but the hurt that he would suffer at her hands if they stayed married would be worst. And then she saw that famous determination steal over his face. HE wasn't going to let this go. He was going to find out a lot about her mind set and the way she truly felt for him from this conversation.

"But you married me of your own free will. I asked you and you said YES."

"Naruto, you were dying….. I wanted you to die happy."

" You wanted me to die happy, but you don't want me to live happy. Tell me Sakura-chan, would you have preferred for me to die so that we wouldn't have to be married anymore?"

Sakura looked…guilty.

"I see."

"No Naruto! You don't SEE! You are one of my best friends and I didn't want to lose you! But I don't want to be married! I can't-"

"I am not Sasuke, Sakura."

"Why does everyone keep bringing him up?"

"Because he is the reason why you will not let yourself love again. You won't even allow yourself to love someone like me. Someone who has always loved you and would do anything for you. All because of one lost man that broke your heart. I would never do that to you, though you seem to have no problem doing it to me, and without warrant too."

When had Naruto become mature enough to deal with something as touchy as this with this much patience?

"So, I guess I should answer your question. No, I will not divorce you or annul our marriage. You will be married to me until one of us dies. I am going to show you how wonderful love can be when you have it with the right man. Sasuke was the wrong man. I am not. You can take it however, you want to."

"I will never be a wife to you, Naruto!"

"That is your choice."

With that, she stormed from the room.

* * *

_**Thanks for the support. Sorry this took so long, but Organic Chemistry is nothing nice. :)**_


	6. Chapter 5: Caretaking and Caregiving

_**As you all know, this is my first fanfiction EVER! I would just like to say, I am really touched by how many people are reviewing, adding as a favorite, and putting this story on alert! This has been a truly uplifting experience for the most part! Thank you so much and I hope that the story continues to appeal to you.**_

_**House keeping: Now, to all of you potentially naughty people out there. I implore you to not follow the example of the **__**Darth Marc 0720**__**. DO NOT call me out of my name. There is NO place for children among adults. People that follow his example will be blocked and reported. I revel in your feed back and I have no problems taking constructive criticism, but there is a right and wrong way to do everything.**_

_**Now! On to better things! Chapter five is here for your reading pleasure!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5: Caretaking and Caregiving**

Sakura lead Naruto into her apartment. She could see no obvious way to get out of this situation. Tsunade had spoken. She either had to take care of Naruto until he was recovered or Tsunade would no longer teach her and strip her of her title of medical ninja. That was a fate that she could not bear.

She had decided to bring Naruto to her apartment. It was more spacious and had more rooms. He would be comfortable there and she would be able to disappear if need be. Unfortunately for her, Naruto had that _presence. _He filled any place he was occupying with such _passion_. It radiated from him like rays from the sun.

He had such light, a light that he would never allow anyone to take from him. Not even death could snuff out. Naruto was one of those people who would live for millennia after he was dead…. People would always remember his name. They would tell stories about his victories, lift him up in drunken song at bars for his bravery, and build great monuments to show the beauty of his selflessness to people around the world.

Every nationality and every creed. They would love him, They would make him a god more powerful than Pain could have ever hoped to be. _Damn_. He was going to make on hell of a Hokage. And to think, she was willing to forfeit such greatness all because of her stubbornness… He wouldn't be alone for long… With all his potential, many women would be more than happy to take her place…in _and _out of his bed_…._

A jealous rage steeled over Sakura and her fists clenched…

* * *

_I wonder what she's thinking about, _Naruto thought.

He limped over to the light switch and flicked it on bathing the room in warm light . This startled Sakura out of her spell. Her head snapped over to his direction, her hair swinging into her eyes.

_Beautiful_, he thought.

Sakura could feel Naruto's intense gaze on her.

_This is too much. I will never be able to be terrible to him if he keeps looking at me like that._

Suddenly, Naruto let out a sigh and slumped against the wall falling down it.

"Naruto!",

Sakura reached him just in time before he hit the floor.

_He is still so very weak. Isn't that just like Naruto to try to be all tough when he is drained enough to faint. I should not have pushed him so hard on the way over here, but I refused to carry him the entire way. After all HE was the one who wanted to leave the hospital so badly!_

The pleasure that Naruto was experiencing from being held in Sakura's arms was a high that no drug could duplicate. She was so warm and soft. He knew that right now she was doing it out of pity for his condition, but one day she would touch him for the sheer pleasure of provoking him touch her back. One day….

"Sakura-chan," he sighed tiredly attempting to get up. "I guess I shouldn't push it so soon, huh?"

There was curiosity in his eyes. She didn't think that any eyes could show such trust. He smiled at her and her heart nearly stopped. Her attention was drawn directly to those lips and she bit hers in response. She remembered their first kiss. He had been near dead, but she had still felt it all the way down to her toes.

_I want to taste him again_, she thought. _I want to feel that passion again, just once more_.

_NO! _an voice inner said.

_Everything on him is off limits. Don't you want to be free? Naruto has the power to destroy you in ways that Sasuke never could because you can GENUINELY fall in love with him. He is forever getting himself into sticky situations. What happens if you let him get to you and he dies in the field? Or worst, what if there is evil lurking in him, like the evil that lurked in Sasuke? Do you really want to go through that again?. Don't give him such power. Are you going to let a pretty face and big, curious, blue eyes entrance you so easily? I thought you were tired of being weak! Haven't you changed at all?_

Sakura winced. The words stung worst than salt on a wound, but this was the attitude that had helped her pick up the pieces of her life after Sasuke left. She had sharpened her teeth on this inner voice. It had never failed her yet, and it would not now.

After all, it was right. Naruto was everything that Sasuke could have never hoped to be, even had he lived. It was so easy to fall in love with Naruto. She would have to be on her guard. He was getting too close to quickly.

* * *

Naruto watched Sakura.

_What do you say, Sakura-chan? What if I help you fight those demons in your head? Maybe the two of us together would be able to hold them off._

Naruto sighed in despair. One moment she had looked like she would kiss him, the next, she was glaring at him like he was the enemy.

_I am NOT Sasuke, Sakura. When are you going to stop seeing HIM when you look at ME? _

Sakura steeled herself against the look in Naruto's eyes. The night was still young and she still had a ton of things to do, most of them having to do with him. She put his arm around his shoulders and helped him make it onto his feet.

"Come on Naruto kun,"

_DAMN! WHY DOES SHE KEEP CALLING ME THAT!_

"I will show you where you'll be staying."

Naruto wondered where this cold exterior kept coming from. Did she really abhor being married to him THIS much? Wow. It was worst than a slap in the face. He wasn't sure how patient or how loving he could be if she continued to act this way. He knew his heart would only be able to take so much of her abuse.

* * *

"I don't understand," Naruto said.

He had known this was going to happen.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, attempting to be coy.

"This room looks barely used."

"That is because it IS barely used."

"Uh-huh, I see. This just doesn't look like it would suite your taste, that's all. I couldn't imagine you liking a room like this enough to sleep in it."

The room wasn't unpleasant, but the fact that she would even deny him the simple pleasure of sleeping in the same bed with her made it hideous. He knew what she was doing, he had even seen it coming. However, knowing that a train is going to hit you doesn't lessen the pain when it finally does. This situation wasn't any different.

"I don't sleep in here."

"I know you don't. Take me to the room where you sleep."

"You have no business being in the room where I sleep! This room will suite your needs just fine."

Naruto shot her a cutting glare and said through clenched teeth, "You are my WIFE. Everything when it comes to you is my business."

"We are not sleeping in the same bed," Sakura said a little desperate.

Images of Naruto's perfect body blanketing hers, entering hers, swam through her head. No, they couldn't sleep in the same bed. If by some fluke, she lost all control and became a willing participant in the marriage's consummation, an annulment would be out of the question. She would not bend on this.

She placed Naruto on the bed and he glared at her. How DARE she dismiss him in such a disrespectful manner. After all he had done for her… After all of the years they had spent together… Did all of that really mean nothing?

Naruto began to sink heavily into the bed's comfort. He couldn't believe how tired he was. Truth be told, he didn't have the strength to fight her now, his unnatural stamina had deserted him , but when it returned…. He would go after her like he had never gone after anything before.

One day, she would gladly share his bed and wonder why she had ever been so silly as to deny him. One day she would welcome and crave the feeling of his hands on her flesh. She would gladly lay with him and bear HIS children. She would look at him with that silly, love glazed look in her eyes like she did Sasuke when they were children.

But this would not be a girl's love. It would be a woman's love and all the more stronger because of that fact. Yes, he would be the apple of her eye, and she would never look at anyone else as long as she lived. He would leave such deep of an imprint on her life, body, and soul that she would always wonder where she left off and he began. They would be one in every sense of the word.

_Run while you can_, he thought. _No matter how fast or how far, when I am better, I will catch up with you. No one can outrun this fox._

With that, he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

About three hours after Sakura put Naruto to bed. She could finally rest herself. She had concocted a number of herbal healing mixtures that Naruto would start on tomorrow. His chakra was relaxed so she figured he must be sleeping. She knew that he would only get weaker before he got stronger, there may even be some days when he would be literally to tired to lift a finger.

Those days, she would have to do everything for him. She hoped that he would recover quickly because she hated seeing him so weak. But at the same time, she knew that when he got better, he was going to come at her with full force. She was not looking forward to that.

She turned off all of the lights in the kitchen den and living rooms and headed towards her bathroom. She passed Naruto's room along the way.

_There wouldn't be any harm in checking on him and making sure that he is okay_…

She quietly opened the door and masked her chakra. Walking up on a sleeping ninja was very dangerous, let alone a jounin like Naruto. A lot of people had been severly injured and even killed for doing so. She walked into the room and what she saw made her heart stop.

There was Naruto, fully clothed, boots and all, laying back against the pillows. His head band had come undone and slipped back off of his forehead pulling his blonde bangs away from his face. His relaxed profile looked positively angelic. His lips were slightly parted and his honey colored eyelashes lay thickly against his high cheek bones. His chest rose and fell in a gentle rhythm. He looked so young.

_Goodness, he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. He has learned how to stop snoring too._

She supposed that he'd had to drop the habit after becoming a jounin. Sound could be a ninja's worst nightmare. It completely blew your ability to stay hidden.

_He really has grown._

Sakura wanted more than anything to make Naruto more comfortable by removing some of his clothes. Her reasons were totally benign and medic like, at least that is what she told herself. However, the last thing she needed was for Naruto to awaken at her touch, pin her body underneath his, and then realize that she was trying to undress him. He would definitely misread her intentions, and then where would she be?

No, she would leave well enough alone. She wouldn't undress him until she had to. In the mean time, she was exhausted. A nice hot shower was in order, and then, she would go to bed herself.

* * *

Sakura was up with the sun as usual. A still soundly sleeping Naruto was sprawled on his side in his own bed. It was still dark out. Sakura loved the early morning. It was always so nice and quiet. Peaceful. Not to mention Konoha sunrises were simply to die for. She remembered the first one she had ever been up early enough to see…

*****Flashback******

Team seven had made camp during a mission out in the woods in the Konoha woods. She had been woken by the sound of Naruto sinking kunai into a nearby tree. She had gotten out of her tent to see what all of the commotion was about. It was still dark.

"Naruto? What are you doing? Better yet, why are you up so early?"

"Oi! Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Shhh! Don't be so loud! You'll wake Sasuke."

"Who cares about a teme like Sa-"

"Watch it Naruto!"

"Anyway, I am up to see the sunrise"

"What for?"

"Cause it's beautiful. Wanna watch it with me?"

"No. Why would I want to do something like that?"

"Well, cause it will be beautiful and you're beautiful."

"Whatever Naruto. I am going back to bed."

"You are already up, you may as well stay and watch."

With that she gave in and sat down next to him. He seemed remarkably subdued and pensive. She had never seen Naruto this quiet before. He was staring intently at the eastern horizon. A few moments later she began to see it. It was a faint stretch of gold over the sky, it chased the darkness away. Gradually, it got lighter and lighter and lighter. There was an explosion of yellows , oranges, purples, pinks and reds. It was breath taking.

"I see myself in sunrises, you know", he said.

"How?"

"Well, most days, no one ever bothers to get up this early to see them. They don't think that it's worth it. They have no idea the miracle they are missing. Only a few people make the sacrifice. Like me, the color starts off faint. But with time it grows, grows and then grows some more. Soon, it's all over the sky chasing away the night."

He turned to look at her.

"No one was ever there for me. No one thought I was worth their time. It was like I was just some plague that they wished would go away. But then just when I was about to give up, the Third Hokage started being there, then Iruka sensei. Then came Kakashi, Sasuke, you, and all of the other friends I have made. Eventually, I will get bigger, and I keep getting stronger. When I am Hokage, I wanna fill the ninja world with light and peace. I wanna chase away all of it's darkness and turmoil. Yeah. I am like a sunrise."

***********End Flashback**********

_Yes, Naruto_ she thought. _You are just like a sunrise_.

With that, she finished her coffee and went to wake Naruto to give him his medicine.

* * *

_**So there you have it! Hope you liked it! Will have more soon. Would love to hear what you think (if you plan on being an adult about it, that is :0)**_


	7. Chapter 6: Presents and White Flags

**Chapter 6: Unanswered Questions, Presents, and White Flags**

_**Okay, so apparently, some people have the wrong idea about this chapter. That is my fault. I have to remember that you guys only know what you read, you're not inside my head. Sorry if the first draft of this offended anyone, it wasn't meant that way. Forgive me, I tweaked it.**_

_**However, I still have no tolerance for name calling or defamation to my character. But I have to admit, I like it alot better this way. Hope you enjoy**_

_**

* * *

**_

"So forhead!….Have you bedded the nine tails yet?"

_Ino Pig._

Sakura turned to face her best friend. She hadn't even been back at the hospital for fifteen minutes and this was already starting. When she had first come in, she could feel everyones' stares boring straight through her. They all had that same question in their eyes…the same one that Ino was asking now. It seemed like, besides Tsunade-sama, she was the only one who had the audacity to actually ask.

"Well? Did you?" Ino asked a tad bit too eager.

Sakura gathered the charts for the patients she was assigned to for rounds.

"Leave it alone, Ino" Sakura said.

She was entirely too drained to deal with Ino's enthusiasm when it came to her non existent sex life. Sex needed to be the FARTHEST thing from her mind. It was hard enough to not think about it when she had to scan a half naked Naruto with her chakra to make sure that there were no complications from his injuries or the kyuubi's "healing". She didn't need people like Ino fueling an already growing fire. She turned to walk away.

"Hold it!"

"Ino, GOD! It is none of your business! I said LEAVE IT ALONE!"

All the nurses in the hospital lobby began to stare even harder. Irritated beyond endurance, Sakura turned to them.

"Well? What are all of you staring at? Haven't any of you got anything better to do than to wonder about things that DO NOT concern you?"

They all cowered in fear and went back to whatever it was they were supposed to be doing. When it came to tempers, Sakura was second ONLY to Tsunade. The same was true in regard to her herculean strength. Sakura had inherited her Mistress' total disregard for destroying hospital property when she was angry enough. No one wanted to be the target of her deadly chakra concentrated fists…except Ino.

" Oh please," Ino said exasperated, observing Sakura through hooded eyes. "Don't get so worked up, billboard, or you'll give yourself a nosebleed."

"Why you little….!" Sakura said as she approached Ino with chakra radiating fists.

Ino smiled. _Hmmmm. I knew this would be a touchy subject, but I didn't know that it would be THAT touchy. She looks like she wants to split me in two…. Ha ha ha ha ha! That Naruto must be REALLY close to slipping himself inside those panties. (Yeah, she knew they hadn't done anything. She just wanted to push her best friend's buttons like only she knew how). It's okay Sakura, let him have you. You will be rewarded too. You deserve to be happy._

Ino held up a haughty hand to stop her friends' deadly advance. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

" Stop being ridiculous. TSUNADE-SAMA wants to have a word with you. That's what I was trying to say."

"Oh…well maybe I would not have been so hostile if you-"

"Save your sad stories for your new hubby, I am sure he would love to hear them."

Sakura blanched.

_Oh what the heck! I will be kicking myself all day if I don't say this now._

"Oh! Sakura-chan, you seem tense… Maybe you should let your nine tails loosen you up. You said yourself that he's got stamina like crazy. Just think, if he shows that much endurance during something as rigorous and mandatory as training, imagine what that means for you in between those sheets…It must be wonderful to have the opportunity to experience that sort of stamina…"

Ino smiled inwardly and nurses quietly snickered as Sakura abruptly turned and walked away, blushing a shade of red that Ino didn't even know existed.

* * *

"That damn Ino. How DARE she say something to me like that!"

Sakura stopped outside of her Mistress' office. She was attempting to let the blush go down. She could feel the heat that it caused to radiate from her face.

"Calm yourself, Sakura. He is just a friend. Your feelings for him are that of a pure, innocent worrying of a concerned friend. You'll get through this one way or another. Soon you will be free. He will come to his senses…he will see that the two of you can't be together….oneday…."

Sakura knew a lie when she heard one, even if she was telling it to herself. She quieted her emotions and turned the door to see what the Hokage wanted form her.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade studied her student…..She didn't look any different…She most assuredly didn't look like a woman who had found intense passion in her husband's arms. If anything, she looked distraught and her face was very pink. It was almost like she had been blushing. Tsunade wondered why.

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

Confusion came over her face.

"You called for me, Tsunade-sama."

"No, I meant why are you here at this hospital?"

More confusion.

"I work here. I am a medic."

"Yes, you are. Your current priority patient is not in this hospital. He needs constant looking after until he is fully recovered. So…..where is he?"

"….He is at home, Tsunade-sama. I left medicine and herbal drinks to hold him over until I was finished with work. I am sure he is fine. After all, he always has been a fast healer. Besides, if I don't work, I don't get paid. "

_Excuses, excuses_. Tsunade thought.

If Sakura thought that she was going to use work as an excuse to be away from Naruto, she had another thing coming. Tsunade was going to do everything in her power to make sure that the nine tail brat got his girl. After all, she was Sakura's teacher and the Hokage. She had a lot of power and she had no reservations on using it if Sakura planned on being insistent on trying her hand. None.

"Of course you will still be paid, even more than you are being paid now, actually. You skills are highly developed and Naruto is one of the best jounin that the village has the pleasure of calling it's own. We need him back on his feet as soon as possible and that will take 24 hour care. So we will not need you here until your job is done with him."

_Oh Tsunade is so sneaky. She knows exactly what she is doing_, Sakura thought.

"Hai, Tsunade –sama."

With that, she turned to leave.

"Sakura."

She turned to look at her Mistress.

"I have something for you, a wedding gift if you will."

It was a box wrapped in light pink paper with an elaborate gold bow.

"Don't open it here. Open it at home. Open it with Naruto. Afterall, as a couple, it belongs to both of you."

Sakura took the box wondering what was in it. She murmured a thank you and reluctantly left to go home.

* * *

Tsunade was so evil. Nothing in that box was for Sakura. It was all for Naruto. She had slaved over her selection agonizing over what the boy might like. She had searched for hours with an annoyed Shizune begging her to "JUST PICK SOMETHING". And then she found it. It was PERFECT. She was too excited to see what the results would be.

* * *

Naruto was startled awake by a loud knocking on the front door. He had been dozing all day. Thanks to the herbal mixture and medicine regimen that Sakura had placed him on, virtually all of his pain and stiffness was gone. He felt a lot better, but he was still very weak. So he stayed in bed like Sakura told him and alternated between sleeping and looking out the window.

Every time he dozed off, it seemed like he was awakened by someone knocking on the door.

_This is getting old_, he thought. _All of that banging is sure to eventually give me a headache out of this world. Oh Sakura, I wish you were here to stop whoever this is banging on our door._

The knocking had finally stopped, but he got up to see what the deal was anyway. When he first attempted to get up, he felt his head go light and he nearly fainted. He could just hear Sakura scolding him for not being more careful. He grinned. He lifted himself up slowly and got to his feet. He still felt lightheaded, but it was not nearly as bad as before. He ambled to the door, using the wall as his support. When he made it, he looked out of the peephole to see if anyone was there. No one was, but a bright array of colors caught his eye. Naruto opened the door to find presents littered all over the apartment hallway in front of his and Sakura's door. Not just any presents…..wedding presents. He began to laugh. No wonder the bell had been ringing and the door being beat on all throughout the day. People knew better than to bring something like a wedding present while Sakura was there. So they brought them while she was away. Oh how he enjoyed presents.

_Sakura-chan is just going to LOVE this_, he thought sarcastically.

Speaking of presents…

"Oh no….. No wonder she wont accept me as her husband. How could she when I forget something as important as _that_."

Naruto glanced back at the clock on the wall. It was still pretty early in the day.

"Sakura shouldn't be back from the hospital for a while. If I leave now, I should be back in time to surprise her. I think I am strong enough to go out. I should be fine."

With his plan in mind, Naruto brought the presents inside, placing them all around the couch.

_We'll open them together_, he thought.

He went to go shower, got dressed, and then he left the apartment.

_I don't know anything about this stuff, but I hope she likes it anyway…._

And then he was off.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she walked out of the hospital. The day was nice. The sun was warm, but not uncomfortably so. There was a slight breeze moving through the trees and not a cloud in the sky. It was gorgeous outside. Normaly, she would be thrilled to not have to stay cooped up inside on a day like this, but given the circumstance of why she had been absolved of her duties for the day, she could hardly crack a smile.

Stalling for as much time as she possibly could without being ridiculous, she wondered aimlessly around the village. In hind sight, this probably was not the best idea because, as a whole, Konohagakure ADORED Naruto. In less than a few short years, he had become one of the towns favorite jounin. After he had saved the world from Pain, they no longer feared him. After he learned to control the nine tails, he was no longer isolated. Yeah, he was well on his way to becoming Hokage….

She was affectionately accosted by people asking about his well being. It seemed like she remembered most of them being in the multitude that had come to see him while in the hospital. They all told her how happy they were that she had finally decided to marry him and gave their blessings. Sakura just smiled politely. What could she say to something like that? She didn't want their blessings. She just wanted to be…..free

Eventually, she made it through the throngs and ended up at Naruto's apartment building.

_I suppose I could just drop by and get him some new clothes, he can't wear the same thing forever._

She had gotten the key from among his things when she had first brought him home. She had actually planned to get him some more clothes eventually, but this was as good a time and any. When she entered, she was amazed. She remembered this same apartment from when they were young. Naruto was a jounin now and often requested for missions so he was very well off financially. Oddly enough, he had not used his new wealth to move to a larger more accommodating apartment.

"What would be the use, Sakura-chan. I live by myself and I have been here forever. I probably wont leave until we, I mean I, get married or something." That was the explanation he had given. The huge shocker was the fact that it was actually clean. She remembered during childhood how his bed would be unmade, piles of dishes unwashed, and boxes of instant ramen littered everywhere. But now, everything was put in it's place, just as orderly as it could be. She had to admit, she was impressed. She didn't even know that Naruto could be this clean.

She made her way to the bed room and saw the old picture that he still had of team seven on his dresser. There they were. All of them, together. Frozen in time forever. She had hidden hers away eons ago. She didn't even know where it was. The photo brought back painful but pleasant memories. Those were simpler times. Little did any of them know when that picture was taken that times would never be that simple ever again. Ever.

She sighed, turning the photo down and opened his drawers to gather his clothes. She got the basics, boxers, t shirts, pants, and jackets. He pretty much wore the same pair of boots all of the time, but she got him an extra pair just in case. She scanned the room to see if there was anything that he would need that she could possibly be missing.

Her attention was caught by a photo on his bedside table, a flash of pink under glass. It was…..a picture of….her. It looked like she was coming out of the hospital and she had this "Why are you attempting to take a picture of me?" smile on her face. It was funny, she hadn't even remembered taking it. There was writing on the bottom of it in Naruto's hard lined writing. It read, "My favorite person in the world".

"Oh Naruto", she sighed.

Why did he have to be so perfect…..so tempting…so everything that she had ever wanted, but everything that she never thought she would have. For some strange reason, she got the impression that she was making this a heck of a lot harder than it was. He was charming, a little eccentric at times, but that was just a part of who he was. He was determined, hard working, caring and helpful, albeit a little clumsy on occasion. He worshipped the ground she walked on. It was obvious that he found her sexually desirable….yeah…..REALLY desirable. She could just see him salivate sometimes when he would look at her….she hated that she felt the same way about him. He was a god as far as looks were concerned, sometimes all he had to do brush up against her and she would melt. She hated to admit that he'd had that power for some time before they were married.

_Married_….._MARRIED_…

They were tied together…..she could just let him have her. As more and more time passed, she couldn't remember why she should be fighting him….. It was obvious that she wanted him…badly. It was getting steadily harder to heed her inner voice… Instead, she found herself getting…..used to the idea…..

* * *

Sakura walked in her apartment to see Naruto sitting in a sea of presents wearing nothing but pants.

_Oh God_, she thought. _He looks positively scrumptious…_

"Hi, Sakura-chan! You are back early!", he said as he got up and moved slowly towards her. "Watcha got there?"

_PLEASE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!_ She might jump him if he did…

"Clothes for you", she said as she nervously stepping back, "and a present from Tsunade-sama. What's all of this?"

"Wedding presents from some of everybody. They were brought during the day. I figured that we could open them together when you got back," he said as he took the bundle from her arms. "Thanks for the new clothes by the way. I needed these!"

"Your welcome."

He placed his clothes on a table by the couch and Tsunade's gift with the rest. Then he turned to look at her. He had that boyish grin on his face that, in her mind, had become unique only to him. Then all of a sudden, he was directly in front of her.

Sakura felt the heat radiating off of his body, and she could feel herself melt. He was just too intense, his passion, his eyes, those lips…..

"So how was your day today, Sakura-chan?" he asked as he ran his hand down her cheek and a finger over her lips.

Sakura almost dropped dead. This was a major space violation.

"Well?", he said, running that same hand down her arm to hold her hand.

Sakura was speechless. She could feel her panties getting wet…...

_Say something!,_ she thought.

"M-m-my day was f-f-f-fine…". A stutter Hinata would be proud of…

"I am glad. Come over here. We need to work our way through these presents and I've got something that I want to show you. I know I can't keep you up too late because you have to work."

She wondered what he had to show her…..

"I don't have work tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Tsunade said that as one of the village's top jounin, she needed you back in action as soon as possible. You are my personal and only assignment until you are fully recovered."

"Ahhhh."

_Thanks Tsunade no baachan,_ he thought. If he was ever going to get Sakura to see how right they were for one another, he was going to need all of the time alone with her that he could possibly get. He hadn't doubted the fact that Sakura had planned on using work as an excuse to not be around him, but Tsunade had thankfully taken care of that. All he could do was hope with every fiber of his being that he was not about to ruin his chances with her. He had to get Sakura on his side. Little did he know that his work was already half done.

"Come sit with me," he said, pulling her towards the couch. " I think I saw one from Konohamaru. We will that one first if that is alright with you."

Sakura reluctantly sat next to her half naked husband on the couch. This could be bad. They were alone, her defenses were ridiculously weak, and he was half naked. This could be VERY bad. There was really no way to escape it now. So she just sat beside him and attempted to relax as he reached over her to get a square shaped box wrapped in pale yellow paper.

" Do you want to do the honors or should I?"

"Well, it is already in your hand, you can do it."

She seemed very reserved, like every movement and word was being carefully calculated.

_This seems to be off to a bad start. I at least thought that she would be excited. I guess all I can do is keep smiling and hope that her mood changes….._

But he knew Sakura. Once she got herself into a specific mood, she was pretty much there until she no longer wished to be. With a sigh, Naruto began to tear the paper off of the box. He opened it to find a picture frame. It was nice, pewter in color with little angels carved out of the corners. But what caught his attention was the photo inside of it… It was him and her standing on the bridge that went over the river. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. He could tell from Sakura's swift intake of breath that she did too. He hadn't even known that anyone had been around to see that, but Konohamaru had always been sneaky.

* * *

*********Flashback*******

"You should go out on a date with me, Sakura-chan!"

"NO, Naruto, for the one millionth time!"

_Goodness,_ he thought. _Doesn't she know any other words._

"Why not?"

"We have been through this, Naruto. I have been telling you no since we were children."

"Well, explain to me WHY you keep saying no. It makes perfect since to me for you to say yes. After all, we have known each other forever. We are a great team, in and out of the field. I know you better than anyone. And I've….always…wanted us to be…together.

"Naruto," she said as she attempted to turn away from him.

He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to face him and look deeply into his eyes.

"Tell me the truth, Sakura….. Is it still Sasuke?"

"No." _At least not in the way you are thinking…._

Truth be told, it was Sasuke. But it had nothing to do with her still being in love with him. No, she had seen him for the monster that he was long ago, but still…. She had been infatuated with him, and that had given him deadly power …..deadly power that he had shown no qualms about using against her. She would never give anyone that power again, not even someone who had always been there like Naruto. She couldn't.

"Don't lie to me", he said, giving her a small shake.

"I have no reason to lie to you Naruto."

"Well then, if you aren't lying say yes. Please Sakura, I have wanted you forever, you know that. As far as I am concerned, you are only thing that is keeping both of us from the greatest adventure of our lives. I could make you happy, I could fulfill your wildest dreams if you would just let me. Say yes. It might be fun."

Sakura could have just died from the hope and sincerity in his voice.

"Unless of course….you would rather skip the dating part and agree to marry me…"

Sakura frowned, anger radiating from her very core.

"I will NEVER marry you, Naruto!"

"You will, I just have to wait for the right time."

He had to believe that. Even if it was a lie. That hope that she would one day come around and see that they were made for each other was one of the only reasons that he was able to constantly find the strength to be there for her as just a friend….he wanted so much more….

"What are you going to do? F_orce_ me? I am a human being, not a head of cattle. _I_ decide what happens in my life! It is _my_ right to choose. Not yours, _never yours_!"

_Gosh, she's mad._

Naruto watched her with loving eyes. She reminded him of an angry kitten, but even Naruto knew that no kitten, no matter how angry, could cause the damage that Sakura did with her fists. He had better be careful….

_Oh what the heck._

He stepped closer…

"No Sakura-chan," he said rubbing his thumb over her lips, pleased by the shudder her felt go through her at his touch. "I couldn't force you even if I was the type of man who wouldn't mind having a woman tied to him by those means. No, when I ask you, you will say yes. You will marry me of your own free will."

"Keep dreaming, Naruto" she said as she turned back to look at the river.

_I will keep dreaming, Sakura. I promise. For both of us._

With a sigh, he once again joined her on the railing, but this time in contemplative silence.

******End Flashback******

* * *

So…. There they were, after two years of the events of that photo and Naruto had been right. He had waited for the right moment, and she had said yes. He hadn't forced her, he'd used no real coercion. She had done it for him. She had wanted him to be happy. She went willingly. She had married him of her own free will.

It was funny the things that you forgot about.

" That Konohamaru is really something, huh?", Naruto said in a shaky voice.

"Yeah…..", Sakura said absentmindedly.

Both stared at the photo for what seemed like forever until Sakura could no longer bear the silence.

"It's my turn to choose…."

"Okay", Naruto said, being snapped back to reality. "Which one do you want?"

"I suppose I could open the one from Tsunade-sama…"

Naruto handed her the pink present with the ridiculously elaborate gold bow. As soon as it entered her hands, Sakura felt nervous. She knew that Tsunade was on Naruto's side with regards to their relationship and she desperately wanted Sakura to decide to stay with him. She thought that they would be happy together. Therefore, she would undoubtedly give a gift that would ensure that, or at least help it along….. She thought back to her Mistress' words, words that had seemed perfectly innocent until now…..

"_Don't open it here. Open it at home. Open it with Naruto. Afterall, as a couple, it belongs to both of you."_

_This is NOT going to be good, _she thought.

"Sakura? Is everything okay?", Naruto said, feeling her distress.

"I'm fine," she said a little shakily.

At first, she thought about putting the

gift back and choosing another. But doing that would rouse Naruto's suspicions. He would be doubly curious to know why she didn't want to open the present form the Hokage and would undoubtedly choose it next. At least if she opened it, she could attempt to hide it from his view…. With that, she began untying the bow. The paper was torn off next…. She could barely breathe…..

_I just know that this is going to be bad….._

Slowly she opened the box a slither so that she could peek in….She couldn't see anything so she opened it a little more. Meanwhile, Naruto looked on in baited curiosity.

"What is it?" Naruto said as he reached over and pulled the gently pulled the lid off.

"OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled.

All Naruto could do was blush profusely

* * *

Tsunade was bold. No, she was REALLY bold. Sakura had been right to be nervous. In the box resting on pink satin was the poorest excuse for underwear that Sakura had ever seen in her life. The bra was so lacy it was see through. One good tug looked like it would tear it in two. The panties were an even poorer excuse. There were a boyshort variation, which looked like, when worn, they would ride high, leaving nothing left to the imagination…NOTHING. It was equally as thin and lacy as the bra. The intimate was done in a cherry blossom pink, just like Sakura's hair. Right next to the whole affair, Tsunade had written in her elegant script "Happy Consumation".

Tsunade was bold indeed.

* * *

Tsunade sat at her desk laughing softly to herself. She wondered if her student had done what she was told or caught on to the trick and ditched her present somewhere.

"That was really naughty of you Tsunade-sama!", Shizune chided.

"Hmph!" _Not as naughty as the things that Naruto will do to her if she ever gets it on. If that doesn't give him more motivation to get between those long pretty legs nothing will…_

After all, consumation would put a quick end to any annulment attempts. All Sakura needed was time. Tsunade was sure that the girl would see the blessing she had been granted. Satisfied with her meddling, Tsunade rose from her desk and signaled to Shizune to follow. It was time for a well deserved drink.

* * *

Naruto sat in silence, still in shock at the gift that lay in Sakura's lap. He had to admit though, pink had become his new favorite color. He could just see Sakura's luscious curves filling out those two little fine pieces of nothing. Oh yes, she would be mouth watering. He tried to curb his thoughts as he felt all of the blood in his body shift below his waist. At this point, he would not be able to hide his need from her long.

Finally coming back to her senses, Sakura snatched the lid up and slammed it over the top of the box.

_SHE HAS GOT SOME NERVE!_

Sakura didn't know what to say or even if anything could be said after that. She stared at her hands unable to look Naruto in the face. She wondered what he was thinking…..

"It would appear that the Hokage is something else too, huh. Ha ha ha ha….." he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_She most certainly is_, she thought.

" I am kind of tired, Naruto. This can wait until later. If you are feeling alright, I think I will go to bed" she said as she got up to leave.

She would do anything to be away from him now.

"Wait! Open one more. This one is from me" he said stopping her by grabbing her wrists.

_From you? ,_ Sakura thought as she was gently pulled back down on the couch.

She looked at him curiously as he produced a small box tied in white satin and baby blue bow.

"What is this?"

"Just open it. I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

Sakura did as he asked and took the small box from his hands. She untied the ribbon and peeled off the satin cloth. A finely polished wood box was underneath. She looked questioningly at Naruto.

"Go on, you're almost there."

She opened the box and was stunned silent. It was a ring, but not just any ring. It was a wedding ring, the most beautiful that she had ever seen. It was an embellished gold circlet. Dainty little flowers with were engraved into it with pink sapphires set into their petals and emeralds set into their leaves. All of the flowers were connected, all the way around. It was breath taking, and had probably costs a small fortune. She was so touched, but she just couldn't keep it. She loved her freedom more than she loved him.

"I slaved over what to get you. I wasn't sure what you would like. But when I saw this one, I just knew it was the right one. It reminded me so much of you. I bought one for myself too, of course it doesn't have flowers on it. But I want the world to know that we belong to one another."

"How much did this cost?" Sakura said in a hoarse whisper.

"Doesn't matter. Nothing is too expensive for _you_, Sakua-chan."

"I…..I cannot take this from you."

_Stay calm, _he told himself_._

"You are not taking anything. I am giving that to you. You are my wife and I love you. I should have remembered to get you one sooner. I am sorry if it hurt you that I didn't."

"Naruto!"

"What Sakura?" he was really getting agitated. He knew where this was going.

_I am so sorry Naruto. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. You were always the last person I wanted to hurt._

"Why can't you get it through your thick skull? WE ARE NOT GOING TO STAY MARRIED!"

That was IT!

"YES WE ARE! You came to me Sakura, of you own free will. You said YES. You made a commitment to me, regardless to and in spite of what the situation was. I didn't force you, I ASKED you. So just wear the damn ring and be happy! How long are you going to let a ghost stand between you and what you know you want? I see how you look at me Sakura. You want the same things that I want! Your very posture cries out for me to come and take you, any way that I please. You love me, whether you want to or not. Why are you throwing away the happiness that we could have together? It doesn't make any sense. For someone who is supposed to be so smart, you are so dumb! Why do you deny me? Why do you deny yourself? Everything that you have ever been afraid to hope for is within your reach, but you are too full of your own stubborn pride to even attempt to see what is in front of you!"

!SLAP!

_I'm so sorry…._

Naruto put his hand over his cheek. He couldn't believe that she had struck him. Her blow to his flesh burned like hell fire, but the blow to his heart felt…fatal.

_You're not giving me any other choice…._

"You listen to me. I am free. I am going to be rid of you if it kills me, make no mistake about that. You will never own me. I will NEVER belong to you. Keep your ring and give it to someone who cares. You are OUT OF HERE as soon as you are better."

With that she threw the ring on the ground and began to stalk away.

Naruto felt as if she had ripped his heart out and torn it into a million pieces. He was in physical pain from her blatant and cruel rejection. He had never known that she could be this cold. After all that he had done for her, after all that he had sacrificed. She thought that she was just going to walk away and get away with what she had done?...HELL NO.

Naruto grabbed Sakura by her wrist ad swung her around. She landed another punch to his jaw. She was like a woman possessed. Kicking and clawing at his face, neck, and shoulders.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I HAVE DONE! AFTER EVERYTHING THAT I WAS WILLING TO DO. YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE!"

_Yes, Naruto. Even after everything you have done. You were always there for me, forgive me for not being there to return the favor…._

Naruto blocked the rest of her blows and was caught off guard when his legs suddenly came from under him. She maneuvered around him and fled to the front door. She opened it a fraction of the way, only to have Naruto come from behind her and shut it again.

"You are NOT running away from this!"

_That's all I know how to do…_

So she ran like the devil to her room, but Naruto was fast on her heels. When she reached her it, she attempted to slam the door in his face, but he got there in time and roughly knocked it back. Sakura fell winded to the floor but was back on her feet in a matter of seconds flying at Naruto with those fatally accurate fists. He side stepped her, catching her by the wrist and flung her on the bed.

She attempted to fly at him again but was caught her around the waist and flung her back onto the bed. Naruto grabbed both of her wrists to subdue her and kept her down by putting his full weight on her. Sakura was not finished. She kicked and bucked beneath him, attempting to dismount him…but this caused Naruto to find himself between those glorious legs. Too tired to fight but unwilling to surrender, Sakura stared false hate into Naruto's red hazed eyes.

_Just let it go, Naruto…._

"GET OFF!" she yelled as she attempted to pull her arms free. "NOW!"

"NO!", he just couldn't take her indifference to his feelings anymore. He had tried so hard…..

Naruto just stretched her arms further apart. This caused her back to arch and her soft full breasts to press themselves tightly against his chest. Her hips moved forward to, pressing his hardness directly to her heated core.

"Mmmm, Sakura…." He moaned and let the lust wash over him. Naruto secured both of her petite wrists in one hand, and brought the other down to run along her torso.

"Don't touch me!" she said unconvincingly

_Please don't stop._

"Why not Sakura?" he whispered. "don't you love me, haven't I been good to you?"

"You don't understand…." A tear running down her cheek…

Naruto softened.

"So tell me….I'll listen…. I will always be here to listen to you.."

"If I let you in, you'll just hurt me too…"

"I am not Sasuke."

"SCREW SASUKE. It doesn't matter who you are of who you are not! There is more than one way to destroy someone…"

"Sakura…."

"You are forever getting yourself into trouble. What happens if I let myself love you and you DIE. Where does that leave me. Alone and wounded….AGAIN.. I wont-"

Sakura was silenced by Naruto placing a finger on her lips.

"We are ninja Sakura. There is no guarantee that every time we leave, we will come back. I know that. But isn't that more reason to live for the day and not the past? Life is too short to constantly worry about risks. No one can truly live that way."

"I live that way just fine!"

"You are not living, Sakura, you are surviving. There is a difference. Life is about thriving."

"Naruto.."

She wished she could still believe…..

"Let me show you, just give me a chance. Stay married to me, Sakura. I am not perfect, but I'll do everything in my power to make you happy….Let…..let me love you…."

She knew what he was asking…..There was really no point in fighting him anymore. He was a good man, and if he was so determined to have her, why not let him. If she went through with this, he'd never let her go, but wasn't that what she wanted?... He was right, after all. He or she could leave on a mission one day and never come back. If that ever happened, she would regret not sharing this with him more than she would regret anything….

"…Okay…..Naruto…"

"I love you , Sakura."

Naruto's hands shifted upward on her body. As he squeezed her breasts, he moved his lips to gently suck on the pulse in her neck. Lightning cracked over head as rain began to fall. Thunder reverberated through the entire apartment. Through them.

Naruto continued to kiss Sakura's neck leaving love bites in his wake. He moved up the silky column to her ear and sucked lazily on her ear lobe as he wrapped both of his strong arms around her tiny waist. This brought her closer to him and she could feel the hardness between his thighs grow harder….

"Naruto…." she gasped

"I am here for you Sakura….always."

He moved his hips against her in slow circular motions as he slid his hands into her hair and pulled her head back raining more kisses on her neck. He couldn't believe she had finally gave in to him.

"Naruto, I am sorry about the ring….."

"Bygones are bygones, Sakura…."

Then he pressed his lips tightly against hers. Shock waves coursed throughout Sakura's body at his kiss. His lips were like velvet and he tasted like desire. It was then, only after he kissed her, that Naruto felt the tension leave her body. She was wet clay in his hands.

He nibbled on her lips, running the tip of his tongue along the seam.

"Open your lips for me."

Sakura hesitated_._

Naruto moved his hips against her again and she gasped. He slid his tongue into her mouth and tasted her. Sakura moaned. She had never felt anything so warm and wonderful in her life. His tongue slid suggestively against hers and she had no other choice but to respond. Naruto slid his hands from her hair down to her collar, down to the hem of her shirt . He grasped the garment on either side of her hips and moved to lift it over her head. She gasped, grabbed at his hands and attempted to break the kiss.

"It's okay. I am your husband, there will never be anything that you should feel the need to hide from me. You are beautiful in every way and I love you."

Sakura allowed the garment to be lifted up over her head and Naruto stared in awe at her exposed breasts. His tongue dipped to taste the deep valley between her whimpered as he did the same to her bra that he had done to her shirt. Her heated flesh puckered at the feel of the cool air. Naruto cupped both of her ample breasts in his hands and squeezed as a guttural moan escaped from Sakura's lips. He slid his slightly callused palms over the taunt pink nubs that crowned the fleshy peaks.

"You are so unbelievably soft….."

His palms were replaced by his fingers…his fingers were replaced by his mouth. Sakura cried out in ecstasy as she felt the heat and wetness of his mouth clamped on to her. The other, he continued to tease with his hand while he tasted her.

"Naru….. Oh God!... Na….ru…too", she moaned loudly.

Naruto repeated his ministrations on the other and Sakura found herself arching into his mouth. Naruto smiled against her as he felt her tightly fist her hands in his hair.

_Oh yes, my love. Don't be afraid to show me how much you want it._

Naruto kissed his way from her breasts, leaving them damp from his loving, all the way to her belly button. He lavished it with his tongue and heard her consecutive swift intakes of breath. His hands slid down her torso until he came in contact with her skirt. He had been dying to see what was under it for years now.

"My Sakura…"

Naruto smoothly slid her skirt down her legs. He was so hard, it was beginning to hurt. He had to be inside her soon, but he would put her pleasure before his own. She always came first.

"Naruto…."

He could feel the delicious heat radiating from her core. Her panties were soaked. He buried his face in her clothed sex and inhaled her scent. God, she smelled divine. Something about it awakened something feral in him.

Sakura was in heated bliss. What in God's name was he trying to do now?

Naruto kissed and sucked along her panty line, the inside of her thighs, and those two glorious lines that led to her sex. Sakura tossed and panted under his attention. Then he slid her panties down and added them to the skirt on the floor. His gaze was met by tight pink curls. They looked so soft. Naruto rubbed his lips against them.

_Mmmmm….They are soft…_

"Naruto!"

Sakura knew that she needed something. She just wasn't sure what, but Naruto knew, or at least he had an idea… He proceeded with caution at first. The only things that he knew about sex had been learned from Jiraya's books, and those had just been raunchy, not really instructive. However, he had been told by Jiraya was that, if he learned to stroke a woman just right, she would always be his, and Naruto wanted that loyalty from Sakura desperately.

She was dripping wet. So he started there. He licked the moisture that was seeping from between her lips.

"Oh! Oh my…"

Yes, he was definitely on the right track. She tasted wonderful, tangy, but sweet. Just like her personality. He wanted more, needed more. So he sunk his tongue into her heat.

"Na…ru….. Ohhhhh…..YES!"

"Mmmmmm, my Sakura….."

He moved his tongue around inside her tasting the sweetness of her essence. She writhed beneath him, too consumed with passion to ask him to stop. His fingers moved to part her, and he found that tiny famed nub that everyone went on and on about. He sucked it.

Sakura's head tossed from side to side splaying her hair all over the pillow. Naruto felt her shudder….hard. Yes, he definitely had the right spot…

"Yes, God YES! Please, I…I….I…NEED!"

"What do you need, Sakura-chan?", he asked against her moist folds.

He began to suck harder and faster as he slid two fingers inside her and began to move them about.

"YES! I NEED THAT! OH GOD! DON'T STOP!"

When had he ever been able to tell her no?

Sakura felt a tightness in her loins, it was like pressure almost. It kept building and building until she thought that she would die if it was not relieved.

"Naruto…" she said as she began to shudder violenty. His mouth on her felt entirely too good.

"Naruto!" the pressure was building, the spring was tightening. One hand twisted around his hair, the other around the sheets.

The storm outside was building, the rain beating down on the window, the lightning temporarily outlined their bodies, and the thunder shook the whole complex.

He sucked harder while his fingers pumped faster….and then the spring was released…..

"NA…RU…HOLY SHIT!"

Sakura screamed as the most frightening sensation she had ever felt course through her body….It was like dying…..but she imagined that _everybody_ would want to die this way. Her veins felt like they were filled with stardust. She attempted to brace herself for the consecutive muscle contractions in her loins, but to no avail. Each one came harder than the first until she was almost in pain. All the while Naruto would not remove his mouth from her prolonging the agonizing pleasure of the climax.

"PLEASE! she screamed. "NO MORE! AM….GOING…..TO….DIE! CAN'T TAKE…ANYMORE…HAVE….M-M-MERCY!"

_No, baby_, he thought. _You will live and you will love only me._

Finally, he removed his mouth from her heat and watched her shuddering body fall back on the bed. Her eyes were glazed. Had he not seen the rapid rise and fall of her chest he would have thought she was dead. Her body was so relaxed and limp. His pants and boxers had become unbearable. He removed them to reveal, his swollen erection. He was impressive. Sakura became mildly aware of his weight as he mounted her. It was time to make her his.

"Na…ru..to…. I …need….I …feel…so….empty", she whispered.

"I know baby, I am about to fix that…."

"Please….." she whimpered.

And then he began to push himself inside her. Although a virgin, Sakura's barrier had been broken eons ago because of her training. That didn't mean that she wasn't tight. No man had ever been where Naruto was going.

"Naruto!" she hissed.

"It's…..okay….SWEET JESUS…..just…..Mmmmm…just …just relax…" he said hoarsely.

Sakura tried to, but he was just too big. Hid head was already inside her and she could feel him steadily push in an attempt to gain more ground.

"You're too big!" she said . "We don't ….ahhhh…fit…."

He stopped moving.

"Re….lax….OH GOD….Sa..ku..ra….Let your body….adjust.."

When he felt some of the tension leave her, he began moving again. After agonizing moments of attempting to go slow, Naruto had eased a good bit of himself into her.

_GOD, she's tight!_

"Mmmmmm, Naruto…" she whined.

"Sa….ku…Sakura…"

The he began to move, in and out, just like his fingers. He started slow at first, enjoying the feel of her walls sliding against him. Yes, THAT was what she needed him to do…

"Naruto, OH YES! Just like that! Please…. give me more!"

Sakura began to grind against him in an attempt to increase his pace.

"_GOD DAMMIT SAKURA!" he hissed. "Be still….."_

He was never going to be able to keep his control if she kept doing _that_.

"No, I...mmmm….YES!...ahhh…give it…..to ..me….I…need…."

She didn't have to say anything else. Naruto grabbed her by the hips and began to thrust in earnest, burying himself to the hilt. Hard deep thrusts that reached her womb.

"YES! YES! YES! DEAR GOD! FASTER! HARDER! "

Naruto did as she asked and found his mind getting hazy.

"SAKURA! OH GOD, SAKURA!"

Her muscles tightened around him and her back arched to his roughness. Naruto pumped in and out of her like there was no tomorrow, and Sakura screamed his name white leaving scratches on his back that were sure to scar. They were totally oblivious to their surroundings, knowing only one another. Not even the storm raging outside could compare the maelstrom growing in their bodies.

Naruto knew without knowing that he was close to the end of the line. His body was moving of it's own accord and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Sakura's screams ringed in his ears as she felt her tighten unbearably around him. Her shuddering is what did him in, he could have held on a little longer had she been still… Naruto felt the most exquisite pain he had ever felt in his life as his muscles contracted and he burst inside of her.

"YEAH! YEAH! MY SAKURA! MINE! YEAH! SAKU….RA!"

He moaned loudly until he was totally emptied. Spent, he collapsed on top of her. Sakura could feel Naruto's white hot seed inside her. She was delirious …and unbelievably exhausted. The rain and Naruto's labored breathing became her lullaby. Her mind numbed from what they had shared, she drifted easily into sleep.

Naruto lay awake a bit longer, trying to catch his breath. What they'd shared was priceless. They were joined forever now. Their union was complete. It was a glorious new beginning. He just hoped that she saw it that way in the morning.

* * *

_**SO?...**_


	8. Chapter 7: Avoidance and Advice

_**Okay…Don't hate me! I had writer's block! I wrote and rewrote this chapter 1000 times and it was ALL crap! But then, it came to me at 3:00 in the morning. IT was so clear after that. So I stayed up to write this for you guys! I SLAVED over this! So if you read it, PLEASE REVIEW! I really hope that you like it. The TenTen parts are going to make a lot more sense in the next chapter which is already under construction! I know that this seems a tad bit tedious, but wait for it! It's coming! I promise. Kiss Kiss!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: Advice and Avoidance**

Sakura dreamed she was being bathed by red hot chakra. The fire was unbelievably soothing as it explored every dip and hollow of her body. It felt so familiar, yet it was undeniably foreign. She moaned in sleep as it crushed a searing kiss onto her lips and pulsed power within her, filling her with life. She tossed as the fire ran through her veins, through her very soul. She had been branded. Branded by everything he was and everything that was within him. It was finished. There was no way that she could escape now, not ever. He would always be apart of her just as she had always been apart of him. The binding ties had been forged and they could not be broken, not even by her childish fears or her foolish stubborn pride.

* * *

Sakura was deliciously sore. She ached in places she hadn't even known existed. She felt a strong force inside her, radiating from her. She was encased in warmth. Loving rays from the sun fell on her face and shoulders, but the heat that was at her back and around her waist was coming from somewhere else. A groggy and disoriented Sakura wondered…. Then she unconsciously moved closer to it.

It was warm and hard…whatever was covering it was soft. Then she heard a sigh and felt breath tickle the back of her neck….

Breath…..breathing…living thing…..…MAN…HUSBAND…..NARUTO!

_OH NO._

Sakura's eyes snapped open at the realization. Naruto…_.NARUTO_…she…..he…_they_….!

Sakura's breathing sped up as she remembered the events of the previous night. She'd come home to find wedding presents. He had wanted to open them. She'd cursed Tsunade and her naughty gift. Then he gave her….a ring….the most beautiful ring in the world to show that they belonged to one another…..a very pretty property collar… Too touched by his kindness and sincerity, she had purposefully angered him….it had been the only thing that she could think of. He had made her melt…. He gave her no choice. She threw the ring down and that had started a struggle…struggle that had ended on her bed and her baring her soul to him…then he asked her a question. Once again, like a fool, she had said yes. She'd felt the passion rise in him, rise in her…and that had started…..

Sakura could barely breathe….they…..had….they'd…made love…and how wonderful it had been. How absolutely flawless and perfect…..exquisite…beautiful and…..right…

_Calm down_, she thought. _Calm down._

She could feel the heat of Naruto's body penetrate her. His breathing was still deep and even…she had not woken him. She had to get away from him, to get away from this. She knew she would not have the strength to face him when he woke. She had to get out of here NOW….but how?….

Something within her cried out for her to stay, for her to tell him her fears and so that they could work through them together, for her to purposefully wake him so that they could make love again…..

_NO! I HAVE TO_ ESCAPE!

Sakura went completely still as Naruto sighed again and snuggled closer to her warmth. She tried with all of her might to not stiffen in his embrace….sure that he would sense the change.

But then _she_ sensed a change. The room had become remarkably silent. She tried to pinpoint what it was, but it took her a while. The she realized that Naruto's deep even breathing had ceased. He wasn't breathing at all….. Sakura slowly, cautiously turned her head hoping to see that he was still asleep….

But deep cerulean pools met her gaze…..

* * *

Tsunade was somewhat agitated. She missed Sakura more than the sun misses flowers in winter. She found herself longing for one of their humor filled conversations. The absence of her competence was blatantly obvious. Most of the really hard work was split between her and Shizune. Then again, to be quite honest, she simply missed having someone else around who was also highly volatile so that she didn't have to feel bad about being that way herself. Shizune was always so careful and controlled. It wasn't natural to constantly be so calm, and she and Sakura understood that.

She wanted so much to stop by and see how the young woman who'd become like a daughter to her and her husband were doing, but she dared not intrude. This was Naruto's time and he didn't need any distractions pulling Sakura away from him. That is why she had sent her home in the first place. She wouldn't come until Sakura needed her approval for him to start training again. Speaking of Naruto, he should be fully healed soon. He would need someone to get him back in the swing of things. Kakashi was away and probably would be for the next week and a half. She knew that he would have been Naruto's first choice.

She scanned over the roster to see who was still in the village and capable enough to handle a jounin like Naruto. Even in his weakened state, he would be no easy opponent. Her attention was caught by regal features, white eyes, and long dark hair. Neji. Yes….Neji would do just fine…...for far more reasons than just one.

* * *

Sakura's breath hitched as piercing blue eyes bored into hers. She watched as they softened. Apparently, he was not used to waking up with someone naked in the bed with him either. That gave her a curious satisfaction.

He was studying her…deeply. It was almost as if he was waiting for something. Slowly he lifted himself up on the arm that was not wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Sakura."

She could feel his voice go straight through her. There was nothing that she could say, nothing that she could do. Like a coward, she had tried to escape, but there was no way to escape now. Truthfully, there never had been. Never. She would have to face this, face him.

"Sakura."

Naruto felt her stiffen in his arms at the used of her name. She looked like a frightened rabbit that had accidentally crossed the path of a hunter. He had known that this would be a possibility, but like a fool he had hoped for better things.

"Sakura."

She couldn't hide from this any longer. She would have to answer him soon.

"Sakura."

She moved to turn away from him, but he wouldn't allow it. He was determined. If she was going to attempt to say that nothing had happened between them, she was going to have to look into his eyes when she told that lie.

"Naruto.. please… I need to get up." She said in a hoarse whisper.

"Why?"

_I need space! I need time! I need to think! Please don't question me anymore._

" I just need to be alone right now…"

"Why?"

_Because you are driving me crazy_! It would be too easy to ask him to make love to her again. He wouldn't refuse.

"Because solitude is always the best company."

"I don't believe you, Sakura. Why do you want to be alone right now? "

She didn't answer.

"Do you know what I think? I don't think that you want to be alone. I think that you want to be somewhere, anywhere, other than where you are right now, naked and in my arms."

Sakura's eyes widened.

" You want me to let you run so that you can tell yourself that this didn't happen, that we didn't make love, and that you were not a willing participant. You want to lie and say that you felt nothing when my arms were around you, my body inside you, while your lips repeatedly spoke my name. You want to believe that your stubbornness is bigger than this, bigger than me, but it isn't Sakura. Last night proved that. You want to tell me "no" now, but you already said yes. You said yes when you married me, and your body continued to say it all throughout the night. You aren't fooling anyone but yourself. When are you going to stop being so blind and finally see things for what they are? I love you, Sakura. I want you to be my wife. I want _you_ to love _me_ enough to _want_ to be my wife. I want to be everything that you could ever need: the sun in your sky, the flowers in your meadow, the earth in your garden. But I can't do any of that until you accept me….accept this. So I am going to put an end to your self- told lies right now. Last night I came to you and asked to love you. You said yes and we made love. Everything about it was beautiful and flawless and you enjoyed it as much as I did. You felt how right it was. You felt the universe sing to you of it's perfection when I made you touch the stars. Even now you are still in wonder, so am I. However, unlike you, I have happily consigned myself to the fate of loving you forever, but you have not thought enough of me to do the same."

Sakura felt tears form in her eyes as his words pierced her heart.

"Don't cry baby," he said as he brushed a tear from her cheek. "Cry for sad things, cry for hard things. Don't waste tears on happy or easy things like this, because this is _so_ easy. All you have to do is let _him_ go, Sakura. Then you can fly. There was nothing more that any of us could have done that we hadn't already. He made his choice, chose his own dark path. No love in the world could have saved him. Not yours, not mine. Let go of all the hurt, the betrayal, the sadness and walk into the light. Don't let a ghost control your future or your relationship with me. Love me for who I am, love me because you want to, love me because you _can_. Love me because you know that I am the only one you ever truly ever could."

"Please! Please let me up."

Sakura pushed desperately at Naruto's chest as she began to cry in earnest. She couldn't deal with him now. He was like a dream come true. As he leaned over her, she could see the sunlight caught in his tousled blonde hair. It was glowing like a halo. His sapphire eyes shined with more brilliance than anything she had ever seen. His skin shone like bronze. The was a light blush on his cheeks and she longed to taste his lips more than anything.

Her wish was granted when Naruto lowered his head and fastened his lips onto hers. He could taste the confusion in her mouth, the indecision on what to do. She was warring within herself. One part of her wanted to fully accept what he was offering her, but wasn't exactly sure how. The other wanted to get away from him and what he was making her feel as soon as possible. His heart nearly broke as she continued to sob into his mouth. Unable to bear her tears any longer, he lifted himself from her and broke the kiss and turned away from her. He removed the prison of his arms and as soon as he did, she bolted, a white linen sheet draped over her body.

How he wanted to go after her….to make her see he would never hurt her….but he knew better than to do so. People believed what they wanted to believe, and they accepted the things that they wanted to accept. If Sasuke had never taught him anything, he taught him that.

* * *

Sakura ran down the hall to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Then she locked it. When she felt safe enough, she slid down the wall to the floor nestled in her love stained sheets. She sunk her face into them and cried. She cried for Sasuke because love had not been enough for him. She cried for Naruto because love was all that he had to give. She cried for herself because she was falling so deeply in it that she was sure she would drown.

* * *

It had been three weeks since that night. Three whole weeks and Naruto was more lost than ever. He had hoped against hope that when morning came, things would be different, that _she_ would be different. She had been so soft and welcoming…so trusting and giving. That night had been the best of his life and he hoped to share many more like that with her. However, Sakura didn't seem to want the same things he did, but when had she ever?

She was different alright and he wasn't pleased with the change at all. Where in the beginning, she had been cold and somewhat spiteful, now she was quiet, reclusive ,and walked on egg shells around him, given the fact that she was around him at all.

He didn't understand her. It was like she had become a complete stranger. He longed so much to have the Sakura back that he knew and loved. He was trying to be as patient and understanding as he thought she needed, but it was near impossible to solve your, in essence, nonexistent marital problems if your wife avoided you like the plague.

It had seemed so right…. Everything had been perfect. She had finally given in…but she hadn't given in to him….. She had given in to the physical pleasure that he could give her. Even Naruto knew that saying yes to sex and saying yes to love were two totally different things. He had to admit, he had thought that she had said yes to his love, the answer had seemed to be so clear in her eyes…but he had been wrong.

He was wrong about so many things lately...It was really starting to agitate him.

* * *

Tsunade stared at Sakura through hooded eyes. She had been back at the hospital for about a week now since the Hokage had approved Naruto to resume his training. He had healed beautifully. She had to admit, she was impressed with the care that Sakura had given him. Naruto was back to his old radiant self, a little quieter and much more pensive, but that never hurt anything.

It was Sakura that was different.

The girl worked herself to the bone. It wasn't that she didn't work hard on a regular basis, Sakura had always had a thirst for knowledge. But this type of behavior was destructive. Her chakra was consistently low and she did little to make sure that it was restored. Tsunade had to threaten her to get her to rest and she did that inside one of the empty rooms, never leaving the hospital. When asked _why_ she was trying to kill herself, she simply said

"I have been gone too long, Tsunade-sama. I need to make up for lost time in learning new things and be sure that I have not forgotten the old."

Once tenacious to a fault and sometimes a tad bit too opinionated, she was now as silent as the grave. She stared off into space often while frowning as if she was attempting to solve all of the problems of the world on her own. When she did speak, it was only when she was spoken to. Her eyes were haunted with this new found wisdom, a new knowledge that she had never contemplated before. It was like she had been reborn…and Tsunade knew why.

She had noticed when Sakura had come back earlier in the week…..

* * *

********Flasback********

Tsunade walked into the lobby to welcome back her charge. She had missed her more than anything and was elated that one of her favorite confidantes had finally come back to her. She wondered how things were going with her and Naruto… She hadn't seen a lot of interaction between the two of them when she had come to approve him to start training again. Sakura had to leave to take care of an errand. At any rate, she would be sure to ask her about it now that she was back and whether or not the two of them had liked her gift…and if they had put it to good use.

She was so excited, she could just fall to pieces.

Her attention was caught by a flash of pink at the desk.

"Sakura!" she said as she caught the girl up in a firm embrace.

"Tsunade-sama…"

Something had changed….she sounded…..different….

Tsunade released her and looked into her eyes.

…_..Oh my….._ she thought.

Two weeks ago, she had sent a girl home to learn how to accept her new husband. She had seen the fear, ignorance, and disdain in her fitful, childlike eyes. But now….Tsunade was looking into the jade pools of a woman…a woman who had known a man's love. From the looks of it…Naruto had been very thorough…

There had been rumors, but Tsunade had never really paid much attention to idle gossip. There were those who'd said the whole of Konoha had heard her and Naruto and enjoying one another, let alone all of the tenants in their apartment complex. Some even said you could hear them over the storm. But there would always be rumors and the people that were too bored with their own lives to start them about someone else's. However, it was clear to her that they had not been lying.

Everything about her seemed more refined and mature…..she seemed….older. She could feel something radiating from her, but she just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" she said, with honest curiosity in her eyes.

"No…..I'm just so happy to see you….."

"I am happy to see you too! Where should we start?" she said as she turned to pick up an armload of patient charts.

Yes, Sakura had changed. Since she had willingly consummated the marriage there would be no more talk or possibility of an annulment. It would be divorce or nothing. Everything was set in stone now, but something was still not right. She just couldn't put her finger on it, but Sakura's personality off , muted even. She hoped she figured her out soon, because this could be a real problem.

*******End Flashback*******

* * *

Tsunade had been right. It was a real problem, and it wasn't helping Sakura's marriage either. She had been suffering extreme exhaustion while her husband, from afar (she wouldn't let him anywhere near her), tried to save her from it. Naruto came to see her frequently, only to be told that she was in surgery or sleeping. Every time he was deprived of her presence all of the light seemed to leave his eyes. It was obvious that he missed her, even if things weren't great between them. It was like watching a remarkably painful game of emotional tug-of-war, and no one was winning.

He would bring things like food, changes in clothes, and anything else that he thought might make her more comfortable and ease her mind. He really was a good husband, even if she was being a rather neglectful wife. She hoped that she wouldn't be forced to ban Sakura from the hospital again, she'd been lying through her teeth when she said that they hadn't needed her. It was helping the morale of the other medics immensely that one of the best they had was back. She was shouldering far more than her share to make to for the time she had been away and they greatly appreciated it. They now had time to breath and it had been thoroughly missed.

_They_ were resting and becoming more energetic while Sakura remained drained and corrosively habitual about her work. Tsunade prayed for a miracle and hoped that at least one of the things that she had already put in motion might save her from herself.

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway of Sakura's room and stared at the bed. The bed where they had…..… He couldn't bring himself think about that now. It was morning and the sun was shining bright. The apartment was quiet, his presence being the only one there. It felt like years since he had last seen her, and every day got harder and harder. He felt her absence like a kunai to his heart, and he was slowly being strangled by the pain it caused. They were at an impasse…stalemate. No one was winning this twisted game they played.

He wondered how they had gotten here, how the binding ties they had forged together over the years had become to mean so little to her. She was like the wind, presence fleeting and the pleasure of it only felt for a short time…..invisible. How he longed to hold her, to heal her, to show her the light. But Sasuke had taught him that if a person wanted to wallow in darkness they would, no matter who was trying to save them. He hadn't given up on Sasuke until he'd died, but his relationship with Sakura was different. For the first time since they'd been married he thought about divorcing her…..

It hurt too much to be with her this way. Perhaps it was time to do as she had asked all those weeks ago. Perhaps it was time to see reason. In truth, Sakura had never loved him…not like he loved her anyway. She had made that very clear, by always turning him down when he asked her out on dates. She had married him because she'd thought that he would die. She would have never said yes to anything like that had those not been the circumstances. He had hoped that she would see…..see how right they were for one another…see how great they could be together.

But once again he had been wrong….

She was as blind as ever, it was like all of the light had been sucked from her world…..and she would not let him be her sun. She wouldn't let him be her anything. For the first time since he was a child Naruto felt this all consuming sense of hopelessness. He couldn't see how this situation could get better, he only saw it getting worst. He didn't want to wait until Sakura had destroyed _everything_ that they had once had…like Sasuke did. He wanted to have something left of their friendship. He wanted some memories to remain untarnished, some joys to still remain whole.

She had said yes then, but apparently, her answer had been changed to no. He'd just refused to see it. Now he had to think about what was best for both of them….What was best for him. He just hoped that he'd have the strength to let her go if it came to that. He looked forward to his training session with Neji. Hopefully that would give his mind a much needed reprieve.

* * *

Ino traipsed around the hospital, she was looking for trouble. The entirety of the place was buzzing about Naruto and Sakura. They had been together and, apparently, they were so loud people could hear them over the storm! HA! This was just too rich. Sakura had given in so quickly, and she couldn't wait to rub it in forehead's face! Then, after her degrading and belittling was done to her satisfaction, she was going to ask for as much detail about the intimate encounter as humanly possible. She was so giddy with excitement that she could barely keep still.

Frustration seeped over her features as she came upon empty room after empty room. She knew that Sakura should be resting, the Godaime had threatened to ban her if she didn't. She was just about to go ask about her whereabouts, she opened the door to a room where the goal of her mischief was standing by a wide open window. Ino paused at what she saw. Who was this girl? She still looked the same. Same soft pink hair, same forehead, same clothes…..but something about her was so different. She seemed older, but that was silly. She and Sakura were the same age.

Sakura turned her head to confront the intruder.

…Ino…..

How different she looked. She still had the same long goddess blonde hair, the same sky blue Yamanaka eyes, the same overly mischievous look on her face. Yet, she looked so much younger. Sakura envied Ino. She envied her ignorance, the fact that she was still a child trapped in a woman's body. She could still throw the most spectacular fits and she could still be petty and immature past all good reason.

They had always done everything together. They'd fought together, laughed together, "loved" together, grown together… But this time, it seemed that Sakura had left Ino. She had become years older that her in just a few short weeks, barely two months. They had once been girls together, but now it was time for them to be women together. It was amazing how well they knew one another, amazing how one had such an effect on the other.

_I have left Neverland Ino, perhaps it is time that you left too_…

Ino stared at the best friend she would ever have.

…_.Okay Sakura…but don't think this means that I am going to give up all of my teasing. You'd think me boring if I did._

A hint of a smile lit Sakura's face.

_Fine._

And then Ino did the most grown up thing she had ever done. She walked over to a chair and sat down.

"So Sakura-chan, tell me what's on your mind."

Sakura was so grateful. She was finally going to be able to come clean.

* * *

Naruto walked through the village to the training grounds where he was to meet Neji. He was thronged by people along the way asking him if he was alright…telling him to thank Sakura for healing their loved ones….asking if he liked their presents. It was all he could to keep a grin on his face and reply appropriately to each question. Socializing was the last thing on his mind. He needed a good, exhausting fight and he knew Neji would give him one.

He politely took his leave and continued on his way. He noticed he was being watched by many women. Some blushed when he met their gaze and turned away from him. Others boldly looked on and snickered behind their hands. He ignored all of this as he took to the rooftops. It would be quicker to get there if he wasn't constantly being stopped. Finally he came to the small crop of trees that led to the east training grounds. He walked through the shadows cast by their thick canopies and that was when he spotted the long dark coffee brown hair that couldn't belong to anyone but Neji.

* * *

Neji glanced up at Naruto's arrival. He looked…..utterly dejected….

"Naruto-kun." He said as he rose to meet him.

"Please Neji, no formalities today. We've known each other forever so you can drop the titles," Naruto said as he smiled weakly.

Neji smiled too. Naruto was right. They had known each other forever. With both of them being jounin and constantly being assigned to the same missions, they had almost become like….brothers. They weren't necessarily friends, but they understood one another on a much deeper level.

"Forgive me, Naruto. Tsunade-sama said that you would need a sparring partner. So here I am. I was told to not go too easy on you."

"Don't go easy on me at all, if you've ever respected me, give me everything you've got."

With that, Neji activated his byakugan and Naruto flew through hand signs so fast his fingers were indiscernible blurs.

* * *

Tenten swore as she clenched a bloody cloth to her side. She couldn't believe that after years of dealing with sharp, pointed, dangerous objects she had cut herself….deeply. It happened sometimes when she was getting acquainted with a new weapon, there was nothing she could do about it. She hated going to the hospital, but it was unavoidable now. She hoped Sakura, Ino, or Tsunade could heal her. She didn't really know any of the other medics that well to let them see her without her shirt.

* * *

Neji dodged as Naruto sunk another rasengan into the tree he had just been in front of. The bark would bear the scar forever. Naruto had asked Neji to not go easy on him. He hadn't, he was sure that if he did, he would be killed. He wasn't fighting like someone that had been out of action for almost a month. He fought like he'd been through extensive training and was flexing his new skills. He was fighting like he was possessed.

He had been almost completely gentle fisted twice, but still, he kept coming. He was catapulted through the trees as Neji landed a hard kick to his chest. Before he could react too quickly, Neji grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into a nearby tree, shattering most of the wood. Naruto reveled in the pain…..reveled in the blood that he could taste pooling in his mouth. Then he stared down into white chakra filled eyes.

Neji looked taken aback. He had seen this look before. The woman he loved more than life had worn it once. He was going to take a wild guess and say that things were not at all well between Naruto and Sakura, and he had a feeling he knew why. Slowly, he released him and Naruto slid down the trunk of the tree.

Neji didn't know what to say. He had never been the best at things like this, but for Naruto, he had to try. He was going to be Hokage one day, afterall. His light which was usually so radiant, seemed to be dimmed and strained. He had to do something. It was strange, but he felt obligated. He remembered how Naruto had saved him during the chunin exams. He'd pulled him from the darkness in a way that no one else ever could have. He had beaten fate, proved him wrong. He had grown immensely from the rather annoying obnoxious runt that he had been as a child, to the highly respected, even feared man that he saw sitting before him now.

He owed Naruto so much. It was because of him that he and his uncle could look each other in the face, it was because of him that he had learned to befriend Hinata and help her instead of bashing her all of the time. At the end of the day, it was Naruto that had given him the courage to love TenTen the way that he had always wanted. He had always been so afraid. Afraid that he would hurt her, afraid that one day she would grow tired of his cool nature, afraid that one day she would leave him. She had left him, left him to make him see. Left to make him react. It had worked. He smiled, that was his TenTen. She knew how reach him when no one else could. True enough they had been through rough times, but that was why their love was so strong now. Neji kneeled before Naruto and sat down. Naruto's head was in his hands, his fingers running agitatedly through his golden colored hair.

"Naruto nii-san…..please…Tell me what's wrong."

"I can't anymore Neji…..I just can't."

Those words rang to familiar in his ears. He remembered when TenTen had said them to him, the night before she left.

* * *

********Flashback********

Neji flew over the rooftops of his village with purpose. He wouldn't believe it, not until he heard the words from her own mouth. This couldn't be happening. The TenTen he knew would never do something like this, not without telling him first. He arrived at her door and politely knocked. When she took too long to come to the door, he uncharacteristically banged his first against it causing some of the wood to splinter.

It was then that she answered, Neji's breath caught in his throat. Her hair was ….down. It feel in long chestnut waves past her shoulders. Her wide brown eyes studied him suspiciously, and her luscious lips were slightly parted. She was so beautiful. One look at her and he'd forgotten everything that he'd been about to say. She was the only woman, the only person, that could ever render him speechless.

"What do you want Neji?"

Her bluntness struck him. Now he understood what she meant when she'd said that his bluntness sounded exceptionally rude. She was right. He felt undeniably dismissed.

"May I come in?"

"I'm busy right now Neji. I really don't have time."

"Not even for me?" he said hopefully.

"Fine," she said as she stepped aside so that he could enter. "Make this quick."

Neji stepped in and looked around. She was packing. So it was true. He felt as though his heart would break, but still, he needed to hear her say it.

"You are packing?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I am leaving Neji."

This felt worst than being Gentle Fisted, and that was a pain that even Neji himself would rather not feel.

"Where are you going?"

" Please Neji. It isn't important," she said as she moved to walk past him.

Neji caught her at the upper part of her arm and pulled her body in front of his. His eyes blazed into her and her gaze was equally as scorching.

"Where are you going?"

TenTen drew her arm out of his grasp and pushed him into the wall. He was shocked. She had never been anything but sweet to him unless they were training, then she was deadly. Other than that, she had always been the perfect perky angel.

"Hyuga Neji," she said, authority seeping from every note of her voice. "Just who do you think you are? After all this time… You don't have any right to ask me anything like that. Out of respect for our friendship I will tell you. Bandits have been attacking towns in the Land of Tea. They have asked for the Leaf's help in the matter and I am one of the volunteers."

She'd _volunteered_ for this nonsense?

"TenTen, this is really dangerous! You could get hurt! How long will you be gone?"

"I can take care of myself, Neji. I will be gone for a year and a half at least. Tsunade will call me back if she needs me."

_Two years. _Neji felt like he would die.

"Why are you doing this?"

"After all of this time Neji-kun, I have always been here for you. I picked up your slack when you were weak. I wasn't afraid to let you shine when you were strong, and after all of that…..I am still invisible to you. Maybe if I were to leave, you would see me, but then again, maybe you wouldn't. All I know is that I can't go on like this anymore. I need time to think, I need to be in a place that is far away…..Away from here, away from _you."_

"Tenten…please…."

He knew what she wanted. She wanted his love, but he couldn't give it to her, he didn't really know how.

" I can't anymore Neji… I just can't."

With that she asked him to leave. It would be almost two years before he saw her again.

* * *

Those two years had been the most agonizing of Neji's life. There was no light in his world without TenTen. No happiness, no joy, no anything. It was easy to tell who was the "Neji" in this relationship and who was the "TenTen".

"Can't what, Naruto?"

"Can't do this, Neji. She doesn't love me, she doesn't want me. Everything that I ever thought was a lie. She will never feel the way for me that I do for her. Never, and she has shown no reservation in making that clear!"

Neji watched the anguish cross Naruto's features. This was just too familiar. Now he understood why Tsunade had asked him to train with Naruto. She wanted him to tell Naruto how Sakura was feeling because she refused to. Neji had once been in the exact same position that she was in now. TenTen had offered him everything, but he'd been too afraid to take it.

Because of his foolishness , he had lost her for a short time, though it'd seemed like an eternity while he was going through it. Sakura loved Naruto, how could she not? She just didn't feel safe enough to express it. She was at the jumping off place, but she was paralyzed by the fear of not knowing what awaited her at the end of the plunge. Neji had known that feeling all too well.

"Sakura loves you,Naruto…"

"No she doesn't!"

"Yes, Naruto….She does. I can tell you because I know how she feels. TenTen came to me on so many occasions to offer me her light and her peace. I refused because I was afraid. I allowed the best thing that ever happened to me to walk out of my life for two years because I was afraid. The funny thing is, I didn't realize how much she meant to me until she was gone. I found myself thinking about her all of the time. The unspoken words, the nonexistent actions, it drove me near insane. She had done that on purpose though. She let me miss her so that I wouldn't be afraid anymore. She let me miss her so that one day my fear of losing her would be greater than my fear of loving her. She sure is smart. It worked. Like I said before….Sakura loves you, Naruto. She has just got to get to the where she is willing to take the risk and let it consume her, let it become apart of her."

"We made love, Neji, and she acted like it was nothing."

"Of course she did. She'd given herself to you in a way that she'd never given herself to any other human being alive. She had surrendered to you, given you a most profound power over her. She fears how it will be used. You touched her more than you will ever know. I swear."

He knew all too well…..TenTen had shattered everything that he had ever thought about anything with just one kiss.

"She won't even try…."

"If she tries, she might fail. I promise you Naruto, you are the last person that she has ever wanted to let down. She feels as though chasing you away so that you can be with someone who is emotionally whole is the best thing that she can do for you. Yet, she still wants to keep you for herself. You are her light, her world. Everything good and happy comes from you. You should hear how she goes on about how great you are, how much she admires your strength and courage… how soothing she thinks your voice is…..how she loves the way you are always there for her…...how good looking she thinks you are…...how she practically salivates when she trains with you and you are shirtless…...how she has always longed to fist her hands in your hair…..."

Neji blushed and turned his head. He couldn't believe he had just said that, but it was true.

_Women_, he thought. _With all of the things there were to talk about..._

Naruto's head snapped up. Sakura had never said anything like that to him before. Neji could see the question in his eyes.

"Sakura and Hinata are friends Naruto. You wouldn't believe the things women talk about when men aren't around…walls at the Hyuga compound are cursedly thin…. So like I said, trust me…. You are one of the greatest treasures that Sakura could ever hope to call her own. But by hurting you now, she feels like she will be saving you later. You're just going to have to be happy with that. I am not divulging any more of their conversation. To do so would be highly inappropriate. Besides, I have images of you and Hinata's betrothed in my mind that I would rather forget. It's nothing personal."

Naruto laughed! He hadn't felt so happy or light in weeks. Neji's embarrassment and the fact that he was willing to be thus solely to make him feel better warmed his heart. Neji laughed too, happy that the fire was returning to Naruto's eyes.

"So she thinks I'm good looking, huh? What else did she say?" Naruto leaned in eagerly. "Come on Neji, I would do the same for you if it were TenTen! As a matter of fact….it seems like I remember overhearing her telling Sakura something about what she thought when she watched you eat whipped cream for the first time."

Neji looked all to interested. TenTen had never mentioned anything about that. Sure she had been staring hard, but he just thought that was because she wished he would hurry up and finish eating so that they could go train… But if Naruto knew something about it that he didn't….Oh what the heck….he was having entirely too much fun.

* * *

TenTen walked into the hospital lobby to see Ino and Sakura coming toward her. They looked deep in conversation about something. They stopped abruptly when they saw her.

"TenTen!" They said in unison.

"So yeah…guys….one of you feel like putting me back together again? "

TenTen laughed as she was rushed her into one of OR's. Seriously, they could be so overly dramatic. In her opinion it was just a small scratch, granted, it bled like the Nile, but she'd had worst before. After this, she was going to be sure to ask how Sakura and Naruto were doing….and if it was true that when they'd done it had he set her apartment on fire…rumors could be so colorful….

* * *

_**Meanwhile….. I am really hoping that none of you are staring at your computer screen thinking, " I can't believe that I just wasted 20 minutes of my life….."**_


	9. Chapter 8: Girl Tallk

_**Okay, here's the deal. This chapter was actually apart of another chapter. The problem is, If I had kept them together, it would have been really, really long and you'd have to wait that much longer. So, I broke it off here for the sake of economy. The rest is under construction, but it may take about a week and a half. For one thing, I have to figure out my direction. I am also starting finals soon. So, boys, try not to cringe at the title. Girls, this should seem really familiar.**_

_**I just wanted to say thanks so much to you guys for all of the reviews on chapter 8, I was so happy you didn't feel like you wasted your time. I hope you don't think that now either. Unfortunately for Edward Eluric, this is a cliff hanger. Sorry **__**I'll try to make it up to you in the next chapter. If you read, please review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8: Girl Talk**

Sakura watched as TenTen began to stir and come from under her anesthetic. She stared into laughing, dazed, chocolate brown eyes as the girl came back to herself.

_Laughing eyes_, Sakura thought. _Just like…..Naruto's. Laughing cerulean eyes_.

It was true, after all. Unless Naruto was angry or being serious, his eyes always radiated good humor. That humor had been her savior in some of the darkest situations and she had always been grateful to him for it. She was grateful to him for so many things….

_Naruto._

Sakura traced her fourth finger on her left hand. It had been feeling oddly strange as of late, like it was missing something, like _she_ was missing something. After their…encounter….Naruto had placed the ring he'd bought her on her dresser.

"_It'll be here when you're ready…. If you ever change your mind."_

That's what he had told her. All the while, she'd been starring out the window too much of a coward to look him in the eyes and see the sorrow she knew would be there. She was the cause of it, and she knew that. But she wasn't brave enough to try to fix it because….fixing it would just encompass too many things…. Too many personal complications…

"Well?" TenTen said yawning and attempting to sit up, "I'm fixed, can I go now?"

Sakura pulled up a chair to her bedside.

"No TenTen-san. You cannot go yet. You lost a lot of blood, and while it's been replenished, I think that it would be best to keep you for the night at least. That gash was really deep and you severed a lot of tissue. So once you are back to yourself, it's going to burn like fire. That's another reason why I want to keep you, you'll need consistent dosages of pain killers through the night."

"This is unbelievable, so much of a fuss over _nothing_. Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. I am REALLY going to get it from Neji about this one."

TenTen's face lit up at the mention of Neji's name. Sakura envied the peace that came over her features at the thought of her significant other and wondered whether or not a certain blonde ninja ever looked that way when he thought about her…

_After everything that you've done to him, probably not_, she thought.

In the beginning, she had thought to use pain against him to force him to let her go. It had seemed the only logical course of action. " Hurt him to save him" had been her mindset, but now it just seemed stupid. She had hurt him all right, she'd done everything but physically tear his heart from his chest….and yet, he still loved her. She had been cruel to him, avoided him, ignored him, but he remained ever so kind…so remarkably giving. But that was why Naruto would rule the world someday, he wasn't afraid to give. While everyone else , shrouded in greed, would be trying to take, Naruto would give….anything that he had, to whomever would take it. Just like he was trying to give to her now…

"So…" TenTen said, breaking the silence. "You and Naruto, huh?"

_Do we really have to do this right now?_ Sakura thought in mild agitation.

"I'll just be that the two of you are in wedded bliss! And I'll bet you feel dumb for telling him no all the time when he was trying to take you out! HA! But that's okay, you married him instead. I'll bet it must have been SOOOOO romantic when he asked you! I didn't hear the proposal story, but you'll tell me, right? I must admit, when I first heard, I was shocked that you'd said yes. After all, you turned him down flatter than a pancake every time he asked you for a date, but I guess fate is like that. SO SPILL!"

Sakura was caught off guard by TenTen's curiosity and enthusiasm. It was definitely refreshing, but she was going to be very disappointed when she heard the account.

"No TenTen…..It was not romantic."

"Huh? What do you mean? It had to have been _something _remarkable that made you say yes."

"It was something…..remarkable… He was dying. He'd been attacked on his way back from the Land of Waves by Sound ninja and he was fatally wounded. Nothing we did seemed to help him. Shizune gave him less than twenty minutes to live. That's when he asked me to marry him, it was a last request. I couldn't refuse, so I said yes. The Lady Hokage joined us in marriage, and then he died….or so I thought."

TenTen was in awe. Wow. What a way to propose. Neji couldn't be that colorful or dramatic if his life depended on it, but his cool nature was one of the things she adored about him. She could be such a hot head at times. _Leave it to Naruto_, she thought.

"OH WOW! But you must be so happy! He lived! Now the two of you can finally be together!"

Sakura turned her head.

"Right?"

TenTen was confused, Sakura didn't even look remotely happy, let alone blissful.

"Sakura?..."

"I didn't want to be married to Naruto."

TenTen sat back in stunned silence.

"Once I knew that he was going to be all right, I tried to have the marriage annulled, but the Hokage wouldn't let me without his consent. I asked for it when he woke up, but he refused. So lately I've been being horribly obnoxious to him in the hopes that he will let me go…."

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek. Her explanation sounded so ….inadequate. There was so much in between each and every word that she'd spoken it was comical. So many feelings, so much passion, so much fear…everything that she'd done to him seemed so pointless, now, so inhumane… She had hurt the most important person in her life, tried to destroy him even and for what? A twisted sense of freedom… Naruto was right, for someone so smart, she was remarkably dumb. She wasn't free, she was still trapped behind the iron bars of her fear. Only when she was willing to tear them down would she be able to fly. So why couldn't she do it?

It was then that Ino chose to walk into the room, but she was not alone. The white eyed blue haired Hinata followed her. Her calm features were painfully reminiscent of the beauty of Neji's, especially since his disposition had improved. They were closer than siblings now and could often be seen together when Neji was not with TenTen and Hinata not with Hitaru, her betrothed. But Sakura was somewhat shocked to see the disappointment that clouded Hinata's gaze when it fell upon her. Both she and TenTen looked to Ino.

" Glad to see that the surgery went well, TenTen. I can tell by the way you're looking at Sakura like you could wring her neck that she has told you what the situation is. You have my personal permission to give her the tongue lashing of her life, I was rather lenient and a tad bit too nice when_ I_ told her off since she wanted me to be an _adult_ about it. Hinata is here as a reinforcement to do the same. Don't worry, Sakura, I filled her in on the way over here. She's so angry she could Gentle Fist you, and that's saying something."

_Oh Ino_, Sakura thought as she allowed her head to fall into her hands.

"Well don't have the sense to be ashamed now! I am so looking forward to giving you that tongue lashing," TenTen yelled.

Hinata grew wide eyed at her outburst and gently pushed Ino inside the room, closing the door behind her.

"Lower your voice, TenTen-san. We are still in a hospital", she said as she and Ino brought chairs and placed them next to Sakura.

"I would Hina, but I'm so _mad_!" TenTen said as she attempted to punched Sakura in the shoulder. Sakura caught her fist and glared at her.

"Now now, stop acting like children before I Gentle Fist you _both_. Please spare me, TenTen. I would really hate to lose the relationship that I've gained with Neji because I had to stop you from killing Sakura."

"Even though she deserves it!"

"That's right, TenTen! Let's all go at her!" Ino said.

"Stop!" Hinata said, activating her byakugan.

The room was unbelievably still. If Hinata was activating her byakugan, she meant business. It never ceased to amaze Sakura how unshy Hinata had grown over the years. She was still quiet and thoughtful, but she had become a force to be reckoned with. She spoke her mind in a respectful way, although sometimes she could be a tad bit biting when really upset. Sakura figured that was a trait that she had picked up from Neji. No one tried to tread on her anymore. Hinata was still merciful in regard many things as she had always been, but the same could not necessarily be said for Neji and Hitaru. Hinata, peace lover that she was, fought only when she had to, but Neji…well, he had absolutely no problem using the Gentle Fist on someone that he felt as though deserved it…. While Hitaru was simply lethal. Sakura was sure that she would be an excellent leader when the time came. She had grown strong and would have a lot of good help in her soon to be husband and Neji.

"Well" she said smiling, allowing the excess chakra to leave her eyes. "Since I have all of your attentions. I think that we should lay down some rules for this meeting. Number one, there will be no hitting or causing bodily harm to ANYONE."

"Are you serious, after you just threatened to Gentle Fist-"

"Be quiet TenTen," Hinata laughed. "Number two, we are all friends, and this is what friends do, they are there for one another. We should offer constructive criticism, but in a loving way. Number three-"

"After we are finished solving Sakura's marital problems, she has to promise to tell us whether or not Naruto really did set their apartment on fire when they did it!" TenTen said with a haughty look.

Hinata blushed, Sakura looked as though she would drop dead, while Ino was shaking with suppressed laughter.

"What? I want to know! And as the only _married_ person in this room, Sakura is the only one in a position to tell us whether fire is involved in the procedure or not."

At this, Hinata turned even a deeper shade of red, Sakura did fall out of her chair, and Ino's laughter was so loud she was sure that she could be heard down the hall.

"W-w-w-well, t-that's Sakura's c-c-choice, TenTen…."

Regardless to and in spite of how much she had grown as a person, Hinata still stuttered religiously when she was embarrassed. Now was definitely one of those times, given the fact that her own marriage was a little more than 3 months away. The subject was bound to come up sometime… Out of all the HELPFUL rules that TenTen could have come up with….

"Well, I like it!" Ino said.

"Good! Then that's rule number three. So now that we've gotten all of that out of the way. Let this 'I think it's cute how we come together to solve our problems' meeting commence! Now Sakura, what's your problem? Don't you know how many women would kill to have someone like Naruto by their side?"

"Be nice, TenTen," Hinata said.

_This is going to be So, good_, Ino thought. Grownup or not, girl talk could get _anybody_ excited.

* * *

Tsunade laughed aloud. She had known the mischief that Ino had been up to when she had sent for Hinata. Both she and Sakura should be working right now, but Sakura needed this. She was going to find no allies among her friends, all of them were on Naruto's side. They knew how much he loved her and they would walk through Hades to force her to admit her own feelings. This would be good for her, _they_ would be good for her. Pleased by the turn of events, she made her way from the lobby. Afterall, TenTen _was_ Sakura's patient, and she _did_ need to be looked after. What better way to pass the time than to make her see that she was in love.

* * *

"Don't you ever get tired?" Neji huffed. "We've been at it for three hour straight now!"

"Hee hee hee! Wow Neji, it seemed like you needed this way more than me. I'm not tired at all, I could do this all day!"

Neji smiled. After their conversation, Naruto had definitely been more energetic. It seemed that his unnatural stamina had returned to him. Naruto was no easy win and having to deal with him and his energy for three hours straight was nothing short of suicide, but Neji would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy. The fire had returned to Naruto and if he was still wanted to train, Neji would train with him.

"I mean, we could stop. So long as you are willing to admit defeat!" Naruto said slyly.

"In your dreams!" Neji laughed.

"That's what I thought."

He reveled in the sound of metal clashing against metal as his and Neji's kunai met in mid air.

* * *

"Well?" TenTen said expectantly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Sakura glanced guiltily at her friends. Her reasons had seemed to hold such conviction, but after her talk with Ino, she'd seen how petty and ridiculously childish they were. She would feel remarkably unintelligent voicing them now, but TenTen was not going to let her out of this.

Ino watched Sakura, she could see the struggle in her eyes and figured the cause of it. Yes, her reasons for putting Naruto through hell were stupid and though not all insubstantial, but this was no time to be quiet about it them. Her fears would never be alleviated if she didn't voice them. She refused to voice them to Naruto, so she was going to have to tell someone. Ino figured she would rather do it in front of her friends than total strangers.

"She's afraid," Ino said.

"Afraid," Hinata said pensively. "Afraid."

_Afraid_, Sakura thought.

"I've felt it too Sakura…."

She knew the fear that Sakura was talking about. She had been afraid to love once herself. When her father had deemed her worthy to lead the clan, she'd know that marriage would have to come with it. She'd had no love interest since Naruto, and that had just been a girlhood crush. Her only request had been that her father choose someone who had previously been a branch member. After abolishing, the cage bird seal and the separation of the houses, she'd thought that it would show good faith. Obedient to her wishes, her father had chosen Hyuga Hitaru. Hinata had never really seen him before, but she'd heard his name. He was an exceptional ninja, a genius like Neji, about five years older than her, and had been in Anbu since the age of 17. At first she'd been afraid, regardless of how strong she had become, no doubt all of her accomplishments would seem insignificant to an Anbu commander. She didn't want to spend her life being thought of as weak by her husband. She'd been sure that no love could ever blossom between them, but all of that had changed when they'd first met. That day she had been given a totally different something to fear…loosing him…..

* * *

*******Flashback*******

Hinata agitatedly ran her brush through her long blue hair. This was it. She was finally going to meet him. The marriage contract had been approved and set in stone. There was no way to avoid it now. All she could do was hope that they could at least be cordial to one another. Surely, she and an Anbu commander would have nothing in common.

She was not satisfied as she studied her reflection. She looked nice enough, she supposed. Her white dress fit like a glove showing off her womanly curves. It was embroidered and studded with pearls at the hem, it had no straps giving a pleasant view of her creamy shoulders. She'd slung a simple strand of pearls around her neck for completion.

"You look stunning, Hinata. Come on, he's waiting."

Hinata jumped at the sound of her sister's voice.

"Hinabi."

"Well? Come on."

Hinata was led through the mansion by her sister to one of the state rooms. Behind this door was her betrothed…the man that she would spend the rest of her life with….Goodness she was nervous. Tired of waiting, Hinabi all but shoved her to the door. Her hand drew it back slowly as the most encompassing fear that she had ever felt in her life threatened to consume her. What if he didn't like her? What if she found him unbearable? What if she was making the worst mistake of her life?

But all of her questions came to naught when she saw him.

He was standing by the window and was surrounded by light, his face turned away from her. He was tall, beautifully muscled, and his posture exuded deadly grace. He must have been something to watch in battle. His beautiful pitch black hair was unbound and fell softly on his shoulders. He was rather impressive and she was entranced by how still he was. He seemed to be in deep thought, he hadn't even heard her come in. She cautiously stepped into the room further…..and then he turned to look at her….

_Breathtaking_, Hinata thought. He was _gorgeous_. But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was his eyes. Despite who he was and how many people she knew he had to have killed, she could feel the most profound kindness and gentility radiating from him. It was like she had known him forever. She could feel all of the doubt leave her as it was replaced by the beauty of the moment. Everything she was, everything that she had ever hoped to be had simply been waiting for this man. He smiled and her heart nearly stopped.

"Hinata-sama" he said, bringing attention to his wonderfully rich voice.

It was at that time that Hinata was put at ease. She was still afraid, but she knew that this man would help her overcome her fears. She was really going to have to thank her father.

******End Flashback*******

* * *

_Hitaru_, Hinata smiled. She had been afraid of his strength, afraid that he would think her weak, but he hadn't. Instead, he'd been smitten with her. Since then, they had grown to love one another…deeply. But every time Hitaru left the Hyuga compound, her heart grew heavy. More than once he had come back almost dead, and more than once he'd been healed again, but that still didn't stop her worrying.

"_Don't worry, Hinata-hime," he would laugh, "I will always come back to you."_

His attempts at reassurance only made her worry more, but she wasn't about to stop loving him just because there was a chance that he might die. In her opinion, that was all the more reason to cherish every moment that they had together.

"Sakura," she said, " I know the fear you speak of. Even with Hitaru close to me and at home, still, I feel it. It's true, one day, fate could turn against him and I never see him again, but that is no reason for me to keep my love from him. That is all the more reason for me to give him as much of it as I can while we are together."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears at Hinata's words. Sure enough, being a ninja, it was an occupational hazard, but it was never something that you really thought about when you were first starting out. It was different after you'd learned the truth though. It had become all too real for Sakura after becoming a medic. She'd watched countless people die, both civilian and ninja. It was horrifying to watch the light leave a persons' eyes as they passed on, but that was just the way life was…or so she supposed. Her tears began to flow in earnest at the thought.

"It would kill me if anything happened to him, Hinata. I would die right along with him. I wouldn't be able to go through _that_. Not again. I would miss his presence in my life too much. It would be like all of the light being sucked from my world. I JUST CAN'T. What would happen if I were to stay married to him and we have a family together? What would I tell our _children_ if something happened to him? How could I make them understand that they would never see their father in this world _ever again_? How would _I_ be able to go on? I'm not strong enough…" she sobbed.

Both Ino and TenTen looked on in sympathetic silence as Hinata ran a soothing hand over Sakura's back. TenTen was glad that she was seeing this, she was honestly beginning to think that Sakura didn't feel anything for Naruto. It was just the opposite, however. She felt too much. All of their hearts bled for the pain she was feeling.

"No, Sakura, you would not die. You would live, and though you would be sad for a time, you would be happy again…..someday. You want to know why? You would have been touched by a love so pure, so selfless that even if you weren't able to have Naruto physically with you, his love would still heal you…it would comfort you. You would be blessed, not cursed, to have known such love. It would live on through his children, through you, and all of the lives that he has touched. It won't die with him, such things are not made to be contained by the grave. Such things are meant to be free, and it would be. I'm not saying that your fears are groundless, I have the same ones, but there is no way that I am going to let them keep me from one of the best things that ever happened to me. Love saves, Sakura. It doesn't destroy. It heals, comforts, restores and so many other wonderful things. It saved me. It lifted me up when I was in the deepest despair. It remembered me and was patient with me when everyone else turned their backs. Love made me stronger` and it could do the same for you."

Hinata spoke of the brotherly love that she had gained with Neji, the passionate love that she'd found with Hitaru, and the familiar love that she'd developed with her united clan. Love _had_ made her stronger, stronger than she had ever thought she could be and she desperately wanted Sakura to experience it's healing power.

"…Hinata is right, Sakura…" Ino whispered. It devastated her more than words to see her best friend this broken.

"Besides, Sakura, think about what this is doing to Naruto. He loves you more than anything. Nothing is more important than your happiness to him. Just think about it, when you thought you were in love with Sasuke and he ran away, you asked Naruto to bring him back to you. He didn't exchange any words, didn't ask why you wanted him back after he deserted you. All he did was promise you that he would. Even though he knew what that would mean. He knew you wanted Sasuke, now that he was finally out of the way, he might remotely have a chance with you. But Naruto didn't think like that. He wanted you to be happy, and if your happiness depended on Sasuke, he was going to do everything in his power to see to it that you had your way. He was willing to step aside and allow the two of you to be together with his blessing, although it would probably kill him. That's the love Hinata is talking about Sakura, and it's not always easy to give. It's hard to love someone when they keep pushing you away."

Sakura looked at TenTen through tear blurred eyes.

"I had loved Neji forever. I'd always wanted to take away his pain, but he wouldn't let me. He was drowning in a sea of self made sorrow and I was constantly reaching my hand out to him, trying to save him, but he never would take it. Even though I knew he felt the same way about me, that was little consolation when he wasn't even willing to try. I was so angry with you before because I know how Naruto feels…It feels like someone ripping your heart out of your chest…"

TenTen said as she clutched at the spot over her heart, a tear running down her cheek.

"So much pain he caused me. I cried over him, for him, so many nights. But the joy that he brings me now…" TenTen said smiling"…..undescribable. All because he was willing to try. He was willing to set his pain and fear aside to see if there was anything better in the world. You will never know unless you try. Some of the best things in life are bypassed because people are too afraid. Dare _not_ to be one of those people. It's okay to love him, Sakura."

"All this time…I've been such a fool," Sakura said.

"Yes, that's true," Ino said wryly, "But you're human, and you make mistakes. Big ones…."

"We forgive you this time," Hinata said humorously.

"No guys! You are making this too easy!" TenTen said, her jovial attitude returning. "We'll forgive you under one condition."

"What," Sakura said curiously, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"A, we lay the ghost to rest. B, you confess."

"Huh?"

"You are going to go to Sasuke's grave today. You'll take him flowers. But when you leave that cemetery, every cloud that he has ever cast over your life will be left there with him where it belongs. Ino will walk you to the compound, but you have to go into the graveyard alone. You need to say goodbye to him by yourself. As far as your confession, you will admit right here and right now that you are in love with Naruto, and you will promise to tell him before the sun sets today. You will not give him anymore problems, and you wont be afraid to show him how much you love him. But before we get into all of that. Let's exercise rule number three…"

Ino and Hinata laughed as Sakura stared at TenTen in awe. Oh how she thanked God for her friends.

* * *

Sakura clutched the flowers she and Ino had chosen in her hand. White roses…they were stunningly beautiful, Sakura thought as she studied them. They were absolutely flawless in shape and form. The petals were dewy soft and smelled wonderful. They were perfect…. She just had to send him off right…..

She had been given a lot to think about, and she was going over nearly all of it in her head now. Her concentration was broken by Ino.

"Well, Sakuchu, here we are. I take it you know where the grave yard is."

"No, Naruto was the one that brought Sasuke here and buried him. I didn't want to come. I just wanted to forget. I'm sure I'll find it though. These clan burial grounds are almost always located in the same place."

"Take your time," Ino said lightly touching her hair. "I'll wait for you."

"Thanks", Sakura said hugging her…and then she was off.

As she strolled through the streets of the dilapidated compound, she noticed the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up. She felt like she was being watch. It was almost as if the compound was trying to speak, like it had something to say. The place practically screamed profanity at her and all she could think about was getting out of there. Symbols of white and red fans over blue backgrounds littered almost every wall, a testament to the clan's dedication to the fire style. She saw the remnants of old markets, the police station and countless homes. In a lot of places, she saw dark smears that she knew could be nothing but blood. The compound had not been cleaned after the massacre. The Hokage and village elders had simply ordered all of the Uchiha to be buried in their burial ground while making the compound a restricted area to honor the dead. What a joke…since Danzo and the elders had ordered the clan's annihilation. Even as much as she had loved the Third, he was not blameless.

After wandering for what seemed like hours she came to it. The gates were reminiscent of those belonging to the village burial grounds where most Leaf ninja were buried. The only difference was that they were blue and was adorned with a huge fan and Japanese characters that read "the will of fire". This was it. As much as she didn't want to do this, she knew TenTen was right. If she ever wanted to be free, she was going to lay Sasuke to rest. So she gathered her courage and entered.

* * *

"Neji is on his way, TenTen…. He is not pleased…"

TenTen slid down in the bed, hiding her face beneath the sheet. Oh, she was really going to get it!

"What! Who told?"

"I saw Shikimaru on my way back from your apartment. I brought you some more clothes, by the way. Anyhow, he mentioned that he'd seen you bleeding and walking to the hospital and asked if I knew anything. I told him that you were fine and that Sakura and Ino had already stitched you up. Apparently, he ran into Neji and Naruto coming from the east training grounds and told them. So…he is on his way…"

_DAMN Shikumaru_, TenTen thought. _That'st just like him to be so lazy and nosey. I am really going to let him have it when I get out of here._

"Don't be angry with him, TenTen."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not going to have to face Neji, I AM."

"Oh? I beg your pardon, but if there is anyone in this room that should be worried, it's me. You're the invalid he loves, I'm the cousin that didn't send for him sooner because _you_ didn't want him to know. If anyone is in trouble, it's me. But that's okay, I'm not above Gentle Fisting Neji if I have too."

"Ha ha ha! Please don't," TenTen laughed.

* * *

Naruto tried to keep up as Neji practically flew to the hospital.

_TenTen is gonna get it_, Naruto thought.

Generally, Neji was a relatively calm person, in all situations. A calm Neji was enough to deal with as it was, but an angry Neji was simply lethal. He was really angry now, but Naruto wasn't surprised. TenTen had always been one of his soft spots, and she was even more so now that they were together. He'd volunteered to come along and make sure that she was alright. Hopefully….he might even get a glimpse of Sakura…

When they arrived at the hospital, Neji hit the ground running, his dark unbound hair whipping across his back. Naruto was close on his heels. They were chided by several nurses for running before they reached TenTen's room. When they finally did, Neji unceremoniously burst through the door to find a startled Hinata and TenTen. His eyes fell first on Tenten, when they fell on Hinata…..

"Hinata-sama! You knew about this?"

_Some things never changed_, Naruto thought. True, the separation of the Hyuga houses had been abolished, but Hinata was still the clan leader's daughter and heir.

Hinata looked ready to defend herself, but Tenten interceded.

"Oh Neji, please. CALM DOWN BEFORE YOU HAVE A STROKE. I'm fine. I was a little careless with the new weapon Guy Sensei gave me, but I'm alright now. Sakura and Ino patched me up rickety split, and they just want to keep me overnight for observation. So, now that's out of the way, stop being ridiculous and come give me a hug."

Neji was not satisfied with her explanation. He activated his byakugan and gave her a look over himself to the embarrassment of TenTen. When he was sure that she was fine he took her in his arms and held her, laying his head on top of hers. They looked so perect together that it hurt to look at them….Naruto sighed as he wondered if he and Sakura could ever be that way.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered, "Let's give them some privacy."

Naruto followed Hinata out of the room. They wouldn't be missed, Neji and Tenten only saw one another.

"Hinata"

"Hmmm?"

"Have you seen Sakura, is she here?"

"Well, she was here, Naruto, but she left some time ago. "

"Why?"

"She had to take care of something."

"What?"

_My, my, my he is full of questions today, _Hinata thought.

"She went to go run an errand with Ino. She should be back soon. Don't worry. In the mean time, we'll just sit out here until the 'Neji and TenTen lovefest' is over and they feel the need to invite us back inside."

"Oh…..okay….."

"So, how did your training session go?"

Naruto smiled, Hinata had always had a soothing presence. He was glad that out of all the things that had changed about her over the years, that had remained the same.

"It was much needed Hinata, Neji and I had a great time."

"I am glad!"

_Don't worry Naruto, she'll come back. When she does, she'll be the woman you always wanted, _Hinata thought.

Happy in that knowledge, she sat back in comfortable silence patiently waiting for Neji and TenTen to relinquish their privacy rights.

* * *

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and then, guess what? REVIEW SOME MORE! YAY.**_


	10. Chapter 9: Kaleidoscope

_**Okay. Sorry this took so long. I had to break this chapter for the sake of economy. MOST OF IT IS A FLASH BACK. So don't get confused. Look for the flashback end and begin notes. Sorry Eddy and all the other cliff hanger haters ot there, but goodness, this is a chapter story. So cliff hangers are hard to avoid, especially now. :( I would like to personally apologize to Anon 101 and any one else who was upset over my cruel extended break. :). I had alot going on. I promise it wont be another month before my next update. Hope you like. Reviews are appreciated. Merry Christmas. I'll definitely have a New Year's gift for you guys. Over and out.**__**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 9: Kaleidoscope**

Crimson kaleidoscope eyes watched her progress through what they had become to see as sacred ground. What was _she_ doing here? After all this time… why would she choose to come now…..after everything was….over? She was watched with curiosity as she entered the burial ground. Sheer exhaustion was written all over her face. She always seemed to have that look, you know, that "I'm sorry" type look. When he'd first met her, she was sorry for being weak. Over the years, she'd become sorry for being strong. He'd always known that strength was a burden, and he had secretly cherished her weakness, it kept her pure. Oh how he envied that purity. Maybe if he'd had it, he'd still be alive. Maybe.

Whispers began to echo off of the trees…

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

He looked to her, thinking that she had spoken aloud…but no. In surprise, he realized that it was he who'd attempted to speak.

Him, apologizing…..afetr all this time. Really, it was laughable and….remarkably pointless. She couldn't hear him, she didn't even know he was_ there_. In reality he wasn't. All that was left of him was a memory of some one that was, a thing that couldn't move on because he _needed_ _something_. He only wished that he knew what it was. If only he could find it…..

Even if she had known of his presence, she wouldn't accept his apology. She hadn't accepted it the first time, so why would she now?

He watched with baited breath as she ambled through the graves. He didn't know why, there was no one else that she could have possibly known there. She had to be there for him…..and how nice….she brought flowers…

Maybe _this_ was it.

* * *

For whatever the reason, Sakura could not shake the feeling of being watched. In the grave yard she had begun to feel more peaceful, but that didn't change the fact that something was being oppressively observant of her.

And this was taking_ forever_.

Unlike the village cemetery where it was easy to find someone because of their last name, the exact opposite was the case here. They were _all_ Uchiha's and the surname was engraved much larger than the first. Uchiha. Uchiha. Uchiha.

She supposed it would probably be more productive to look for the freshest grave…even if it had been almost three years ago….

* * *

*******Flashback******

"Sakura."

He was filthy. Blood everywhere, but all of it wasn't his own. Sorrow was etched in every line of his face. He was dreading having to tell her, but he couldn't seem to realize that she had stopped caring a long time ago. Team seven was dead, _he'd_ killed it when he left.

"Sakura," he said. "I kept my promise. I brought him back."

_Yes, Naruto. You kept your promise,_ she thought.

"Please, don't be mad at me…. I tried to bring him back alive, I swear I did! But it just didn't work out that way. I kept my promise though. I brought him back to you, if only so you could see him one last time. I brought him home."

_Home._

"Naruto, " she whispered. "Don't say anymore. It's over now. There's nothing more to be said, and there never will be, ever again. Don't worry about it. Come here so I can heal you."

"Wait. Don't you want to see him? He's….at the hospital…. Shizune is having the…..body.." he choked, "cleaned so that you can see him…"

_See him, just one last time… _she thought.

"I really don't have a lot of interest in seeing the dead right now Naruto. You are still living, and injured. Let me heal you."

"What do you mean you don't have any interest in seeing the _dead_? This is _Sasuke_! I brought him to you! The least you could do is _see_ him."

His name stung like venom. It had been a taboo to speak for so long. The name of her destroyer, the annihilator of childhood dreaming and thinking the world all in all was a happy place. The one who had finally been the facilitator of her finding her strength, since she had not been strong enough to save him from himself.

"Sasuke died a long time ago, Naruto. As soon as he willingly went to Orochimaru, he was dead."

Naruto watched her through confused eyes. What was she saying?

He'd almost died to bring Sasuke back and she didn't even want to see him. He knew he was the one that she had loved. He had put his own pride aside to bring him back so that he could slowly die inside when they became a couple. All of this, he had done for her, and she didn't even think enough of it to say goodbye to the dead rogue they had both once called friend.

"Sakura…"

"That's enough, Naruto. I'm glad that I have a friend like you, someone who is willing to go so far to see me happy, but it's like I told you, I don't care about Sasuke anymore. Granted, the first time I told you that, I was lying and I just wanted you to come back to the village because I didn't want to see you end up getting hurt. The second time I told you, I was serious. After he tried to kill me, I knew that he was really gone and that there was nothing left of the person we knew. That was when I let him go, Naruto. He wasn't worth all of the blood, sweat and tears that we put into him. He was a power hungry bastard that didn't even know what he had thrown his life away for, at least not really. He was Madara's little puppet, and he let Madara get him killed. After all, now he finally has what he'd always wanted, he can rot with his clan in peace."

Naruto's eyes bored into hers. She was serious. It was written in every line of her face, in all of the emotion that was absent from her voice. She may have thought that she handn't allowed Sasuke to get to her, but from what he was seeing now, Sasuke, even dead, had his talons in Sakura…deep. She had always been too much of a caring person to speak of anyone in such a dismissive and offensive manner. Even after everything that Sasuke had done and all of the pain and chaos he had caused the Leaf, Naruto had still loved him. He had hoped against hope that one day he would bring Sasuke back and things would slowly go back to being that way that it had once been. He knew that the Leaf would never welcome him with open arms, even after years of attempting to regain the village's trust, some would still hate him…..But Sasuke'd always had thick skin. He really didn't care about what others thought about him.

Afterall, in some ways, although he loved Sakura with every fiber of his being, saving Sasuke wasn't about her. In most ways it was, but a little part of him felt as though if he couldn't protect not even one friend form an enemy or himself that he wasn't worthy to become the Hokage. After all, the Hokage was a person responsible for every soul in his village. If he couldn't save one, what did that say about him? Even after he had gotten back every life that Pain had taken from the Leaf, even after everyone was safe, he always thought of the one that got away. Bringing Sasuke back….that was priceless…..the Holy Grail of achievements…the only link left in the chain….. He had brought him back…but, he'd failed to keep him alive…..and after he promised Itachi that he would too. After everything that he had done, she just had to see him. It would give her…...no, them…closure.

"If you have ever cared anything for me at all, Sakura. Realize what I have sacrificed for you and myself for all of these years and see him. All you have to do is see him. Then you can leave. I just want you to see that I brought him back, that I kept that promise I made to you. I refuse to let you or anyone else heal me until you do…and God knows I need it."

Now he was being serious, and so very sincere. This was the last thing that Sakura had ever wanted to do. She never wanted to see Sasuke's face ever again so long as she lived. But Naruto was right. He had sacrificed so much to do something that _she_ had asked him to do. It would be one huge slap in the face to deny this simple request. Afterall, Naruto never did ask much of her, so what he did ask, she always tried to do. She knew that under any given circumstances, she could always depend on him to go above and beyond the call of duty for her. Always.

"Okay, Naruto. I'll go, but I am doing this for you. Not for him."

_No, Sakura_, Naruto thought, _you should be doing this for yourself._

* * *

Sakura held her head high as she walked into the hospital behind Naruto. Everyone was staring a hole staright through them. Had she not known better, she would have said that they were ogling a blood covered Naruto. Truth be told, he really was a sight, but under the circumstances, even his sanguine battle glory couldn't hold their audience's attention. For the most part, they stared at her. They wanted to see her reaction now that the rogue was back. They wondered if she would cry over him, if she would die from grief at the news…they watched. Like vultures watching a dying thing, they watched….but she would not look at them. She had allowed Sasuke to take away enough of her dignity…..she wouldn't let him take anymore…..

After what seemed like years of walking…..they finally came to a hall containing the Hokage and a flustered Shizune. Tsunade walked up to a stone faced Sakura…how she felt for her…..

"You are prepared for what you are about to see?"

"I've been ready for this for a long time."

With that she stood aside and allowed her and Naruto to proceed.

* * *

The room was warmly lit. It wasn't the usual bright oppressive light that could be found throughout most of the hospital. She supposed it was some sort of jutsu, to ease the shock. The lights didn't even look like they were on, yet the room emitted a soft comforting glow. In the center of the room was an operating table. A body was on it, but it was draped in the whitest linen that she had ever seen. She was transfixed by it. Naruto seemed equally fascinated. She turned to look at him. For a few moments, it was like he was deliberately avoiding her gaze, but then he spoke….

"You trust me, right?"

What kind of question was that? Of course she trusted him. She trusted him even more than she trusted Ino, TenTen, or Hinata, and that was saying something.

"You know I trust you, Naruto."

"Do you trust me so much that you would believe me if I told you something and not doubt that it was the absolute truth?"

"Of course."

"Good, because I am about to tell you something unbelievable. You need to hear it. I know you've said that you have moved on, but I know you Sakura. So listen."

She stared at him intently. What was he about to say?

"Sasuke made me swear to tell you something before he died."

Although she tried with everything she was not to show any reaction, her eyes widened slightly. Naruto knew her too well.

"He told me to tell you…..that he's sorry. He did what he felt like he had too. He forsook all that loved him for power, power to avenge those that loved him before we did. He….just couldn't let what happened to his clan go. It was a loss that he never got over, a wound that just wouldn't….. heal. So he told me to apologize to you, in hope that one day, you would be able to understand how he felt. If not so much as that, at least you could find it in your heart to forgive him…one day."

…..Sakura almost had to put her fist in her mouth to stop herself from screaming. He was sorry? After everything that he had done, did he truly think that an apology sent via someone else (no, being dead was NO excuse) was really going to rectify all of the destruction that he had wrought? How could he be so stupid?...

"You know what else he said? He said that he had heard how strong you had become and how good of a healer you are. He said that he was proud, but also sad. He confessed to loving your naiveté and your…."weakness". He said that it reminded him of himself when he was younger…before. You took him back to those times. That's why he never minded having to protect you. It was like protecting himself…..like saving the last happy part of his childhood. He said that you were always his favorite because of that, but you annoyed him because he was so disgusted with himself for not being able to let that part of his life go and accept what was. He wanted me to tell you, not to let strength become your poison. Don't let your hate for him become strong enough. He wanted me to tell you that hatred doesn't yield strength. It yields the most profound weakness you could ever imagine. Don't let it take root, don't let it destroy you like it destroyed him. He said….we were always the best parts of him…"

The best parts of him? If he wasn't already dead, _she_ would kill him.

"I know you need your time, so I will let you have it. Tsunade no baa chan is going to heal me. But after that, I'll come for you."

_I will always come for you, Sakura. No matter what stands in my way….I love you too much to leave you….entirely too much…._

With that, he left. And she was alone with _him_, or at least what was left. She just had to see his face now. Why had he told Naruto such _lies_? Naruto would have never lied to her, so it had to be Sasuke that was lying. Did he think that they would be enough to earn her forgiveness? Well if he did, he was dead wrong. She didn't understand him anymore now than she did the day he left. She had never really known him, everything that she had thought that they'd had was a lie. No one meant anything to Sasuke. Not even Karin. To think, he had almost killed her to bring an end to Danzo and then truly intended to kill her after she was no longer of any use. After she would have died to protect him. He was a monster and there was nothing loving about him, nothing good, nothing whole, nothing pure. To think that she had ever liked him, to think that she had even fancied herself to actually love him. What a waste. What a joke. She was going to tell him how much she hated him right now…to his dead lying face. She briskly walked to the table and unceremoniously snatched off the linen cloth.

Beauty incarnate.

Even death could not mar his perfection. He was like a memory from a dream. It had been so long that she had seen him, she had almost forgotten what he looked like. Almost, not quite. Of course she remembered the obvious things, that he was painfully good looking, with hair as black as a raven's wing and stoic eyes of the same color. But nothing in her memories could have prepared her for this. Even in death, he did not look peaceful…..he looked like he was waiting for something…..

He had grown. A lot. Standing, he looked like he would be the same height as Naruto. He was taller, bigger, sturdier. Physically, he had been unimpressive as a child, but that had changed. He was…..a work of art. She witnessed a lot of the changes that had taken place in Naruto had taken place in him too. He was a man now, he wasn't a boy anymore. His face had hardened and his jaw had become much more pronounced. His muscle tone has improved dramatically, but his skin had remained the same shade of ivory that it had always been, though death made it paler. His inky black bangs fell away from his face in soft silk like curtains. As always, it was ridiculously unruly in the back and stuck up in spikes as it always had. She would have killed for his eyelashes. They were such a nice color. They lay against his cheek in feathery softness, never to flutter again….ever…..never ever….. He was so beautiful. He reminded her of Snow White, gorgeous everlasting, but the greed that had killed him was his own. And no kiss would ever bring him back. As vengeful as Madara was, Sasuke could have said no, but he didn't. He hadn't wanted to. His beauty was such poison, such a lie. How something so pretty could house something so hideous, she would never know. But she supposed there had to be a balance.

"I hate you," she said.

It sounded so immature, even to her own ears, but she couldn't think of any other way to express her feelings.

"I _hate_ you."

More venom.

"_I HATE YOU_."

That was the one. It was only a whisper, but it seemed so loud. There it was. Everything that he had taken from her. Everything that she had forfeit. Years of feelings crammed into three words.

"_I HATE YOU," _she was on a role. "And I will never forgive you for what you have done. EVER. I hope you hear me wherever you are. I hope you _hear_ me, for once. I will never give anyone the power that I gave you over me, so long as I live. Rot in hell. Hopefully, I'll send Madara to join you someday."

With that, she sloppily threw the cloth back over him and stalked out of the door. Little did she know that she left most of her soul behind.

* * *

Naruto allowed his bloodied forehead to lay against the window as he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

_No, Sakura. You did it wrong._

He hadn't gone to be healed. He had steeled outside to listen at the window. He was oddly curious as to what she would say. She said that she hadn't cared about him, but he didn't believe her. He had been right not to do so. A person had to care a lot about someone to allow them to destroy them as Naruto and Sakura had allowed Sasuke to. But the key to getting over that was to forgive the person. If not, you would never be able to move on. Naruto had forgiven Sasuke for his transgressions long ago, so maybe that's why it didn't bother him so much. He had never been someone who could seriously hold a grudge anyway. Had he been that type of person, he would have beat Orochimaru to destroying the Leaf. He'd had to believe that people could change. Using that attitude with Pain had meant a miracle for the village.

His heart ached for her.

If Sakura was ever going to hope to have any peace in life, whether she wanted to or not, she was going to have to forgive Sasuke. And then, she was going to have to let him go. He didn't want that shadow to always be between them. At some point in time, they were going to have to pick up the pieces of what used to be their lives. He had already started, but Sakura was going to be at a stalemate for a while. It was just one of those things.

* * *

Three days later, Sakura was awakened by loud knocking on her door.

_Who is that?_ She wondered.

It was still dark. The sun wasn't up yet, so it must be early morning or really late at night. Maybe if she ignored whomever it was, they would go away. She decided to test that theory.

BANG. BANG. BANG.

She had been wrong. Unwillingly, she started to rise from the bed, groggily pulling on pants in the process. She ran a hand through her tousled pink hair as she ambled to the door. All the while the banging only got louder.

"Who is it?" she said rather irritated.

"Me."

_Me_. She'd recognize that voice anywhere. _Naruto_. She sighed in hesitation as she opened the door. He looked loads better. He was clean, for one, and most of his wounds had finally been healed. His intense blue eyes bored into hers as she stared blankly at him, wondering what he wanted.

"I'm sorry I woke you."

"What time is it?" she said leaving the door to let him enter.

"3:00 a.m. or at least around that time."

"So, tell me, what was so important that you had to wake not only me, but this the entire apartment complex at three in the morning?"

"I'm…I'm going to burry Sasuke and I was wondering if you would like to come and help me."

…..That miserable demon spawn…..

"Burry ….. Why are you doing this so early? You won't be able to see your hand in front of your face."

"Yeah. That was done on purpose. I didn't want his burial to be like some sort of freak show, so I decided to do it at a time only the guard would be awake. Sorry I didn't mention it ahead of time, but I didn't want to risk someone finding out. I kind of decided to do it tonight on a whim. I couldn't sleep, though I see you weren't having that problem."

She heard the subtle accusation in his voice and understood why it was there. But he was wrong. She had tossed and turned in her bed every night since Naruto had brought _him_ back. She had been able to sleep tonight only because she was so exhausted. But Naruto had put an end to that. She may as well get this over with.

"No, Naruto. I don't want to help burry him. I don't ever want to think of him again, and I don't plan on it. I went to see him yesterday for you, but burying him is going to be your cross."

Naruto just stared at her for a while. Yep, he was right, Sakura was going to be at a stalemate for quite some time. He hated that for her. Honestly, there was nothing else he could say. She had said her piece and she wasn't going to change her mind.

"Alright. I'm sorry I woke you."

When he reached the door, he stopped.

"If you change your mind, I am burying him in the Uchiha compound's cemetery. I could really use the company. Remember….what I told you Sakura.."

_Don't let your hate become strong enough….._

He wouldn't be able to survive if hate and vengeance took her away from him too.

* * *

Sakura basked in the eerie silence after Naruto left. No, she wasn't going to help him burry the Uchiha whelp. She hadn't been able to do a thing for him in life, so there was no use trying to do anything for him now that he was dead. It was all pointless. No, she was going to attempt to go back to sleep, and in the mean time, try remove the stain that he had been on her life.

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto sat on the freshly filled grave, with his hand resting on the freshly carved head stone. He had come in secret to the compound during the day to find a …..spot. Naturally after the mass interment after the massacre, he had wondered if there would be any room left for Sasuke. Even though he had never asked, Naruto knew he would want to be with his clan. It was only right, after all, he had become a monster for the sake of their revenge. He was pleased with the location. He laid his friend to rest under a weeping willow near the back of the grounds. In all of their time together, Naruto had never seen Sasuke cry so he figured the tree would do it for him.

He ran his cramped hands through his hair as he studied his handy work with the headstone. He had written Sasuke's name in the middle and placed an Uchiha crest in each corner. Considering how awful his hand writing could be, it was very neat. He hadn't put Sasuke's surname on the stone, because, he didn't want him to be remembered as an Uchiha. He wanted him to be remembered simply as a man. All of the other stones seemed so impersonal, with the first name barely visible. Naruto figured that was Danzo's way of labeling the clan futher, some type of sick joke. They were willing to break apart the Leaf for their name. So after he had them murdered, he made it the only thing you could see on the headstones, since they loved it so.

Sakura had not come. He had to admit, he had hoped that she would change her mind. But in his heart he knew that she wouldn't. Oh how he loved her. He wanted so much to take away her pain. But this was a battle that she was going to have to fight by herself. There was nothing that he could do if she wasn't willing to let go of the past…..nothing. Naruto watched the sun rise over Konoha as he contemplated the woman he had loved since childhood and the man that he had not been able to save. Little did he know that her unwillingness to forgive Sasuke would cause him so much pain in the future.

****End Flashback*****

* * *

_The freshest grave_, Sakura thought.

She was quite sure that most of the headstones she was looking at now belonged to the victims of the massacre since they all looked identical, besides the different first names. Sasuke had died after that time. So she was sure that he would be towards the back. There was no room up here. She wondered aimlessly through the head stones until she spotted a weeping willow. It's long hanging vines swayed ever so softly in the wind, almost as if it was dancing. She felt the strongest pull to it. For some reason, she knew that was where he was, that was where she would find him. Naruto would want to place him somewhere peaceful after living such a chaotic life. This was it.

* * *

Yes, this _was_ it. This was what he had been waiting for. All this time, he had been waiting for _her_, _needing her_.

_That's right, you're almost there. Come on._

He could see the hesitation followed by grim resolve fly over her features.

_Come closer, come to me. Here I am._

* * *

If Sakura didn't know any better, she would have sworn that the tree was talking to her, or at least trying to. It's vines began to move in a back in forth motion almost as if it was beckoning to her to come closer…but that was just silly. She was tired and this was remarkably stressful. Her mind was playing tricks on her. That had to be what was going on…

She steeled herself for what she was about to see and approached the tree. Sure enough, there it was. The freshest grave with a head stone that was far from identical to the others. With caution she approached it to get a closer look. _His _name was engraved on it. With an Uchiha crest in each corner. It was considerably neater than what she had seen from him before, but she knew it was done in Naruto's handwriting. He had carved this, for his friend, with his own two hands. He should apply for Sainthood, she was sure he would get it.

Sakura felt a presence, but that was impossible, she had been here for a while and no one else was there. She had felt no chakra signature and she had become and expert at feeling even the tiniest bit. No, she was alone, she was sure of it. The feeling of being watched was stronger here than it had been throughout her entire visit. Every second that passed made her feel more and more over whelmed. She felt as though something was pulling from her, using her energy. Just when she felt like she would run from the place screaming to the top of her lungs. She felt something at her back. Startled, she turned to look into the Mangekyo Sharingan of a very dead Sasuke Uchiha. Four years ago, she would have fainted.

* * *

Naruto jammed his hands in his pockets as he walked away from the hospital. Unlike Hinata had thought, Neji and TenTen had never felt the need to invite them back inside. Pretty soon, Hitaru had come looking for _her_. It was then that he had decided to take his leave. It was somewhat painful being around so many happy couples when he wasn't sure about the well being of his own relationship. He missed Sakura so much. He hadn't seen her in ages and he had really been hoping to run into her at the hospital, but that hadn't happened. He longed to see her, he longed to taste her. He wanted to make love to her again so much that the desire was nearly killing him. But he was almost certain that she would have none of that. Come to think of it, he wasn't sure that he wanted to either if she was going to run from him like she had the last time.

Being with her was like an emotional rollercoaster, but it wasn't a high that he was willing to forfeit. He had wanted to be with her this way for so long, if he could just get her to accept him… as her God given mate….. But that was easier said than done.

The day was beautiful and bright, quiet and peaceful. There were a million things that he wanted to do with her, to share with her. And yet…..here he was…alone…again. This was ridiculous. The next time he saw her, heaven only knew when that would be, they would have to talk. After all, there was no way that she could hope to avoid him forever. To even try was unrealistic. He held that hope close to his heart as he continued down the streets as he tried to push how much he wanted her out of his mind. His session with Neji was starting to take a toll on him. He should rest, but home was the last place that he wanted to be. He knew she wouldn't be there.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_


	11. Chapter 10:Too Late

Hello Hello, my darlings. I have something for you. And does anybody know what happens to a chapter when it's life is up?

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10: Too Late**

_Sasuke._

_SASUKE._

Sakura was in awe. She couldn't believe it. So this was what had been watching her. _He_ had been watching her. _He_ had beckoned to her. _He_ had been pulling energy from her. Regardless to and in spite of how much sense it made, she still couldn't believe her eyes. He looked solid, yet opaque at the same time. She had been right all those years ago, he was about as tall as Naruto, and he was much more frightening standing up than he had been laying on that table. His crimson kaleidoscope eyes bored into hers, but she was surprised at what she saw there.

_Sorrow._

She had never known Sasuke to show sorrow for anything that he had done, no matter how terrible. He didn't have the decency to be _sorry_. He was always so confident in everything that he did no matter if it was right or wrong. He was his own judge and the opinion of anyone other than himself had hardly ever mattered. He had always been so proud, but that pride was nowhere to be seen now. Hidden in the curtain of the willow tree, she could see small specks of sunlight shine on him and through him all at once. She stumbled back , sure that she would start to swoon any minute.

_Sasuke_, she thought once more in disbelief.

_Yes, Sakura_.

She opened her mouth to scream, but was stopped when he was suddenly upon her, with what must have been his hand over her mouth. Slowly he shook his head.

_How can you hear my thoughts?_

_The dead can do a lot of things that the living can't. I've been waiting for you for a long time, Sakura._

_For me?_

_Yes, for you. Only you._

_Why?_

_I…..need you._

_What?_

_You're why I'm stuck here. In the in-between. You never forgave me. You swore you never would. I heard you._

Sakura felt like she would die. This was too much.

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. How many times must I say it before you believe? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

_YOU BASTARD! I don't care how sorry you are! After everything you did, you're CRAZY if you think that I could ever forgive you._

_If ghosts could cry….._.

_Yes, if ghosts could cry their tears would be as hollow and as meaningless as they are, as you are!_

_How long will you hold on to me, Sakura?_

_I'm not holding on to you! That would be such a waste of time!_

_So what are you holding on to? The dead don't stay behind for the pleasure of it. So you must be holding onto something and that something must be connected with me._

_You always were so VAIN._

Sasuke began to shake with what could only be frustration. Did she really hate him this much? hadn't he told Naruto to tell her NOT to let her hate become this strong. He couldn't continue this much longer, the energy he had pulled from her to give himself substance wouldn't last, but he had to make her see. He wouldn't get another chance. If he didn't convince her now, she would never come back and he would be stuck here forever. If she wouldn't listen to his words he would overwhelm her with his feelings.

Sakura was overcome with the most profound grief that she had ever felt in her life. It was unbelievably mournful and agitated, like a wound begging to be healed, a soul pleading to be made whole again. She refused to give in to him so easily, instead she confronted him with his crimes.

_You left us._

_I did what I thought I had to._

_You went to Orochimaru._

_He had what I needed._

_You killed your brother._

_I thought he killed my clan._

_You joined the Akatsuki._

_Madara told me the truth._

_You tried to destroy your own village._

_The village elders were responsible._

_You tried to kill me._

_You weren't on my side._

_You tried to kill Naruto._

_He wanted me to forget._

_You are so pathetic._

_I know, but that doesn't change how sorry I am for hurting you. Shattering your innocence was always the thing that I regretted most. You reminded me of…happier times._

_You are such a liar._

_I have never lied to you._

_You're lying now._

_What could I possibly gain by lying?_

_Freedom._

_Whether I lied or not, that would have no swaying on whether you grant me your forgiveness._

_I hate you so much._

_I know, and look at what it has done to you. Look at what it has done to the both of us._

_I can't._

_Yes you can. You always did before._

_That was before I knew who you really were._

_Who are you trying to fool, Sakura? You always knew who I was, just like Naruto, and yet, you chose to love me anyway._

_Still…that was before…._

_Please._

Please. How many times had she said that word to him. How many times had she said it over the course of her life….?

Please save me.

Please bring him back.

Please don't hurt us.

Please don't hurt me.

She had spent most of her life begging for the mercy of others since she had never been strong enough to save herself. But now she was. Now she had the choice to _grant_ mercy. _Mercy. _She thought about Naruto…..the man who loved her more than life itself. The man whose love, in many ways, she had betrayed. But Naruto would never hold it against her. He would always forgive her and always love her no matter what she did. Naruto had no problem showing mercy, and he would always give it when such a thing was feasible. He'd forgiven Sasuke the moment that he had asked him to, she just knew that he had. It wasn't in Naruto to forever hold a grudge. Maybe that was the reason he was always flying so high when she could never seem to take off.

_Tell me that you forgive me._

She looked into his eyes and she saw something so familiar. The sorrow was still there, but somehow, Sasuke had begun to look like a child. Just like Naruto did sometimes. He had that "please don't break my heart" look in his eyes…..

_I really am sorry. So very very sorry._

And then she began to remember all of the good times that they'd had together. Their first day of training and the bell test. Naruto failing it and while she and Sasuke felt pity and shared their noon meal with him. The Ostritch Affair. Her trapped in sand by Gaara while Sasuke and Naruto fought to save her. The three of them attempting to trick Kakashi out of his mask…. Yes, she remembered. All of that was before Itachi had come to the village, and beat Sasuke so easily, it was laughable. He had felt weak, and unlike her, feeling weak did not sit well with him. He'd decided to do something about it. He had taken the only option that he thought was open to him and left the village. What would she have done if she hadn't had a family and friends to take away her pain? Sasuke's nights had been spent alone, in the darkness. No one to soothe him. No one to wipe away the tears she knew he must have cried. Even though being lonely was no reason to do the things that he had done and become the person he had become, in some small measure, she understood. Revenge had been his only company for so long that, after a while, it was all that made sense to him. No matter what the cost. He had made mistakes, but so had she. No one held them against her…..so…..

_You always were a constant thorn in my side, Sasuke._

_I know, even now._

_You always seemed to be standing between me and what I wanted, even when what I wanted was you._

_You never really wanted me in that way, you just thought you did._

_I know._

_But now I am standing between you and Naruto._

_Only because I allowed you to. That is my fault._

_He loves you._

_I know._

_He always has._

_I know._

_There can only be one._

_I know._

_So which will you choose?_

_I'll choose him._

_And what does that mean?_

_It means that even after all of the things you have done, I would have never become who I am today without you. Never. _

_So?_

_I've got to let you go, this is not your place anymore. You belong over there._

_Yes. I belong over there._

_So I'll send you….I …..forgive…you….Sasuke. Go… with….. my blessing._

She watched as unimaginable joy shined like sunlight through his now onyx colored eyes. She felt at peace when he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead.

_You'll never know the gif that you have granted….Thanks._

So he dissipated into nothing as he passed on, no longer chained to this world by her despair. With all of her strength gone, Sakura collapsed on his grave, cradled by the soft grass.

* * *

Ino sat on the ground, knocking the back of her head against the gate. How long was this going to take? She knew that Sakura had issues, but there was only so much that one could say to the dead. It's not like they could talk back.

_These clan burial grounds are almost always in the same place._

Hmmmm. If that was true, she shouldn't have any trouble finding it and Sakura. She didn't mean to rush but, it had been about three hours and it was starting to get dark. Sakura needed to get home, and so did she. She rose and headed through the gate, proceeding with caution. She knew it was silly, but there were those that said that the compound was haunted. It was probably just the overactive imagination of riled up children, but nothing was impossible. She looked around. Though shabby, the place was surprisingly well preserved given the fact that it had been out of use for almost twenty years. It was remarkably peaceful….

* * *

TenTen lay in her hospital bed trapped by the arms of her sleeping lover. Naruto must have really worn him out. Neji hated hospitals, so to be tired enough to sleep in one, he must be really out of it. She toyed with the ends of his hair while listening to his deep even breathing. She wondered what Sakura was doing and whether or not she had gone to see Sasuke yet. She hadn't made her go through with all of rule number two. After all, a false confession of love would hurt Naruto more than her continuing to ignore him. She was sure that Sakura loved him, but that was something that she should tell Naruto in her own time, when she was ready to embrace it. That's how it had been with Neji. She had never tried to force the words out of him, though she'd longed to hear them more than anything. When he finally said them, willingly and without fear, he had made her heart soar.

One day, Sakura would surely do that for Naruto. However, in the mean time, she had promised at least to be nice to him and to try to work out the kinks in their relationship. She had confessed that she did want to be with him and that the already strong feelings that she had for him were growing stronger every day. She had also said that she would talk with Naruto…..and actually go home. At least she was willing to try. That would mean the world to him.

* * *

Naruto found himself standing in front of the hospital for the second time that day. The sun was setting and cast a gentle glow over the village. Surely, she would be back by now. It had been hours since Hinata had told him she was running an errand, and she had been gone for a while before that. Surely he would get to see her…this time. With his heart on his sleeve, he amble to the door. When he entered the lobby he was greeted by many of the nurses.

"Hi. Have any of you seen Sakura? Is she back yet."

"No, Naruto-kun. We haven't seen her since noon," one of them answered

This was depressing.

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Well, I could check around and see if anyone has seen her. One moment."

Naruto waited rather impatiently for the nurse to return. She just had to be here. He wanted to take her home with him. He couldn't stand being deprived of her presence anymore. If she had such a problem with him, she needed to tell him to his face. The more he thought about it, the angrier he got.

He was dismayed to see that the nurse returned alone. She wasn't here.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But no one has seen her or Ino since noon."

"Okay, thanks."

"Is there something you need? Perhaps I can help you. Or would you rather speak with the Hokage?"

Yeah, he needed. But the only person that could give him what he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

"No, that's okay. Goodbye."

"If we run into her, we'll send her your way."

No one could send Sakura his way, at least not willingly. With that thought he sighed and headed towards the doors. The moon was starting to be visible, a simple yet beautiful crescent in the sky. The stars would be out soon, shining like diamonds and ushering in the night. A night that he would spend alone, no doubt. _AGAIN_. A small part of him wished that he could go back to the way that things were before they were married. She had still avoided him somewhat because she knew the feelings that he had for her, but she had always been fun to be around. When she wasn't trying to beat him up or scolding him over something that he couldn't control, she was remarkably bright and charming, although more thoughtful than she had been in their younger days. But everyone had gained that attribute, including himself. He figured it was a part of growing up.

A light breeze cooled his skin as kisses they had shared continued to burn his lips. Even after a little over a month, the memories from their heated encounter plagued his mind. Every night he went to bed alone, he wished that she was there. But his wishing had amounted to nothing, and whether he liked it or not, it was probably time to accept that it was going to stay that way. But Naruto was a dreamer. He wouldn't go home right now. He would give her more time to get there…

* * *

Sakura was being shook, and someone was loudly calling her name. She wished that they would be quiet so that she could go back to sleep, she was so very tired.

"Sakura! Get UP! Are you okay?"

_Ino._

Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open as she took in her surroundings. She was laying under the weeping willow tree, over Sasuke's grave.

_Sasuke_, she thought frantically looking around.

He was gone. There was no one there but her and Ino.

"Are you okay? You scared me to death. I know you always wanted to sleep with him, Sakura, but don't you think this is going a little too far?" Ino teased.

"Oh, Ino….."

Sakura wondered if she should tell her about what happened. Ino would probably look at her and wonder if she had hit her head if she were to tell her something like that. No, this she would keep to herself. This would stay between her and Sasuke, where it belonged.

"It's alright. I'm alright. I'm fine. I guess…..I was just so tired… I didn't even realize….I'm sorry."

"Well, it's nothing to apologize for. But, as you can see, it's near dark. You should be heading home, and so should I."

"Yeah, right…"

Ino helped Sakura up. It was then that she realized she was still clutching the white rose bouquet.

"Oh! I should leave these here."

"Yeah, " Ino said," that was kind of the idea."

Sakura kneeled, placing the flowers right under the head stone. It was over, she could be at peace with it now. She was finally ready to try with Naruto.

_Goodbye, Sasuke_.

And with that, she looked upon his grave for the last time. She would never see it again. There would be no reason to come back, there was nothing left for her there anymore. She reveled in the peace that had descended over the compound. It no longer screamed profanity at her. Rather it sighed, quite contently.

* * *

Naruto pushed open the door to their…no…her apartment. What he saw did not shock him. He felt the silence all the way through him. He was surrounded by darkness. He entered and closed the door behind him. Maybe she was sleeping…wishful thinking. He went to check any way. No. She wasn't here. He stood there staring at her empty bed for what seemed like eons and then the ring he had left on her dresser. There….was nothing more that could be done. Nothing more that could be said. He had wondered around aimlessly for hours to avoid this. Was he really asking too much?

Apparently so, because she wasn't willing to give him any ground.

He felt so foreign in her home. So unwanted. So rejected. He may be thick headed and a little dense sometimes, but he could take a hint. It had taken him a while, but sometimes life was that way. He went to "his" room and retrieved the bag that she had brought his clothes in from the closet. He gathered all of his clothes and anything else of his that he found. Had he been a weaker man, he would cry. But crying wouldn't solve anything now. Maybe, one day, later on he would cry about it. Right now he felt so numb, all emotions escaped him. He grabbed the bag and headed towards the door. Every step seemed so loud. He couldn't breathe. How did it come to this?

Simple. It came to this because she had ignored Sasuke's advice. She had let her hate become too strong. And now, he was going to walk out of her life. She wouldn't miss him. She'd probably be happy that he was gone. Whatever. He wouldn't think about it now. He couldn't. The pain from his broken heart was too great. He couldn't be her martyr anymore. So he was leaving. Just because she hadn't wanted him didn't mean that he wasn't worthy of becoming the Hokage. After all, the Third had walked out on the Uchiha. Sometimes for the greater good, sacrifices had to be made. Like the sacrifice he was making now. He wanted her more than he wanted to be alive, but if he stayed with her, he soon wouldn't be. He could walk away with his head held high. Just like with Sasuke, he had done everything he could. Always, as long as he did that, he could be at peace with his decisions.

He should probably leave a note, but she didn't deserve such courtesy. So he walked out of her door and probably out of her life….. forever. Now he truly understood why Sasuke had turned rogue. He would do anything to escape this feeling, he would sell his soul to be able to do something about it…..but leave was all that he could do. Everything else had been done…. Though now he hated it, he couldn't change the way that he felt, so he said it.

"I love you, Sakura."

It was true, and it always would be. But if he suffered anymore because of her indifference, he would probably kill her. This must have been how Pain had felt.

* * *

Sakura raced to her apartment. She felt so…..light. She hadn't felt like this in such a long time. She was free. She couldn't wait to see Naruto. She couldn't wait to tell him. She knew he would be there. He was always there…..there for her. She was so secure in the knowledge that would never change. She was ready to try, and though she couldn't promise him a dream marriage right off the back, she was willing to work with him to get it.

_Naruto._

Perfect, sweet, beautiful Naruto. They would start over, begin a new life. She would do it right this time. She would be a good wife to him. She would make things right between them.

She was a bit perturbed when she stepped in her apartment. It was dark, and she didn't feel his presence….

But surely….he must….be ….here.

She searched, but she didn't find him. His bed had not been slept in… that was strange. Naruto was almost always in before this time. If he wasn't he would have let her know… He would have left a note or something. He wouldn't just…..not show up. Confident that must be the case she went through the house turning on the lights looking for the note that she just knew would be there…somewhere. She found none. This was strange indeed. Her happiness was slowly wavering to panic. What if he was hurt…or some tailed beast obsessed vagabond had abducted him.

She rushed to the phone and called everyone that she knew looking for him. Hinata said the last she'd seen of him, he was leaving the hospital earlier in the day. Ino assured her that he was fine and probably getting drunk somewhere because she made him so mad. Shikumaru thought it was unlikely that he had been abducted, Naruto would not go quietly. Choji was willing to swear on his life that he could be found inhaling ramen somewhere. While Kakashi naturally assumed, being notoriously tardy, that the time had probably gotten away from him.

Unsatisfied, Sakura hung up the phone.

"Where are you?", she almost whined.

She allowed her head to drop in her hands as she ran them through her hair. Well, she supposed that the only thing to do now was wait….. He had waited on her long enough. It was only right that she wait on him for once. In the mean time, she would take a shower. She desperately needed to wash the grime of the day away. She…..wanted to be clean for him… For once, she wanted to present herself to him untainted with anything. Not fear, not weakness, not pride. She simply wanted to…_be_. For once…..she wanted to be the blessing to him that he had been to her…

She sighed with satisfaction as the hot spray of water caressed her body. Warm, soothing, healing. Just like his hands…. Hands that she hoped would be upon her sometime very soon.

She smiled.

She had been so stupid, but she had no doubt that he would forgive her. He always forgave, he always loved. Even if all of the world fell about her ears, if day turned to night and stars began to shine with the intensity of the sun, he would be constant. He would always be the same. Her rock. Her Naruto. . So this was what it felt like…blissful…blissful radiance…

* * *

Tsunade wondered with extreme agitation who was trying to beat her door down at this hour. She was tired and needed a very strong drink. How was she going to get it if she couldn't even escape this office?

"Ughhhh! Go away!"

But the knocking persisted. This had better be good, like the village was under siege or something along those lines. If it wasn't the injuries she was going to inflict on the idiot at her door would rival the one's she had given Jiraya when that blasted pervert had tried to get a peak of her while she had been at the village bath, may he rest in peace.

"ENTER! And I'm warning you! This had better be…..Naruto?"

Naruto.

With the most serious look on his face that she had ever seen.

Naruto.

With all of the light seemingly gone from his eyes.

Naruto.

With…a ….bag…..in…..his….hands.

_Oh Naruto_, she thought.

He'd had enough. She'd been dreading this for so long. Not being able to see her and her blatant avoidance and disrespect for his role as her husband had finally done him in.

_Sakura, you fool_. _What have you done._

"Naruto –"

"No. Please don't…don't say anything. Just….send me away. Far away from here. I don't care what the mission is. I don't care how dangerous. Send me away from here now."

"Naruto…..whatever she's done –"

"I said I don't want to hear it. Give me permission to leave or I'll turn rogue. Either way, I'm leaving. I can't be here right now. Send me away forever if you have to. I don't care where I have to go, how many people I have to kill, don't care if I die in the process. Just send me away from here. Anywhere."

Tsunade closed her eyes in defeat. Sakura had finally done what she had set out to do…run him off. Only God knew if once gone he would ever come back. He was determined to leave and she wouldn't have him turning rogue. But where could she send him? She wanted him somewhere close, at least with a Leaf ally….someone that would keep an eye on him..

Sunagakure.

"I will send you to the Village Hidden in the Sand."

_Suna?_ Naruto thought. Then he smiled. _Good, I can go to a place as desolate as I feel._

But it was okay…..He was at peace with it.

* * *

_**Sorry Nutt Man 17. I know you were hoping for a reunion, but it just seemed right to have Naruto leave. Not to mention the intentional foreshadowing by Neji's account of his separation from TenTen. I just don't think it would be believable for her to come back from the graveyard totally changed. Things just don't happen like that in real life. We are human and flawed and often have to lose something before we realized what we ha\. Naruto has always been therefore Sakura, so she has never had to live without him, not really (his two year stay with Jiraiya doesn't count). I just know Edward Eluric is going to hunt me down if I have another cliff hanger lol. So anyway,I would love to hear ideas and some preferences, if you want to give them. Hope the Sasuke parts weren't weird, but I felt like they were necessary. The more you review, the more my ego is stroked and the faster I go, unless I am bogged down in school work. Thanks for everybody that reviewed the last chapter, love ya. P.S. To Serenity Namikaze: I really like your pen name. It's so euphinous.**_


	12. Chapter 11: Suffer

**Chapter 11: Suffer**

Okay, Peeps. Sorry for the wait, but I have been swamped. Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews and feedback. A lot of them were really interesting and will be taken into consideration. So I want to try something new on this chapter. No, I am not converting this to a song fic, but I felt like these two particular songs would make a lot of sense given the circumstances. They are two of my Favorites and by my Favorite artist, Leona Lewis. Please read the lyrics if you can, I promise they are appropriate, or at least will be in the future. Both of them can be found on you tube if you would rather hear them. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Happy by:Leona Lewis**

Someone once told me that you have to choose what you win or lose, you can't have everything.

Don't you take chances, you might feel the pain.

Don't you love in vain, 'cause love won't set you free.

I could stand by the side, and watch this life pass me by.

So unhappy, but safe as could be…

So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound.

Don't care about all the pain in front of me, I just tryna be…..happy….

Just wanna be happy…

Holding on tightly, just can't let it go.

Just tryna play my role, slowly disappear.

All these days, they feel like they're the same, just different faces, different names.

Get me out of here.

I could stand by the side, and watch this life pass me by.

So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound.

Don't care about all the pain in front of me, I just tryna be…..happy….

So when it turns out I can't see, like I'm a stranger on this road…

But don't say victim, don't say anything…

So what if it hurts me, so what if I break down?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge, my feet run out of ground?

I gotta find my place, I wanna hear my sound.

Don't care about all the pain in front of me, I just wanna be….

HAPPY

HAPPY

(I just wanna be) HAPPY

I JUST WANNA BE ….HAPPY….HAPPY….

* * *

Naruto sauntered through an almost completely black Konoha. The village seemed to have no more light for him, but that was fine. It wasn't like there was anything he was trying to see anyway. He was dead sick of this place….because every bit of it reminded him of _her_…HEARTLESS. She who was without feeling, she who was without care…at least not for him. Though his heart screamed that it wasn't, his mind told him that even that was tolerable now. After all, what difference would caring make? He had cared. He had cared for years, and like some idiot that just didn't know when to quit, he consistently ended up in the same place every time…..broken….. with his heart clutched in her vengeful hands. And he knew….she would smile….in the sick way Orochimaru used to….and she would squeeze it until there was no life left to be had. She would kill him, like she was doing now. Slowly, methodically, deliberately all because of what a dead man had done to her. She would make _him_ pay for Sasuke's sins, since Sasuke was not able to.

Knowing this, he walked. He didn't really know where he was going, but he knew he would get there sooner or later. So he wasn't totally surprised to find himself in front of his apartment door. _His apartment. _This place….it had always held him…..always sustained him. Even when the whole of Konoha feared him and wished him gone, this place protected from such hostility. The fact that the protection was only temporary never seemed to occur to him. Inside these four walls, he had known loneliness, but he had also known peace. Even know…..as he opened the door to enter, dropping his bag onto its familiar floors, he felt a small sense of relief. He was _home_. This place would always want him, always love him, always welcome him.

He stripped along the way to the bathroom, not caring where his clothes fell. He got in the shower and just stood there. The scorching water burning his skin. It hurt, but he had suffered worst than this…..at _her_ hands. Sweet flower in his bed, hateful viper to strike him dead. And the water ran over him, burning him…..but not washing away his pain.

She could never be burned out. She was in him, she always had been.

She always would be.

_SHE….HER….SAKURA….._

The mere thought of her name brought him to his knees.

_SAKURA._

Naruto clawed at the tile lining the wall, leaving visible scratches on the hard surfaces. It was then that he realized that the water running down his cheeks was not all from the shower.

Tears.

Tears that only he could see, tears that only he cared about. Tears that would solve NOTHING.

Once upon a time, he had cried over Sasuke, and now he was crying over her. Regardless to and in spite of, he felt weak. He had allowed her to drain his strength. His lover, his best friend…his WIFE.

"Damn you," he whisperd as clenched fists pummeled the tile.

"DAMN YOU BOTH."

It was then that he thought about making his way back to her apartment. If she wasn't there, he would track her down. Then he would finally give her a piece of his mind.

_How could you do this to me, Sakura? _ME._ After everything that we've been through together, after all that I have done for you. I would have walked through hell and back, cut off my own arm, died even, just for you! But you're so selfish and stuck on yourself that there's nobody that matters to you in your universe except you! So you know something? Screw this and SCREW YOU! You haven't got to put up with me and my feelings anymore, I'm leaving. I never want to see your face again. I never want to hear your name again.I never want to think of you EVER again. And I won't! You're not worth the effort. I'm so sorry that I asked you to marry me and I'm even sorrier that you said yes. I'm also sorry that I put you through the TORTURE of trying to love and be a good husband for you. For some one that hates Sasuke so much, you're just like him! But Sasuke was better! At least he had the decency to leave, you stay. You're like an acid and you corrode all you touch! And I hate the fact that I let you touch me! I never will again! HERE ARE THOSE PAPERS YOU WANTED SO BADLY! SIGN ON THE DOTTED LINE!"_

What venom, what malice. Is this truly what his bitterness had done to his heart? It had blackened it, and now he thought it time that _he_ took Sasuke's advice. He could never hate Sakura, not really. He loved her too much. But his bitterness towards her was growing daily. Some part of him wanted to hurt her, because she had hurt him, but when it was all said and done, that just wasn't who he was. Besides, it was a lie. He thought about her all the time. Her name was sacred to him, only to be uttered to his pillow through reverent lips. No matter if he ever saw her again, her face would always swim in his dreams, taunting him, enticing him. And even after everything that had happened between them, he would never be sorry that they had gotten married. Never. And…he would never be….sorry…that she had….touched him. Whether she had wanted too or not, when they had made love, Sakura had temporarily let him into her soul. What he saw in her eyes as they were together that night…..that was what had given him the courage to hold on this long.

And how he longed to be touched by her again…how he longed to be that close to her again.

NO. He was doing the right thing. It was time to go. She didn't want him, so there was no reason left to stay. He would be Hokage one day, just not anytime soon. He needed …Well, he needed a lot of things, but the most important at the moment was her kiss and time away from the Leaf. The first was impractical and highly unlikely, so the second was the only way to go, but he had known that. Thus asking Tsunade to send him away.

He was going to a place where there would be no trees with silly pink flowers or girls with silly pink hair.

…..Silly….soft…fragrant…beautiful….pink hair….

He turned off the water as he grabbed a towel and began to dry off. Despite the circumstances, he was really excited about seeing Gaara and how he had fared as Kazekage over the years. Not to mention all of the other friends that he had made in Suna after rescuing him from the Akatsuki, even though Granny Chiyo was the true hero. It would be a change of scenery. That was what he needed right now. He dropped the towel on the bathroom floor and walked, naked, to his bed. He lay on top of the covers, allowing the cool air to cool his skin.

He laughed.

After a shower like he'd just had, most people's skin would be so uncomfortable and burned right now. But there was a huge difference in him between him and most people. He had the dreaded demon fox. It would heal any bodily wound of his, or at least accelerate his healing.

"So, you stupid fox. How about trying to heal my heart? That would be useful."

On a whim, he began to think with all of his might, _heal my heart, heal my heart, heal my heart._

Nothing happened, and he knew why. Technically, there was absolutely nothing wrong with his heart, it was fine. It was the emotions that were linked with it that were shattered….SHATTERED.

_Stupid, good for nothing, FOX._

Dozing, Naruto began to wonder what excuse Tsunade was going give to Gaara for sending him there. They were allies, so he was sure that she would think of something. It hardly mattered to him. Staring at the moonlight cast through his window…he wondered about her. What she was doing, what she was thinking of, whether or not she was happy…

Whether or not she missed him…whether or not she…._loved him…_

At the end of the day, he simply wanted to be happy too. But it seemed to be eluding him like light eludes a blind man. So with consciousness giving away to sleep, he thought the forbidden thought.

_I love you, Sakura._

And then he thought no more…

* * *

Malevolent shadows swept through the land of leaves. Familiar territory, yet a foreign country. Heathen land soaked with the blood of his people. _His_ land, _their_ land. Foolish subordinates had almost killed him, almost destroyed years and years of planning. Plans had failed as plans often did, he had hoped to get him close enough after sending the Uchiha brat to fight him. But he had sensed the danger and fled with Sasuke's body. He then tried capture, but he had been fatally injured by the idiots that were sent. He knew he wasn't dead, because he could still feel _it's_ presence.

He knew that signature better than he knew anything, better even that he knew his own name. It was extremely vague, but it was there. It faded in and out often, fighting for dominance, only to be suppressed again. He had to admit, if the whelp had become that strong, he was worthy to send an Uchiha to the next world. If he had become worthy and powerful enough to kill a remarkably powerful Sasuke and a god-like Pein, there was no telling what else he was capable of.

And he had annihilated Pein at the tender age of 16.

_Another Uzumaki brat._

But the word was used loosely, he was truly extraordinary and therefore, that much more difficult to get a hold of. Never mind the fact that he was better protected than all of the local clan s' secret techniques combined. Everyone loved him. Countless people were willing to die and suffer for him. This had never been a problem with the others. Though they had fought for the Shikaku, that would be nothing compared to if the Leaf ever found that the Nine Tails had been removed from their midst. Never.

Yes, he was worthy…..worthy indeed…

* * *

Hyuga Hitaru turned his porcelain masked face to the moon. Here they were again, different location same mission. He and his cohorts nested on various rooftops, unseen watching over the depressed blonde boy. ANBU, every night since his attack, with Jonin sharing their duties during the day. It was tedious, but the Hokage deemed it necessary. Not to mention embarrassing, especially that night he had been with his wife for the first time.

So young he was. So ignorant to everything that was happening around him, because of him. It saddened him to see so much controversy surrounding one so young. He thought of his Hinata, how torn he would feel if it was her….but it wasn't.

He ha d to admit, he was quick. He was able to sense things that no one his age should be attuned to. He couldn't count how many times Naruto had almost caught them at their task. One of them had even been injured by a kunai thrown to quickly in a hidden location. He actually reminded him a lot of Neji, and was glad that Naruto did not possess the byakugan, or else their cover would have been blown. Lady Hokage wanted him to be able to lead as normal a life as possible. Besides, she knew Naruto almost better than anyone, and knew that he would not respond positively to constant protection had he known about it. At any rate, he would watch over him to night and oversee his escort in the wee hours of the morning. But he wondered if this was truly a good idea…

Under the circumstance, shouldn't he be kept here?

* * *

Sakura dreamed that she was in a large dark forest.

She was running…looking for Naruto. She screamed his name , but he never answered.

There seemed to be no trace of him, but she knew he had been there….. but he was gone now….

GONE….

Then, she began to scream and was jolted awake, by falling off of the couch.

"What?"

Sakura found herself on the floor of her apartment, no disturbances other than her own could be detected. She was alone. Naruto was not here, he had never come back. That was strange. She looked to the clock on the wall. It was 12 a.m. Late indeed for him to still be in the streets, if that was where he was….. Groggily, she picked herself up from the floor and ambled to her bedroom. When she got there, a glint of gold caught her attention.

The ring…..her ring….they ring he had given to her.

He hadn't taken it back, it was still hers…..hers to wear….to show that she was his…that they belonged to one another.

She picked up the delicate gold circlet and put it on her finger. It was perfect, it looked like it belonged there….it did belong there…just like he belonged…in her life….

Thinking of him, she left her own room and entered the one that she had given to him. It was oddly empty and didn't look like it had been lived in. The bed was made, not a thing was out of place….everything was in order.

It was strange….it felt devoid of his presence almost…

At any rate, she pulled back the covers and sunk into their warmth. The pillows and sheets smelled like him…..wind and sky….spice and man…. She snuggled into them deeper…

_Naruto._

For some strange reason, at his absence, she felt the most profound ache. Granted, she had felt it before when pulling long night s at the hospital in an attempt to avoid him, but it had been seriously muted then. Now, however, she felt like there was a gaping hole inside her….a hole that demanded to be filled. She inhaled his sent once more and attempted to sleep, wondering what was wrong with her. He would be home soon. She could make things right then. They would finally be able to be happy….

* * *

Naruto lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling. He'd had a fitful night's sleep. His dreams were riddled with her….

Was he not even to have any peace when he slept? If so… this was going to be a very long trip indeed…..scratch that. A very long rest of his life.

The clock read one thirty in the morning. Well, if he couldn't sleep, he might as well get up and finish packing. He was scheduled to leave around three in the morning. At the time, he'd thought that it was strange of Tsunade to have him leave before the crack of dawn, it was almost like she didn't want anyone to know that he was gone…leaving at such an odd hour….. She had even gone as far as to tell him not to tell anyone of his impending absence. But the more he thought about it, the less he cared. Running into _her_ would be too…..painful. He stretched, feeling the pleasant sensation of the comforter against his naked back. Then he rose, running both hands through his tousled blonde hair.

His attention was caught by a glint in the moonlight…

His…..ring….

His…..ring….

….The mate to the one that _she_ had never even bothered to wear…

Angry, he snatched it off and threw it on the bed, and then made his way to the shower once more. After all, what did he need a ring for now? What had he ever needed one for? She didn't want him that way, so why didn't he just stop lying to himself? Wearing it would change nothing. It would solve nothing, and it surely wouldn't heal his broken heart. He scrubbed himself angrily in the shower, but it was no use, she was in too deep. Realizing how pointless all of it was, he stopped before he scrubbed his very skin off….. and then he sighed.

"What am I doing? Why do I ….even …bother…? Everyone is right… I am somewhat of an idiot…"

Tsunade would smile and say that it was a part of his charm, but he didn't feel so charming right now. He felt stupid….for what he was about to do….

He dried off with the same towel that he had the night before and made his way back to his bed…then he picked up the ring….

As said before, no matter what had happened between them, he would never be….sorry…

Not even death could stop him from loving her….

"I'm such an idiot."

And with that….he slowly slid it back onto his finger.

He stared at it for what seemed like hours. Wondering what it was he was trying to prove and who he was trying to prove it to. Fortunately, he had learned years ago, that not all things people did made sense…but sometimes they just had to be done…..for whatever the reason. Snapping from his trance, he finished the rest of his packing and dressed….. Then he stood in the darkness and took one last look around….. He wasn't sure when he would see it again..

When he was ready, he slung his bag over his back and left. He walked through the village, committing every building and path to memory…

He passed her apartment and looked up to her window. It was dark. Either she was sleeping peacefully, not thinking of him, or, she wasn't there. Neither would surprise him.

He wanted so badly to scale the wall and peep through the window…..just to see if she was there….just to see her one last time if she was….and possibly even steal a kiss from her sleeping form…just once….the urge was so strong he thought he would die from it…..just to see her.

He caved.

He moved so fast that he practically flew to her window….then cautiously looked in…..

He saw RED.

She wasn't there! She didn't realize that he was gone and probably wouldn't care when she did. He wouldn't cry, this wasn't worth it. Instead, he flew like a mad man over rooftops to get to the village gates. It was time to go and he was glad for it.

* * *

Little did he know, that she _was_ there. Had he not been so flighty he would have seen that her wedding ring no longer lay ignored on her dresser. Had he not been so angry, he would have felt the relaxed, subdued chakra of his sleeping lover in the apartment and felt her toss at feeling his presence in her sleep. Had he been calmer, he would have realized that it wasn't coming from her room, but from the one that she had put him in. Had he realized that, he would have entered, searched, and seen her, sleeping in his bed and wearing the ring he'd bought her. Overwhelmed with whatever feeling he would have felt, he would have woken her to ask what her deal was. She would have told him. Then he would kiss her….and kissing would lead to touching…..and touching would lead to the same thing it had last time…. And he would have been on cloud nine with no reason to leave, while she was simply happy to be in his arms…..and they would be fine…..

But, this is life….so things seldom ever happen that way.

Jonin should be more careful and more observant. Anger will get them killed.

Besides, had things happened that way, Tsunade would have had a lot of explaining to do and right now…ignorance was bliss….It wasn't as if he didn't already have a lot on his mind.

* * *

Finally, he was here. Cloaked porcelain masked figures turned at his approach. It was around three in the morning, give or take a few minutes. Naruto stared at the figures curiously….what was this about?

ANBU?

Let alone, eight of them?

What were they here for?

He spotted Tsunade in their midst, and she approached him.

"Good, you're here. Put these on."

_These_ were a porcelain animal mask and a black cloak identical to the one's the ANBU members were wearing. But what would he need those for? And why was he being escorted by ANBU, and this many of them? They were _the_ ninja, reserved for only the most dangerous and top secret of missions and assassinations. It's not like he was carrying something valuable, at least that was what he thought. This was getting more suspicious by the minute.

"I don't need those. I've never had to carry on any cloak and dagger nonsense when leaving the village before. And why is ANBU here?"

_And the flood gates have been opened, _Tsunade thought.

"Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Hokage, that means that you have to do what I tell you when I tell you, or you will be flogged, thrown in jail, or both at my discretion. Do as you are told. _Put these on._"

With that she shoved the articles into his hands.

Naruto may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even a senile person would be able to see that something was up and that Tsunade was not being completely honest with him.

Tsunade watched Naruto with hooded eyes. It was not his way to naturally take blind instruction. She would have thought that would have been the first annoying habit to go when he had become a jonin, but he'd just learned to turn it on and off. And since he had requested to leave, she supposed that he felt entitled to know why all of these measures were being taken. But he was wrong. Naruto was the closest thing that Tsunade could have ever had to a son and his marriage to Sakura had only made that stronger, but now was simply not the time. Right now, she was his Hokage….not his mother, not his friend…. Like Jiraiya, she would only take his back talk in a serious situation like this for only so long….before she would simply beat him into submission….which would not be easy and needlessly tiresome. So she hoped he would simply obey.

Then Naruto looked at her…. The quiet seriousness in his eyes a true testament to his maturity.

"I'm not trying to be difficult, or even disrespectful. But I know that you're hiding something. There's something that you are deliberately not telling me. What is it?"

_DAMN! _Tsunade thought. How was she going to clobber him when he was so respectful with his resistance? As a child he would have thrown a remarkably loud fit, so she would have been justified, even happy to beat him into submission. However, he wasn't a child anymore, and the question that burned in his eyes demanded to be answered…but she just couldn't… not right now.

"I'm not going to ask you again, Naruto…..put them on."

Naruto sighed and put on the mask, then the cloak. Tsunade pulled the hood over his forever wild hair.

"Good. Do not take them off until you are told. A scroll has been given to the squad leader to give to the Kazekage explaining your presence in his village. You are to do as you are told. You are not to leave the village. EVER. Unless you are given permission to do so and are sent with an escort. I will know if you are obeying your orders. If you do not I will bring you back, do you understand? You are not to go around cavorting with the village people. Don't go around having idle conversations. Stay where you are told. Stay with whom you are told to stay with. AT ALL TIMES. I don't care how bored you get, and I don't care how lonely. Remember, you asked to leave, you said that you wanted to go. I am giving you what you asked for, but I am still Hokage so you are going to do it my way or I will lash out at you any way possible. Now, tell the truth. If I think you are lying, I will have the Yamanaka perform a mind reading jutsu on you , I mean it. Did you tell ANYONE that you were leaving the village?"

Tsunade stared at him with fire in her eyes, and Naruto was taken aback. Where was all of this coming from?

"No, of course I didn't. You told me not to."

"Are you sure? Did you stop by to see anyone? ANYONE?"

Tsunade already knew the truth, his ANBU guard had been telling her every move that he made for weeks. However, she needed to hear it from Naruto's own mouth. If he lied to her about this, he would lie later about other things. He was really not going to like the restraints put on him in Suna.

"I…I… stopped by…_her_…apartment. I wasn't going to say anything to her! I just wanted to see…if she was there. I'll be gone a while, you know, and I just wanted to see…..her…one last time. I promise, the only way that I would have approached her would have been if she was sleeping. But don't worry about it. She wasn't there. "

_Wasn't there?_ Tsunade thought. . _Where else would she have been? She hadn't been at the hospital for hours, not that it mattered right now._

"That cannot happen in Suna. That should not have happened here, but what is done is done. Don't ever come that near to disobeying my orders ever again, I mean it Naruto."

"What is it that you are not telling me?"

"No more time to talk. I hope you had a good night's rest. You need to be far away from the village before sunrise. Go on."

Before he could turn to leave, she placed both of her hands on either sides of his head and kissed his brow. She laughed as she thought to herself. He had been a lot shorter the last time she had done that. He was a man now.

"…You will look after…."

"I always have. "

"Okay…you know….I still…."

"Yes, I know…."

With that, he turned to leave. He was placed in the middle of the squad and the ascended into the trees, they were completely gone from sight in less than a few seconds.

_Be safe, Naruto_… _Please, for the sake of us all, do as you are told._

With that, she returned heavy hearted to the tower, hoping that she was doing the right thing…..and thinking about how much everyone was going to miss him…

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Naruto looked behind him, no trace of Konoha even visible. They were moving at lightning speed, but that never really bothered him. Because of his stamina, he could probably consistently go at this pace longer than the best ANBU member. They were quiet, no louder than the whisper of the wind through the trees….. And all the while, the further he made it away from home, the more he wondered if he had made the wrong choice…. It didn't matter now, because he was already on his way, and Tsunade seemed to be determined to get rid of him. She wouldn't talk, and he had a feeling that she had asked Gaara not to say anything about what was written in the scroll…..so he probably wouldn't. But what good would it do to have him in the dark about whatever was going on? Now that he thought about it, no matter how much the Hokage loved him, she would have never let one of her best ninja out of the village solely because he was having relationship issues. If that was the case, there probably wouldn't be a ninja in Konoha. Not even favoritism would have convinced her to make such a poor move as a leader.

No, Tsunade had been given an opportunity to do something that she had wanted for a long time, while distracting him in the process. She was slick, slicker than Jiraiya and that was saying something. The ANBU squad around him said nothing, but they were obviously agitated, like they were waiting for or expecting something. Naruto had been frazzled too long, and he had allowed his emotions to affect his focus as a ninja. So, as he had done countless times before, he allowed his mind to go completely blank. After sealing away the Nine Tail's chakra separately from the beast, he was able to access it at will without ever having to converse with it, as he had when he was a boy. It was the only link between them. Slowly..he sensed….much of his escort turned their heads to look at him wandering what he was up to.. He could feel a lot of things, things that even the best sensory ninja could not feel, and he felt no negative energy…..anywhere nearby. They were safe from whatever it was that ANBU feared, at least for the time being. The he relaxed again.

It wasn't until sunrise that they stopped in a cave to rest. He was informed by a man that couldn't have been anyone but Hitaru (he was very familiar with his voice and the Hyuga sense of dialect) that they would stay here for the remainder of the day. They would travel only at night…late at night. Naruto presumed that probably meant from about 11p.m. to 5 a.m. Because of the speed with which they had moved, a lot of ground had been covered in two hours. So he figured that they would make it to Suna in the next two nights, three at the most. He also noticed that the way they were getting there was vastly different than the one that he had taken as a child, and over the years, as an adult. It was much darker, even at noon, with thick tree canopies. Yeah, there was definitely something going on. He would play nice for now, until _his_ perfect opportunity presented himself.

In the mean time, he tried to focus on the task at hand and not how smooth her skin was or how all of the air around him seemed to smell like her….or even if she was awake yet and had realized that he was gone….

* * *

**My Hands by: Leona Lewis**

I wake in the morning, tired of sleeping. Get in the shower and make my bed alone.

I put on my makeup, talking to the mirror. Ready for a new day, without you and I walk steady on my feet.

I talk, my voice obeys me. I go out at night. Sleep without the lights, and I do all of the things I have too. Keeping you off my mind, but when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong because….

My hands…

Don't wanna start again….

My hands…

No they don't wanna understand…

My hands…

They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find…

My hands

They only agree to hold…

Your hands…..

No they don't wanna be without..

Your hands….

And they will not let me go, no they will not let me go.

I talk about you now and go a day without crying. I got out with my friends now. I stay all night alone.

And I don't see you everywhere, and I can say your name easily. I laugh a bit louder without you and I see different shades now. I'm almost never afraid now. But when I think I'll be okay, I am always wrong 'cause

My hands…

Don't wanna start again….

My hands…

No they don't wanna understand…

My hands…

They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find…

My hands

They only agree to hold…

Your hands…..

No they don't wanna be without..

Your hands….

And they will not let me go, no they will not let me go.

Sometimes I'll wake and see them reaching out for you. Quietly break, whatever shields I've spent so long building up.

I cannot break, 'cause when they cry I'm unbroken. They miss holding my baby…

MY HANDS. My hands….

No they don't wanna understand.

They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find…..(My hands, your hands)

They don't wanna be without (Your hands)

And they will not let me go, no they will not let me go…

My hands (don't wanna start again)

My hands (No they don't wanna understand)

My hands ( they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find)

My hands (only agree to hold)

Your hands (no they don't wanna be without)

Your hands

And they will not let me go, no they will not let me go….

No, no, they will not let me go…

* * *

Sleepily shielded her eyes from the bright sunlight, as she attempted to sense Naruto's chakra center throughtout the apprtment. There was something there….it wasn't necessarily _in_ the apartment… It was more along the lines of being outside of her window. She flew out of bed and ran to her room, opening the window and looking wildly out in every direction….

He wasn't there.

But she could still feel him. His presence was faint, but she was willing to bet her life that he had been there only hours before. Where was he? Why hadn't he come in? And what was the purpose of him being at her window? Confused, she got dressed. She would go to work, stop by his apartment, and then come back home. If she hadn't come across him by then, she was going to see the Hokage. Something might be really wrong. It just wasn't like Naruto to up and disappear like this. The only reason she wasn't seeing the Hokage about it now was because everyone had promised her that he was fine. Besides, Naruto was no weak man. If someone had tried to lift him from Konoha, he would have put up a very noisy fight. The whole village would have known about it.

She showered quickly and got dressed. She knew that she should eat something, she had a long day ahead of her. Oddly enough though, she had lost her appetite. For some strange reason or another, she ached. She was in pain even. She scanned her body with her own chakra to see if there was anything obviously wrong with her. No thing was ,she was in perfect condition. So she couldn't figure out what was going on. At any rate, if her symptoms persisted, she would see the Hokage about that too. In the meantime, as she made her way to the hospital, she tried to enjoy the warmth of the sunshine and the beauty of the day….but for some strange reason she felt very cold….and the world seemed to hold no more joy…. She was behaving weird indeed.

* * *

Sakura arrived at work, everything seemed to be going as usual. A few ninja had been injured from a training accident, so she figured that she would start with them. None of their wounds were fatal though they were gruesome, but all of them seemed to have at least one broken bone in some place or another. They were young, all three of them no older than 14 and she couldn't help but think that the wounds on the dirty blonde seemed very familiar…

"What kind of training were the three of you doing to mess yourselves up like this? And why did your team leader let you do it?"

"Well, Miss, he really didn't know, " the blonde said. " You see, I've known since I was about thirteen that I had the wind release type chakra. When I found out, I was sooooooo excited. I had the same chakra that the great Uzumaki Naruto had. Not to mention the Fourth Hokage! At any rate, I was trying to spin the chakra in my hands like he does…and…well, things sort of got out of hand….. You know, you look really familiar. I'm sorry….is everything alright?"

At the mention of Naruto's name, Sakura had ceased to move…

_Naruto…..NARUTO…..NARUTO…NARUTO….Why do I feel…..so….EMPTY….at the thought of his name….? It's a name that I have said a thousand times before….probably heard even more than that…..What in going ON with me….?_

"Miss?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by the golden haired boy. He had blue eyes too. Then he smiled at her….and she thought she would die. That smile…it seemed so familiar, so relaxed, so friendly…..so genuine….

"Besides! I'll have to become as good as he is! Because one day, I too hope to become the Hokage!"

Sakura felt as though some one was taking a knife to her heart and she just couldn't figure out why. She was convinced that if she put her hands to her chest, they would came away bathed in blood…

"Ma'am? Are you sure you are alright. We could get someone else if you aren't feeling up to this, " a blue haired boy said politely.

"No…no….I'm fine," she said as she began to heal the blonde. "You know, you boys should really be more careful….When Naruto learned to spin chakra in his hands like that, he was being taught by a master."

"What! REALLY? WHO?"

She smiled at the eagerness in all of their eyes.

"Well, Naruto was taught by one of the legendary Sannin and great toad sage, Jiraiya. "

"WOW! No wonder he rocks!"

"Yes, when Naruto was around your age, around the time Lady Tsunade became the Hokage, he was attempting to learn the Rasenga, the Fourt Hokage's jutsu. I believed he learned it in three days."

"THREE DAYS! WOW!"

"Yes, and because he learned it, the Lady Hokage gave him the necklace that the First had given to her."

"Oh he's so awesome."

"Yes….yes he is….Over the years, he has even come up with new versions of the Rasengan. And all of that, he did on his own."

"OOOOOOOOHHH, but…..how do you know so much about him?"

"Well….we grew up together. We were in the same team when we were young. When we became adults, we remained close friends…But now…..he is my husband…"

"The great Naruto is married?"

"Yes…..yes he is…"

"Okay! Well when you have kids, tell them that they will have to wait to become Hokage, 'cause I am going to be it first!" the blonde said.

"Who died and made you king?" the one with the blue hair said.

And they beagan to argue. But all the while, Sakura could do nothing but think about the statement they had just made.

"_Okay! Well when you have kids, tell them that they will have to wait to become Hokage, 'cause I am going to be it first!"_

_Children….S_akura thought. _His children….my children…our children….They would probably be something like the ones sitting before me right now…. Loud and boisterous boys with my eyes and his hair. Short tempered girls with my hair and his eyes…..Beautiful children with his will and desire to save the world…whenever it needed to be saved…._

_Children._

Since when had she decided that she wanted to have Naruto's baby? Since when had she decided that she was ready to go that far with him?

When?

The noise of the arguing children brought her back to reality….

"Quiet down, all of you. That is enough. Everyone who wishes to become Hokage will do so in their right time."

"I suppose you're right….But hey! If you're married to him, that must mean that you see him all of the time. Would you ask him if he would train with us one day?"

_If you're married to him, that must mean that you see him all of the time._

"Yes, I will speak with him."

"YAY!"

Sakura was in a fog when they told her their names. She cringed as she felt the silence that they left behind…..

_Naruto_…..

His name was soothing yet painful at the same time. But what was she being so ridiculous about. It wasn't like she wouldn't see him before the day was over…she was sure too….. He always forgave her….always..

With that, she steeled herself for the rest of the day. Four thirty seemed such a long way off….

* * *

Tsunade leaned with her back against the wall in one of the hospital hallways. She had listened to Sakura when she had told those children abput Naruto. She had spoken of him like he was some god, and had even gone as far to admit that she was his wife.

Sakura was such a fool, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. There was no telling how long Naruto would have to stay in Suna. It would probably years before Sakura ever saw him again, depending on the circumstances. Naruto had practically said that he was still in love with her the night he'd left. But if he was willing to leave the village, he was probably willing to divorce her since she had made it seem like that was what she truly wanted. Oddly enough though, she had noticed him wearing a wedding ring, and saw Sakura wearing one just now.

Her timing was horrible. When she was finally willing to come around and at least attempt to be the wife that she should have been all along, he husband had left her. Well, he hadn't really left _her_, he had left the pain that she had caused. At any rate, none of it mattered. Not anymore. The plan was in motion. It could not be undone. She just hoped that the two of them survived…That they all did.

Quitting time finally came and Sakura pretty much flew to Naruto's apartment. Once there, she knocked. When no one answered, she remembered that she had his spare, from when she had come to get him extra clothes. Cautiously, she unlocked the door.

"Naruto? Naruto, are you here? I have been looking all over for you. NARUTO!"

As if screaming someone's name was likely to make them appear. Not in this life time. Now…this place looked like it had been lived in. The bed was messy. She ambled to the bathroom and saw a towel on the floor. She picked it up…it was still somewhat damp. It…smelled like him.

_Naruto…please…please answer me….I've come to take you home…Why won't you answer me?_….

The hole in her chest seemed to be growing more and more painful with ever moment she spent looking for him.

She looked through his drawers. A lot of things were missing. Even more than she had taken to her own apartment. Maybe he had stopped by to get more clothes….Maybe. For whateber the reason, she dreaded that she was wrong.

Itching for something to do. She straightened his bed and tidied up the batroom. Nothing else was out of place. With a sigh, she locked the door and made her way to her apartment. Terrified of what she might find. However, she held fast to the fact that he had always forgiven her before…this time would be the same.

* * *

Sakura opened the door to her own empty apartment. He wasn't here either. She went to his room and opened the drawers….they were empty….. But why?... Why would they be empty?…Why?... He should be here, and so should his things. She opened the closet door to look for the bag that she had brought his clothes in…..to her horror…it was gone, and so were his sandals.

_Naruto_…

This…this could not be happening…Naruto would never…..he would never…he would never….. He would have died before abandoning her… He …he couldn't have…. No, he would have said something at least. He would have told her. He would never just run off and leave her. He never had. No, surely, her mind was playing tricks on her.

No…no…no…NO.

How could this be? This wasn't right. It simply wasn't right. He loved her, he always had. He would always forgive her no matter what. This wasn't fair. She had seen the error of her ways, she was willing to apologize. She was going to try. Night was coming, she hadn't realized how long she had been at this. She had to find him, she had to bring him back and confess what a fool she had been. She bolted to the Hokage tower, moving faster than she ever knew she could. She didn't either bother to go through the door. She banged on the window instead, to her surprise, Kakashi was there also….. He and the Lady looked to be having a heated argument, but she didn't care about that now. She banged on the glass.

"HOKAGE-SAMA! " she screamed through gasps. "PLEASE LET ME IN!"

Startled, Tsunade opened the window. She already knew what this was about.

"Naruto!" Sakura said. "He's gone! All of his things are gone from my apartment and someone has taken more form his. Someone must have him, they must have taken him. He has been missing since last night. He never came home. I felt his chakra that morning, but the signature was hours old! Please, you have to find him. I don't know where he is and I have to bring him back. Please!"

All Kakashi could do was frown and look away.

All Tsunade could do was look hopelessly into Sakura's fevered eyes.

_You learned of your own feelings too late Sakura. I'm sorry._

"Naruto is gone."

"I know he's _gone. _What I am trying to tell you is that we have to go and find him! He could be in trouble! WHY ARE YOU SAO CALM!"

"I am calm, Sakura, because I already know what you are attempting to deny to yourself."

"What are you talking about? What are you saying?"

"Naruto has left the village on an extended mission. There is no telling when he will be back. He asked to go, threatened to turn rogue, so I sent him away to avoid having to hunt him down."

"But why? Why would he leave…why?"

"Can you truly think of no reason? Honestly?"

With that, the tears that had been threatening the entire day, spilled fromher eyes in torrents.

"No, this can't be. You are lying! He would never…ever."

"Yes, he would, and he did. He's gone. He didn't say when he would want to come back, and I will not call him unless he is needed."

"Where has he gone? I demand to know! I have a right to know! I am his WIFE."

With that, Tsunade looked at her.

"Are you really? Some wife you are to ignore him, avoid him and do everything in your power to run him off. Some wife you are to treat him like dirt when all he wanted was your love. Some wife you are to make him pay for the mistakes of someone who would never feel for you as deeply as he had and never go to such extremes to make you happy. YES, SAKURA! What a FINE wife you were. He must be some type of mad man to leave you!"

_If you had only been more cooperative, I wouldn't have had to make so many improvisations._

Unable to bear such pain any longer, Sakura ran from the room, barely able to see through her tears…..

"What a cool liar you are, my Lady," Kakashi said through hooded eyes.

"I did what I had to do. Besides, I did not lie. Naruto did leave because of her. That just isn't the reason why I let him leave. Trust me. The less she knows, the better. We are being watched, and with Naruto gone, she would be the next best thing for them to get a hold of. Don't you agree?"

Regardless to and in spite of how much he hated seeing his former students go through this. He had to admit, the Hokage was right. Better Sakura be told Naruto's reason for leaving rather than Tsunade's and then be at risk of being tortured for what she knew. Never mind the fact that the village was so well protected, the only time they would probably be able to get at her would be if she would leave the village…but that was when they had attacked Naruto…

"Go after her. Bring her back to me."

"Way ahead of you."

In a poof of smoke he was gone, leaving Tsunade to wonder when she would intensify Sakura's battle training. It would need to be soon…..

* * *

Through her greif, Sakura tried with all of her might to feel the last chkra trail that Naruto had left in the village. To someone less skilled, it wouldn't even be detectable, but she knew it was there. She followed it to the village gates. She had to find him, she just had to!

"Hey!" she yelled to the guard. "OPEN THE GATES!"

Recognizing her voice, Shikamaru looked down to see what all of the commotion was about.

"Sorry Sakura. No permission, no opening. We have to get word from the Hokage ahead of time to do something like that."

"I'm only going to say this once more! OPEN THE DAMN GATE! OPEN IT NOW!"

_Why?,_ Shikamaru thought. _Why is it that angry girls always seem to find_ me.

He had been there the night before when Naruto left. He knew that he was what Sakura was after. Sadly, if she planned on trying to catch up to him, he was too late. He and ANBU would have covered their tracks, there would not have been any trail to follow. However, it was none of his business to say. Naruto's leaving the village was a secret that the whole of Konoha would have to keep for the plan to work. No one could talk about it, not even mention it…. Not even when he came back.

He became exceedingly agitated when he saw her aim chakra concentrated fists at the gates.

"DAMMIT, SAKURA!"

"Open the gate."

Shikamaru turned at the familiarity of the voice. Kakashi.

"Open the gate. I will follow her and bring her back."

"Can't you just stop her now?"

"I don't know about you, but I've got no desire to get between her fists and that door. Crack it. She"ll turn it to rubble if you don't, and then our security will be at a serious disadvantage to 'warry travelers'."

"But the Hokage….."

"I will deal with her ladyship. Just let Sakura through. We will be back."

With that, Shikamaru opened the gate.

Sakura bolted through the small crack and into the forest, looking for any sign of him. She screamed his name and jumped at the shadows that moved malevolently around her. Had she been paying attention, she would have already realized that she was stuck in a Sharingan's genjutsu….but she was not. Instead,she attacked the abnormally large crows that attacked her, clawing at her face and clothes….still screaming his name. Willing him to come back so that she could rectify her mistakes. Too late, she felt someone behind her. She felt a hard knock to her head and fell into darkness.

* * *

Sakura's sight was blurred by bright lights. This place felt familiar. The hospital. She felt scratches all over her body, and everything seemed to hurt. Never mind the fact that he head was throbbing so, she was sure that it would explode. She moaned and then someone started talking.

"Sakura?"

_Sensei._

Then she felt someone else healing her with their chakra.

_Tsunade-sama…_

It was then that she began to cry.

He was gone. He had left her. She had finished what she had sought to do, but that wasn't what she wanted anymore. And he wasn't around so that she could tell him so.

"Naruto…" she sobbed."Naruto…..please..please come back! I'm sorry!"

At that point Tsunade left, leaving orders with Kakashi to come and find her in the morning.

The scratches were gone….healed by the Hokage….but no amount of chakra was capable of healing her broken heart…none….

"Naruto…"

Kakashi watched her as she sobbed…What was he supposed to tell her? …For some strange reason, she reminded him so much of Rin right now. She always had, but now it was so very pronounced…..

"Sakura," he said putting his hand on her forehead. "Open your eyes."

No. She couldn't open her eyes. As long as her eyes were closed, she could pretend that's he was still there. She could pretend it was him attempting to comfort her instead of Kakashi. She could pretend that when she opened her eyes, his deep blue pools would meet her gaze. As long as she did not open her eyes….to see the truth that she had wrought for herself.

"Sakura…."

"Go away, just…please, go away…."

Kakashi sighed.

"I am not going anywhere, Sakura. Open your eyes, I need to talk to you."

She did, and sure enough, she was met by the yes of her sensei…not those of her husband.

"He's gone…..he's gone…..he's gone…..he's GONE"

"Yes….he is gone…. But he is handling something very important right now. Can you ever remember a time when he did not come back for you?"

This only made her cry harder.

"No, but I also couldn't remember a time when he had not forgiven me either!"

"Don't be like that. Of course he forgives you….. He loves you….He always has. He just needs time right now…."

"He's never coming back!" she sobbed. "I'll never see him again! He didn't even say good bye!"

"He couldn't."

"Of course he could have, but now he hates me and wouldn't care enough to tell me he was leaving. It's my fault! I admit it, but I don't want to push him away anymore! And I'll never be able to tell him. I'll never be able to make things right! What happens if he gets hurt? Or dies? "

Then she began crying so hard that she couldn't even talk.

All Kakashi could do was run his fingers through her hair and try to get her to quiet down. He wasn't shocked. He had suspected for a long time that Sakura felt way more for Naruto than friendship. It was bound to happen. Sasuke was out of the way, and that had just been some girlhood crush. Don't get him wrong, she cared about Sasuke, but what she felt for him would never compare to the bond that had been forged with Naruto. It was bound to happen. They had known and worked as a team since childhood, and Naruto had never wavered in his affections towards her. Unbeknownst to her…she had fallen in love with him over the years, and even now, she still probably didn't even know it was love. She would fool herself into thinking that she would just miss his presence in her life, that he was just an irreplaceable _friend_, even though they were married. She would probably go on for days, weeks even, wishing that he would comeback so that she could apologize and so they could be friends again. But Kakashi knew better than that. Sakura's feelings for Naruto had passed friendship years ago…he should know. He was there when it happened.

* * *

******Flashback******

Sakura smiled. She was happy to be back on a mission, though she felt guilty for leaving the village. It had only been about a year and a half, since Pein's attack. But the Hokage insisted, since most of the rebuilding had been done, thanks to the outside efforts of allies and the wood release of a very exhausted Yamato, that outside missions should now once again commence. Sakura understood her reasoning. After all, you didn't want to stay out of commission too long. The village needed the money and you didn't want your enemies thinking that you were too weak for too long. At any rate, she, Kakashi, and Naruto were heading back to the Land of Tea to retrieve papers from the now reigning Wasabi family and delivering them to a feudal lord nearby that wished to have permission to use their port on occasion. She wondered if they would run into Idate again! He was a little eccentric, but that was a part of his charm.

Her musings were interrupted by loud stomach growling…..Naruto.

She turned to look at him, with somewhat of a frown on her face. He was a bottomless pit, they had just eaten. But she guessed she should ease up on him, after all…..not everybody had a tailed beast living inside of them. He did have that unnatural stamina to keep up too. She should be more understanding. Kakashi watched as Naruto, blushed under Sakura's gaze. Had she been younger, she would have yelled at him, and expressed all of the reasons why he should not be hungry so soon, and probably hit him for good measure. All the while, Naruto would try, in vain, to not be the focus of her wrath. But things had changed a lot between the two of them after Pein. They had spent more and more time together. Naruto would often stay with her when she healed, cheering the injured and making sure that she didn't over do it.

They were a good team. Now that Sakura was being a lot nicer to him, they were practically joined at the hip. Of course she still tried to maintain a healthy distance from him, because she knew of his feelings for her and didn't want to give him the wrong idea. But to say the least, they were hardly ever anymore than 20 feet apart from one another, unless he was training and she was working. Sometime at night, they would take strolls through the village and just…..talk. About everything under the sun. Sometimes they wouldn't say anything at all…..just sit and watch the stars. They were very comfortable with one another, and Kakashi wondered if Sakura knew how drastically her feelings for Naruto had changed. Because she still religiously told him no every time he asked her out, he guessed she didn't.

However, he was really surprised when she stopped, reached in her bag and pulled out half of the large rice ball that she'd had for lunch. She approached Naruto and held it out to him.

"Here you go."

"No, Sakura. I will be alright. If you haven't noticed by now, I am nearly always hungry. Save that for yourself."

"Nah, I only wanted the half that I ate. Dieting. I saved this for you. Go on. Take it."

Smiling, he did and ate so fast that he almost chewed his fingers off.

Kakashi laughed to himself and was beginning to feel like a third wheel. Sakura saving food especially for Naruto?…..she had it bad.

Naruto smiled as they continued walking. He wasn't hungry anymore, so naturally, he was happy. But the thing that made him happier than anything was the fact that Sakura had thought enough about him, to share with. He had noticed a drastic change in her behavior towards his person and he was overjoyed. But it hurt sometimes…to be so close to her almost every second of every day and to not be able to love her the way that he had always wanted to…. He would take it one step at a time. If she was this tolerant of him now, one day…maybe….she might even say yes to a date.

* * *

Within the next two hours, they made it to the land of tea. They were greeted by the daimyo and Jirocho and shown where they would spend the night. Surely enough, Sakura and Naruto were reunited with Idate, and Kakashi was introduced to him for the first time. Over dinner, they recanted the story of the race and when Idate asked where Sasuke was, it kind of killed the party and everyone thought it best to just go to bed. But Naruto didn't, he stayed up a while longer and enjoyed the night air on the balcony. Kakashi wasn't surprised to see Sakura follow him.

"What's up with those two?" Idate approached him and asked. "Sakura used to hate him, are they dating now?"

Kakashi just laughed.

"No they're not dating. Sakura has never hated him, but I must admit, she has become a lot more tolerable of his presence."

"I'll say."

It was then that Kakashi decided to retire, saying his goodnights. He then retreated to the room that he would share with Naruto. His window was about nine feet away from the balcony. He couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, but they were conversing with one another. The tone of their voices was remarkably soothing. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

"Sasuke should have been here with us. I should have been able to convince him to come back to the village…..that last time."

Sakura had meant to tell Idate about Sasuke when they had first come in contact with one another. She knew that he would be bound to ask about his absence, given the fact that she and Naruto were there. She knew that asking about it would cause Naruto pain, and she didn't want that. However, she had never had the opportunity to execute her plan, Naruto had never left her side.

"Don't do this to yourself, Naruto," she said as she turned him towards her and placed her hands on his shoulders. "That was not your fault. Forget about Sasuke, there is nothing left to be done about him. He is as evil as they come now."

Naruto stared deeply into Sakura's eyes and tried to not let his blood heat at the fact that she was touching him. She seemed to be remarkably comfortable with touching him nowadays. What he wanted more than anything was to run his finger down her cheek, and wrap his arms around her tiny waste and hold her close. But regardless of how comfortable she was with touching him, he knew that such behavior would not be acceptable coming from him. Her skin looked so soft in the moon light, and her eyes were glowing. What he wouldn't give to kiss her…. Unable to bear the temptation, he turned away from her…..

"Don't say that. I promised you I would bring him back."

"I told you not to worry about that anymore."

"Yeah, you were lying."

"What makes you think that?"

" 'Cause…..that was also the day that you told me you loved me….."

Sakura bit her lip…..she didn't know what she should say to something like that….

" I wasn't lying when I told you that I didn't want you to go after Sasuke anymore, Naruto."

"But you lied about loving me… I guess I shouldn't be surprised….. You have never loved me."

"Don't say such things! You know that's a lie."

"No it isn't. I'm like your pet. I'm only allowed in certain areas of your life and only when you want me there. I make you feel better, lessen your pain. You know you can always count on me. You know I'm a fool for you, I always have been. You take only from me what you want, but refuse the things that you think are too personal. You don't love me, Sakura….you just need me. I fill the void."

"Naruto…."

"It's okay. You don't have to make excuses. I know the truth. I'll always be here because whether or not how you feel about me, I have always loved you….and I will always. You….fill a lot of voids for me too, Sakura. For that, I am very grateful."

"Naruto…." she said as she stepped behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and pressing herself against his back, needing to feel his warmth.

"It's okay, Sakura." He said with a smile as he placed his hand on her arms, where they lay over his abdomen.

They stayed like that for quite some time. Him facing the moonlight and she, shielded from it. That's what he was…..her shield.

* * *

Jirocho watched Naruto and Sakura from the east side of the mansion. Happily, he wondered to himself if he would ever again see love as pure as this. Too late he realized someone was behind him, and then his sight faded into darkness.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto was up very early. It was still dark, so he left a sleeping Kakashi to his rest, dressed, listened in on a sleeping Sakura, and wandered to the east wing where the kitchen was located to see what he could scrape up for breakfast. He didn't expect to see anyone else up at this hour. A few feet away from the kitchen, his senses flared. He entered cautiously, ready for whatever would meet him. Broken glass from the large windows littered the floor. Candles were lit, and Naruto could see papers on the table. It seemed as though Jirocho was up before him, preparing what they would take to the feudal lord. The place had been trashed. That was strange… there were no ninja in the Land of Tea….at least there wasn't the last time that they had been there or so he had assumed. So this could be the work of only one somebody, the fragmented Wagarashi clan. They were Jirocho's sworn enemies and were probably none too happy about not having control over the Degarashi Port and having their clan broken up because of their cheating in the last Todoroki Shrine Race. With the alliances that Jirocho was making with the neighboring feudal lord, the Wagarashi would have absolutely no hope of returning to power, in any way. It made perfect sense that they would want to stop communications between the two. They'd more than likely abducted Jirocho, in hopes that they could ransom him and stop the pending treaty with the feudal lord.

As quietly as possible, Naruto left the mansion. He was sure that Jirocho and his captors couldn't be far. He knew that he shouldn't go alone, but he didn't want to lose anymore time. Besides, he heard thunder, and any trail left behind would be lost with the rain. So he stealthily took to the trees and followed the subtle signs that the criminals had left behind. When he made it to the hide out, he observed before he entered. It was a cave, cut into the rock face. They were mostly gangsters, and very poor ones at that. He was confident that he would be able to handle them without much difficulty, but at the same time he knew it would be stupid to enter with no back up…..they would have the home field advantage. However, all of his cautions against entering alone were nullified when he was joined by Kakashi, Idate, and several other of the Wasabi clan.

"Wha-? How did you get here?"

"Oh please, Naruto. Some Jonin I would be if I wasn't always one step ahead of the enemy. Let alone you."

"Yeah, I'll say you were ahead of the enemy all right… "

"Oh hush. Now, tell us everything that you know. Sakura is gathering the as much of the clan that she is able, she will be on shortly."

"But the rain-"

"She'll follow the markings that I made for her."

"She's safe?"

"Have I ever put her in harm's way?"

* * *

Sakura relayed everything to as much as the clan that she could. She was furious. It was just like Naruto to go off alone in a situation like this. If he didn't die in the process, she was sure to kill him when she saw him for his recklessness. Hurriedly, she swept through the trees, leading the force behind her by following the marks that Kakashi Sensei had left. When she made it there, the noise of fighting could already be heard echoing outside of the cave.

_Naruto._

She and the other clan members proceeded with caution. Naruto and the rest were vastly outnumbered, but their skill made up for it. With the people she'd brought, they were sure to win. With that, she entered the fray.

* * *

It was an embarrassingly short affair. The Wagarashi were no match for them. While Sakura healed the injured, the local police force came to take in the perpetrators. Jirocho was safe and being accosted by Idate for being sorry that he hadn't been there to protect him. Kakashi congratulated Naruto on his vastly improved skills and made jokes about every fight being a piece of cake after battling Pein. Naruto laughed loudly. Unfortunately, he didn't see how much his laughter angered Sakura.

"NARUTO! May I see you OUTSIDE please?"

Every man present stopped talking. They all knew what that tone meant. Naruto was in some kind of trouble and they all pitied him. Naruto looked at Kakashi, begging for interference. When none came, he followed Sakura outside to face his fate. Well,at least the rain had stopped. Meanwhile, Kakashi thought it best to listen in from a distance, should he need to stop Naruto from being fatally wounded. She was standing near the edge of an over hanging rock face. He approached her cautiously hoping that she didn't plan to push him off. He had no idea why she was so mad with him all the time. He really did do everything in his power to please her.

At any rate, when he was close enough, she turned around and slapped him.

"What was that for?"

The next minute, she charged and was upon him before he could react…but she wasn't attacking him. She had her arms around his neck….and she was hugging him like she would never see him again.

"You stupid, STUPID boy. Why are you always running off? You could have been killed!" she whispered in his ear.

Naruto's blood quickened at her proximity and nearly shuddered at the warmth of her breath on his ear. He wonderd…if it would be okay to….hold her now… He cautiously placed his hands on the small of her back. When she didn't pull away, he became bolder and wrapped her fully in his arms. It felt….so good….too good. This was how it should always be. The stood that way for what seemed like hours, until she relaxed the death grip that she had on him, stopped standing on the tips of her toes and placed her hand on his chest.

"You are always doing silly stuff like this, you know. I was so worried. What if you had been hurt?"

Naruto took one of the hands that had been wrapped around her waist and lifted her chin so that she would look into his eyes. The sun was beginning to rise and it's golden light reflecting from her eyes made them appear luminous.

"Listen to me, Sakura. There's no reason to be so worried about me all the time. I'm pretty tough and I will never go down without a good fight. I'm not going to abandon you. I'll always be here. Don't worry, I'll always be here…"

Then he put his arm, back around her waist and laid his forhead against hers. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed, when all he could so was smile. And all the time…..Kakashi watched. He couldn't believe it…after all this time… She had finally fallen in love with him.. He wasn't sure if she knew, but nothing could have looked more perfect than the two of them, bodies crushed together before the rising sun.

* * *

When all was said and done and the treaties signed, once again the team headed home. Sakura was very anxious to get there, as quickly as possible. She was very quiet and avoided being alone with Naruto when she could. She stuck close to Kakashi instead. He could feel the confusion in Naruto at her sudden change of behavior, and the hurt it caused was radiating from him. Sakura seemed not to notice. It was either that or she was ignoring him. When they made it back to the village, she made a point to always be engrossed in her work. She and Naruto weren't joined at the hip anymore. Their missions together became few and far in between. The distance she'd put between them was greater than it had ever been. Naruto accepted this, as he always had. And yet, Kakashi wondered why she was making such a point to push away someone she obviously wanted.

******End Flashback*******

* * *

Yes, that was when Kakashi had realized the truth….it had been as plain as the daylight shining behind them, but Sakura had tried to ignore it. She'd pretty much refused to see Naruto after that, unless they had a mission together. Yes, then she had pushed him away, now she wanted him back. Fresh love was like that….never sure of what it wanted….constantly changing it's mind. He'd hated that it had to happen like this, but if Sakura didn't know how much she loved Naruto before …she was definitely going to learn now….the hard way. Truly, he pitied her. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep. Unable to leave her this way, he stayed and slept in one of the chairs, hoping that this mess would work itself out with no one coming up short.

* * *

Sakura dreamed miserable dreams. He was standing in front of her…..she ran to him….. How her hands longed to touch him and her arms longed to hold him…..but he was like the mist…untouchable. He faded before her into nothing, his disembodied voice calling her name, fainter and fainter each time. She answered him in every way that she could, begging him to come back. He never did. So she was left alone in the darkness, left to wallow in her self-imposed grief.


	13. Chapter 12: Discovery

**Gosh guys. You have no idea how much it pleases me to give this to you. It was almost 40 pages, the longest chapter yet to apologize for my absence. I hope you love it. And no. I'm not that evil. I knew a lot of you would think that I had updated. I would have never done that unless I had known that I would be able to deliver in a few days. I love you guys, here is my gift to you. Remember what the note said. Read this. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Discovery**

* * *

It was in the darkness that he was reborn. He was raised from oblivion to destroy the living. It wasn't until then that he knew the anger of Kurama, the nine tails. It was horribly disgusting to be controlled, to be a puppet at the end of another's string. The imposter was dead, he had escaped, and the world was, once again, at peace. But in the land of wind whispering through tree canopies and faces carved on mountains, great transgression had gone unpunished. For so long, he had not believed the gift that he had been granted, the second chance that had been offered. He was going to bring Hashirama's spawn to her knees, so much so, that she or her treacherous village will never rise again.

To do this, his clan would know life again, and take their proper place in the world. So would he…ruling it. Konoha would be burned to the ground making ash so fine that it would float in air like clouds. Nothing would be left of it. Nothing at all. For all of this though, he needed something. He needed power, and unbelievably, he needed a lot more than he had. Very few knew Kurama intimately enough to know his name, but he did. Even fewer knew the curious inner workings of his mind, but he did. That hardly mattered though, for the nine tails was no longer alone. He was sealed…..inside Minato's boy. Minato's boy that had become a very effective ninja and an even better jinchuriki. The boy was the tool with which his victory could not be complete.

The boy was the tool.

"How do I get to him?...Alive?" he asked, turning to who in life had been his brother.

"Like you would anything. All you need is the proper opportunity."

"Yes…..the proper opportunity."

* * *

There was one room in Haruno Sakura's apartment that for almost six months she avoided at all cost. It was the room HE had slept in while he was there. The door was shut and locked from the inside, like some bad secret dwelled behind it's door. Inside was a bed where a young blonde ninja had recovered from death, a floor where he paced while trying to find solutions to his wife's distaste for him, a window that he used to spy on the sunrises that gave him the hope that he needed to go on, and a dresser that had a mirror in which he had stared at himself blankly for hours wondering why the relationship he had always wanted was going so very wrong.

In this dresser, there was a ring. A ring that had been given to a woman to seal a promise. It had a mate that was also tucked away out of sight, but never out of mind. There it sat, in a drawer separated from it's owner. She seemed to want to only forget, but she did not understand…..a ring removed was not a promise nullified…..never a promise nullified. That promise seemed to linger in this room, maybe that was why she disliked it so much. Or it could be the fact that HE had touched so much in it. It could be the fact that HIS presence seemed to hang in the air as heavy as unspoken words between lovers….or it could be the fact that the sheets…the pillows…..smelled just like him. Who knows?

She locked it up in the room like she tried to lock it up in her mind. In her head there was also a room like this, except it was filled with memories and thoughts, not tangible things…

Blushes on cheeks after a kiss…

laughter in eyes that had looked at her with nothing but love…..

the smell of ramen and a multitude of empty bowls….

foxes ,be they bijuu or just animals….

the color blue….

a never wavering friend and confidante…

sounds of ecstasy forced out of something pure that she knew she had no right to touch…..

All of these things and more lived in this room, a room whose door she was desperately trying to lock so that it could never be opened again, just like the door to a similar room in her apartment. However, it seemed like no matter how hard she tried, every now and again….

whispers of a familiar voice…

the feeling of calloused hands on bare flesh….

effervescent laughter ….

clueless facial expressions…

every now and then… they would seep from the door. When they did, she would move heaven and earth to shut them back up again so that she could go on with some semblance of a life.

On the door in her apartment there was a note that read "Go away from here"…

On the door in her mind it read "Does not exist"….

Little did she know, there was also a door on her heart…..

Oddly enough, it read, "My love, I have been waiting for you. Come in. I am ready."

* * *

The morning was early, the sky still dark. The air smelled like rain and the sweetness of Konahan earth. It was lush land, beautiful even. The growth that had taken place in the five years since Pain's attack was nothing short of a miracle, but there really was no reason to be surprised. That's what land did. It healed itself. In healing itself, with time, it also healed it's people. It was like the war had never happened, Tsunade mused. Like long dead ghosts had never been raised from their slumber to satisfy the greed of the living. The land purged itself of blood and destruction, like the body attempts to purge itself of disease.

At least it did this time…..

There was something deep within her though, something that gave her the feeling that something else was coming. It had been eating at her for a while now, reaching its peak when Naruto was attacked. It would be the greatest calamity that the world had ever seen, but the last great war would be a strong second. If whatever this was came, the land wouldn't heal itself. It would be broken beyond repair, as would be its people.

Orphans with no home scattered to the far wind….

She thought of Sakura. Such strength waiting be unlocked by the right circumstance, such determination from something so fragile looking. Her progress had been one of the biggest shocks of her life, but little did she know that such progress would later threaten the girl. She had excelled beautifully, in many ways, second only to her, but in some first. But such power, such blatant progress…was often coveted by others and not just in a passive way.

Her thoughts traipsed to Naruto and his light. A light that he swore would change the shinobi world. For the longest time, she had believed it. Just look at the things that he had done already: the hearts that he had touched and the minds that he had changed. The kid had a gift, it was undeniable. Though she would never tell him this until she was either ready to step aside or her life was nearly over, he would make a fine Hokage. That is, if he lived long enough. You see, the same thing that threatened the land threatened him. His light couldn't save the world if it was snuffed out. It had always been said that the jinchuriki belonged to the kage. They were their protectors and a show of their power. She never thought of it that way though. Especially not after having met the loud obnoxious boy with curious whisker marks on his face that had tailed Jiraya when they had found her.

It was her job to protect _him_, the best way that she could. So many things depended on his safety. He was the tie that linked so many friendships and alliances, but most importantly, he was one of her flock. Just like his wife was.

And Senju-sama had taught her to protect what was hers.

She was not surprised when her ANBU guard landed as light as feathers behind her. Hoping they would bring news that would put her mind slightly at rest, she turned to them, looking everything a Kage should be.

"We have located him, Hokage-sama."

The traitor. Yes, this was good news indeed.

"Excellent work. Bring him to me."

* * *

In what should have been the peace of early morning, a naked Sakura lay in her bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Silence…. that was all she could hear. Who would have ever thought that it could have been such a loud sound. There was no talking. There was no laughing. There was only her, and the goal that she realized too late that she didn't want. He was gone. Maybe forever. She'd probably never see him again, and if she did, it would only be in passing.

HIM.

That blonde creature with the brilliant blue eyes. That angel of mercy and love that was always there to save her when she could not save herself. The man that had walked through hell fire in attempting to love her. The childhood friend turned man that had been a constant source of joy and light. The living demon with the purest soul the world would ever see.

Sakura smiled disdainfully at her musings. How silly she was… She had done everything in her power to run him off, and now he was gone. He could no longer stir up feelings inside her that would give her false hope. He could no longer make her want to love him. She was safe. Safe from the hurt that would inevitably define their relationship, safe from the fear of losing him, safe from the deep magic as old as time that he aroused within her.

She was safe.

Oddly enough, it didn't feel like she thought it would. She didn't feel relieved. She didn't feel happy. She didn't feel sad. She felt…..nothing. No pain, no joy. Just nothing. It seemed strange after feeling so much six months ago as she cried almost enough to kill herself in her sensei's arms. It didn't matter, at least that was what she told herself. Feeling nothing was definitely preferable to feeling everything. After all, feeling nothing had been what she was after…..the only thing that would guarantee her safety.

Feeling as though she was thinking too much again, she shut down her mind…she stopped her pointless wondering and gracefully rolled out of bed. The feeling of her growing hair tickling her back was still as unfamiliar as the constant numbness that she felt inside, but she decided that she liked it. For whatever the reason, it was a small comfort that helped her get through the day….

For whatever the reason…..

She padded on soundless feet to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. The water was welcome. It distracted her from thinking of another time that she had been in this bathroom, crying in sheets that had seen more love than should have been necessary. Frowning, she tried to blank her mind again. It was difficult, nearly impossible at first, but after a few months, she had gotten the hang of it. She was conscious of every thought. All things dealing with emotion, and HIM, were silenced. So thinking about love stained sheets and the man that had helped her make them thus was definitely out.

She would think on the water instead. Yes. The water, It was hot. It was soothing….just like his hands…just like his voice…...

DAMN.

She felt pathetic having not made a mental block strong enough to drown out everything that he was. One day, she would. She had to, she didn't have a choice. If she didn't…..most assuredly….she would…DIE. A tear rolled down her cheek, mixing with the water from the shower head. All of a sudden, breathing was near impossible. Her heart felt like it would beat out of her chest. Both hands instantly went to the spot. She was willing to swear on anything that if she took her hand away, it would be covered in blood. She squeezed her eyes shut as she tried desperately to maintain her mental and emotional control.

_Stop. It's alright._

She had to believe that.

_Even if it isn't now, it will be. Everything is as it should be. You did what you sought to do. You did a good thing. He can….be happy with someone else now. You can be free now. It's ok. Just calm down. It doesn't matter, remember? It doesn't matter. You don't feel anymore…at least not things like this. That is apart of the increasingly distant past. Let it go. Be a tranquil pool. Feel nothing. Let no ripple disturb you, let nothing shake you, let nothing break you. It's okay. Everything is as it should be. _

Admittedly, it was a rehearsed speech. One that she had written out two weeks after that embarrassing episode with Kakashi Sensei. It was the only way that she was able to get out of bed in the morning….the only way that she wasn't reduced to a hysterical moron every second of everyday…. It was a mantra more sacred than anything, more powerful than most things….. Slowly her breathing slowed and she was able to hear herself think over the quieting pounding of blood in her ears. The pain subsided and she let her hand drop away from her chest.

_Just calm down. Everything is going to be fine._

And it was true enough, no matter what happened or didn't happen, because she was going to make it that way.

* * *

He always went too far, and he, his opponent, or both almost always ended up in the hospital. No one ever knew this ofcourse. Special medics in service of the Kazekage were ever the only one's to see him. He had to be kept a secret afterall, though Gaara would never tell him why. Call him a masochist, but when you were a man in the most acute emotional pain ever born in the history of the universe, you did whatever you had to do to get by. Fighting cleared his head, so he fought with Gaara and anyone else who cared enough to put him out of his misery every chance that he got. While on the battle field, he was not her husband…..he was not a jinchuriki….he was just a man…pitted against another living being in the age old game of survival.

_"You are not living, Sakura, you are surviving. There is a difference. Life is about thriving."_

He had said that to her once, when he was trying to get her to see how much he loved her…that he would never hurt her….that he would always cherish her.

Thinking on this, he closed his eyes and listened to the soft rhythmic beeping of the machines around him. He really did hate hospitals. Every time, the door opened, he always expected to see _her_…pink hair…..white coat….. smiling at him the way she used to before the day he died….scolding him for getting hurt and adding more injuries out of anger . She knew he would always heal, so they could laugh about it later.

But that wasn't the case this time.

She wasn't here.

She didn't care about him.

She wanted him gone.

It…would never be the way it was. Everything that they had built over the years, she had destroyed in just a few months. And nonetheless, it was all he could do not to ache from want of her. His attention was caught by the opening door. The nurse that had watched over him since his first admittance entered and gave him a cheery smile. For whatever the reason, she reminded him of someone. Her hair was red and her eyes a blazing green. He could never put his finger on it, but it always pleased him to be near her.

"You're healing fine, sir" they did not know one another's names. "Like always, you should be out of here in a few days. Are you in any pain?"

_You don't know the half of it, lady. _

"A little," he whispered.

Her hands began to glow with the light of her chakra, despite it's warmth, all he wanted was to feel the chakra of another. It was soothing though, and his pain diminished greatly

"I think I'll up your pain meds for a little while. That should knock off the edge completely. You be sure to get plenty of rest and call me if you need me."

"Thank you," he said.

Already he could feel the drugs taking effect, the blissful nothing that waited so eagerly to take him away. In this rush of what felt like magic, he allowed himself to think of another time someone's chakra had entered him and how he couldn't help but feel like it flowed harmoniously with his own.

* * *

****Flashback*****

THIS WAS WAR.

ALL OUT…..

FULL OUT…

WAR….

But the war that raged was not with the injured blonde ninja that lay somewhere resting quietly in the apartment, or even in the feelings as powerful as lunar tides that radiated from him threatening to drown her. This war was within herself, between two sides that wanted two very different things. One flew a banner of self preservation and self protection. The other was an unashamed champion for acceptance of the close friend turned husband that assailed her host. No matter the circumstances, however, there was only one person that she could truly blame for them. Curse the Hokage for doing this to her. Where did she get off, all but banning her from the hospital campus like she was some sort of pestilent child? She was an adult, and Naruto was fine. A little weak, maybe, but fine. He had always been a fast healer, the bijuu that lived inside of him had always seen to that. If he was this incapacitated, he should have been forced to remain at the hospital, no matter how much he wanted to leave. As she mixed the herbal drink that she administered to him every day around this time, the softer of the two voices mused on her real reasons for hating this arrangement.

_He's not the annoying brat he used to be, and I think you know that._

_**I'm sure that she has no idea what you are talking about, **_said the harsher of the two.

_Please, stop lying to yourself. He's delicious. You know it and you HATE to admit it. That's why you hate being with him. He makes you forget all the reasons you should be fighting. He makes you want to be with him. He just has that way about him that makes you want to test that innocence and purity in his eyes._

_**Lust is always so very easily remedied and a feeling as fleeting as mist. Besides, she knows that it isn't worth it. She wouldn't dare… Afterall, it's so obvious that she wishes he was anywhere but here.**_

Sakura scoffed.

And so it was the same.

Every day since the day _he_ came here.

The constant indecision was tearing her apart. Their constant bickering always going back and forth, never asking for her input, which was all good and well because she was so despicably lost anyway. Playing host to one inner all her life had been more than enough, she was sure that housing two would drive her insane…..just like _he_ was….

_Yeah, you hate him alright. That must be the reason why your heart beats so fast at his proximity, why your knees threaten to weaken at the sound of his voice, why he makes you FEEL. The feelings he stirs are a million times stronger than the one's Sasuke did, or don't you remember?_

_**Oh don't YOU remember? He was DYING when she married him, it was a favor. You were there, you saw it. She was simply honoring the friendship that they shared. Afterall, he would die trying to make her happy, she gave what she got. It was only fair. He wasn't supposed to survive, and she wasn't supposed to be stuck in this mess. Yes…..Sasuke…. a million times stronger….a million times more the damage. She knows better.**_

_Whatever._

_**Bite me.**_

_Don't be graphic, besides, you're asking the wrong person to do that. Tell Pinky to ask her new hubby, he wouldn't refuse. He always was so very EAGER to please. Mmmmmmmmm._

_**SHUT UP!**_

_Trying to silence the truth doesn't make it any less so, dear._

THAT WAS IT!

"ENOUGH!" Sakura said, slamming her hand against the counter. "Enough. I am not admitting to anything, because it isn't true. I don't want to be married, and love is never going to trick me again, and I don't have those feelings for Naruto," she said so close to tears it was laughable. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She didn't want the war going on in her head anymore. She just wanted peace, if only for a few minutes.

No feelings from _him_…..

No bickering from _them_…

Just peace….

She ran her fingers tiredly through her hair as she picked up the glass to take it to Naruto. Heaven knew that she would have to have her wits about her when she faced him.

* * *

She stared warily at the room at the end of the hall. Ever since he had come here, it seemed so bright, much brighter than it ever had been before him. In that room he stayed, within it's wall he healed, and from it's shelter he assaulted her with a gentle persistence she could attribute to few other of her acquaintances. She could feel the sheer intensity of his presence even from this far away flaring out in curiosity to meet her. It beckoned to her, and no matter how hard she wanted to fight it, she went like a moth to a flame.

Naturally though, this was of little consequence because he did not phase her, and yet she felt the need to hesitate so close to the door.

"Sakura-chan?"

In that single shocked moment, her knees went weak and her entire body thrummed with life at the timbre of his voice. She hung her head in denied shame as humiliating laughter brushed the insides of her mind.

_Uh huh,_the softer voice said.

_**SHE'S TIRED YOU SEX CRAZED PERVERT!**_

…_..Uh huh…._

Mortified and with her cheeks stained a very becoming shade of pink, she entered the room. He had been expecting her, staring curiously and expectantly at the door ever since her felt her presence. There he was, sitting on the floor in a sea of scrolls, perusing one in particular that was his favorite because it had once belonged to his master. It was obvious that he had just finished bathing. His hair was turned a frothy dark gold from the moisture and his skin was somewhat rosy from drying off. His eyes were…so very blue….. incandescently blue… with something in them when they rested upon her that she dare not think about. Had anyone ever told her anything in the world could be so beautiful wearing a simple white t-shirt and sweat pants she would have never believed them.

_I wonder what she thinks_, he thought. _I wonder what she thinks when she looks at me_.

Her hands clenched on the glass, almost breaking it, while all he did was look at her. The next time he called her name, he dropped the honorific and it took every ounce of her power not to drop to her knees.

"Drink this," she finally managed to say holding the glass out to him.

He rose to take it from her and as he approached, she fought down the urge to run. He made her feel so threatened among other things. When he took it, their fingers touched and neither could deny the strong jolt of electricity that rocked them to their very core. When he was done, he handed it back to her and desperately trying to avoid his skin, she took it and placed it on the night stand.

This was the part…

This was the part that she hated the most…..

_Keep telling yourself that, honey._

"Get …get undressed….and lay….on the bed," she said, her eyes refusing to meet his.

Naruto blushed. It was a necessity, she had said. In his condition she needed to get the best look at his entire body she could get to ensure that he was healing as he should. No matter the reason, however, he could never help the way his blood set on fire when she said those words to him. She turned around to give him his privacy as he completely disrobed and slid little of his body beneath the covers. His mind was racing. The tension between the two of them could be felt so heavily in the room.

It was like gravity….

Holding them together….

Pulling them close…..

But never so much so that they touched….

It was like a burden…

One that longed to be lifted…..

_One that could_ be lifted…

With three simple yet earth shattering words…

After taking the deepest breath of her life, Sakura slowly turned around. Her muscles clenched at the sight of the beautiful golden body bared before her. It was all she could do not to stare. Her cheeks turned a deep red, but not as deep as his, with his brilliant eyes downcast.

_Glorious. Absolutely, positively glorious, _the softer voice whispered.

_**She has seen the male body before. There is nothing different about his. Nothing at all, unless you count those whisker marks and the seal that manifests itself on his stomach from time to time. That….mark….. And you know good and well what lies behind it. She's in over her head getting mixed up with someone like him. Just think of what he did to her that day on the bridge, if he were to ever lose control like that again, it surely lead to her end, whether he would intend it or not.**_

_You just can't survive without bringing up dead ghosts can you? Besides, he has control over that beast._

_**Sasuke had control over many things as well, that didn't change him any.**_

Sakura grimaced_._

_I wonder what she's thinking, _Naruto thought.

On some basic level, he thought she was physically attracted to him. On a few occasions, every now and again when he would train with his shirt off or she would have to heal him at the hospital after a careless accident, he would catch her staring a little bit longer than someone who was disinterested would….

"Lay down," she said, a tad shakily.

So he did. Then, her hands began to glow and she let them hover over him.

It felt like it always had.

So very right.

Lovemaking couldn't possibly be more intimate than this, though he would like to find out. He felt a pang of jealousy at the thought of her doing this to any other man. The possibility that anyone other than him could feel such bliss at her touch disturbed him greatly. However, he doubted this was the case. Afterall, they were made for each other. Sakura outlined the smooth contours of Naruto's body. She was lost in her work. It wasn't until she heard him moan lightly that she realized…

her hands weren't hovering anymore….

they were touching warm flesh…..

She froze.

"Don't…don't stop," he said, eyes glazed.

His hands came to rest over hers and he slid them up to his chest.

"Don't… ever be afraid of me."

Sakura couldn't breathe, she was feeling so many things at once.

She wanted to run…..

She wanted to stay…

She wanted to take him up on the signals he was blatantly sending her…..

"Sakura," he said, lifting his body while keeping her hands in place. "It's alright."

His eyes were hypnotic. This couldn't be the same boy from all those years ago. It just couldn't be. There was NO WAY she was falling for him. _HIM_.

_Stranger things have happened, dear._

And in that moment….

Something inside of her began to break….

She was drowning in the sincerity of his eyes, staring so deeply into them, she could see his soul…..

"What do you see, Sakura-chan? What is it that you see when you look at me? Sometimes….I get the feeling it's nothing good. Tell me what you see. Look at me."

_**DON'T YOU DARE! THER IS NOTHING THERE TO SEE.**_

_It's such a simple request, and such a simple question from a man who has done so much._

His eyes continued to plead with her.

_**You want to know what I see. I see a monster…**_

_I see a man…._

…_**.. that can destroy you so thoroughly that nothing will be left this time…**_

…_who only wants your love…..who wants you to see that you were always the only thing that ever mattered…ever….._

Slowly, she took her hands from beneath his and slid them into his damp hair.

_**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**_

_Isn't it obvious?_

_**STOP, **_the harsher voice demanded, but she heard nothing past the pounding of blood in her ears.

Gripping tightly, she pulled his head back exposing his neck. His mouth opened up in a silent scream as she placed her mouth to him, and his hands dug into her sides. His head swam with radiance of unleashed ecstasy as hoarse moans escaped his throat. She felt powerful, so powerful. Out of all the strong ninja in the world, she was the only one that could ever bring him to his knees.

And she knew it.

_Sakura._

He pulled her close as he ran his hands up her arms and pulled her away from him. He kissed her, not on the lips, but on that oh so soft spot between them and her chin. Her hands smoothed up his legs pushing the sheet dangerously far as his lips closed around her ear lobe.

_It's so easy, dearest. Let it happen. There is no shame between the two of you. He is your husband. You made a promise, no matter the circumstances…_

His lips began to travel down her neck, fighting the fabric of her shirt, so hungry to feel her press against him. She cradled him to her wanting nothing more than to feel his hands everywhere, anywhere. Her hands roamed all over his broad muscled back sliding once more into that loud blond hair, and then….

_**Benches.**_

She stilled.

_**Benches. Don't you remember? Sasuke DISCARDED you on one after you offered yourself to him. He left you there like so much trash. You were the burden that he couldn't afford to babysit…..the weakling that always got in the way. No matter how much you have changed, the result will always be the same, be it intentional or not. BENCHES.**_

And just like that, the fire was put out. Icy chills ran down her spine and even the fire in Naruto could not warm her up. He felt the change in her instantly. He wanted to scream from the frustration. He was in agony, and he needed her, but it was clear that she had changed her mind. It was going to take more will power than it had taken to defeat Pain to let her walk away from him now, but he would never force her into anything. It would have to be her choice.

"Sakura."

The pleading laced in her name was almost her undoing, but the harsh voice was right. With Sasuke it had been only too intentional, with Naruto, it would just be one of those things that ended up happening. Sasuke had left, but Naruto would be taken. No matter how strong he was or what he overcame, one day he would meet his match just like all of the Kage save one had. At the end of the day, she was still left with the same problem: loving someone that was no longer there.

She just couldn't go through that again.

Naruto clung to her like a newborn to it's mother. His warm breath dampened the crook of her neck where he had reverently buried his face. His fingers dug into the small of her back willing, praying even, for her to tell him why? Sakura gently pried his hands from her and pushed him back. She daren't look into his eyes, so she looked at the wall instead. When she felt as though she could manage the strength to stand she rose and began feebly walking out of the room.

"You never answered my question."

What?

"….The question I asked you. What do you see when you look at me?"

_Tell him._

_**Remain silent.**_

"Fine," he said. "I'll start. When I look at you, I see one. One person in the village that never looked at me as a monster, one that never only saw the Nine Tails. To you, I was always Naruto. Simple, silly, annoying Naruto. You have no idea the sense of normalcy that gave me. You have no idea, though you did not mean it as such, how much of a gift it was to just be considered ordinary by someone. You never looked at me with genuine all consuming hate. You never saw me as being subhuman. Even being obnoxious as I was, you always accepted me. When I was with you, I was home, and that was worth more than anything to me. When I look at you, that's what I see. I also see a woman who has been through the fires of adversity, just like me, just in a different way. You rose above your circumstances and you became something more, something great. I see my best friend and the one ninja that I would rather have at my side on the battlefield than any army of thousands. I see….my wife….and the girl that I have loved since I was old enough to know what to call it. I don't know what it is you see in me that makes you dislike me so much now, but I have nothing but love for you. When you are ready to accept it, I'll be here…..happy to give it."

Moments of silence as thick as smoke passed by. It hung between them around them, suffocating them from its weight.

"Get dressed," she said as she neared the door. "You should rest some more. You are healing a tad bit slower than I would like."

And then she left.

He never saw the tears that streamed down her face…..

Or heard the needing tremble in her voice….

He never saw how her knees almost gave out…..

Or how her hands clenched at her side…..

He never saw any of it and just thought…that once again….his words hadn't reached her at all…..

It would be a while before it was revealed to him just how wrong he had been.

*******End Flashback*******

* * *

The air was stale. The stench of blood permeated the room like thick mist. There was a time when such a thing was as normal as breathing, to smell blood, earth , and charred flesh all in one.

Together, like they belonged to one another.

She breathed in.

She breathed out.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

These scents were tied to the worst moments in her life.

Orochimaru's sick smile as he told her she could see her brother now. To be honest, there hadn't been anything left to see, not really. Just a bloody mass in the center of a table, covered by a stark white sheet. The horrified look on Dan's beautiful face as he realized he had reached the end of his life, so determined to be Hokage despite the fact that he was two seconds from dead. His blood had covered her….had covered him…..and had joined them in his death in the way that they should have been joined in life….. An all these things shared something in common. They had all been centered around war. Screams echoing off the walls had her brilliant hazel eyes snapping open, coming back to the here and now…..

Coming back to the current person whose blood was being spilled, once again, because of what she knew had to be the start of a new war.

A war that she was sure the land would never heal from, especially not the Leaf.

From the place where she leaned on the wall, she spied him. Long grey hair along with rivulets of sweat and blood ran down his face. In him, she saw Orochimaru. Those distinctive gold eyes with the lavender shadowing that would have been so lovely had they not belonged to a mad man.

The things people did to themselves to gain power.

She was so disgusted, but this was what she had been waiting for.

Ibiki was working his magic, as usual. Pain was what he did and he did it well. Besides, this was a special occasion. It wasn't everyday that you caught a rogue ninja who had it coming to him as much as this one did. He had been taken in, embraced for heaven's sake, by the village that nothing would please him more to destroy. It made no sense, but so few things in the world did. At any rate, understanding was not what she sought to gain from him. She wanted one thing and one thing only….

Answers.

All eyes were on her as she left her perch on the wall and made her way toward the pathetic bloody mass I the middle of the floor.

He looked up at her.

Boldly.

As if he was not at her mercy, as if he didn't know that he was about to die. She wasn't surprised though, she had always known him to be proud.

"Hokage sama," Ibiki said in obvious apprehension.

"It's fine," she said. "Step back."

She was careful not to step I the blood that pooled around him.

"Kabuto, how long has this been going on? Three days, four, I've forgotten?"

He just glared at her, fighting to breathe against his injuries.

"I would have thought by now, that we might have understood one another a little better. I'm going to get what I want out of you, whether you want to give it to me or not."

"You'll get nothing. If you're going to kill me, just do it."

"Kill you? Why would I want to do that. Please, Kabuto, me killing you is the least of your worries. If all I wanted to do was kill you, you'd have it made."

A slither of fear entered his eyes at that. Oddly enough, being who he was, other than Orochimaru, Tsunade had been the only person that could ever truly scare him. She, like Orochimaru, never made idle threats and had a much shorter temper.

His eyes widened in horror as her index finer began to glow with malevolent light.

"You remember this, don't you?"

The look on his face told her that he did.

"I was going to kill Orochimaru with this chakra, but you knew what I was doing. I could break every bone in your body with just one touch….cause pain that you would have never imagined existed this side of the Pure World. Would you like to see?"

"I don't know anything."

"Oh please, you may have effectively sealed your mind against the Yamanaka, but that doesn't mean that we don't know that you are lying. Who do you call master now?"

"NO ONE."

"Uh huh. So, tell me, if you call no one master, why is it that I know you had something to do with the attack on Naruto. You are over what is let of Sound now. It was sound ninja who attacked him, but you no longer have any interest in Naruto, so you are going to tell me who does."

The room was shocked by his laughter.

"You think you know so much. You think that you have everything under control, but you're wrong. This world is going to end, and there is nothing you can do about it. Soon this village will be nothing but ash, the faces on the mountain turned to dust, and you, your legacy, everything you stand for, will disappear with them. That's what I know."

Anger was an understatement for what she felt. How dare he talk about what she and her predecessors had built, strived for, and what most of them had died for. How dare he? But this was not the time or the place to get flustered, so she kept her cool.

"You want to know what I now Kabuto? I know that this is going to hurt…..alot….."

When she placed her finger in his brow, even the porcelain masked Anbu shuddered at the look of indescribable agony that overcame Kabuto's features. However, it was obvious that her lady enjoyed it. When she removed her finger, he collapsed onto the floor.

"Now. Who is going to do all of these things?"

"I'll tell you nothing!" he gasped weakly.

Quicker than water evaporating on the surface of the sun, the Hokage drew a kunai out of her robes and shoved it through and through Kabuto's thigh. He screamed in agony, his pulse beating so loud in his ears he could barely hear anything else.

"Like I said, Kabuto….." Tsunade said with chilling kindness and she partially healed the wound…at least enough to stop the bleeding…"If all I wanted was to see you dead, you would have it made."

That fear surfaced in his eyes again, and after days of this, what could only be called an inhumane gore fest, she could see that he was ready to talk.

"That's a good boy. Tell me what I want to know."

"He…..he is building an army….."

"I think I would know if an army of men was being brought up under my nose."

"You wouldn't…because it's not an army of this world…."

"Whose army?"

"I think you know…HOKAGE-SAMA."

* * *

Long spiky black hair flowed in the wind as he inwardly smiled at his unbelievably good fortune. Despite missing a vital part of his plan since Kabuto (THAT BRAT) had fallen off the face of the Earth, he was now in a surprisingly good mood. Killing was necessary in situations like these. It wasn't like it mattered though, sense they were Leaf brats. They would all be dead in a matter of time anyway. When the plan came into it's inevitable fruition, they would be all be dead.

And so would their Senju queen.

His brother was always speaking of opportunities, but he had always favored a more hands on approach. Sometimes, you had to make opportunities instead of waiting for them. Besides, having an opportunity take place without you being there to witness it was pointless.

Such an event would have taken place today had he ignored his brother's advice to not come for fear of discovery, and yet, had he not, the golden opportunities that ran beneath the trees at this very moment would have escaped him. They were no less than chunnin. Children really, just starting in life, for the most part, ignorant of its cruelties.

He was about to change that,

There were three of them.

One was dirty blond, another's hair was blue, the last was a brunette.

Decisions, decisions….which one would he take?

For whatever the reason, he decided on the blonde. When he hit them, they never even saw it coming, all they knew what that one of their teammates had been snatched from their midst.

* * *

Immobilized as he was, the boy couldn't put up a fight. He was caught in a genjutsu so thick it could have been called smoke. Mangekyo Sharingan boring into his captives hazy blue eyes, he asked, " What do you know about Uzumaki Naruto?"

Unable to stop himself, he told what he knew. General things really, not anything specific.

"Is he in the village?"

"I guess so," he said dreamily.

"Have you seen him?"

"I…..I don't really know him….but I have seen his wife…."

_So he's married. _

"Who is she?"

"Really pretty, strange pink hair, works at the hospital, looks really sad. She said….she would get him to train with us. He'll be Hokage one day, you know…."

_Pink hair…..This was honestly too good to be true. _

"Good boy, " he said as he pulled a kunai from his person. "Now do us a favor and keep our secret."

Fast as lightning, he slashed the boy's throat, and left him for his clueless teammates to find.

* * *

You can't save everybody.

That's what they always said when things like this happened.

You can't save everybody.

People lived and people died, occasionally ghosting that thin line in between often not in favor of their circumstances. It wasn't like she and death were not well acquainted with one another, it just that, at times like this, his blows were felt with much more ferocity than usual.

…..Times like this, when she was already so broken….

She stood there numbly, exhausted past all good reason, covered in blood.

What a site she made.

Numbly, she left the operating room, no destination in particular. The boy had been so close to dead when they had brought him in. He'd been sporting one of the most serious wounds she had probably ever seen in her life, anywhere.

Throat slashed, execution style.

Blood had been everywhere. All over him, all over his teammates, and what was left had been spewed on her. She had remembered them, the same boys that had come into be healed after attempting to perform Naruto's Rasengan. The one's that had begged her for a training session with him. She remembered the look in the boy's eyes as he died. It took her back to her wedding day. Naruto half dead on a table with nothing more that could be done for him, she stunned at the fact that he could actually be killed. Bile rose in her throat as she thought about it. She remembered the silence that had crept inside of her world despite the noise that surrounded her when he had died. He had been so _still_. But unlike Sasuke, he had died with a smile in his face, even dead, he had shined brighter than most people.

Dying peace bringer to the nations on a metal slab…..

Dimming to become nothing but a memory that would haunt her dreams with more ferocity than Sasuke could ever hope to…..

And then, a miracle had happened.

A miracle that she had been too frightened to appreciate for numerous reasons.

He had lived, he had lived and come back to her, like he had always promised to do…..

He had come back, and now he was gone…..

"Stop it, " she said with a coldness creeping inside of her. "Stop it. Don't do this to yourself, we discussed this. Stop thinking about him. Just stop."

Years ago, she would have cried, but she had lived long enough and seen enough of the horrors of the world to realize that her tears would solve nothing. They never had. They had just made her dead weight.

And she'd made a promise to herself to never be dead weight again.

Ever.

She was o.k. Everything was alright. It was fine. Everything was fine.

She believed those words as she whispered them into the vast caves of her mind. She had to believe that they were so, even if they were not. The belief that they would carry her was all that kept her going some days.

Wait.

A boy.

Kunai slash to the throat….

Not an accident….

Murder….

Not at all foreign to what had happened to…

May God help them….

Something was wrong….VERY wrong.

Only a stupid person would believe that this was a coincidence…..only a total dolt…

Like someone demon possessed, she ran through the halls out of the hospital and into the streets. The Hokage had to know about this, if she didn't already. It all made such sense now. Such perfect sense, and had Tsunade not been the Hokage, she would beat her to a bloody pulp.

But then again, she may not let that stop her. Some things were worth treason.

* * *

It had been a blessed three days.

Three days since she had place a finger to Kabuto's forehead…..

Here days since she had watched the light go out from his eyes.

She had done everything possible to ensure that he would never cause the world' let alone, The Leaf anymore problems. His body had been incinerated into nothing, even his bones had become less than dust. He was like a dream, hazily remembered, but never forgotten. She had sealed his soul outside of the Pure World so that he could never be raised. Ever. He was finished, but the chaos that he had helped to wreak lived on after him. Testament to that was the horror that he had reviled to her in his final moments of life.

What an abomination.

To think that such evil could truly exist.

Why so many wanted to lord over the world instead of finding their own special niche in it was beyond her. But she was a Kage, so it was her problem. With the sun streaming through the window in her office, she forgot the other two figures there with her.

She closed her eyes and thought of Jiraya. What would he do?

She caught an image of him laughing.

"_No Tsunade – hime. His was never a job for me, but you were made to do it. It's all in you hot, red, Senju blood."_

Her hot red, Senju blood.

The blood of the First…

The blood of the Second…

The Will of Fire that made it burn with such intensity…

Hot. Red. Senju. Blood.

She opened her eyes, coming back to reality. She had no idea how they were going to get out of this one. She'd had her suspicions which is why she had been so happy to send Naruto away, but without more proof she had been little able to do more. Now that she had it, however, she was at somewhat of a loss. She deliberately avoided the steady gaze of Kakashi and the surprisingly serious stare of Shikamaru.

"What is our next plan of action?" Kakashi said.

"If I knew," Tsunade sighed. "I would tell you."

"What are you going to do about Naruto?" Shikumaru asked. "To be completely honest, I really do think that getting him out of the village was a good idea at first, but now people are starting to ask questions. No one has seen him in almost a year (naturally because he isn't here), but now, people are starting to wonder why. If the questioning continues, it'll get out in no time that he is no longer in the village. Though I believe Gaara is keeping him in tight reign, this can't go on forever. For all we know, our enemies could have already figured out our ploy. I know that "accident" with that boy today was no coincidence. I know it."

"All of the variables that you hoped would never happen have arrived, Hokage-sama. What will you do? And where does Sakura fit into all of this."

_Sakura._

No sooner had her name been said, yours truly turned the Hokage's door to splinters to the utter surprise of everyone inside. She looked crazed, possessed even, shaking with so much anger they were all sure she would explode.

_I knew it_, Tsunade thought. _I knew once she shrugged off her grief she would know something was up. And at such an inopportune time too…_

"Where is he?"

Avery frazzled Yamato charged in making an impenetrable door out of his wood style.

"I said where is he?"

The Hokage clenched her jaw. _I…I'm so sorry, Sakura._

"Will you forgive me, Sakura."

"What have you done?"

"You must understand, I did what I thought was best for the village. Knowing how strong you are, I thought you could handle it. I…I'm so…."

"_What have you done?"_

"I used you."

"…"

Shikumaru slumped low in his chair. Why did things like this always happen to him? Why did angry women, no matter where they were in the world ALWAYS find him. Wherever he was, minding his own business. It didn't matter, they always found HIM. To make matters worst, there were two this time. TWO. To make them even worst, two of the strongest people ( not just women) that he knew ANYWHERE! Curse his luck, he just knew they were about to go at it. He visually sized up Yamato's door….. There would be no getting through that…

" I know it may seem cruel, but I did what I had to do. The safest place for Naruto is in the village, the safest place for you is with him. If the two of you were in the village, together, I had nothing to worry about. Naruto would die to protect you, you mean that much to him. He would never…..'

"What are you trying to say? Just say it."

"You…..both of you…are in very real danger…..very real… Like, you may as well pick out a head stone just in case anything goes wrong real."

The room was silent. Kakashi looked smug behind his mask. It had always been headed toward this. While the situation was as minute as it had been before Kabuto had told all in that torture room, the Hokage could keep her secrets. After all, that was what leaders did. They didn't put their villages into an uproar just because they had a hunch.

But this had been developing into something more than a hunch for quite some time.

"If he was married to you, I knew he would never want to leave and the both of you would be safe, but you just refused to play along."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I am saying…..that if it wasn't for the protection of these walls, and my so very quick thinking….. both you and Naruto would have been dead a long time ago…..and the world, once again, plunged into war."

Sakura's mind was running at a million miles a minute.

"What?" and then it hit her.

Of course. No Kage in their right mind would allow one of the best they had to leave the village because he was having relationship issues. Tsunade hadn't given her a mission outside the village somewhere near close to a year. She had been too preoccupied before to ask why…..

"Where is he? He's in trouble….isn't he?"

"I can't tell you that. Should you be captured what you don't know may buy you some time."

"Naruto was dying. It was over. He loved you, he always has. He wanted to marry you. It was pointless really, but if it made him happy and you were willing to do it, so be it. It was your choice, not mine. Then he lived, he was healed, he was back, and you wanted to annul the marriage. But you know the law, it has to be mutually consented too, and Naruto was not causing you bodily harm, or any other harm for that matter, so you had no grounds. Being with you, having you as his spouse would keep him in the village, more importantly, he would always be near you….. One of the best in the village would be near you at all times for the sake of your protection…..No one would suspect anything overly untoward was going on because the two of you were …married…..that was the plan anyway… But then, things continued to go south between the two of you and to be completely honest, it could not have come at a better time… I wanted to send him away…. If he only had one of you, we could buy ourselves sometime and try to figure out a way to get you back. He can't do anything with just one…. He needs both….since Kabuto had deserted him…..he was missing something so…vital….. In you…..in Naruto…. The two of you are a joint pair way more than you think. You tried to save that boy today…."

"Yes….yes I did," Sakura said in a hoarse whisper.

"It wasn't a coincidence."

"Yes….. I know…. That is what I came to tell you….. Where is he? Is he safe?"

"It…..It has been said, that true love stands the test of time. For all of your lives, you and Naruto's destiny's had been intertwined. Now, they are joined… a joint pair. I did what I could by keeping you in the dark. It was the best plan of action at the time, but that is no longer the case. Not too many people know that Naruto is no longer in the village, more importantly even fewer know the real reason as to why. His whereabouts I cannot tell you, because like I said, truly, not knowing may save your life."

"I want to know what is going on. I want to know and I want to know now! I don't want to wait. I don't care about what secret you are trying to protect. Where is he?"

"Why does it matter, Sakura? You wanted him gone."

"Correction, I didn't want to be in relationship with him, that never meant that I wanted him dead. Right now he is not my husband. Right now he is the ninja who has saved my ass so many times I lost count. I owe him. This isn't about love. It isn't about marriage, this is about who he has been to me. What he has done for me. What I must be to him because we are the only on's left. Sasuke is DEAD, it's just the two of us now. That means that we have to take care of one another. I didn't want him in my house, and I didn't want him in my bed, but that doesn't mean that, at any point in time that we were together I wouldn't have given my life to save his. I may not have wanted to be his wife, but I would always, ALWAYS be there for him as a comrade. I own Naruto and he owns me. It's an ownership that can only be bought with blood, and we have that. I may have never wanted to be married for personal reasons, but to stand here and say that I have not always been bound to Naruto is a lie. If he is in trouble, I need to know, I have a right to know and you are going to tell me what this is about or so help me GOD I will turn this tower to dust around you pretty ears. I…..I…I…love…. Naruto. Not…just as a friend….I get that now. So that makes all the rest of what I feel for him even stronger. His feelings being hurt because I rejected him is one thing. He being in life threatening danger AGAIN is another."

What a sight she made. She was glorious. Eyes blazing and hair moving with a will of his own. Everyone in the room saw it, and it reminded them of only one person, her husband. No one could put her ladyship in her place like Naruto, and Sakura, God bless her, had gained his tenacity.

"You say that you love me like a daughter, and it's obvious to even the blind that you love him like a son. You have taught me, nurtured me and funneled me in the right direction all of these years, Please…..Please, don't turn on your back on me know. Right now, I don't need a Kage, I need my master. It may not show, but I am scared out of my mind. It has been one of my greatest fears that Naruto would meet his match. I just don't know why everyone and their mother takes such pleasure in trying him. If I knew it wouldn't kill him I would rip out that BLASTED Nine – tails and lash out at it in whatever way I could, wiping the memory of it away forever. But I can't. It is a part of Naruto just as much as he is a part of it. That is irreversible. Besides, it would be nice to save him, I'd like to gloat about it too…..for once."

What a site she made.

"You are in just as much danger as he is."

"I don't let danger scare me anymore, Hokage-sama. Teach me like you always have, although, I don't think that healing jutsu would be helpful in the situation."

It was utterly amazing how things like this happened. People became alive in a time of fear. They saw what was really important when they were scared out of their wits. They valued more, they trusted more, they risked more. That was nothing different than what was taking place in front of Tsunade right now. Kakashi marveled, truly, this could not be the same girl that he'd met all those years ago.

She was not, and he was too glad to see that was so. Despite anyone's doubts early on, she had become a fine ninja. One that the village was so proud of.

_The flower that blooms in adversity is always the most beautiful._

He understood that now. He saw the same light that Naruto had always seen in her . It had always been in there, just dormant, waiting to be awakened…..waiting for these circumstances to be unleashed.

"Fine, Tsunade said. You will become a Jonin. I will teach you how to subdue the mind and ensnare the sense. I will teach you how to kill, I will teach you how to destroy, but for the rest, we may have to find you a new teacher. Kakashi, run her through the same test you did with Naruto, find out her chakra nature."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Shikamaru, write to Gaara, let him know of these new circumstances. Write to the rest of the Kage as well, but do not mention Naruto's whereabouts. If things continue to go down the road that I believe they will, all of us will have to come together again."

"Hai."

"Yamato. Follow Kakashi and Sakura. I have a hunch you will be her next teacher."

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Sakura… I have never been more impressed with you than I was today."

Sakura stared deeply into her Master's eyes. She was still angry with her, and yet she realized, a Kage could have no favorites. A kage's job was to see to the safety of the village as a whole. Naruto knew that, and he had always respected it. Now it was her turn.

"Thank you, Hokage – sama."

* * *

"Come out with us," Ino had said. "It'll be fun, we haven't had girl time in FOREVER!"

That was how she had gotten here. In a skirt of Ino's that she knew was too tight, and heels that she was convinced only a ninja could walk in. It was primal, but she was having the time of her life to be honest. She felt lighter than she had in years, she felt more together as well…..

Like….. for her whole life, she had been waiting for this one moment.

It had finally come.

This was absurd really, Ino and TenTen were the party animals, not her, but for whatever the reason, when they had asked, she could not refuse. So here she was, here with her friends, experiencing life because it may not wait until tomorrow. The blaring music could be heard from outside and slight apprehension stopped her.

"Are you guys sure about this?"

"Don't be such a wimp, Sakura," TenTen laughed, we won't let anything happen to you. "Come on."

So they stepped inside and it was like magic.

Strobe lights.

The place was full of them.

They beat like hearts inside of savages…

Wild….untamed…..uncaring…constant…

The music was loud, so loud that she could barely hear herself think…..so loud she could barely feel anything past it's rhythm in her body.

A constant rhythm. Something that she could hold on to in the tumultuous sea of emotion she was drowning in.

Here in this place with rainbow lights that bounced off floating balls covered in mirrors….Here in this place full of sound….. Here in this modern hunting ground of sex…..she found peace.

This was Nirvana.

All this time the freedom had been there…..waiting to be discovered…..waiting to be taken…

Here in this insidious sanctuary she would learn to give everything that she had while simultaneously taking things that were willingly given.

She danced, she danced, she danced.

Her hair flowing around her like a curtain of pink silk….

Her blood singing in her veins as it had only once before when someone special had touched her…..

Here, in this place the lines between reality and fantasy were blurred….

And if she concentrated…..really hard, she could almost feel him…

And his presence was so welcomed.

She was confident in her actions, because this time they were just for her. They were not born out of a need to shield herself from something, not created out of a need to protect…...

They just…..were…

She was free.

Everything that she had struggled through to arrive at this one moment was all worth it

She had evolved.

* * *

It wasn't until she left the club that she saw him. She waved Ino and TenTen off thanking them for the time of her life. She took off her shoes and reveled in the feeling of the bare earth touching the soles of her feet. Giving energy to her that few other things could. He stood like a statue leaning against a wall on the opposite side of the street. He was always there, always when she neededhim….

And even a lot of times when she did not.

Kakashi Sensei.

His posture changed as she approached.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking after you," he said. " It's kind of my job sense you just insist on still calling me sensei all the time. Let me walk you home."

Silently they fell into step with one another. The silence between them was comfortable as it always had been. That was one of the things that she had always loved about him, he was always comfortable with silence. He never saw fit to fill the passing moments with empty words. Every word he uttered meant something…held a purpose….

"Earth. I thought it suited you immensely," he said.

"So did I," she laughed.

Earth.

Her chakra nature. It seemed strange to know it after so long, but for whatever the reason, it gave her a sense of completion. Tsunade had been right in her guess, Yamato was an unyielding teacher, but she felt as though she was progressing immensely under his tutelage. Her lady had become somewhat frightening at times during their training, but it was necessary. She soaked everything up like a sponge.

"I'm so proud of you, Sakura."

A somber look passed over her features and she stopped walking altogether.

"Is something wrong?"

He was proud of her. Her sensei was proud of her. It was funny, that was praise that she never thought she would hear, not from him. He had never really bothered to tell Naruto or Sasuke either, but there had never been any need to. His pride for them had always been etched on his masked face. She had always felt as though he had put so much energy into them, so that when the time came, they could pick up her slack and protect her. For Hatake Kakashi, the Copy Ninja of the Leaf, feared by all on the battle field, to say that he was proud of you, it meant something.

_I'm proud of you._

"Sakura."

"You…You have never said that to me before…..never even given off the impression."

Then he stopped and turned to face her.

"Sakura…."

No. It's ok…. I was never really worthy of such praise. I was always content to let others protect me, I never really tried to protect myself. I was happy to sit back because I always knew Naruto or Sasuke would come through, but…but then…. Then I got tired. I got tired of taking the back seat. I got tired of always having to be saved….so I learned how to save myself. I learned and I grew, and I fought…..and I became…"

"Who you are today."

When she looked at him, her wide green orbs looked startled, like she had just now realized the gravity of his words.

"It…it was never that I was not proud of you, Sakura. I just knew that your strength was not like Naruto's and Sasuke's. They both had very strong emotions to drive them. Naruto had his local exile, Sasuke had the murder of his clan….. You had never experienced anything like that until much later than they had. It wasn't that it was lacking in you. I knew it was there. You just needed a trigger. It's funny what your trigger was though."

"Naruto," she whispered.

"Yes, Naruto."

"Sasuke and I. We both…..we both went about it the wrong way. We both thought we could achieve it by shutting people out. We were wrong. Maybe that was why Naruto was always so much more successful than us. He knew that there was strength in numbers. He recognized the valuable lessons that loving others could teach. He knew so much that we didn't…..from birth, so it seems."

"Naruto is a very rare person. Only one in few generations, I am willing to wager. But you are very rare too, Sakura. I have never seen anyone improve as much as you have in such a short span of years. "

"Well, I had a lot of help."

"Just like all great ninja. But you know the most important thing?"

"What?"

"You finally found yourself. Your are independent now. Independent of Naruto, independent of Sasuke, independent of me…. You can stand alone on your own now…..a far cry from what you could do as a child. You have finally become the person that you always wanted to be. No matter what may have happened between you and Naruto, and no matter who may or may not understand you all consuming desire for such fulfillment, I do. And trust, me, Naruto does as well. He may not have liked it, but he understood it."

Naruto. Thinking of him had become less painful over the past few months, but that didn't mean that the slight sorrow she felt whenever she thought of him was completely assuaged.

"I….I miss him."

"I know."

"What if….what if I never see him again?… What if he never wants to see me again?"

"Do you want to see him again?"

She thought about that. Of course she did, although the reason why was somewhat elusive. She loved him, she had come to terms with that…but maybe seeing him again wasn't about love. Maybe it was about finally facing him as his equal…..or at least something very close to.

"Yes, I want to see him again."

"To show him up?"

She laughed at that as they began walking once more.

"It has always been a dream of mine to show Naruto up."

"Why?"

"Because he was always who he was. One day, I had always wanted our team to end up like Tsunade –sama's minus Orochmaru's insanity. I always wanted us to be together saving the world, making a name for the village."

"And Naruto?"

"I want…Kakashi sensei?..."

"Hmmmm?"

"Do you think that it is possible for me to be who I have become and still want Naruto?"

"Of course, now even more so. I think you pushed him away because you didn't want to need him. You were tired of having to rely on other's strength even though everything he was would always belong to you, regardless of what you may have felt as though you lacked. I think that he would be happy with the inner peace that you have found, knowing how difficult it was for him to come by himself. As I told you, he understood what you were going through, he may not have liked how you shut him out, that being the opposite of what he would have done, but he understood."

"What do you think will happen? When we see each other again?"

"I honestly don't know, Sakura. But I do know this. I have no doubt that the way he feels about you will never dim. When Naruto loves, he loves hard. Just like his father. I think that if you come at him straight and tell him what it really is you want, he would be happy to obilge. But there is one thing that I can almost promise you he won't tolerate if terms are negotiated between the two of you."

"What's that?"

"Seclusion. Naruto can't stand it. He needs to be connected with those that he loves. If he doesn't have it, everyday without, he dies a little more inside. I know you haven't forgotten how hard he took Sasuke's absence…or how long her grieved for Jiraya. You were even able to see most of the grieving he did for you. Naruto needs contact, He craves it, there is nothing quite like it to him. Personally, I think that it comes from a need to be accepted since he was such an outcast in his youth. When he was paired with you and Sasuke, it was like he imprinted on the two of you. From the day you were assigned a team, he loved both of you, as if you were his very own. All of you may not have always gotten along, but being a team, you all belonged to one another, like you told the Hokage."

"I guess I never thought about his needs like that."

" Sometimes they can be easy things to over look. It happens. No matter how much he loves you, I am sure that there are many things about you that he just never got. It's fine. As long as the two of you can come together and work out your differences as you have so many times before, everything will one day be as it should be. I am confident of that. Just remember, be open. Nothing can come through a closed door. Speaking of doors, here is yours."

Stunned at how quickly their journey was over. She turned to him.

"What if he doesn't make it this time? What if Fate doesn't favor him this time?"

"That hardly matters."

Her glance turned curious.

"Why not?"

" Because, you won't let that happen. Just as so many times he stood between you and Fate. You want to protect him, you want to protect the future that the two of you could have together. Trust me, some things, not most, but some things are more powerful than Fate. I think that you and Naruto have that very rare something."

"Our marriage….."

"You couldn't pay Naruto to divorce you, Sakura. One day, the two of you will meet again. You'll know what to do when the time comes. Goodnight."

And he was off, Flying over the rooftops in the opposite direction.

Once inside her apartment, she noticed that it felt less cold….

Less like a shrine to unspoken words….

Thoughtfully, she walked down the hallway…..

She stared at the door…

The door to what had been his room…

She thought about a lot of things in that moment. What it meant, what it stood for, how she would have to embrace what was inside it if she was to ever wholeness in a totally different way.

_You are a part of me._

With that thought, she snatched the note off of it and kicked it open.

It seemed to be laughing at her in welcome, almost as if it had been waiting. So she smiled.

She entered and walked over to the dresser. The ring almost brought tears to her eyes. It was so beautiful, and to be honest, she wouldn't have picked out anything different herself. She placed it on her finger as she sauntered over to the bed. She lay down on it slowly and buried her face in the pillows. How they could possibly still smell like him after all this time was beyond her, but she was so grateful. It was almost like he was there…with his arms snaking around her. She just let it happen enjoying the feeling. His presence traipsed through the house like playful puppies, happy to be accepted. Finally being invited to be free in the place where the only one that mattered called home.

* * *

He was being held…

So tenderly…

By the woman of his dreams…..

He could almost taste her…

It seemed so real…

And then…..

He woke up…..

Oddly enough, he wasn't frustrated like he usually was after dreaming about her. He was strangely at peace. He flipped on his back to stare at the ceiling, and blatantly, he thought about her. He remembered all of the time that they had shared together, how much they had changed over the years. How much she had changed. He had to admit, being here had helped him understand her like he never had before.

He was trapped.

Restrained behind the safety of these walls and an unwavering veil of secrecy.

He wasn't able to do anything really. He had to rely on others for, well, everything.

This must have been how she felt, always standing in the shadows of he and Sasuke's light. Her perceived weakness had never mattered to him. He would always love her regardless. That was his sworn vow. She was his mate, the only woman for him. Her shortcomings, be they big or small never, phased him.

But it never occurred to him that she had the same need of power in her that he and Sasuke'd had in them. It never occurred to him that she would covet strength of her own because she never needed to, she would always have his.

But that was the problem.

It wasn't that she didn't want it, it was just that she didn't want to have to rely on it. If anyone could understand that, he could. He spent most of his days reviewing the short time of their marriage that they had spent together. He had pushed, and she had resisted. Plan and simple. He, albeit unknowingly, had imposed on her journey to self discovery and she had reacted the only way that she had known how…..

To shut him out…..

He shouldn't have tried so hard with her. He should have given her the space that she felt as though she needed in the beginning. That was not to say that it would have made everything perfect between the two of them, but he was confident it would have made the transition a lot more pleasant. It wasn't that she hadn't wanted him, he realized that now. It was that she felt as though she would never become who it was she wanted to be with his strength always ready to catch her. Some of his best learning had been when no one had been there to catch him. Case in point, when Jiraya taught him how to summon for the first time by throwing him over a cliff. The things desperation gave you the ability to do…

Groggily, he walked over to the chair on which he had laid his jacket. He reached in the pocket and pulled out the glittering ring that he hadn't dared look at for months. It gave him such comfort to look at it now. It was a promise. It's not like he could love someone else, even if he tried. Sakura was his girl, and she always would be.

_You are a part of me_, he thought as he slid the ring onto his finger.

They would meet again. He was as sure of it as he was his own name. He would be better prepared next time, he understood her so much more than he did now.

"Gosh, Sakura-chan. Countries may separate us….but I swear I will never love you more than I do now."

And with that, he went back to bed, falling asleep almost instantly…with such a lovely smile on his face.

* * *

Months passed and two lovers on two opposite sides of the world grew. One grew in power, determination and strength of endurance. The other grew in patience, learning that sometimes, one just had to be still and wait. In both of their personal struggles, they excelled, shocking all of those around them, transforming from who they were to who they would have been. It was a beautiful yet tortuous project filled with tears, sweat, blood, resentment, love and joy. In their own respective ways, new light was shed on the struggles of the other. Miles apart, not seeing one another for hundreds of days, each began to understand the other in ways that they never had while they were together. And though adversity akin to the size of the universe separated them, they had faith, that one day they would be reunited, in better circumstances than they had parted.

They would overcome.

Though they knew not what, they would overcome. The ending could not happen any other way, because they always had before.

* * *

**Hope you loved it as much as I enjoyed giving it to you. Reviews are appreciated. I do actually read them.**


	14. Chapter 13: Time

**Chapter 13 :Time**

**Howdy! Same write, different name. I felt as though Ethreal Star Dragon was less genre specific. I must say it is good to be back. Don't shoot. You wouldn't belive the time that I have had of this, and it had to be perfect. I rewrote it like 13 times, no lie. Anyways, the next chapter will be called HOLY GRAIL . You can guess what is going to happen there! It is going to be epic and should be released in less than a week! Thanks to all of you that are still following and reading. You know I love reviews! Enjoy**

* * *

Time was a funny thing. It was forever moving and running, forever changing and winding. It slowed it's pace for nothing and no one, and is one of the only principles that holds the capability of either healing or destroying all things. It could be your greatest ally or a most menacing enemy. In the light of the blinding sun, time had been good to a village hidden amongst the trees. It had brought healing from war, new life from death, and plenty where the wealth had previously been ravaged by circumstance. In the shadows, time had incubated a most profound hate, a most cunning enemy, who had waited to exact revenge for sins long past. For a blonde jinchuriki it had presented many things: painful struggles, overwhelming victories and the love of his life. For his bride, it had healed her soul, softened her heart, and strengthened her resolve. It was the one thing that had brought them together, and though they had been torn apart, it would bring them crashing back together again. Whether fate would be kind or cruel could not be said, but the odds had undoubtedly been set against them, for time, as wonderfully as it gave and as bitterly as it took away, was running out.

* * *

Kakashi sat idly in a tree for once, not reading a novel, his eyes, his attention focused solely on the phenomenon in front of him. Had anyone ever told him that Haruno (technically Uzumaki) Sakura would ever be capable of such raw power, he would have never believed them. Ofcourse, she had always received top marks in the theory of things. That was what made her such an expert at chakra control. However, if anyone had of ever told him that she could be this graceful, this good with battle based ninjutsu, he would have never believed them. She was magnificent.

* * *

She made mountains.

She reshaped the Earth…molded it…made it something more than it was before…..

Like a heathen goddess of old.

It was a scene as clam, and yet chaotic, as Creation. The wind whistled through the trees yielding the secrets of the land. The smell of sweat and blood blending beautifully with the smell of the earth from whence it had come. The sun blazed, reminding her of certain someone who was so far away and yet had never felt closer. She sighed heavily as she removed her fist from the scar that's she'd made in the land, a scar that she could just as easily heal.

She had evolved into both destruction and salvation, a double edged sword.

The things life did to you were laughable….

The things it forced you to become were amazingly terrifying….

Truly remarkable…

She looked at the deep welt thoughtfully never knowing that the power to create such destruction had ever lay inside someone like her. It was so much more than the usual senseless violence. So very much more than attempting to test one's power. She destroyed so that she could create anew. With everything she annihilated, with all of the earth she caused to crumble under her fingertips, she rose from it a new being.

A better being.

Exhausted past all good sense , she allowed herself to fall to the soft grass. It cradled her, welcomed her like a mother would her child. Laying on her back, Sakura was numb to all that went on around her save the tranquility of her own mind. Wisps of pink hair fell over her face leaving only her impossibly luminous eyes uncovered, eyes that watched the sky. It was a sky so blue that almost, just barely, perhaps with a little more, it could be the color of _his_ eyes.

In this delirium it would almost be like they were staring at one another, like they could each finally look into the other's soul.

Her daydream was interrupted by the voice of her new teacher.

"Sakura? Are you alright?"

A smile spread across her face. Yes, she was fine. In every since of the word.

"Yes. Yamato Taijo. I'm fine," she said as she allowed him to help her up.

"You are doing beautifully. Though I think you have a lot to thank the Hokage for, she's the only person in the world I know that can make faults like that in the earth with just a finger tip."

That had been the basis of her training. Make her as physically strong as she could be. This combined with her perfect chakra control made even the most advanced Justus that he had shown her child's play. In the eight months that they had spent together honing her skills he would proudly admit that she was better at the Earth Style that he was and ever the more imaginative. It was now that she beamed at him and, for whatever the reason, though the two had no real resemblance to the other, he couldn't help how much she reminded him of Naruto. He turned to a nearby tree to see that the kakashi was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

Clouds of steam billowed around her, and she was encased in warmth. It was relaxing, soothing even, and just so nice to do something that was so _normal_ for a change.

No learning how to cause intense pain….

No learning how to make every grain of earth under her feet do her bidding….

This was just _normal_.

It was funny how you neglected the little things in life. It was even funnier how you forgot the simple pleasures that they brought until everything was thrown in perspective for you. For instance, she had taken moments like this for granted. Quiet moments when you could truly enjoy the peace brought by the close of day. It was time to think, time to relax, time to divest one's self of the burdens aroused by consciousness. She had taken peace for granted too…..until Pein arrived, and like the scourge he was, single handedly destroyed almost everything she had ever loved. Naturally, her thoughts led to what they always seemed to lead to these days. Naruto. He had saved them. He had saved them all, just by being who he was. All of his life, the village had taken him for granted…..and so had she. He had always been there, so she thought he always would be. Now that he was away from her, clouded in such mystery and danger, she worried about him.

The ring on her finger only caused a stronger bond to this worry.

Like she had told Tsunade, she and Naruto owned one another, and it was an ownership that was almost as intimate as marriage. He was trapped between the cross fires of fate and he probably didn't even know it. She had no doubt that the Hokage used the same excuse to keep him in the dark that she had used for her.

She jumped when she heard a dish break on what sounded like the kitchen floor, for a moment forgetting that she was not alone in the apartment. Realizing that ignoring company this way was just plain rude, she finished her bath, dressed, and walked into the hallway while towel drying her hair. The site that met her in the kitchen was something that she had taken for granted too. Ino sitting on the floor with her bright eyes staring at the mess of two plates that had shattered when dropped. Her small hands poking around the wreckage tentatively, attempting to see if anything could possibly be salvaged. Her excruciatingly long hair out of it's ponytail trailing down her back onto the floor. Ino had called yesterday, saying that they should have a sleepover. She'd complained at how they never saw one another anymore.

But Sakura knew the real reason Ino wanted to see her so badly. Even so, she didn't feel like now was the time to bring it up.

Ino looked at her as she stepped into the kitchen, a faraway look on her face.

"I broke two of your plates. I'm sorry. I'll pay you for them."

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing in the kitchen anyway? You know you can't boil water."

"Ha," Ino laughed weakly.

It was that small gesture, the lack of any smart remark that alerted Sakura to just how much was weighing on Ino. At any rate, not feeling as though right now was the right time, she helped her clean up the plates. They chatted away about nothing while Sakura effectively made rice and dumplings while Ino pretended to help. Afterwards they watched a movie about love and war. Ino cried openly while Sakura did everything in her power not to be moved. When the movie was over, it was still pretty early, yet a proper time to turn in. Ino objected, insisting on playing cards. Sakura, knowing her friend was in great need of a distraction, complied. So they carried on like this, the two of them, in a sea of blankets and pillows on the living room floor.

They played game…

After game…

After game…

After game…..

…..Until Ino just stopped…cards in hand…..

"Life," she said, "is just like this. Pointless repetition. Pointless distractions to take your mind off of reality. One smoke screen after another….over….and over…. And over….."

It was then that Sakura looked at her, feeling an answering stab of pain in the area where her heart should be.

As much as they probably did miss one another, Ino had not come to Sakura solely because she missed her. She'd come because she hadn't wanted to be alone. You see, about seven months ago, like most men, Shikamaru finally gave in to his love for the one girl that was everything that he'd said he hadn't wanted in a woman. Beautiful, fussy, bossy Ino. Being so well acquainted as they were, their relationship soared. Ino told him all of the things he should be doing with his time and was overbearing. While Shikamaru complained about it, with a faint smile on his face.

And they were happy together…..

2 months into the relationship, Shikamaru was sent on an S-rank mission….one that Sakura just knew had something to do with Naruto. Things had gone horribly wrong. Their position had been betrayed. Of the seven members on the squad, only two came out of the ordeal alive. One had only suffered a minor flesh wound while Shikamaru had been dragged to the nearest town of his abdomen slashed to peices. The less injured shinobi had sent word to the Leaf. Tsunade had been very apprehensive about allowing Sakura two steps out of the gates, but she knew she could not go herself and that Sakura was the next best thing. Shikamaru would have surely died had she not gone. A hysterical Ino was allowed to accompany solely because she threatened to gut the Hokage if she tried to stop her. Knowing very well that Shikamaru may die despite the help that was being sent and remembering how she too had once been in love, she'd conceded. Kakashi and Yamato had accompanied them, that had been all the protection they would need. When they'd arrived at the town, Ino charged the inn where he was being kept, with her teammates close on her heels.

What met her when she opened that door had stopped her cold…..

Shikamaru, laying naked in a bed, inky black hair spilling over what had been a white pillow….

Bloody bandages desperately trying to keep his midsection together and failing miserably…

Shikamaru laying deathly still, looking as pale as Hades….

It had broken Ino. She had screamed, screamed like God himself had come to judge her. Rendered useless by the shock, she promptly fainted and was carried away by Yamato. It had been a miracle that Shikamaru had survived. Even more so, a miracle that she had been able to help him at all. She spent a total of 10 hours repairing the massive damage. When she was done and sure at least that he would survive another two days, she went to see about Ino, Kakashi had given her a warning look outside of Ino's door. Her crying sounded so very familiar.

And all of a sudden, she had been right back in that hospital room….

The day she realized Naruto was gone….

Ino had been a mess and it had taken everything Sakura could muster to not join her in her misery, her husband's safety on her mind.

And now, here they sat.

On her living room floor…

With Ino bitterly musing on smoke screens and life….

Shikamaru was gone, sent on another mission that was probably just as if not more dangerous than the one that had nearly taken his life. That was why Ino was here. Should someone come to find her…to tell her that Shikamaru had not cheated death a second time….she didn't want to be alone. Ino felt as though she was waiting for the inevitable and she knew she was not strong enough to bear it by herself.

"I want to apologize to you, Sakura," she said.

Sakura stared at her curiously, quietly she said, "Those plates are a thing of the past Ino. It's not important."

"No. Not for that. I am sorry that I thought you were so stupid for rejecting Naruto. I'm sorry that I gave you such a hard time about it. I…I was young… I was a child. You were right, I didn't know anything about anything. If this….this ripping and tearing in my chest…is the feeling you were afraid of…I am so sorry. I didn't understand then…..but I understand now."

Confessions…they cleansed.

They gave the soul purity that otherwise, it would not be able to attain otherwise.

They set you free…

They leveled the field…..

They gave even the bitterest enemies some common ground to stand on….

Or tore them farther apart…..

"We survived the Fourth War," Ino said. "We survived it. I knew that if I could just get through it, everything would be fine. Somehow, I stayed a child through that war."

It was amazing really. Love had given everything to them, and at the same time taken everything away.

Love had made women out of them, it had made their hearts bleed and their bodies burn.

" I know about Naruto's attack and I know that he isn't here. The random disappearances of our Shinobi, the nervous twitch Tsunade tries to hide….all the right signs….. Anytime Naruto is shrouded in secrecy it is never a good thing. It's happening again, isn't it?"

Sakura stared hard enough at her cards to stare through them.

Naruto…..

Her friend…

Her husband…..

Her love…

Coveted Jinchuriki of the Demon Fox…..

"Yes, Ino…..yes, it's happening again. Our worlds are going to be turned upside down again. The odds may be against us…again. But that doesn't matter," she said, looking her friend in the face. "It doesn't matter because we are who we are. We survived it once, and we will survive it again. I swore to that to myself. I'm not going to be weak anymore. I'm not going to cry anymore. I spent my whole life crying. It's one thing to feel grief over something that you cannot change, but most of the things I cried over, I could change. I just didn't have the perseverance to do it. Naruto….he always used to talk about his ninja way….and I was there many times to see the miracle of it in action. No matter if the odds were against him, no matter if the whole of the world was falling down about his ears…HE FOUGHT. HE ALWAYS FOUGHT. He never consigned himself to some fate that had been chosen for him, he chose his own destiny and made his own way. No matter happens we will do the same. Do you hear me, Ino? We will do the same. I don't care what destiny has to say about anything. I don't care about Fate and her damning words. This is my story and it'll go the way I want. I will do everything in my power to see that it does. I will have him back, he will be safe, and we will be happy. That's it. There are no other options, there is nothing else. Nothing. I know…..I know what happened to Shikamaru scared the living daylights out of you, but you can't wallow in that grief. It happened.. let it go. Move on. Love him, and love him hard. So what? You may only have a week or two, or three months it doesn't matter. Time is time. If it's spent with the one you love and the one that loves you,iIt will always be worth it, even if it is brief. Every moment is a blessing, whether spent in sadness or joy. Learn the truth of those words and you will learn to see a side of life you never knew existed."

And it was true. Sakura knew how to take her own advice. The day she had decided she would fight and stop wallowing in her weakness was the day great things happened. It was like she had been reborn.

"We've been complacent long enough, Ino. We've taken the low road enough times. It's time to be something better. Our lives….our worlds…they are what we make them. I don't know about you, but I am going to live in Paradise for the rest of my life."

_Paradise._

'Paradise…" Ino whispered.

"A place of utter and complete happiness. A place where constant euphoria is the norm. Facing reality is always best, but even the bravest of us need pleasant distractions…..even if it exists only in our minds. So I want to play a better game now."

"What kind of game?"

"A game where we make our own personal Paradise. Mine changes from day to day. But right now, in this moment, think about the things that make you happiest, envision them as if they were real…we'll go there in our dreams…"

_Because that is the only place such destinations truly exist._

Ino lay on her back in the sea of blankets and closed her eyes, Sakura did the same. She was soothed by the sound of Ino's deep breathing and listened intently as she began to speak…..

"Shikamaru is here with me. Wars never happen because there is nothing to ever fight over. Everyone shares, gives without force….. The sun shines bright everyday without ever a cloud being in the sky….A world with no weapons…no bombs…no jutsu… Is that silly, Sakura? Because it seems so stupid. I am a ninja, my whole life revolves around the things I hate."

"Paradise is different for everyone, Ino. And you do not hate those things, you hate the pain that they bring. Each one has their own place in the world, unfortunately, most are just used to destroy it…."

"Sakura…"

"Yeah?"

"What's your Paradise like?"

A still quietness came over her as her fantasy came to mind…

She closed her eyes….

"Peace is no longer just a word. It is what we are. It thrives in the hearts of everyone….across every country…every nation. There is no longer any doubt….No fear or apprehension. We live life to the fullest, every single day. No matter what may befall us, we live, because we are no longer afraid to."

"Is Naruto apart of your paradise?"

"Naruto is paradise. He is the one who showed me what it was."

Ino looked to her then, seeing on her face what Sakura should have known all along. She would no longer judge her though, people learned things in their own time.

Just like she had….

In her own time…..

"You really do love him, don't you."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed heavily at the question.

"Yes, Ino. I do."

"What will you do? What will you do if he dies?"

Sakura smiled then.

"What is death to him, Ino? He has died before, hasn't he?"

Realizing the truth of those words, they both began to laugh…

Softly at first…

Then louder…

And louder…

Until they were rolling around on the floor like children…..

And Sakura's neighbor threw something at the wall…

Tickled beyond belief, they made their way to the bedroom…...

Where Sakura told Ino not to worry….

Shikamaru was too lazy to die…

Ino laughed her head off feeling happier than she had in weeks…

They snuggled together like frightened children while Ino drifted off to her Paradise…..

And in her own, Sakura held another blonde…

That was safe from harm always.

* * *

Tragedy was a thick cloud over the Land of Tea. Jirocho, their beloved leader, lay deathly ill in his mansion. The illness was a mystery. The best physicians and healers of the region could not cure it, and their time to formulate a solution was running out. Every single day, death crept just a little closer to Jirocho, and his aura hung around him like mist. All the town was at its wits end, save one. Idate knew no one here may be able to help, but far beyond the trees lay a village in which three of the most adept medical minds in the world thrived, one of them was a personal friend. Most assuredly, now would be a good time to call in a favor.

* * *

It was raining. That had to be that pitter patter sound. He would know it anywhere. It always sounded so distinctive on the canopies of the trees back home. His body felt like it must have been trampled by an entire battalion of ninja at least 12 times, and yet, he knew it was highly unlikely that was the case. The soft and incessant beeping of machines gave away his location, a hospital. All of a sudden the urge to see pink hair, a stark white coat, and green eyes attempted to overcome him. He did his best to ignore it. He had to ignore so many urges when it came to Sakura nowadays. Despite the pain he was in, he felt encased in warmth. He cracked one blue eye and scanned the room. To his surprise, the Kazekage sat starring out of the window not three feet from the bed, entranced by the falling rain. There was such a faraway look on his young face, and distress radiated from him like waves during the Lunar tide.

"Must be some girl," he said.

Naruto wasn't surprised. Gaara was one of the best ninja he knew, of course he would be aware that he was awake, although his words shattered him.

Yeah, Gaara. She is some girl.

He sat and watched the Kazakage with remarkably curious eyes. Gaara stared out the window a while longer apparently very deep in thought and then raised his head and looked Naruto straight in the eye. He was hurting, and it was a pain that Naruto himself knew. He remained silent. It was a given that Gaara had become more comfortable with people and much more willing to communicate some things, but he was still who he was.

And feelings such as what Naruto knew he must be feeling….

The words that he had said….

The question he had asked…..

It could not be easy to feel such stirring in one such as himself…

He whose inner being was always as tranquil as a ripple less pool….

"I used to wonder why you did this to yourself. I initially thought that you were just trying to keep your skills sharp…..trying not to lose your edge...but when you fought me….this last time….I noticed the you are not fighting like you always had. You used to be so careful…every move planned out. Now though, you are so reckless…..like a man that has nothing to lose. That used to not be so. You used to have everything," he said. "Tell me is it worth it?…..this pain I feel…..Was she worth it?..."

Was she worth it?

Singularly, he thought back to one instance in particular that had answered that question for him absolutely. It was the day that his boyhood obsession had become the love of this life and the next.

No matter if she ever agreed to love him back, because losing her would destroy him.

* * *

*** Flashback (8 years earlier)***

* * *

Thunder rumbled somewhere in the sky above the trees and lightning caused the sky to blaze. The light cut through the darkness revealing the horrors of the night. Times like this were hard.

These were the days when you had to not only cope with the mortality around you….

but also that of yourself…

and the ones you loved…

One month after the end of the Fourth Great Shinobi war and the world was still feeling it's aftershocks. It was needless slaughter just because. Violence from the scorned unable to cope with the fact that they had been beaten.

Although the remnants of Sound had not joined the war, they were to blame for most of the petty skirmishes after it. As predicted, the war had caused many to relocate. Some just wanted to leave their blood soaked lands and forget the war, others had no home to go back to. This small town was one such gathering place. Merchants had set up shop here and it was full of people who were simply, innocently, just trying to rebuild their lives. The trade between this particular town and the Leaf was very lucrative, but nowhere near the amount to cripple the village if it was ended. This senseless violence held no strategic value what so ever. This was just pure cruelty and blatant disrespect. Their mission had been to fend off the attackers, but word had been sent too late, resulting in this carnage.

The rain came, to cleanse the earth and wash the blood away. But he felt no peace inside himself. What if Madara had been right? What if true peace only existed when one mind controlled all others? What if….? His bangs caused rivulets of water to flow into his eyes mixing with the tears making them indistinguishable.

"Naruto."

Sensei.

"Naruto, the culprits went North. We are to put them to justice and I don't mean taking them back to the village. We must move, before the rain washes away the trail," Kakashi whispered.

Without so much as a sideways glance, Naruto ascended to the trees, the rest of his team close behind to seek out their prey.

* * *

These ninja were not careful.. It was almost as if they wanted to be found. They left tracks as clear as day amongst the trees, and Naruto followed them with an eagerness shown by a lover of human destruction. Hadn't enough died for the tranquility they now enjoyed? Had not the rivers ran red with the blood spilled? And yet, there were those, who just couldn't leave well enough alone.

"Naruto!"

Reacting too late, he was blown backwards by a paper bomb exploding somewehere close to his right. For the sheer sake of feeling anything other than his despair, he reveled in the feel of the splintered wood that ripped through him…tore through him…..and made him feel alive again.

He felt no pain, only adrenaline…running through his hungry veins like star dust….

Everything around him was a blur…

It was the endless cycle, of struggling….dying…surviving…

And all the while, all he could feel was the passion and anger that welled up inside him like magma as the light from his cloak lit up the night. His enemies thought a demon had come to haunt them, and they marveled in horror at the brightness of the unholy chakra that surrounded him….and he was consumed by it's fire until he forgot to breathe….or think…..

None of their enemies escaped that night. The lush greenery that blanketed the roots of the trees was painted so red with their blood. In the midst of the carnage, the living stood in awe of this avenger, the clumsy unimpressive child that had become the savior of so many.

He whose light and countenance touched all, changed all…

And yet, all he could think of was this deep fury….this emptiness that only one person on earth could fill.

* * *

Sakura dozed peacefully to the tranquil pitter patter of the rain. It was peace incarnate in the hospital tonight. The patients slept quietly, lulled by the soft rhythmic beeping of machines. The end of her shift had finally come and she sighed with the excitement of being cradled by her bed for the first time this week. After the mandatory signing of charts and making a last round to all of her charges, she escaped into the glistening night. It was raining, but only just. The streetlights bathed the multitude of droplets in amber light making the rain appear golden. It was a magnificent sight, and she ran into it's beautiful chaos like a curious, trusting child. She danced in it all of the way home finding peace in its movement and her own.

Too soon her apartment complex came into view and she made her way to her door. It was then that she felt it.

Such …..rage…..and anger…

And something else….

Warmth.

So much warmth.

Naruto.

Afraid for his emotional state, she barged through the door looking around wildly.

And there he was…

Sitting in the middle of her den floor holding himself as if he had lost everything precious to him…as if he was trying to keep himself together..

"I thought…..I thought we had put an end to this…." He whispered. "The war…the war is over…No more blood needs to be shed…..it's over. So why? ….why does this keep happening?...Why?" he said brokenly.

Sakura was frozen to the spot. A pang of grave familiarity reverberated through her. Death had become even more so real for all of them during the war. The sheer number of dead and dying that had turned up daily had been enough to make her just want to lie down and die with them. When the war had ended, and she had come back to the safety of the hospital, it seemed to be even worse. Tsunade had sent her home more than once telling her to get herself together and come back the next day.

And Naruto had always been there….

Bringing her food…..

Holding her and penetrating her with his warmth and comfort while she cried.

It was funny. He was so strong and so radiant, she never really thought of him as having the same doubts and fears that she did.

But there he was…

Bleeding all over her floor…..

Desperately trying to keep himself together…

"I came here to wait for you," he rasped. "I am always waiting for you, aren't I , Sakura?"

Yes, he was always waiting…bleeding…just for her. He would lay down his life for the sake of her happiness…and she crucified him nearly every day. He knew she wouldn't understand, but sometimes a man just wanted to be enveloped in the presence of the woman he loved, even if she didn't feel the same way. Something stirred in her then, a feeling of great magnitude, yet she wondered if she should let it manifest. She wanted too. She really did, but how could she? The entire village knew he was in love with her. It was no secret. The one thing that she had always prided herself on was the fact that she had never, ever, no matter how hard he made it sometimes, led him on.

When he walked with her in the middle of the night because sleep eluded her, she didn't kiss him senseless like her mind cried out for her to.

When she had lost too many patients at the hospital and he held her while she cried, she resisted the urge to press her body close to his and command him to never let her go.

When he smiled bright enough to light the world, she never ran her finger down his cheek and told him how beautiful he was….how happy she was that he simply existed…

Because that would be wrong.

If she had ever done either one of those things, it would have hurt him. It would have made him think that she had changed her mind, and she hadn't.

She couldn't.

She just didn't know how to exist like that anymore.

"Sakura," he whispered.

Lupine like eyes immediately drew hers and she was taken aback by their intensity. In the dime light they seemed to glow, and they saw only her. It pained her greatly, it seemed like she was always trying to deny the affinity she had for this man, the inescapable fire that burned in her for him that threatened to scorch them both.

"Yes," she whispered just as softly.

"Wont you come…and heal me….?"

Heal me.

The request had nothing to do with sinew, blood, and bone. And she knew it. Unfortunately, those were the only types of healing she could offer him. She crept closer to him and tried desperately not to blush under the intensity of his gaze. She didn't want to go to him. She didn't want to be anywhere near him and the tsunami of emotion he stirred inside of her, but she just couldn't leave him. It seemed like they were always being thrown together, and yet, she systematically chose to ignore the obvious hints of the universe.

But it was very difficult to ignore them now…..

When the flow of his chakra seemed to be reaching out only to her….

When his eyes resembled windows to his soul more so than anything else….

When his aura screamed for comfort that she knew was in her power to give and yet she withheld it….

Studiously, she avoided his eyes as her hands began to glow. And all the while he stared at her. It was a game they played. He wanted to remember everything there was to remember about her. So that when he was alone, suffering, or hurt miles away from her, she could be there and it would put him at peace. All the while, she pretended not to notice, giving him whatever he wanted in this way since it seemed so small to her. She let him have it.

"Sakura," he whispered again.

The waves that ran through her at the sound were almost painful. She didn't even look at him, but amplified what she was doing so that it would be finished sooner…..so that she could get away from him sooner… but long skilled fingers under her chin didn't really give her a choice in the matter.

She had to look at him.

It was funny. She always thought that eventually she would get used to it, but she never did.

You would think, that if you saw the color blue enough times, it would just stop surprising you. For heaven's sake, she had been seeing this particular shade of blue since she was a child. When compared to everything else, she should be so used to it by now that it hardly afforded notice at all, but it did. She always hated it when their eyes met. It was almost as if the universe was shattering….each and every time. The other things were newer….so it was warranted that they would surprise her more.

Like the fact that he was a man now….with all the trappings.

A man's face, hands, and body…..

A man's desires…..

The fact that he was a man, and such an impressive one made it immensely hard to forget that she was a woman, and there in lay the problem. It really hurt to look him dead in the face sometimes, he had become so beautiful .

Now as he was…..

Laying passively beneath her hands….

Moonlight making his hair glow…..

Blood making him look dangerous…..

Passion making his eyes burn…..

And all the while unspoken word hung like invisible weights in the air. That was why she wanted to get away. It was something about the look in his eyes that alerted her to the fact that those words were about to become real living breathing things….as real as either of them were.

"Sakura," he whispered again.

She tried to bolt then. His fox would take care of the rest, it always did. There was no way in Hades that she could do this with him now. She wasn't strong enough and she had no good answers. She'd never had. However, he wouldn't be eluded this time, and the strength of the hands on her shoulders brought her back down to her knees.

From the stress of it all, she began to cry….and yet, he was unmoved.

Tears ran unchecked down her face and in the light of the moon looked like stars.

"I am in love with you. Ever since the first day, I have loved you. I would bleed for you…hurt for you…die for you…..and yet….nothing has ever pleased you more than to not love me and in some subtle way or another throw it in my face. You are all I know, and no matter what trouble I am in I always come to you. I always wait, just for you. When we were younger, I waited for you to notice me, to see that I wasn't nothing. After that, I waited for you to see that no love Sasuke could give you would ever come close to equaling mine. Then I waited for the war to end and the world's suffering with it. I thought, just maybe, after that you would see me and we would be together. But you didn't, and we stayed a dream. Then I waited for you to grow a woman's heart so that you could not only understand, but accept the love that I have for you. As always, you never followed other expectations and allowed it to become as hard as it has ever been. So, I have always wondered…. Why is it that you don't love me? Tell me the truth."

She felt like a train had hit her. SHE felt each accusation as if it was a razor sharp blade slicing through her skin….leaving her in pieces. How could she really articulate the reason for him, when she had never really been able to do it for herself? Her feelings for him were just as complex as the man himself. He was involved is so much and anytime she ever allowed herself to feel anything for him, she always felt as though she would burst.

Perhaps…..perhaps now would be a good time to put words to some things, not only for his pleasure, but for the sake of her peace of mind. So he did as he told her, and told the unadulterated truth.

"You…you are light."

Release.

The entire world fell to pieces and he had the strange feeling that he was floating. He could feel a distinct tingle behind his eyes, and the tears that fell from the came from his soul. Surely his mind must be playing tricks on him.

Impossible.

A feeling akin to anger rose hot and heavy in his chest as he gripped her shoulders tighter and lightly shook her.

"_What did you say to me_? _Say it again_," his whispered was so loud.

You are my soul…my heart…my….

Her head lolled back on her neck. She was like a wilting flower in the shadow of his anger…..his curiosity.

And then their eyes connected, and she felt that shifting in the Earth that she hated…

" You are light. You are….everything that I ever wanted to be but never could. You are tomorrow….you are the future. And what love could someone so bathed in darkness like me ever offer you?"

She slid her hands to either side of his face, her anger now far outweighing his own.

"What more can I give you than what I already have? You dream, boy." she continued. "I give you what it is I can. You always come to me, and because I know that, I will always be here for you, no matter what. But this is the only way that I can be. Don't you get it? I don't have anything else to give you. It has nothing to do with love or the lack of it. Give your love to someone else….just leave your light for only me. I won't take anything else from you because that would hardly be fair…..hardly."

The hurt on his face was evident. So she wanted him, but only a small part.

Not his body…

Not his feelings…..

He allowed his hands to slide from her shoulder, and she ended her physical contact with him as well. How had they ever arrived at such an impasse?

"But my love is my light," he whispered. " I can't separate them. Can't you just accept them both?"

"I wouldn't know what to do with them both!"

It must have cause her great pain to be so at war inside herself every second of everyday, but he supposed that it was just one of those things. He could accept this, for now. She had bared her soul to him in a way that he had never thought possible. They were making progress at least.

"Alright then. I'll keep giving it to you, but I can't separate them. And one day I will no longer give you the choice of just taking one, no matter what you feel as though you can handle. It will be all of me…everything….or nothing."

She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Naruto. No matter what, though, if you can bear me or if you can't…I will always be there for you. No matter what. You can always come to me."

* * *

******End Flashback*******

* * *

And that was how it had went. No matter if she was willing to be with him in the way that he wanted, it had shifted his universe to know that he meant so much to her and to hear it from her own mouth.

"She is worth all the pain in the world to me, because the pain of living without her is unlike anything suffered this side of hell. She is home," he whispered.

Gaara's eyes squeezed shut as he desperately tried to quiet the maelstrom raging inside of him. Naruto couldn't believe it, it had finally happened. Gaara had fallen in love and he could pretty much guess with whom.

"Is it Matsuri?"

Gaara's silence told him that it was.

"She….she is…..she is my student. I can't….be with her like that. I shouldn't even want her, but whenever she is close to me… I can just imagine what everyone will say. I am her teacher, I'm supposed to be….. I… "

"Gaara stop. Matsuri was your first student. She was one of the first people in your village to not look at you in disgust. She embraced you, accepted you, she didn't try to make you something that you weren't. I am surprised that it took this long for your feelings to be realized."

"I have always known what my feelings were. I…. I have loved Matsuri ever since she was old enough for me to appropriately feel such things for her, but I never did anything about it. I was her sensei. It would betray the trust of a student/teacher relationship if I were to be involved with her. That was why I passed her tutelage on to someone else. That was why I never took another student, my workload wouldn't allow it anyway. I avoided her in the village. I never gave her missions to her face. I know it hurt her, but you see, I can't be within ten feet of her and not want to touch her. I don't sleep at night. I ache for her all the time. But I can't do anything about it."

"So why be so upset about it now?"

"She kissed me."

Naruto watched as Gaara tentatively touched his lips with a miles away look on his face.

"She kissed me."

* * *

*******Flashback********

* * *

Gaara stared out of his window into the Suna night. It was beautiful, it always had been. The moonlight caressed the sand making it look like a sea of molten silver. While the wind carried wisps of it in the air like fairy dust. Even before he could recognize such beauty, he could find the peace in it. The stars were so numerous tonight, so gently glowing and radiant. A frown crossed his face as he tried not to see the pictures in them that _she_ had once pointed out. He had no time to think about _her_.

He returned t his desk and glared at the mountain of paper work that seemed to be glaring back at him. To think, he had been at this since morning and nothing pleased Temari and Kankurou more than to keep adding to the pile. If he didn't love them so much, he would strangle them….and even given that condition, it still was not a bad idea. For all cases and purposes, nowadays, perhaps paperwork was not his enemy.

It did after all…

Fill the time…

That would otherwise be spent thinking of…..

Never mind.

A faint stirring in the area of his heart startled him. He could feel her. She was near. He sighed as he reveled in the familiar and insatiable ache.

Matsuri.

He could feel her chakra flowing strong, all the haziness steadily being removed by a lack of distance.

She wouldn't dare, he thought. She wouldn't dare come here.

….but chakra did not lie…

She was coming this way…

He would be alone with her….

Oh no….

It was silly really. He could make an escape if he really wanted too, but he wasn't sure what it would say for his character if he hid outside of his window from her. Besides, it wasn't like she wouldn't know that he was there. She knew him just as well as he knew her. She could feel him just as clearly as he could her. The bond was unbreakable. So he sat, and waited. He could feel her growing hesitation. Her wariness. After all, they hadn't spoken since…

When she knocked ever so softly on his door, he seriously wandered if he was ready for this confrontation. He had never been really good at lying and definitely not when looking into those soft, beautiful obsidian eyes.

But that was the strategy that he had put into play…

The best thing to do was avoid her…..

If that failed, he ignored her…

If that was impossible he never _ever_ looked at her….

As if knowing her body was close to his wasn't enough to undo him…

"Enter," he whispered, but she knew she heard him.

The door opened slowly, and the slower it went, the more dread he felt. He watched in fascination as her small hand curled around the edge of the door and pushed it open.

When she entered, he felt like the world was disintegrating…

Matsuri.

All at once, he could feel his heart begin to pound…..

It was almost painful…..

His palms began to sweat….

And all the blood in his body began to shift below his waist…..(how embarrassing)

Breathing had become impossible…..

There was no way that he would ever be able to speak past the lump in his throat…..

Matsuri.

It took everything he was to keep his eyes on the wall.

He panicked as she walked into the room. He could likewise sense the growing hesitation in her body as she came closer and closer.

And then she whispered such damning words…..

"Kazakage-sama…."

Rage washed over him. He hated to hear his title on her lips. He knew that he was the one to blame for the distance between them, but she would never have to call him that. Even though he knew nothing could be between them.

"_Do not call me that_," his whisper was so loud. The venom in his voice was so acidic

He didn't want to be her superior…

He didn't want to be her leader…..

He wanted…

Matsuri dropped the file she had been carrying, obviously startled. She didn't know what to think, what to do. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she studied the only man she had ever loved.

They had been close, once.

So intertwined with one another…

So attuned to one another…

Until the day came that they no longer were….

And he deliberately shut her out…

Then, all of a sudden, he was saying that he didn't want to teach her anymore. He studiously avoided her. Even when they were together, he pretended like she didn't exist. She didn't know what she had done to make him so angry, but she would have thought that their relationship would have at least warranted an explanation. Her own anger began to surge like lava in her veins, but she could not lose all decorum. He was after all, the_ Kazekage_.

"What should I call you then?"

It was then that he looked at her, and it was his biggest mistake.

It had been about three weeks since he had actually seen her, which was no easy feat when he were the Kazekage and she was a jonin. However, the memory of her beauty had never dulled. The darkness of her eyes blazed. Her creamy skin bore a soft blush the color of spring desert roses. Her lips were tensed in anger and how he wished to loosen them. Her coffee brown hair fell in soft cascades to her shoulders….which were bare. He hated it when her shoulders weren't covered. He always had the urge to kiss them…..caress them…..and….

Never mind.

"Does lord and master fit your fancy?" she said as she stalked closer.

"Or maybe god of the sand waves?"

A deep frown penetrated his brow at that one. How could she think that of him? She should know that he would never place himself above anyone else.

"Wait, how about this?" she continued ,"Tyrant who not only sees fit to mistreat his villagers, but to do so without notice or reason!"

His hands clenched into such tight fists his knuckles were white as snow.

" I call you KAZEKAGE-SAMA BECAUSE THAT IS ALL YOU ARE TO ME. MY LEADER. YOU HAVE MADE IT PERFECTLY CLEAR THAT I AM NOT ALLOWED TO CALL YOU ANYTHING ELSE, BECAUSE YOU AREN'T ANYTHING ELSE!"

Sand crashed into the window and the sides of the building at his anger. The entire confection seemed to shake upon its foundation.

It was then that he looked her in the eyes, he needed to see her reaction to his anger. He needed to know that she was not afraid of him, and that she never would be. He needed to know that she knew that he would never in his life harm her. What he saw pleased him. She was angry, not scared.

Please, don't ever fear me. I would never be able to bear seeing that emotion in your eyes…..

Gaara rose quick as lightning and made his way over to shut the door. His fist stayed clenched against it as the gravity of her words hit him.

Why her?

Why couldn't he fall in love with someone more appropriate?

Why did he have to fall in love at all?

Such things were beyond him.

He had no idea what a man was to do in love.

Slowly, he turned to face her and pressed his back up against the door.

Matsuri.

Her name was like a soothing balm on his flaming mind. He watched her eyes widen in anticipation as he stepped towards her. He could feel the answering tension in his own body. He stopped when there was one foot of distance between the two of them, but even that distance was not enough to make him oblivious to the fragrance of her skin and hair. Being this close to her was dangerous, but he had to look her in the eyes when he said this. He had to know how she truly felt.

"Am I not anything else to you?" he whispered.

It was her turn to be shocked. The smooth deep timbre of his voice rolled over her. It had been so long since she had heard him speak, and especially so softly, to her. His eyes were burning with something that she didn't want to think about too deeply, and his face looked so tormented. Almost like he was sorry for the way he had been treating her…..almost like he actually had a good explanation.

"Matsuri….."

He knees almost gave out at the way he let her name roll off of his tongue. She had always loved the way he said her name.

"Please. Say it again," he whispered.

If he was ever going to be at peace, he had to know. One way or the other.

" Tell me that I am nothing to you. Tell me that I don't matter to you. Tell me…tell me I am your leader and nothing more."

Tell me you don't love me. That way I can sleep at night. I can try to move on. Because not knowing…

Matsuri.

Words seemed so beyond her, she really didn't know what to say. She had steeled herself for this meeting. She knew Temari had been up to something when she demanded that it be she who brought this stupid file to her brother. She had meant for this to be a quick exchange. He would pretend like she didn't exist like he always did, and she would pretend like she wasn't madly in love with him…..and like she hadn't been for some time.

But this…

This was so different from how she had pictured this going in her head.

"Gaara," she whispered.

Gaara.

He hissed, hearing his name on her lips was not helping the situation below his waist.

"Say it again," he almost moaned.

"Say what?"

She knew what he wanted, but why should she make it easy on him. He was the reason this chasm lie between them.

"My name. Say my name again."

"Why?"

He hesitated.

"Why should I say your name? You abandoned me. You have been cruel to me. And all of this you did…without any explanation. Why should I even acknowledge your existence given the fact that you do not acknowledge mine?"

"_Matsur_i….(God, he loved her name) …You don't understand."

A confused expression crossed her lovely features.

"What wouldn't I understand? And how would you know? You don't even talk to me. Once upon a time we could always talk. You were always so open, I really miss that. I…I miss you…."

With that she stepped closer. Gaara meant to step away, but being near her was so intoxicating. He had missed this high. She tentatively raised her hand towards his forehead, giving him plenty of time to move away, but he stayed. He hungered so for her touch. Her fingertips slid lightly over the Kanji there and he felt everything he was go up in flame.

"Love," she whispered. The entire time his eyes were transfixed in her lips. "You are not Suna's monster any more, Gaara. You are not some bad secret that people wish to keep locked behind closed doors. You…..you are…"

He had to know what it was she would say. Her opinion mattered so much.

"What am I, Matsuri?" he said desperately as he startled her by latching on to her tiny waist. There was such a strong flutter in her belly. Everything she was wanted to be this close to him.

Touching him…..

Soothing him….

She played coy. There was no way she was going to give in so easily. Her fingers dropped to his lips and how she longed to taste them. She reveled in his swift intake of breath. He was so powerful, the fact that she could bring him to his knees was a heady thing.

"What do you want to be, Gaara-Sama?"

"Matsuri…I….."

"That Kanji on your forhead…..do you know what it means? It means love. Do you know what that is? Tell me you know what it is, Gaara. Please….. Why have you cast me aside? Why don't you want me in your life anymore?" she said, softly stroking his cheek.

How he wished she would stop touching him. He couldn't think…couldn't breathe with her being so close…..so warm…..so….

"I want you…I ….in my life….I just can't…..Shameful….."

Her curiosity was peeked. Perhaps now he would tell her why he had placed so much distance between them.

"What is shameful, Gaara?"

He almost choked on his words.

"How I feel….about you…."

Her heart beat escalated.

"Why is it shameful?"

"Teacher…student….Kazekage…..I should never have…."

"Should have never what, Gaara?"

"…Fallen in love with you….."

Matsuri gasped and her hand fell away from his face as she took a step back to find support on his desk.

He was in love with her. He had distanced himself from her because of some silly notion that they shouldn't be together because he had been her teacher.

She was overjoyed, but not expecting a favorable reply, Gaara suspected that she was repulsed by his declaration.

"…..I know….I know you could never want someone like me. But I…I couldn't stop wanting you…I knew it wouldn't be what you wanted so I separated myself. I….I can't just have part of you. I want all of you…all to myself…..I…I haven't slept well in what seems like years for want of you beside me….You are so beautiful…I just…."

Gaara's words were stopped as his head was pulled down and silken lips met his own. His eyes went impossibly wide and then shut altogether as he reveled in the kiss of the woman he loved. She was kissing him, which must have meant that she loved and wanted him back. After what seemed like millennia, they pulled apart.

"Gaara," she gasped. "I am in love with you too. I wanted to tell you, but then you just cut me off and I didn't know what to think. Despite being angry with you, I have missed you so much….My leader… My teacher… my friend…. My love….."

Gaara's heart soared and before he knew it, he had joined their lips again and was pushing Matsuri up against the desk. She loved him. She wanted to be with him. She loved him back. His veins were affected with star dust as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her. He thought he would die at the feeling of her soft curves being crushed against his own wanting body. Their tongues danced together, punctuated by the momentary sigh of utter and complete happiness. Her legs wrapped around his hips and she felt the hardness between his thighs. She wanted to cry at how perfectly they fit together. Gaara broke the bruising assault on her mouth to finally kiss those pale bare shoulders. His hand twined in her hair as he pulled her head back exposing the soft column of her neck. Her moans were like music to his ears and her small hands creeping under his shirt was the only hold that he had on reality. He bit her, ever so softly, and soothed any pain with his tongue as his clothed hips surged seeking her warmth.

He couldn't believe her was kissing her…..

He was…..

And then the thought hit him….

He was the Kazekage…..

She had been his student…..

And this….

Was so very wrong…

And he broke the kiss…..

He was almost brought to his knees at the frustration of it all…..

He stood between her legs, his forehead against hers breathing harshly. Her eyes were dazed, her lips swollen and wet from his kisses. Neither one of them could quite wrap their mind around the beautiful simplicity of the moment.

"Gaara…." She sighed when she was able to speak. She tenderly kissed the kanji on his forehead.

That had almost been his undoing. That had almost been the difference between him sending her home while telling her to never look him in the face again, and finishing what both of their bodies had started.

Almost.

With resolve that he had never known existed in the four kingdoms, he began pulling himself away from her.

Nothing could change what was. She had been his student, if anyone knew about what had transpired between the two of them….they would think improper things had occurred before she was of age. Nothing had, but rumors were never really interested in the truth. They never had been. Even though they were very close in age, the officials would call it career suicide, and Gaara needed the support of his people. Everything he was depended on it. If they turned against him because of this scandal it would be disastrous. However, he was a great ninja and their leader. There were only so many things that they would say to his face without forfeiting their lives, Shikaku or not. The same could not be said for Matsuri. Her name would be sullied beyond repair and he would be damned if he allowed hormones to ruin the life she could have.

Even if it wasn't with him…

The thought of another man touching her like this made him sick to his stomach, but this was the way it had to be.

She could be free this way….

She could be happy….

He averted his eyes from her so that he would not have to see the hurt and confusion that would cloud her features. If he didn't, he would change his mind. He grabbed her by the wrist and began walking towards the door.

"Come," he said in a curt tone.

"Gaara? Gaara, what's wrong? Please tell me…please…"

"Forgive me," he said as he reached the door and opened it. "Forgive me. I forgot myself. I will never act thus towards you ever again. You have my word."

Her anger began to flare once more as she wretched her hand out of his. She had just known what it was like to finally, after so many years, be in the arms of the man she loved. She wasn't going to let this go so easily. She grasped his face in her small hands pleading him to see reason.

"Gaara…..Gaara it's alright. You haven't done anything wrong. I am an adult, you are an adult. We can make the decision to be together. I don't care what anyone thinks. Nothing they could ever say will hurt me so long as I have you, so long as we are together. Gaara, please, listen to me."

She was near hysterics now. Tears ran unchecked down her face, as she stared into the steel of his resolve. He wanted to believe her, he really did. But he knew what life as an outcast inside one's village could do to a person's spirit. He would never wish that on the woman he loved. No matter how much it killed him to hurt her now.

"Go home, Matsuri. Stay there. From hence forth, I am your leader, your commander…nothing more. Don't make me have to remind you again. You are dismissed."

He felt numbness like he had never felt before drift over him as she turned on her heels and ran out of the building…..out of his life….forever…..

All he could do was sit and stare out into space. There would be no joy from now on. No light, no warmth, not for him.

But she would find it in time…..

And that would have to be enough for both of them….

After what seemed like hours later, Temari entered his study.

"Gaara….. what happened? I just saw Matsuri running out of here crying her eyes out. What did you do to her?"

But then she saw his disheveled state…

His swollen lips….

His flushed skin…..

The unusual brightness to his eyes…

And she knew what had happened….

"Something I shouldn't have," he whispered.

I should have never touched her. I should have never….

"Gaara."

"Leave me be, Temari."

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife. It was a weighty silence between them, the kind that always preceeded Gaara exhibiting his wrath on epic proportions. Had she been anyone other than his sister, she would have never pushed him futher, but she was.

And her brother deserved to be happy.

God knows he did.

"You deserve it Gaara," she said quietly. "You deserve to be happy. You deserve to be loved. Let her be that for you. Let her complete you. You are the Kazekage. If you say dusk is dawn, they will obey you. She is from one of our noble clans, it is a good match. No one would ever dare speak out against you having her. It is you right to choose…."

Unable to control the emotions brewing inside of him any longer, Gaara shouted.

"I SAID LEAVE ME BE!"

So she left. She knew not to test him further right now. She hoped, for both his sake and Matsuri's, that soon he would see reason.

* * *

********End Flashback*********

* * *

" She comes back in three days," Gaara whispered. " I thought that her absence would give me time to think….sort out my feelings and strengthen my resolve. I thought the distance would make it better, but I was wrong. I feel even more confused than I did when she left."

Naruto's brow frowned in knowing sympathy. It really was funny how useless distance really was when it came to the person that one loved.

"I don't know…..I don't know what to do."

_I feel so lost._

It was then that Naruto looked at him, having come to such recent revelations about his own lover.

"You love her, that is what you do. You love her good…you love her hard. It should be so intense that even if she is half way across the world, she should be able to feel it. That's what you do. Life is too short to worry about or wonder what the world will think. True love is too precious to cast it aside solely for the opinion of others. Do your best to understand her, Gaara. Her needs, her wants, her desires…..understand her and accept her. Embrace her, but don't smother her. Give her what she needs but give her room to grow into her own being. Do this, and you will avoid all of the mistakes that I made."

"You say that like it is so easy."

"It's not, at least it wasn't for me. There were so many things that I never…understood about her. I just cast them aside because to me it didn't matter. But then I realized, if it mattered to her, then it should matter to me. I get that now. Understanding of motives isn't always necessary."

"you make it sound so attainable…so close. So….real. To be able to be with her like that to coexist in such unadulterated ecstasy would be…."

"….Paradise….." Naruto finished for him.

"Yeah," Gaara said thoughtfully. "what if…..what if something happens? What if I lose her?"

Neither of them pretended that being in such intimate standing with the Kazekage would make Matsuri a prime target for Gaara's enemies. But such dangers always existed.

"You don't let fear stop you. I have no doubt that Matsuri is the most protected woman in Suna because of the love you bear her, but you are only human. If anything happens….you will just have to sit enraptured at the love you shared. Let the memory soothe you, let it overcome your pain. And know that two people who really love one another are never separated. Even by death."

"You really believe that?"

"I do," he said with a firm nod.

Gaara looked at him curiously, in a way painfully reminiscent of a scared child.

"It's that girl with the pink hair, isn't it?"

Just hearing her description brought a quickening to his heart.

"Yeah."

"Will you ever see her again?"

"I will. I know I will."

"What happened?"

Naruto relayed the whole story.

"What will you do if you see her again?"

"Apologize. I didn't understand her. I tried to force something on her because I was ready. I knew how much I loved her, that I lived to protect her, and would never hurt her. So it angered me that she never wanted me back. I always said, she would get used to it…..but that wasn't my choice to make. Then I suppose, I would try to amend things between the two of us."

"What if she doesn't want that?"

"Then….." he had spent so long thinking about this . He just prayed that he had the resolve to follow through if it came to this. "….I will step aside. I will give her the divorce she wants. It'll probably destroy me, but I will let her choose me. I won't force myself on her anymore. I got too impatient. I was tired of waiting. I saw my chance, seized it, and when things didn't turn out the way we all thought it would, I made her stand by it. That was wrong."

Gaara's brow furrowed.

"But she slighted you too. Doesn't that matter?"

Naruto laughed.

"I used to think it did, but now, it hardly seems so important. I am in no way excusing her, but I understand why she did it. She will have to deal with what it is she has done to me in her own time. Just as I had to deal with what it was I had done to her…though being away from her is what actually made me realize that I had wronged her at all. At any rate. I will cross my bridge when it gets here. Yours will be back in three days. You should find her, as soon as she is back on Suna soil Gaara and make her yours. I have learned that the world often times does not wait until tomorrow. Have no fear. Whatever happens, happens."

Gaara sat in contemplative silence. Maybe he was being a fool. Maybe everything he was had been leading him to this one moment where he could finally be happy

"I'm so glad we became friends. I really am."

"Same here, Gaara. Now let's get out of here, I feel loads better already."

No matter how hard he tried, he could never seem to be in hospitals without his want of Sakura intensifying.

"You can't possibly be ful healed. It's only been two days."

"There is no helaing on Earth like that of a tailed beast," Naruto smirked.

"Agreed."

* * *

The days had been long and they seemed to only be getting longer. Sometimes they seemed to not even end, with nights seamlessly blending into mornings. Sakura noticed such days and was embraced by them like a bitter lover. She was having strange dreams…..dreams of running while being encased in white blurs. And no matter how much she tried to she couldn't shake the feeling that destiny was never more than a hairs breadth away from her.

* * *

"He's dying," Kakashi said with amazing finality. "He will surely die if we do not send someone."

Tsunade' brow furrowed over the report. Jirocho, of the land of tea was gravely ill. Apperently all of the medical and mystical practices of the region had been beset upon him, but to no avail. His condition steadily continued to deteriorate. The summons had actually not been sent by Jirocho himself, but by someone named Idate. The man, whomever he was, showed remarkable decision on the person he wanted sent. Sakura.

"Who is Idate? And how does he know Sakura, minus all of the obvious ways."

"Idate is Jirocho's adopted son. He knows Sakura personally. She, Naruto, Sasuke and myself performed a mission in their lands for them….a very long time ago now. I'm quite sure he asked for Sakura as a favor."

The Hokage sighed and placed the folder which held the file away from her, rose from her desk and stared out of the window. No matter what her true appearance was, no one could deny that she was a remarkably beautiful woman, especially with he hair bathed in sunlight like it was now. Her hazel eyes blazed as she contemplated the most sensible course of action.

"He is going to die," she said. "I cannot possibly hope to go myself. Shizune is needed here, and even if she wasn't, Sakura has surpassed her in many ways. She is dedicating more time to settling down with that Yamanaka boy than pouring over her scrolls like she used to. And we both know why Sakura cannot go."

Ofcourse Kakashi knew all of the dangers that awaited Sakura outside of the village. He felt slightly accosted that Tsunade would insinuate that he did not.

"And besides," she started again, "Gaara tells me it is time to move Naruto away from Suna" she said, as she produced a letter from her robes. " He says that he has been noticing a considerable amount of foreing activity in its borders. Suna itself is easy enough to defend, with miles of desert in each direction. With that being said though, it took only two members of the Akatsuki to cause great damage to it. He is worried that these skirmishes are happening because of Naruto. He fears that he may be no longer safe. So naturally, I must move him."

Kakshi's brow had fallen considerably.

"You had not told me of this."

"I had planned to, but then you dropped this bomb on me. Listen. I know that Jirocho is an important figurehead. The trade agreements that we have with him have proved to be very lucrative over the years, but he is an old man. And he had to die sometime. I am chosing the lesser of two evils here. I am not going to let Sakura fall into enemy hands and result in the end of this world as we know it when I can keep her here and just one man will die. At any rate. I am moving Naruto Cloud. The Raikage is excited to receive him, not to mention Bee. He leaves Suna in two days. Throughout the week, Gaara has arranged for fake envoys to leave at varying time, so that any enemies watching will not be able to truly discern the one that holds Naruto. As for Jirocho, we can do nothing."

Kakashi looked at her.

"My lady, the Land of Tea is nowhere from here, and Sakura would want to help. She's really the only one who can help. We can travellight. Yamato and I should be far more than enough to protect her. The Land of Tea is nowhere from here. We will make it there quickly. Besides, it is also said that Jirocho fell ill before he was able to make amendments to his living will, no one was named as his heir. Without one, the land will fall into chaos and fighting. Surely as the leader of one of the hidden villages, the oppression of civilians is never something you would desire."

Kakashi then looked sheepishly at the cutting glare Tsunade sent his way.

"I don't like this. I don't want both of them to be moving at the same time. I don't even remotely want them to be close. NAruto is going to have to pass through the Land of Fire to get to where he is going. It's…..just to close."

"Sakura will never be able to live with herself if she had known that she could have helped."

"Hmph! And if she does help, we may all die. I don't like it, but I must admit, I think you and Yamato can defeat anything…..and our little flower is far from wilting anymore. Fine. If she wants to go, I will let her go, under one condition. She finds a cure within a week. If nothing can be done by then, nothing will be and she is to be brought back, do you understand?"

"Ofcourse."

"Good. I will have a few black ops for extra protection. Hyuga Hitaru will be among them. Take Neji with you. You'll need him."

"You're sending two Hyuga's with us? Why?"

"So that they can cover one another's bling spots ofcourse," Tsunade said as she reached for the bottle of sake she always kept hidden in her desk.

Kakashi had to admit….he had never thought of it that way before.

* * *

Sakura was filled with the most peculiar emotion as she looked back one final time to see the village gates disapper behind a sea of green. The feeling that welled up inside of her was not exactly foreboding, but it was full of anticipation, excitement. Almost as if this day was the first of the rest of her life.

It was strange.

She contemplated the men around her. Beloved Kakshi with his messy silver hair and strong shoulders. Yamato and his kind eyes. Neji and his unearthly beauty. Anbu that moved through the trees like shadows. It was all very surreal. Her heart was heavy. Poor Idate, she desperately hoped that she could help him. She knew she was good, but she was far from a miracle worker. Bringing a man back from death in less than seven days when all others had failed was by no means a menial task. She held a little tighter to the medical scrolls that she had deemed important enough to bring with her. She just couldn't shake the feeling that today was the beginning.

* * *

Naruto sat quietly in his room thinking of nothing really in particular when he heard the door open. A shock of red hair identified the intruder.

"Gaara," he said with a smile. "So, how did it go?"

The Kazekage blushed a shade of red deeper than his hair, and Naruto took that as a good sign.

"I…I mean we…..are betrothed. I was surprised to find that most everyone thought it was a splendid idea…."

"HA! Ofcourse they did!" NAruto said as he rose to embrace his friend. "Congratulations, Gaara. You deserve it."

Gaara smiled and gave brief pause.

"I hope things work out for you and Sakura," he said with startling frankness.

Naruto retuned the smile, although weakly.

"We will be fine, no matter what happens. So, where are we going?"

"Cloud. Bee is especially excited to see you."

"Will you stay long?"

"No more that a day, after all, it is not my country. With Raikage's temper and Bee's over enthusiastic jinchuriki style, I have no doubt in my mind you will be taken care of. Get some sleep, we leave well before day break. I have sent three envoys out before us. They have encountered no trouble so we should be fine, but one can never be to sure. I will see you before the sun rises."

And with that, he left Naruto to the quietness of the night.

Hot billowing clouds of steam rose around him as he bathed, imagining the pleasant drumming of the water being the fingers of a certain woman. He breathed contently at the thought, but then something else entered hs mind. He would keep his promise. If she no longer wished to be with him, he would honor that. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he would get by.

She would just have to choose him the right way this time.

No matter the circumstances, he was sure he could win her over…..the right way.

He understood her so much better now. As he stared unblinkingly at the moon, he pondered her and their possible future. It gave him great peace and he was able to drift off to sleep. After all, tomorrow was the start of a new adventure. His dreams were haunted with images of burning snow.

* * *

_Do not let our clan wallow in darkness. Take my eyes so that you may see the light._

His brother had said that to him once. Then he had made the ultimate sacrifice, giving him his eyes to save him from the darkness wrought by the Mangekyo Sharingan. He had placed his hope, his trust, in his brothers hands. He had given him everything, and still, he had failed. Their clan had been all but annihilated by the residual Senju and their subordinates…all but two. Even that had been a fluke… a last act of love by the only other living Uchiha.

That was fine though.

Fate, that dear angel, had granted him another chance. A chance to make things right…a chance to make every single one of his clan's enemies pay. He would see that this dark gift was used to the fullest. He would adorn every village with his clan's crest. Their kingdom would come, his will would be absolute, and they would reign as they always should have.

He would make good on the charge his brother had made to him. He would not let their clan wallow in darkness any longer. They had wallowed in it long enough, now it was the rest of the world's turn to feel the pain of such obscurity.

He turned at the feel of very familiar chakra, and for some reason, he was so very anxious to hear the news it's owner brought. Surely, there would be good news this time….surely…

"Everything is ready. We wait for you."

The closest thing to glee that could possibly happen for someone like him spread over his face as he caught a glimpse of the dark haired man that lay limply in his brothers arms.

"What do we do now?"

"We take our bait, and we wait in our lair."

They had their chance, now all they had to do was take it. It shouldn't be too hard. The Nine-Tails like his host was very easily provoked.

* * *

_It was the one thing that had brought them together, and though they had been torn apart, it would bring them crashing back together again._

* * *

**So?**


	15. Chapter 14: HOLY GRAIL (Part 1)

**Hey guys, long time no see. Thanks for your patience. A lot has been going on….registering for classes…work….family members dropping like flies….Any way. I know I promised a reunion this chapter. Here's the thing. Holy Grail was supposed to be one big epic. It is fastly approaching 60 pages. That is like enough for two chapters and I am no where near finished….so I was faced with a dilemma. Keep you waiting for something that might have been eighty pages or break it up and give a part to you now and a part to you not much later (since it is basically written). I decided to give a part to you now. My writing tends to not be as moving if I am rushing to finish, and HOLY GRAIL cannot be botched. It's a doozy though, so keep your socks on. The first flash back was a reference to the Land of Tea trip in the SUFFER chapter. Read and review. I want to know what you are thinking and try to reply to most. Here's part 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: HOLY GRAIL (Part 1) **

What is it that you want most? What do you yearn for with your entire being as you lay in bed encased by darkness? What is worth killing for? What is worth dying for? How far are you willing to go to make your wildest dreams reality? Fate has asked these questions countless times to countless individuals over the course of her excessively long existence. Never beforehand had she seen such drastic answers, such sheer determination, no matter the circumstances. With an interest piqued by few things of lesser importance she turned her face towards the land, prepared to grant the Grail to the most worthy.

* * *

Destiny was a living breathing thing. It was moving, she was so aware of it. She could feel it in the water that softly lulled the ship in it's placid embrace, in the heaviness of the air that hid the shape of the land like a veil, and all the while her bones cried out with the stress of it all. She pondered all of this as she went back to the place where she recognized how much a young jinchuriki meant to her. In a strange way, it was like going home. Kakashi had been strangely quiet during the journey, as if he too felt the ominous weight that hung around them like a shroud. In this silence, she had time to contemplate her state of mind when she had last left this place and the heart of the man who had been with her.

* * *

***************Flashback******************

Sakura stood with her arms resting on he railing of the ship. The feeling of the salty breeze on her skin was the most clarifying thing that she had experienced all day. It made sense, it brought her peace. The sunset over the water was beautiful, so unbelievably breathtaking. The fading rainbow lights from the dying day reflected of the water making it look like a sea of glittering gems.

And how the sun did burn…

So bright…

So fierce…..

Almost as if it were angry…

A soft, warm, and yet, strong presence brought her out of thoughts.

_Naruto._

She would know that chakra anywhere. She turned to see him smiling softly at her holding a rice ball and a cup of water. Goodness, she had missed dinner hadn't she?

So much for being preoccupied….

"It's beautiful," he said. His voice caressing the secret places of her soul.

_But no where near as beautiful as you_, he wanted to continue.

Apprehension stopped him. Things had been going well between them since the Land of Tea. He wanted to keep it that way. Being too expressive might scare her off.

He was not ignorant of the tension that had overcome her body since his arrival or the somewhat wary look in her eyes. Trying to lighten the mood, he attempted to make conversation.

"You weren't there for the evening meal," he said as he approached her at the railing.

"I wasn't hungry," she lied. She was ravenous, but she had not realized it.

So much was on her mind after all…..

She was still trying to figure out what had made her be so concerned for him during the mission. Even she had to admit that it was more than just being concerned for her team mate. She had been angry that he had run off. So angry that he was always putting himself in danger.

But….

Most importantly….

She was most angry…

That in a single moment….

The fear that they would never be together again….

The thought that she would never see him again…

It had just been too much to bear…..

She had felt like she was being torn in two when she had known he was in danger. That had never happened before. After all, he was always in danger, and he had always pulled through before. What had been so different this time?

It was almost as if she was in…

No.

That was impossible…..

Wasn't it…?

_Maybe not?_ Her inner chided. _Stranger things have happened._

She tried to hide her shudder as he came closer.

"I saved you something. A whole rice ball since you gave me a half one," he said as he placed the food and water on the railing.

She continued to stare out onto the sea, God knew that she couldn't stand the tenderness that she knew would be in his eyes. Last time she had hugged him to her like she would never see him again. This time she might do something even more stupid.

Like kiss him…..

Just the thought of tasting him made her ache…..

"Sakura," he said.

She turned cautiously to face him.

"Sakura…..what's-"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I think that's understandable, though. The mission was long and eventful," she said not daring to look into his eyes.

"Yeah," he said smiling. "It was…very eventful."

"But you're okay, though….That's really all that matters… You'll live another day," she said staring off into the distance.

Silence so tangible that it could have been cut with a knife fell heavily between them….

And then…..

"Why does it scare you so much?"

"What are you talking about?" she said obviously perplexed

"How much I love you," he said with enough intensity to shatter her resolve.

Then she made the mistake of looking directly at him…

The intensity of his eyes burned straight through her. She was overwhelmed by his beauty as the rainbow light reflected in the water shone in his eyes while the sun set his hair ablaze. He looked like an angel, like something not of this world. Who knew, maybe he wasn't.

He saw the weakness in her and pounced on it, drawing her close, like he had on that cliff in the Land of Tea.

"Why do we keep having to go through this? You can't tell me that you felt nothing for me back there. There is no way in Hades that you will ever be able to make me believe it. I love you, I would die for you. Just please…don't play these games with me any longer…..just….."

He was leaning in to kiss her. She just knew it. Apart of her wanted to remain still, to let it happen, God knew she was exhausted of fighting this burning….. but the moment his nose touched hers…..

"NARUTO! Where have you-…..Oops….." Kakashi said with obvious chagrin.

He wore a mask that covered the entire bottom half of his face, true enough. However, he was blushing so profusely that crimson was creeping into his gleaming silver hair. Naruto had been in love with Sakura for _YEARS_. Did he really just interrupt the first and, maybe only, time that he would be able to kiss her and make a more sophisticated expression of his love than, "Hi Sakura-chan! Please go out on a date with me!"? There was no other word than one used for swearing that would truly do justice to the embarrassment and strong sense of horrible timing he felt.

Naturally, the two had broken their embrace.

"Kaka-sensei is always late. Why would he be early now?" Naruto groaned.

Sakura looked sheepishly at Naruto as her own blush stained her cheeks.

"Are you skipping something important?"

"When am I not?"

She ignored the longing in Naruto's eyes and briskly turned to Kakashi.

"Obvioulsy, you two have things to discuss. I'm sure I'll only get in the way. I'll just take this below deck," she said retrieving the food that Naruto gave her. "Then I will promptly be going to bed. Goodbye boys, play nice," she said as she left.

Kakashi was hardly ever afraid. First and foremost, he was mostly too lazy for it.

But there were times….

Every now and again….

When such emotion was warranted…

Being alone with Naruto after he had _JUST_ interrupted a possible kiss with Sakura….

Seemed to probably be a good time to be scared…..

He cautiously raised his eyes to him, and God, how he looked like Minato.

Minato, unlike his wife, was never really one for passionate displays. He kept his temper under control and in check, most of the time. However, when the late Hokage did let loose, he was far more frightening than his wife had ever been.

"I didn't know," he said holding his hands up in a gesture of peace.

"Of course you didn't! But that wouldn't have stopped you from _PROMPTLY WALKING AWAY_!"

…._True_…

"Point well taken…"

"Can't this wait?" he asked impatiently.

"No, it can't. Your love life is going to have to put on hold for the time being, Casanova."

Naruto frowned at this, as he sat on the floor next to his sensei finishing the mission report.

"What about Sakura's statement?" He said as he started to rise.

"Sit down," Kakashi said a tad bit irritated grabbing Naruto's sleeve. "Her statement, I already have. She doesn't slack off when it comes to work like you do. Besides, you were just going to _HARASS_ her. Now get your statement down."

And so he sat, looking every bit of an overly irritated five year old.

"Fine," he murmured.

His eyes stared blankly at the paper, caressing the gentle slopes and curves of Sakura's hand writing. Little did he know, she hadn't gone far. Her back seemed to be plastered to the back of the door leading to the lower part of the ship. She had heard everything. She breathed shakily as she moved away from the door, comically noting the death grip that she had on her food.

_Your love life is going to have to put on hold for the time being, Casanova._

_Our love life? she thought._

They would never know how those words cut her. She used to know what it was she wanted. She used to be so sure…but Naruto consistently shattered everything that she had ever known about anything. In the sea of turbulent emotion he stirred within her, she clung desperately to anything that she felt might keep her afloat.

And each day…..

He took just a few more of those things away…

_It's okay, you know_, her inner said.

I_t's okay to be afraid so long as you don't do anything stupid, and it's okay to be in love so long as you are mature enough to bear it._

*******End Flashback*******

* * *

They arrived in the Great Port by noon. Sakura was amazed to see the place teeming with life and activity despite the fact that the weather was not being agreeable. Rays of sunshine poked through the thick grey clouds, reminiscent of pathways into Heaven. The rain had not come yet, but it was obvious that a storm was brewing. Perhaps that was why there was so much activity, or maybe these people were so used to such conditions they refused to stop their lives for what was stacking up to be remarkably bad weather. For whatever the reason, that made her smile.

"You shouldn't be daydreaming like this. You should be alert at all times," Neji said slightly irritated. With that dazed look on her face, she was reminding him so painfully of TenTen. All of a sudden he was homesick.

Sakura huffed and turned to face him. Hitaru was standing at his shoulder mask less looking every bit as calm as any civilian. The two could have been brothers. How an entire clan of people could consistently manage to look so ethereal was beyond Sakura. She blamed it on their eyes. She laughed as she started down the seaboard with him.

"Neji-san, Sura-san (that was Hitaru's code name), be fair. I was only enjoying the view. It has been so long since I have been out of the village and the scenery is simply bewitching. Besides," she added playfully, "I am not TenTen, so where do you get off bossing me around? Seems to be a Hyuga trait for everyone except Hinata.."

Sakura heard a poorly disguised snicker from Hitaru behind her and was please to see Neji blush.

"I meant no offense…..you know that. But….Naruto always looks out for Ten Ten. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't look out for you?" he asked seriously.

Sakura was deeply touched by this. It was written all over her face, just how much

"Well Neji…..I know Naruto would appreciate that, and so do I."

Neji smiled quite becomingly as they were approached by Kakashi and Yamato.

"Our escort is here to take us to Jirocho's manor. Idate is waiting for us there. Sakura, come with me. Neji take the front, Sura, the back. The others will be in the trees."

Sakura followed Kakashi to her place in the center of the escort. She laughed when she saw Neji elbow Hitaru in the ribs none to gently, to the great surprise of his cousin (pretty much all Hyuga are related). Apparently, Sakura had not been the only one to hear his snicker in response to her teasing of Neji. Hitaru smiled brightly at being found out as he moved to the back. It was no wonder Hinata had fallen in love with him. Contentedly she settled between Kakashi and Yamato and she thought pensively on her own lover roaming the great wide world somewhere.

* * *

Naruto stared wondrously out into the ethereal and haunting beauty of the Suna night. The stars, so numerous, so luminous twinkled brighter than all of the diamonds in the world. There never seemed to be so many, neither did they ever seem to shine so bright. It took his breath away.

And all he wanted at the moment….

He wished _she_ could be here to see this…

He wanted to see the beauty of the moment reflected in her eyes….

"A lot on your mind?" Gaara asked as he came to join him.

"Everything and nothing all at the same time," he smiled. "I can't believe how beautiful this sky is, it never looks like this in Konoha."

"The city lights dim them. Out here though, you can see all of the stars in the heavens just about."

"I have to admit. I have never thought that the desert was beautiful. Hot and hostile, yes, but never beautiful."

"The desert is hot and hostile, but it's beauty is just as strong. It seems like I have heard you refer to your woman the same way."

Gaara had him there.

Sakura had a temper that went from docile to scorching in the blink of an eye.

He never cared so much for the well being of his person as when she was angry with him.

And she was, hands down, the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Ever.

Anywhere.

He tried to ignore the pang in heart at the mention of her and covered it with a smirk. Whether he wanted to or not, he would stand by what it was he had said. If she wanted the divorce, he would give her one.

"I don't know if I would call her 'my woman' Gaara."

_Not just yet, I have to be sure._

"Why not? You loved her before you came here, and you love her still."

_Yes, I do…..but_

"I have learned….that hardly matter sometimes…"

"Things are not always as they seem…people can be very adept at hiding their true feelings if they think it may change the outcome of the situation…I have always belonged to Matsuri, even when I didn't think it was right to. No matter how hard I tried, and I tried very hard, I couldn't fight her love…..I couldn't outrun it if my life depended on it. That's what love is, something that always catches up with you…..no matter how fast or cold hearted you are. You just have to look deeper. It is kind of like the beauty of the desert. Foreigners cannot see it, so used to their green things, they are. They fail to look beneath the underneath, " he said.

_They fail to look beneath the underneath._

"No offense, but in the day it looks really desolate. Dead even."

Gaara playfully elbowed him in the ribs at that.

"The desert is many things Naruto. Dead is not one of them. There is always life, even in the midst of desolation. Beauty can be brought from it, and often time is. Such things are born in the hearts of the pure. When I was a child, my uncle used to tell me this story before he died. It's an old story. He said one of the great sages passed it down to him an as the son of a Kage, I should know it. Supposedly it is a legend of Suna history. Long ago. Before the time of the Sage of Six Paths when the likes of Jutsu had yet to be born, people interacted with the world through magic. Particularly in this land, there lived a peerless mystic whose power awed all who witnessed it. His prowess and wisdom gifted him with much influence and authority. A great city in the midst of an even greater civilization existed as his foothold of power. Everything was lush and green here. The soil was rich and the rivers crystal clear, teeming with life."

"You mean….Wind Country was not always a desert?"

"No, stop interrupting."

"Yes sir, Kazekage-sama," Naruto said dramatically bowing and narrowly missing Gaara swatting at him.

"Anyways. According to the legend, it used to be greener than Konoha. One day, the Great Wind Spirit was passing through the land and he happened upon the mystic's city. Jealousy grew in his heart at the praise the mystic constantly received. For the Spirit felt as though his might should be praised above all others. For months he sat and watched the mystic. The more he saw of him, the more the taint of jealousy invaded his heart and he decided to bring great misery onto him. One morning, in the still quiet of dawn, the Great Spirit made the wind roar with a fierceness that could not be imitated by any beast. With great malice and all consuming hatred the wind cut through the great city like millions of knives rendering buildings, man, and beasts asunder. All of the fine green things were destroyed, the air turned dry and hot with the blast of his breath, the water dispersed to the seas, and a fine gold dust lay over everything."

"Sand," Naruto said with a smile.

"Yes. A 'gift' from the Wind Spirit to sour the land. To add insult to injury, he found the mystic's wife still breathing amongst the wreckage and took her to his fortress in the sky. Desperate, saddened, but not broken, the mystic vowed to bring back his wife. He gathered the rest of the people of his village that had survived and sealed the lingering souls of the dead into tiny seeds. This magic became the blue print for the sealing jutsu, so the Sage of Six Paths was hardly the first to do it. With great caution, he took his people into what he called the Sunasi Riha. In his language it meant Sea of Burning Gold. They came to a cliff wall where he fashioned beautiful and elaborate tunnels out of the fine gold dust with his magic. These tunnels became known as the Labyrinth of Jin. In the center of them lay a waterfall. The remaining citizens and the mystic settled there and planted the seeds containing the dead souls. They grew amazingly fast and brought light and happiness for the living, for they glowed. The flowers that came from them glittered as well. With his people safe and adjusting, he turned his attention to the problem of his missing wife. None of the citizens could come up with a solution, so he asked the trees. The seedlings born of the souls of children implored him to take their branches and build a ship. The buoyancy of their laughter would take him far beyond the clouds."

"So he got his wife back?" Naruto asked impatiently.

Gaara smiled at the look on Naruto's face. It reminded him of a younger version of himself. God knew no one ever held his attention like Yoshamaru did when he told this story. After all, it was pretty interesting.

"Don't rush me. Be patient."

Gaara smiled even more at the sheepish look on Naruto's face. His eyes were as large as saucers and all of the stars seemed to be reflected in them.

"So the mystic built the ship, and truly it did sail through the air. The fortress of the Wind Spirit seemed impregnable, but entering it was not necessary. To his delight and utter chagrin, the Spirit sat outside in his garden with his wife, trying to woo her. A great battle ensued and how it did shake the sky. Finally, and not without injury to himself, the mystic defeated the Spirit and cast his body down to the Earth. When it hit the ground, it fell into a million pieces and became the creatures we call scorpions. Their venom comes from the Spirit's hate. So the mystic returned to his labyrinth with his wife, and they all lived quite happily. They learned how to survive the desert in their tunnels. And one day, they learned how to survive in it without the comfort of their oasis. They released the spirits from the trees, and moved towards the desert determined to best it. These were the first inhabitants of what would become Sunagakure. The first Kazekage was said to be a descendant of this mystic, and the strength that ran in his veins runs through us all. It takes some serious breeding to be able to dwell out here."

Gaara quieted at the look on Naruto's face.

"That was an epic," Naruto said thoughtfully. "But it's just a story. A fairytale. A myth. It didn't really happen."

"How do you know?"

"I must admit, I never had anyone to personally tell me Konohan legends, but they all ended the same…..everyone is happy. All stories don't end that way."

"You'd be surprised," Gaara said with a visible smirk. "Come on, let's go. Break's over. We need to reach cover by dawn."

"Cover? There is no cover out here," Naruto said quizzically.

"You would be surprised," Gaara repeated.

There was really no point in arguing with him….

After all…..

Seeing is believing…..

* * *

They traveled for what must have been two hours more. The stars slowly began to blink out one by one as dawn approached. Contrary to popular belief, Jinchuriki could become exhausted. Naruto almost groaned audibly at the stiffness in his legs and lower back. No stamina pill in the world was going to remedy this. It was a bit of an understatement to say that he was pleased when he noticed Gaara was slowing his pace and a cliff wall became visible in the distance. Upon arriving he was stunned by it's appearance.

It was strange. There was no other way to describe it. The place seemed….alive.

Like it breathed…

The rock face resembled a wall of doorways, each elaborately carved with relief of trees and flowers. It's beauty was worn and haunting and seemed to sing of times long dead.

"This is where we will spend the day," Gaara said at his side. "We leave here at nightfall. At the pace we have been moving, we should make it to Fire Country tomorrow, no later than the day after that."

"What is this place, Gaara," Naruto said still mesmerized.

"Let's go inside," he said with a smile.

Through the tunnels they traveled. How Gaara knew where he was going in this maze was a mystery. It was quiet here and peace seemed to permeate the very walls. The murals painted therein were archaic and beautiful and Naruto could not help but connect some familiarity with them, though he knew he had never seen them before. His attention was drawn ahead when a gentle light began to creep it's way up the tunnel.

They grew closer to it…

And closer….

Until…

Naruto could hear the distinct sound of a waterfall…..

_No way_.

And into the light he stepped.

He had never seen anything so beautiful as this, other than Sakura.

"The story was real…."

"Of course it was," Gaara scoffed.

The waterfall shimmered down intricately carved rocks, shimmering like a river of sapphires.

The trees, healthy and flowering, bore large succulent fruit so wonderful to the eye. They glowed with a soft light, giving gentle ambiance to the place and making gold flecks in the water. The flowers did do the same. All over the walls were mosaics in colored tiles and stone of trees and people. The most breathtaking was one of a man, holding a woman like she was the dearest thing in his life with two trees intertwining behind them and glittering stars above them.

"The mystic….." Naruto whispered. "But…it was just a story….."

"Our whole lives are just stories, Naruto," Gaara said.

Naruto's eyes were dreamily fixed upon the woman in the mystics arms. She had shocking red hair and…..

Green eyes…

So striking…

The love and gentility he saw in them stung.

"I guess it wouldn't be the first time the impossible happened…with the story being real."

"Seems like you have been loosing that part of you that makes you so extraordinary and able to believe such things."

"What part is that?"

"Your child likeness."

"Believe me, that hasn't gone anywhere, it may be slightly reduced, but other than that, I have not changed. Tsunade no baa-chan would just love to tell you how much"

"You have. The Naruto I knew believed in magic and would never say something as prosaic as 'It was just a story'."

A slightly crestfallen look graced the blonde's features.

"You used to be able to see the beauty in anything, everything. But now your rose tinted views are tainted by one thing you feel as though you failed at. Trust me, that is no way to live. I tried it, and I was literally insane. Life always exists in the midst of desolation, and even the carnage may be beautiful and hold some revelation. You just have to look hard enough. You have to make something out of nothing, a feat that you have mastered many times. Perhaps your love isn't working because it isn't really your love. Perhaps the love you had been giving was tainted with the fear of rejection when the love you used to give was fearless."

_Fearless_…

Naruto contemplated the word as he stared into the bewitching eyes of the mystic's wife.

_FEARLESS_….

There did exist a time when the word was never in his vocabulary….

But somewhere along the line…...

"Well, it's definitely something to think about….."

"Correction," Gaara said placing his hand on his shoulder. "It is everything to think about. Come, let's make camp. 'I didn't get enough sleep' is not going to be an excuse that I will be willing to entertain tonight."

Naruto smiled as he started to follow him, but could not resist taking one more longing glance at the couple forever immortalized on the stone wall. Feeling a sense of peace that had not graced him for quite sometime.

Who knew….

Gaara, a story teller….

The thought had him smiling.

* * *

Sakura exhaled slowly as she allowed the intensity of the moment to run through her as she took in the manor grounds. She felt a strong sense of belonging, like this was the only place that she ever really should have been. It was just as beautiful as she remembered. The graceful serpentine trees were in full fiery bloom. Their color reminded her of the eyes of one long dead and ultimately slain for his misguided aggression. The petals from their crimson blossoms floated on the wind like buoyant blood, a living sacrifice to things forever silenced. The gentle quiet that had settled over the place was reverent, and held a simple purity that would have been otherwise degraded in unnecessary sound. The silver clouds that crowned the sky cast a hazy glow upon the entire confection, bringing to mind pictures of places only found in fairytales.

It was all very surreal.

Like a memory from a dream.

And yet….

Some how….

This place held all of the realest emotions that could be found within her.

"It feels like home," she said to the masked ninja at her shoulder. "It feels like I have been waiting to return here all my life. This is where I first held _him_ and where I first let him hold _me_."

Kakashi could not possibly hope to hide the nervousness that overcame him at the positively resigned look that crossed Sakura's face.

She looked so surrendered….

But to what he wondered…..

The heaviness of is paranoia was making it difficult to breathe. All of a sudden he was amazingly overcome with a grim sense that they had been wrong in leaving the village. God knew that he did not want to be the one to tell Naruto if something had happened to her. He knew that after this mess was over, they would be together as they always should have been. Sakura had changed, and he had complete confidence in the steadfastness of Naruto's feelings for her.

For something to happen to either of them now…

Maybe the Hokage had been right to keep Sakura where she was…..

"You only have a week," he said. "You know that."

"I do."

"You must make it through this, even if Jirocho does not. When time is up, we will take you back to the village. Stay close to the others and myself."

"What's bothering you?"

"Nothing really I just feel remarkably uneasy all of the sudden, like we shouldn't be here."

"That's funny, I feel like everything I am has been waiting to come back."

He looked at her, moved by he gravity of her words.

At this moment, a familiar figure bursting through the large ornately carved doors that led into the hall of the manor shattered his reverie.

_Idate._

He looked obviously agitated, as Kakashi would expect of anyone in his situation. He searched the small crowd for the unusual color of Sakura's hair. Once he found it, he charged at her. This sprung her envoy to life, they were assuaged only by a gentle wave of her hand and a very softly spoke, "It's alright." He embraced her in a tight hug. Breathing laboredly from the exhaustion of what must have been a long run through the manor.

"Thank God," he whispered between panting breaths and hot tears. "Thank God. Bless that Hokage of yours. Bless her."

Sakura was deeply moved by his sincerity as she held him, also grateful that there was still something that may be done.

"I didn't think she was going to let you come. She seemed so apprehensive."

"Don't fret," Sakura said with a smile. "It was not apprehension," she lied, "only a question of timing. I find myself much more important to my Village these days that I ever would have imagined I could be. But as you must know, you are our friends. The Hokage would never leave you to linger. As soon as my duties were completed within the Village, she kicked me out of it without a moments delay. She is very concerned about Jirocho and hopes I may be able to help, even with the limited time that I am given."

"Limited time? What do you mean?"

"I am only allotted out of the village for a week. The I must return."

Sakura's heart wrenched as Idate's countenance looked even more crestfallen than before.

"As the adopted son of a leader, I understand. Home must always be taken care of first. Honestly though, I would think you efforts fruitless after three days or so. Had you not come, he may not have even made it that far."

Suddenly aware of his surroundings beyond the boundaries of Sakura's person, he asked," Who are all of these men with you? Have they come to help too?"

"In a way," Sakura said not lying. "I hope their presence will not be an encumbrance."

"What? No! Surely we may find places for all of them in the manor….Surely…. But you must hurry! You must come now, for I have wasted so much time. I fear we may even be too late!" He said catching her wrist.

As Idate took Sakura's hand and led her through the Massive oak doors, all Kakashi wanted to so was grab her and get as far away from this place as he could. It made no sense, this sudden fear. It made no sense at all. He stared after her blankly as he envisioned himself screaming his head off whilst everyone around ignored him and went on about their business.

"Is something bothering you?" Yamato asked stepping in line beside him.

"Yes…."

"Anything in particular on your mind?"

"I want to get out of here…..I want to get out of here as soon as we are able. Your clones…."

"Are all in place. One is hiding amongst the trees. One is with the Hokage. Another in a disclode location. Relax, Kakashi-san. I have my summoning tags on the entire posse. We will be able to get out of here as soon as Jirocho is healed…or before."

Kakashi had to admit, it was a brilliant plan. Yamato's wood clones were located in all of the key places they would want to get to in a pinch. Getting away would be easy.

No long trip back…..

Just a single summoning jutsu by the clone of the other side and they would be back home ….or wherever…..

It was almost too good to be true…..

"We are going to be fine," Yamato said again. "Sakura is going to be fine. We have it all figured out. It's fool proof."

"Nothing is fool proof."

"Maybe not, but you are worrying needlessly. We have covered all of our bases. That is all we can do."

Yes, that was all that they could do.

Kakashi only hoped…

For Sakura's sake…..

For Naruto's sake…

For the world's sake…...

That it was enough….

* * *

The quiet in this room was startling.

It was almost as if anyone who entered it was afraid to move…..

Afraid to think…..

Lest any turbulence, be it spoken or not, further harm what could only be called the pathetic figure that lie in the bed. Jirocho's parlor was deathly white, his cheeks sallow with malnutrition. The rise and fall of his chest was erratic and shallow. Sakura approached cautiously, gently letting herself down to his side.

"How long has he been like this?"

"You mean unconscious?" Idate whispered. "For two weeks."

"When did his symptoms start?"

"About a month ago. He started to complain of feeling tired all of the time. I thought that he was just not getting enough sleep at night, so I made him cut his meetings short and forced him to relax more. But then he only got worse. He started losing his appetite, spent more time in bed, getting weaker and weaker by the day, and then, he went to sleep and never woke up. His meals consist of only broth, and that he vomits up most days. If we are not able to wake him so that he may eat properly…..he will die. And I will be an orphan again," Idate said, a single tear falling from his eye. "I don't know what to do? I've done everything I know how. You are our only hope."

Sakura looked on sorrowfully feeling more helpless than she had felt in quite some time.

But that was a false emotion.

Many things Sakura was….

And helpless could no longer be considered one of them.

With new fire, a steadiness was gained in her eyes, one that made the whole room feel calm and at ease in her presence.

Like everything was going to be just fine.

"I will not lie to you. Saving Jirocho, if I am able to save him at all will be one of the most difficult things that I have ever done. I usually have more to work with. The patient can usually tell me something, but this is far from the truth in this case. There fore, I will be forced to make a myriad of guesses. And that will take time. Time I am sure we don't have. To put an even larger fire under us, I only have seven days. After that, I must return to the village. I am needed there."

"I understand," Idate said looking confused.'

"I will explore his body with my chakra. I may be able to devise what he has by what is happening to his body. I will compose a list of symptoms and compare them to every possible ailment that I know might be a possibility. We will go from there. "

"Alright."

And with that her hands began to glow a quite heavenly green, as she sought out the secrets Jirocho could not tell her.

* * *

Naruto sat idly by the Mai-Kane river blankly staring at it's glistening surface. It was just as beautiful as he remembered and it's currents still teemed hopelessly with life. It was marvelous flow of energy, so sure and decided in it's chosen path. The water had been cold when he had bathed in it. It had shocked him back to life leaving a ruddiness to his cheeks and a quick beat to his heart. His damp hair and skin chilled in the fresh night air, but nothing could chill his heated mind. It was then he heard footsteps, lighter than a man's but no less decided.

"You should not run off like that," a very familiar female voice said. "It would be quite pointless for you to spent over two years in our refuge only to be snatched now. Not to mention the fact that Gaara would undoubtedly faint."

Naruto smiled at that. No woman other than Tsunade and Sakura spoke their mind like Temari, no matter whose presence she graced. As an added bonus the thought of seeing Gaara faint would truly be a rare sight to behold. It brought him joy he thought impossible to feel in the midst of such heavy contemplation.

"Forgive me, Kaze-hime. I only needed some fresh air….I have a lot on my mind."

"So does God, but imagine how hysterical we would all be if he just disappeared. That's why he stays put. You caused a ruckus."

"That was not my intention."

"It doesn't matter, you cause one all the same," she said, taking a seat beside him.

"This river is beautiful," she said

"It's a place of rest…refuge. An oasis of sorts for weary travelers. To my knowledge, the waters have never been tainted by bloodshed."

"I can imagine that is no small feat," she said thoughtfully. "So. Are you going to sit there and sulk all night, or tell me what is the matter with you?"

It was then that he looked at her. It wasn't that he had never noticed how beautiful Temari was, but as a married man in love with someone else, he had never considered it to be any of his business. However, he was very grateful for it now. Her steady green eyes pleased him greatly, though he was using her as a surrogate for someone else. Like Sakura and Tsunade, her beauty was ornamented with a great deal of strength and a tender yet firm sort of intelligence. He would always tell anyone who would listen that a woman's company was different from a man's (and many times, more preferable). Especially in a time like this when he felt so lost.

"I hardly think that staring at me will solve anything, I would recommend venting. My ears are at your disposal."

"You sound like you are very practiced in this," Naruto said turning his attention back to the river.

"Of course I am. Who do you think Gaara confides in besides Matsuri, _Kankuro_? He is my brother, a great warriors and a very useful asset to our village. However, when it comes to matters of the heart or any sort of deep thinking that does not include battle strategies, he is lost. Completely. It's quite sad actually. I blame it on the way he was raised."

"And you weren't raise the same way?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I spent a lot f my time with my mother before she died. Kankurou was raised by the Fourth. Gaara was raised by Yoshumaru until his death. After that he was just appeased so that he would remain docile and not attempt murder. So, notice that everyone who was not actively raised by my father has the ability to feel and process emotion," she jibbed.

"That is not funny," Naruto said with a remarkably stern look.

"No. It isn't, but if you aren't laughing about it, you have to cry. And I don't want to cry. Besides. Everyone is fine now. Gaara is okay now. We made it out and took back what he stole from us. Don't get me wrong. I loved him, but he was willing to sacrifice the lives and happiness of many for what he thought would protect the village. He made such sacrifices readily, especially when it came to his own family…..his own children. The families of Kage always suffer the most. It gives me great joy to know that Gaara is nothing like him."

Naruto couldn't argue with that. Being the child of a Kage had been one of the hardest obstacles that he had ever overcome.

But he was stronger for it…..

All the more resilient…..

He smiled at the thought.

"I guess it is just now hitting me."

"What is?"

"I have been gone for two and a half years…and now I am back. I have been in exile, and now I am home. I was so silly before, so hot headed and erratically tempered. She hurt me, so I left. Tsunade let me and I was too naive to ask why. What Hokage in her right mind would be foolish enough to send one of the best she had out of the village because he was having marital problems? Gaara may not be telling me anything, but I KNOW this is serious. I just can't shake the feeling that we may not make it this time. After all, I have been cheating death all of my life. One day it is going to catch up with me. There is so much Tsunade didn't tell me…didn't tell us. And now…..I fear….things left unsaid will stay that way…..forgotten moments blown away by the wind."

The pity Temari felt was a tangible presence in the air. The two were as far apart in appearance as any two people could be, but it was startling how much Naruto reminded her of Gaara at the moment. It was funny really. The pair of them were some of the strongest men known in the ninja world.

But on the inside…

That little boy in the village of sand holding an overly large teddy bear, longing for acceptance above all else…

And the little demon fox child who was always kept on the outskirts of village society…..

Still existed.

She wondered if they would ever be able to get rid of those oh so vulnerable parts of themselves. But then she thought, perhaps they should not. After all those vulnerabilities, in time, had made them great.

"I wish I wish I could have understood some things like I do now," he continued. "I would have been better. _We_ would have been better. I could have loved her like she needed to be loved…like we both needed. But….now I may not get the chance, no we may not have the opportunity to try. My time, my luck, my tenacity, may have all run out. And what a shame too… It seems like all the things I want most slip away from me. I could have all the world, be on top of it, but the most important things….Sakura…Sasuke…..being Hokage…. I….I just wish I could tell her that I know now….I understand now….All of the things I didn't, couldn't, know or understand before…..while we were together"

"Impeding war," Temari whispered, "has an amazing ability to stir up chaos and discourse in the souls of many. When we think we may lose everything, we question all of choices that we ever made. Every last one. We sit. We think about all of the things that we could have done differently, would do differently if time would only be more friendly to us and turn back his hands…but he does not. And he will not. So we have to live with the decisions we carved into stone, or the ones others made for us. It is the great pain of life. But when such things bother me, I take solace in one thing and one thing only. Everything, no matter how small or monumental in our lives happens for a reason. Every bit of it was made to shape us into who we are. Without such things, we would never be. Take comfort in this, everything happened exactly the way it should have. There is no place more important for you to be than right here and right now."

He contemplated what she said….

Allowed the gravity of her words to shoot right through him….

She was right of course , but that wouldn't stop him from lamenting what could have been….

_What might have been_….

_If only_…

"I've been having strange dreams."

"What kind of dreams?"

"Dreams of being in danger…..chased through the woods…..and burning snow….."

"The old Sunese believed that such dreams were glimpses into the future. Gifts from God so that you might prepare yourself. Take heed of them, but do not let them worry you. You will do the best that you can and Fate will have her way. In the end, everything will be exactly as it should be."

"You were right," he said after a while of silence.

"Of course I was," she replied quite haughtily. "But in reference to what exactly?"

This caused both of them to laugh.

"You did help."

"You seem surprised."'

"No. Not surprised. Just grateful" he said as he stood and helped her do so as well.

It was t this moment Kankuro chose to join them, hearing their soft voices over the running of the river. He felt somewhat awkward by the scene that met him. Temari and Naruto with their hands on one another in a scene of natural serenity. To his chagrin he spoke.

"I haven't…..ummm…interrupted anything have I? If I have, Temari shame on you. He is married."

Naruto paled at the look on Temari's face and the force of rage that it exuded towards her brother who really did prove to be quite clueless when it came to such things. Swiftly she was upon him and swatted him quite harshly, with her large fan.

"How dare you! I know he is married! We were TALKING! He had a lot on his mind. I was lending him my ear, not anything else!"

"How dare me? How dare you?! All you had to do was say that. I'm just sure this is going to bruise."

"I hope it does, maybe next time you will THINK before you say something like that to a lady!" she screeched as she stalked away.

Kankuro watched her stalk off into the night, and then turned to Naruto looking embarrassed.

"Women," he muttered.

_Yes, Kakurou_, Naruto thought. _Women indeed_.

* * *

Sakura was beyond exhausted.

She had started work with Jirocho almost immediately after arriving, and she had labored deep into the night. After allowing the healing of sleep to grace her for a few hours near the break of day, she had worked all this morning and well into what was now the silent hours of night. The ominous answer to her inquiries was more devastating than she could have imagined. The symptoms had been almost text book, but she search in vain for any other explanation.

Extensive cellular break down in the liver…..

The almost constant need to vomit…

The beginnings of multi organ failure…

Jirocho, God bless him, was being poisoned….

And quite aggressively as of late…

His comatose state had been triggered by an excessively large dose. One that, no doubt, had been meant to kill him. Gratefully, it had failed to do so because of his vomiting…..

It was surely not from lack of effort….

The realization of so sordid an act had frozen her face in a mask of shock, and sorrow. Idate, who had been watching her intently all while she worked, noticed this less than subtle look…and the gravity of disturbance in it. She cursed him for it. He was more like Naruto than anyone knew. Seemingly clueless and oblivious, and yet always paying very close attention to every single detail.

"What is it?" he whispered hoarsely. "What have you found?"

This had all of the others in the room, previously dizzy from their individual veils of pseudo sleep, reentering the world of the conscious. Sakura was painfully aware of the heaviness of their expectation at Idate's words and tactfully denied them gratification. Unfortunately, she had to do the same with Idate.

Some one…..

Maybe even one of the advisors or practitioners in this room…

Was a wolf in sheep's clothing…

It hurt her greatly to deny Idate the answers he so desperately deserved, but Idate was hot headed if he was anything. She could not afford for the guilty to escape the premises because she had been unwise in telling him.

"Please…what is it?" he pleaded.

"I am not sure," she lied. "But I have a lot more to work with now. I will review the symptoms and see what I come up with, but I think I am close. I also think that he may be saved."

At this, Idate's eyes glazed with tears and he touched his face to the ground in front of Sakura.

"Thank you so much," he said, tears staining his rapture. "I am so happy that you came."

""You are more than welcome," Sakura said, gently laying her hand on the back of his bowed head.

"I do what I am able. I am so happy I was able to help at all."

At his display, she was even more aware of all the other eyes in the room attempting to stare straight through her.

"I will go and check on things," she whispered. "Don't feed him again until I am able to help you. I don't want vomit get into his lungs."

_Don't feed him again because what you have been giving him was poison._

"Of course," Idate replied reverently.

With that, she rose and went not in search of any book, but for Kakashi.

* * *

There was a China moon in the sky tonight. It was large and silver, and glittered quite beautifully in it's halo of storm clouds. The wind was rushing, malignant even, but the soon to be water drenched air still held a strange sort of peace. This place reminded him of gentle voices…timid embraces. This was the place where he watched two of his students fall in love. This was common ground, for both of them. This was the place where it had really all began. He hoped, quite desperately, that this would not be where it ended. Naruto had entered fire country about two days ago and was sure to be somewhere in the vicinity, information courtesy of the Hokage via the Yamanaka and their mind linking jutsus.

And the sense of extreme dread that seemed to assail him every single moment that he was in this place gave him no rest.

They had been here for two days already, and that seemed like two days too many. Heaven knew he would feel worlds better when he had Sakura back within the probable safety of Konoha.

* * *

She found him perched on the rooftop in such a way that would have been dangerous for anyone but him. The way the moonlight radiantly hit his hair made her think of another…

One with hair the color of wheat instead of silver…...

Of a different time….

An yet, the same place…...

The Land of Tea brought back such memories….

Such strong, lingering memories…

She tried to hold the to her now…

And they fluttered restlessly against her heart…

Attempting to escape….

Kakashi turned a bit later than a ninja with his skill should have at her approach. He seemed somewhat startled to see that someone was encroaching on his sanctuary. One that no doubt had taken him quite some time to find in such a full house.

"You shouldn't let me sneak up on you. Are you loosing your touch?"

His brow furrowed, but he did not smile.

"I was only teasing, don't take it so personal. Everyone knows you are one of the greatest ninja who have ever lived," she said, perching next to him.

The wind blew gently, playing with her hair like a lover, and she was soothed by it, even in the midst of her revelation in regards to what was assailing Jirocho. Kakashi noticed how quiet she was and how much seemed to be weighing on her mind. He basked in the silence until it seemed silly to continue in it.

"What have you found out?"

"Everything," she said after a long pause.

"Is there nothing you can do? Is he going to die?"

"He would have, had I been a week later. But I wasn't."

"So what's wrong with him? Kakashi said.

"Jirocho has been poisoned. Systematically… Intentionally…"

"What?" He said, attempting not to raise his voice.

"Yes…someone poisoned him…. They did it on purpose. They wanted to kill him…they wanted to end him…"

_The Hokage was right_, Kakashi thought. _Surely I have killed Sakura by bringing her here. It seemed too perfect, both she an Naruto out of their hiding places at the same time…._

On the move at the same time…

How he prayed that these were just coincidences, but he was no fool and refused to lie to himself. All that could be done now was to keep her safe. Above all else, he had to be sure that she lived.

"I would die protecting you. You know that, right?" he said looking quite intensely at her. " I would rather die than tell Naruto that I lost you. "

The sound of his name….

That sweet cacophonous name that was just as strong as the man…..

It almost brought tears to her eyes…

_Naruto_…

_My_…..

"You shouldn't have to. He was willing to give his life so that you wouldn't have t. Others perished so that you wouldn't have to. The Fourth War…that horrible scar on the face of history was supposed to put an end to this nonsense….all of this suffering and striving."

"You don't think Jirocho's poisoning was a coincidence?"

"Of course not. I'm not a fool, and I no longer fancy denial as a pastime. I don't think the opposing clan did it either. Something…someone…wanted me here….wanted _us_ here."

And so his deepest fears had been confirmed, it was far from paranoia what he was feeling. Sakura felt it too, the same ominous oppression of danger. If she was this in tuned to what was going on around her, there was really no reason to hide it from her any longer.

"Naruto is back in Fire Country. He is only passing through of course , but he is back."

Sakura allowed the words to permeate her soul.

"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about him. There isn't a second that goes by that I don't miss him. Now that I can't see him…..now that I can't touch him….can't hear the sound of his voice….all I can do is want him. I'm fine in the day time. I ignore the sky when it is the color of his eyes. I avoid the south field during harvest because the wheat reminds me of his hair. I don't use shiruken while training of in battle because it reminds me of the ones he used to make out of pure chakra…..and throw like they were nothing…like it was the easiest thing in the world to do. I take the routes home where not a single ramen stand is to be found. Toads and foxes…..I make sure to never cross paths with them. I removed all things orange from the house….. During the day, I manage. There are always other things to do…learning how to kill….healing…surviving….fighting….. I can ignore how much I love him during the day. It is at night when I lose…. When there is nothing to do but want him….. No thing to distract me from the acute absence of his presence. Then there are no means of calming my body for the ache it knows only he can satisfy. At night, there is only burning…..tossing…..turning…..no peace. I love him and I want to be with him. When I had him, I was too afraid of those feelings so I shut them out. This is my punishment, to crave him and never be satisfied. Both of us may not live long enough for me to tell how I have changed. I'll never get to tell him how there is no one on Earth that means more to me than he does. I just hadn't realized it before, and now it may be too late."

Kakashi basked in the silence, deep in thought.

"These things…they have a way of working out."

"Naruto's father was not immortal, and neither is he, no matter how everyone may think so. The Fourth and Kushina did not have a happy ending."

That was the truth if Kakashi had ever heard it. A happy ending was denied to both his teacher and the woman he loved.

"No…..their story was not a fairytale. The didn't have what many would call a stellar end to things. They had something better…one another. Kushina stood beside Minato until the very end, and Minato loved her for it. He was one of the best men I had ever known, and his son is better. Life isn't always happy, and that is the truth. Some people, though, were born to be extraordinary…..not happy."

Bitter tears stung her eyes as she lifted them to the clouds.

"I know it sounds hateful. Trust me, I know how it sounds, but I wish he was ordinary. I wish there was nothing special about him…..nothing that made people want to kill him…..nothing to make them covet him…."

"That doesn't sound hateful. There is nothing hateful about wanting to protect those you love. If taking away their power, their gifts, would protect them, there is no shame in wanting to eliminate the threat….but mind you…take away all of the things that make them who they are and what you are trying to protect would cease to exist. Consider this. If Naruto were ordinary, there is no way in Hades that the ninja world would be as united as it is now. There is no way he would have been willing to ask you out on a date every time he saw you, knowing that you had said no to him a thousand other times. If he was anything other than what he is, you would not love him, and the world would have no need of him."

"I know….but I don't want him to pay for the miracle he is with his life. I want nothing but safety and happiness for him always. Forever."

Kakashi could relate.

That was all he had wanted for Minato Sensei...

And his hot tempered wife…

For Rin…

For Obito….

For Sasuke….

But things had not gone his way. There was simply no real way around it. Many days, life just had to be lived through, instead of lived to the fullest…

That was the sad truth of it all…..

And there seemed to be no way around it…..

"You know, Sakura. It is so easy to be afraid."

Her brow furrowed as she turned to him.

"What?"

"Fear is easy. It's the low road. A natural response to outside stimuli within the body when the mind perceives danger. It's easy. It's natural. It's instinct…..an instinct that takes a lot to overcome. For that special person, though, that is able to overcome fear… such a rewarding thing waits….."

"And that is?"

"Bravery. Isn't it funny though, how it cannot exist without fear. There is no shame in being afraid either, you know. So long as you don't allow it to control you."

Sakura sat in contemplative silence at the thought of this. Kakashi was right. After all, Naruto had never let his fear control him, if the emotion even existed in the realm that was his mind. He had mastered it log ago if it did, and he was magnificent for it…a beacon to all the world.

But what now?

What was there left to do once fear had been cast aside?

How did you proceed?

"About Jirocho," Kakasi interjected, "you were right in coming to me first. I can take care of the tactical side of things, but a man's life still needs to be saved, so long as it can be in a timely manner. What was he poisoned with?"

Sakura raised her hand and caught one of the crimson petals dancing in the wind.

"With this."

"The flowers from the trees? They're poisonous?"

"Yes. They are called Dragon's Blood. I didn't know that they had been planted here until we arrived. These trees only bloom once a year and the last time we were here, they were as green as any other. They are in full bloom now. When I found out he had been poisoned, this was the first thing I looked to. The symptoms all fit. That just goes to show that Jirocho was just collateral damage for something else. No one in their right mind would use poison so easily traceable, or poison that is so close."

"I do believe you are right. So what do we do now?"

"Fortunately, the antidote grows in the region…. A flower called the Tears of Fate. Small….white…..grows in clusters. It grows wild in the Hanamishi Forest not far from here, but we will have to get back onto the main land. We have been here for only two days already. The rest of the trip should only take about three…..And then we can go back home."

"Thank goodness. Being out here makes me feel amazingly exposed and nervous."

"So, as far as the poisoning. Tell, Idate only, if you must tell someone. We will let the local authorities handle the rest. Once you heal him, we will be gone. In the meantime, get some rest, you've earned it. We will leave tomorrow and search for your flowers," he said looking up towards the sky, "but those clouds look ominous. The weather may not be on our side."

"It doesn't need to be. A little rain never hurt anyone. Also it will make us near impossible to track if anyone is attempting to follow us."

"True."

"Turn in soon. Staring at those clouds are not going to make them go away," she said as she began to leave affectionately ruffling his already messy hair.

"Sure thing," he said, remaining put.

He simply could not take his eyes off of them. Offhandedly, he remembered a woman, many years ago now, that he had met on a mission who could read fates in the clouds. Though he had no knowledge of how, he wondered what they would say had he the knowledge of such things.

* * *

How the rain did come.

It shrouded everything in a fantastic mystical splendor.

The sheer force of the thunder had woken Sakura in the darkest parts morning. She could feel the sound moving around her, within her, and it gave a strange overflowing aura of peace. The beauty and chaos of it all was quite striking. Later on, once the veil of sleep was lifted form the house, she found Idate and exposed the truth to him. He reacted just she'd predicted he would.

He raged…..

He cursed…..

Threw things up against the wall….

Broke a set of China that must have cost a fortune…..

The only thing that had clamed him was the knowledge that she could make it all go away….

Like it never was…..

With just a few simple flowers….

However, to do that, she needed his help. She needed him to be level headed. In return, she promised to leave all of the evidence that she'd gathered so that Idate would be able to bring the attempted murderer to justice in her absence. In the meantime, he was cautioned to keep his anger under wraps and not do anything brash so that the guilty would not flee the estate. Seeing the reason of this, he agreed to behave….for now. Before they left for the forest, they locked and barred Jirocho's door and set guards all around it. Most did not think this strange for Jirocho was weak and unconscious. With his "next of kin" away, it seemed like the best course of action…..especially sense they would only be gone for a few hours at the most. Once the security measures were in order a team of Sakura, Idate, Kakashi, Yamato, Neji, and the Anbu escort set out for the main land in search of the Tears of Fate.

* * *

Naruto reveled in the feeling of the rain pelting his face.

It was beautiful…

Exuberant…..

Familiar….

He had missed this. For it had rained all of five times in the desert since he had been there. Nothing pleased Gaara more at the moment to constantly point out that long dry seasons made a land worth living in. It would suffice to say that the Kazekage was annoyed endlessly at the slippery branches and how his feet could never get a proper hold. He also abhorred being wetter than a fish, not being used to such things. All of which brought a large smile to Naruto's face, he found the entire situation quite funny.

They were traveling at a killer pace. Gaara wanted to take advantage of the downpour saying it was a blessing in disguise. Anyone who was able to track them in this deluge deserved to find them, he'd said. Naruto, sensory ninja that he was, sent clones to go through the trees before them in case of any danger. For the longest time there were no disturbances.

And then…

Naruto stopped cold…..

Chakra….

But not just any chakra…..

Chakra that he recognized….

Chakra that he knew as well as he knew as his own name…

_SAKURA_.

Naturally, all of the others stopped beside him.

"What's wrong?" Gaara attempted to ask over the roaring winds, but it was all useless. Naruto was frozen in place.

For there was other chakra that he recognized…

Chakra from someone he KNEW to be dead….

It was this distraction that might have cost him his life had he been anyone else….had Gaara not been beside him to push him out of the way of a beautifully executed fire jutsu.

* * *

The air had grown excessively frigid with all of the rain, and the weather was proving to be much more of an encumbrance than Sakura had initially thought it would be. Night had not yet come, but the clouds were so thick they effectively blotted out the sun. Neji and his byakugan had proven invaluable. However, even though he could see through the continuous torrents that assailed them, finding a little white flower in a very large forest was still not going to be an easy task. They had been slowed down even more, by the simple fact that Kakashi had refused to let them split up, for the sake of Sakura's safety. They hadn't been looking very long before Anbu alerted them to the presence of no less than thirty other ninja had entered the area.

"We must go back," Kakashi said, obvious irritation clouding his features.

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Don't be silly, of course we are leaving."

"If we leave now, we will never be able to come back. Jirocho will die and I will be barricaded in the Leaf again! It has to be now. I am one of the best ANYWHERE, when it comes to masking chakra. I've gotten so good that I can do the same for multiple people, with their help. I can wipe our presence from this place. That way we will be passed over, but we are not leaving."

"Yamato…..what do you think?"

"I think she may be right, if they can't sense us I feel safe. Besides, the weather is giving excellent cover. If things get to heated, we will leave. I set a seal on all of us. One of my clones is waiting back at the manor for my signal. We can be magicked out of here at the slightest provocation. It's not like we would have to travel."

"You did what?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, it's been in tact the entire trip. I did it in the beginning just incase we were to get in a little pinch like this one. I am very confident that we can finish this without a hitch."

"All of this bickering isn't going to solve anything. We are wasting time," Idate interjected. "Let's keep looking. It can't be too far. If anything looks too suspicious we bail. Agreed?"

Well…it was very safe to say that no one could really argue with that.

* * *

Naruto was separated from the group…..

And he was being chased…..

Quite vigorously…

There were no less than seven ninja on his tail, the other twenty or so were fighting with Gaara and his entourage in the forest. It was at this time that Naruto whole heartedly agreed that Gaara had been right.

Splitting up had been a horrible idea.

He was alone now, and these were no rookie ninja.

He could not see their faces, but he recognized their stances. The way they moved and flew through the trees was so familiar. All through this chase he had kept his cover down, not really using any of his chakra, but after only a short time, he became aware of the fruitlessness of it all. These ninja already KNEW who he was, obviously, so there was really no reason to continue hiding….

No reason to continue running…

The only thing to do now was to stand, face them, and fight….

Gaara would find him….

And hopefully, he would make it out of this alive so that he could further investigate the presence of his wife's chakra lingering in this place.

His chakra cloak lit up the night, and he was truly a sight to behold. He turned to face them and they stopped. There was a clear cut leader. He was ahead of everyone else, and all the others obeyed him. Therefore, he was really the only one worth talking to.

"Who are you?" he said, well masking the slight fear he felt. "And what do you want?"

It was then that the masked man rose from his feral crouch straightening to a height that would have been a little more than his own.

"Ototo- san…You don't remember me? I'm hurt."

Naruto's blood ran cold.

His heart almost beat clear out of his chest.

There was no way.

There was no way IN HELL this was…

"You said I was your brother. You used to know me better than I knew myself…and I you. But now you've forgotten me. Perhaps you've found a replacement…..but it doesn't matter. I am here now."

And slowly…..

Oh so tortuously slowly…..

The man reached up and removed the mask from his face….

Spiky hair as black as night…..

Skin like ivory flashing haughtily against the light of his cloak…..

Kaleidoscope eyes the color of blood…

Staring at him like there was nothing funnier than his reaction at the moment…..

_SASUKE._

* * *

_Yep….I went there….so?_


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Okay guys, feedback is necessary for me to gauge reactions. I am not talking to the 13 people who reviewed, I am talking to the almost 900 that didn't. If I have no feedback, I'm not entirely sure where to go. Did you like it? Did you not? That's what reviews and inboxes tell me. It also occurred to me that some of you may have decided to hold off reading part 1 until part two happens. It's whatever you choose to do, but I know that is not what happened for the most part. By the by, for the people that review, I would love to be able to answer your questions or allay any concern. I can't do that though, unless you enable messaging!

-Ethreal


	17. Chapter 15: HOLY GRAIL (Part 2)

**Chapter 15: HOLY GRAIL (Part 2)**

**Greetings. Thank you so much for waiting patiently. Why did you have to wait so long, you say? Well, as you all know I broke Holy Grail into two parts. When I did that it just seemed like the second part as written would not stand well on it's own, so I scrapped it and started from scratch…..then I wasn't sure where to start. With school, that block went on for months until I watched Frozen for the first time last weekend and it just came to me. **

**On other matters, in regards to DJ AK47 and his supposed adoption of my story. I want you all to know that I didn't give him license to do anything of the sort. He was supposed to write his own version of a Naruto comes back to life fic (that was supposed to be the ONLY similarity), but copied my title, my summary and told everybody that he was taking the story and that I told him it was okay to do so! After numerous complaints on the parts of people reading this story (after they talked to me) and myself, the story has been removed. So no more confusion should ensue. A few of you inboxed me with concerns and they were addressed there, but for the rest of you who didn't I wanted to set the record straight. Not to sound like Tidus in Final Fantasy X or anything, but this is my story…and it will go the way I want….and I will be the one to finish it.**

**As far as the first part of this chapter, it is a flash forward, so to speak. You will find out what happened between Naruto discovering Sasuke and him being found later. The first part is supposed to feel very dazed. There isn't a lot of dialogue going on, cause I didn't want you to focus on conversations. I want you to focus on feelings. On the moment. By the way, if adult situations isn't your thing, nomatter how long you have been waiting for this chapter, it will not be your thing. Anyways. Get started.**

* * *

_To this place, we all converge._

* * *

Kakashi had always told him that fighting Sasuke would be difficult.

His wind…

Sasuke's fire….

The advantage worked against him, though he had overcome it before. Wind fed fire, spread it along offering burning tongues to the landscape. And it was in the beauty of the moment now on his knees in this burning inferno, that he realized that had always been the truth of things. He had never brought order to Sasuke. He only made him larger, more dangerous, more out of control. Because wind, like death, was always the one thing Sasuke could never escape. He'd always been tossed in it's unforgiving hands, weightless and helpless in it's grasp.

… and he'd always hated that.

…and now there was a different wind, much more powerful fanning Sasuke, and it would not let him go.

The blood pounded in Naruto's ears as he dazedly looked up from his knees at the man standing above him. He could feel the red hot liquid spilling from multiple gashes in his forehead and scalp, his body ached from the burns on his right arm and leg, the countless cuts and bruises and it seemed as if he could feel the very life draining out of him. Uchiha, dead or not, were serious opponents, and he had done his best against the lot of them, but he could not escape the simple truth.

Wind fans fire…..

Makes it bigger….

More dangerous…

Out of control…

It was at this point that Sasuke leaned in close to him and joined Naruto on his knees.

"We have company, I have to leave you here for now, but keep my secret for me, will you?"

And with that he painted a seal on Naruto's forehead in blood. As it glowed he began to feel his consciousness slowly slip away. In his stupor he fell into the soft white flowers, most of which were now ablaze. He was transfixed by the images of the burning tree tops. It was like seeing the entrance to Heaven, engulfed in all that glorious light. He thought about death. Even though it was obvious that Sasuke had not planned to deliver a death blow, he felt as though it was too late for him anyway. His body hurt in ways that he never thought possible, the pain seeming to wiggle it's way into his very subconscious. Naturally, his mind went to one thing.

Sakura…..

No matter the scrapes that he had escaped before this….

He was so very certain that he wasn't going to make it out of this forest alive. His deepest regret, if he had to come up with one at the moment would be never seeing her again.

Never being able to tell her…..

He stopped wishing, stopped dreaming…..

After all, the time for that was over now. So he made himself as comfortable as he could in the soft flowers and waited for the darkness to come. Dying hadn't been so horrible last time maybe this time would be the same.

He was vaguely aware of Sasuke rising his feet, his looming presence over him didn't seem threatening…..not that it mattered now.

"I wonder what it must be like…to be so coveted…."Sasuke whispered as he took one more look at his burning surroundings and ascended to the trees taking the other ninja with him. The chakra of a certain pink haired woman and an old teacher comforting him in ways he never thought possible.

_I wonder_, he thought. _I do so wonder_.

* * *

Kakashi swore as he swung through the trees like a madman. Sakura was _gone_. When he found her, he was going to have to applaud her for her stealth, if he didn't kill her first. Some how he had known that this would happen. He'd known Sakura wouldn't take well to being told that Naruto's safety was not currently his problem. He should have foreseen that she would run.

But there was no hope in analyzing scenarios now…..

He had to find her no matter what…..

With the two of them in the same forest…

At the same time…..

It would only be so easy for all the years of secrecy, careful planning, and praying to go to waste. One wrong move in this forest and life as they all knew I would be forever changed. And for two young ninja it would be the end of all things. She had gone to find him, and he was always in the thick of things. So Kakashi headed towards a crop of burning trees, for it was simply the most fantastically devastating scene on the entire horizon.

* * *

He was young. That always seemed to be the truth for him. He had been made Kazekage not for the usual reasons.

Being the strongest in the village…

A paragon of strength and bravery…..

Unbreakable….

Experienced….

In truth he had become most of these things, but that hadn't been why he was made Kazekage. He'd been made Kazekage so that he could be controlled. They put him in as their leader because they feared his power. Everything that he had learned over the years, how to rule, how to love, how to _be_, had been learned by experience. Not by someone holding his hand and teaching him. He thought about these things as he and the remainder of his squad made their way to the fire storm brewing in the center of the forest.

_I am young_…_so young_….

It gave him no comfort, for whether he was young or not, he hoped his inexperience, his absolute stupidity in letting Naruto go off on his own was not about to cost them dearly in this place. For if Naruto were dead, or captured, no one would want to hear about how young he was. They already knew that. They would simply point at him as the Suna elders had when things had gone wrong at the beginning of office for him and scream….

_CHILD_. _Look at the mess you made_…

* * *

_And within the embrace of Fate lies the Holy Grail_….

* * *

_Run, run, as fast as you can…_

_Don't let the demons catch you….._

_Find your way through the winding trees….._

_Lest every one else forget you_…

There was burning in her chest, but the fire in her lungs could not match the fire in her heart. The rain drops beat on the leaves like a thousand drums and they matched the cadence of her frantic heart. She could hear voices, She could hear the screams. She could hear the choked roar of fire through the trees. She ran towards that furious sound for whatever the reason she knew that was where _he_ would be. She steeled herself for what she might meet, for destiny had been riding hard on her heels, and all of a sudden it seemed to have caught up. As she got closer she could smell the odor of scorched trees, scorched flesh and scorched dreams.

The light was almost blinding…

The heat almost strangling…

The suspense almost too much to bear….

Almost….

But that didn't stop her from going.

She ran towards the clearing where the fire seemed to be the worst. She kept panic from her, for in these circumstances it would only cloud much needed judgment. The sight that met her once she reached the small clearing was surely one to take breath away. It was beautiful in the sheer utter chaos of it all. The fire blazed in the canopies of the trees, and on the ground, in burning clusters grew the flowers that she had been scouring this place for…the tears of Fate. She bent immediately and retrieved some, placing them in the pack at her waist. It was in her haste that she noticed something else…..something lying in the embrace of the flowers. She immediately drew a kunai and readied her hands to fly into whatever signs she could, if this was an enemy she would not be blind sided. She attempted to sense his chakra, but could feel very little. He was weak, almost dead and his chakra was being shielded. He was dressed all in black but the hint of gold under red blood and brown dirt was what caught her attention. Time seemed to stand still.

The fire stopped burning, she could no longer hear the roar of it in her ears.

The wind had stopped blowing, causing the trees to freeze mid dance.

Breathing seemed to be absolutely positively…impossible….

The only thing that raced, the only thing that moved was her heart.

For this was the moment that it had been waiting for.

_Naruto?_

And she was chained to this tiny rift in time where nothing moved and nothing breathed…..

Nothing but her hot blooded heart…

And then….

Fear became such a tangible thing, such a tangible emotion that gripped her almost to the point of strangulation. What if he was dying or dead? What if this was it? What if there would be no reconciliation, no 'I'm sorry's', no passionate nights spent in exhaustion to make up for lost time? What if this was the end, and their chance had been….missed? What if only a body would be returning to the Hidden Leaf, the essence of the man that made it shine so bright long gone?

_What if_…?

It seemed like her entire life had been made up of that question, but she was a different person now. And no matter the state of the man lying in the flowers, she would not let it rule her.

Not any more…..

Not ever again…..

So on legs that felt almost numb, she traipsed towards him seeking any type of chakra flow. It was barely there, but it existed. It lacked the familiarity he heart so desperately longed for, but his chakra was being somewhat shielded so there really was no real way of knowing who he was without getting a closer look. She landed on her knees in front of his turned back. She felt him tense slightly, as if he was only partially aware, as she gently placed her hands on his torn clothing. He was all but bathed in blood, and burned skin. He tensed even more reflexively at her touch as she cautiously turned him to his back placing his head in her lap. To say he was dazed was an understatement, his lashes were fluttering furiously as he mumbled incoherently. His face was covered in blood and dirt, and completely lax in pain. He was blonde, she could tell that much at least under all of the dirt and blood. Her eyes searched his battered face, willing any pang of knowing to be provoked in her.

She needed to see his eyes. If she saw his eyes, she would know whether it was him or not. No one else on the plant had eyes like him, no one else in the entire universe. She brushed some of the dirt and blood away from them and sighed….

_Naruto_…..

It was hardly the heat, the fire or the smoke that choked her now. There was nothing she could do to stop the tears from flowing.

"Naruto," she whispered softly, it could barely be heard over the roaring of the fire. "Naruto," she said this time with more conviction.

The man's brow creased as if he was fighting through the fog, trying desperately to respond…..

His lashed fluttered just once more…

And then…..

She felt her heart shatter…..

And the whole world along with it….

Yes….

These were _his_ eyes…

This blazing blue that burned with the same intensity as the flames around them….

They were somewhat dazed at first, trying desperately to focus on her face.

And when they did, they widened with realization.

* * *

He knew he was dreaming. He knew that this was some trick of the mind before dying. He had wanted to see her, just one last time before he was no more, so his mind had obliged making the ethereal specter before him. She was more beautiful than he remembered. He hair fell in a fragrant pink curtain around them and seemed to be alive, just like the fire. He could see the flames reflected in the wide stare of her eyes, it's glow reflecting on her skin.

And he was so moved by the moment…..

So desperate to make it linger on forever…..

He was weak, but he had to do this, he had to touch her…or try to….even though he knew her form would disappear under his hands. He was shocked however, when his flesh met flesh…soft and warm…..

And it stirred a peace within him that she may truly be here with him in his final moments….again.

* * *

She smiled.

She could feel his heart begin to race in his chest, a testament to his excitement. He attempted to speak….but only blood surfaced. This made her frown, the tears sliding continually down her face. She placed a finger to his bloody lips and shushed him.

"You don't have to worry now, I have you now, you are safe now…..Relax and stay with me," she whispered frantically, "Please just stay with me."

* * *

He wanted to.

God how he wanted to stay with her.

How he wanted to say all of those tings that had been hanging in the air between them for years. How he wanted to give them life, form, and meaning. But despite the heat in this raging inferno, he was so cold. He could feel himself slipping and all he could do was panic. He had to tell her, and he would die before he got the chance. She soothed him and he supposed that was all good and well. He could feel the darkness coming now, just a little more and it would be over.

Just a little more and the roaring would stop in his ears….

* * *

The panic in his eyes began to subside and the dazed stupor began to return. He was loosing so much blood, she sent her chakra through his body attempting to stem most of the flow. Until she got him out of all of this chaos there was little else she could do. She held him close, minding his injuries praying they would be found soon….before it was too late. Because he was quickly running out of time and if she tried to move him by herself, she would only make matters. So there she held him, in the burning flames, attempting to hear his shallow breathing over the fire's roar…..over the scream of the thunder.

Her prayer was answered when she felt familiar chakra coming near her, and what seemed like no time at all, Kakashi and Gaara, and their respective squads made it to the clearing….

And they stared at her for a moment, in obvious awe and panic as she clutched to her chest the Grail.

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk. The rays of sunlight streaming through the window making her hair gleam, her eyes burn. Her mind absently wondered to the Sake bottle sitting on her desk, while the gentle blush on her cheeks was a living testament to how much she had overdone it. She leaned back and stared idly at the ceiling fan forever spinning above her desk.

Round….and round…..and round…Like a dance….

Like the current situation….

It was all just one big dance, and they were all desperately trying to balance themselves on the edge of disaster. No one wanted to fall of it. No one, but Madara of course. Naruto was on the move, while Sakura was out of the village. At the moment, there was nothing more distasteful than that, and the bitterness it left in her far exceeded that of sake. Both of them were in very real danger, just how much they had no idea. Her mind had been somewhat put at ease at the news that none of Gaara's envoys had run into any trouble…

Yet…

There was always time for something to go wrong, and the uncanny maneuvering of the enemy was positively occult. If she were the enemy, this would be an opportunity she would not miss. She just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen…

Something…..

It was then that she felt a gentle presence outside of her window. Yamato…..or his clone at least. Good her was here, hopefully he would give her news that would better put her mind at ease.

"Hokage-sama," he said, entering and dropping into a reverent bow. He paused at the glazed look in her eyes, the ruddiness to her cheeks, and the bottle of sake so conspicuously sitting on her desk. She was totally wasted. Had it been any other circumstances, Clone Yamato would have laughed greatly at the Hokage's state. However, these were not any other times and the circumstances were truly dire, and he knew how much was weighing on her mind….how much was weighing on all of them. Kidding her about anything hardly seemed like the adult thing to do even if to refrain was somewhat against his nature.

"Perhaps, my lady, this is not the best time to be drinking."

She seemed to come alive at this, the fire returning to her blazing hazel eyes.

"I am the Hokage, and if I am not very careful, everything I love….the world, for heaven's sake….is going to come crashing down about my ears. Surely all of that pressure deserves some relief. Anyway, I didn't ask you to come here for a lecture. What is going on with Sakura? What is the status of her mission? Is she alright?"

"She is in more than safe hands. Her journey will be over shortly. She will be summoned back to the village immediately after Jirocho is healed."

"How much longer do you think she will be?"

"No more that two days."

_Two days too long_, Tsunade thought.

"What's the status your clone en route to Cloud?"

"Arrived just this morning. He is in the company of the Raikage as we speak awaiting Naruto's arrival. I will take you to them as soon as I know he is there."

Good, she thought. At least some things were going right. After all, they had taken so much time to plan, not to say that having a perfect strategy was going to save them…but it made her feel better. It gave her something to fuss over….it was something to do. The anxiety she felt was a very heavy veil in the room, and all of a sudden Clone Yamato saw no humor in it. He did the only thing he could think of to soothe her.

"Hokage-sama, if I may, Sakura is in very good hands. As soon as her mission is over she will be summoned back to the village. She won't even have to travel. It seems to me the matter more pressing on your mind is Naruto's journey through fire country. Perhaps your mind would be more at ease if we went to Cloud now and awaited Naruto with Raikage."

Tsunade was thoughtful for a moment. That had been the initial plan, to wait for Naruto in Cloud along with the other three Kage that were already waiting. Gaara would complete their group once he arrived. However, call her sentimental and paranoid, but she wanted to be in the village when Sakura was returned. One reason being, of course that she had missed her and wanted to be certain that she was alright. The other being that she wanted to personally examine her chakra to be absolutely sure that she was the real Sakura and not some decoy to distract while the real one was being carted off to God knew where. She wouldn't change her plans now. She had already told Raikage that she would arrive after Sakura was safely back in the village….So that was what she would do.

"No…..we're going to stay here…until Sakura returns…like I said…"

"As you wish," the clone said with a deep bow. Unexpectedly, he sat down.

He was met by a very puzzled look from her ladyship.

"What?" he asked. "You are drinking alone, and that is sad no matter who you are."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes as he laughed at his on jibe, not being to good at refraining long term. And then all of a sudden the smile fell from his face and his stare went blank. He has Tsunade's full attention now because she knows that this means that this clone is communicating with the original Yamato….which means that he has something to tell her….something that cannot possibly be good. The clone's eyes flutter quite agitatedly before his eyes open and his gaze becomes once more sober.

"Naruto and Sakura…..they have been found."

* * *

The journey back to Jirocho's manor was of the most harrowing of Sakura's life. Kakashi, Gaara and the rest of the ninja that came with them had not come a moment too soon. Sakura learned that Gaara had suffered about four casualties. This multiplied the uneasiness within her and threw into sharp relief the fact that they were still very much in real tangible danger. There were other wounded among them in both parties, but all came last to Naruto. After all, if he died, Kurama would be released. And while he had gained a certain bond with Naruto that was not to say that he would be merciful to the rest of them. There were two medics were among the surviving members of Gaara's squad, and Sakura could not possibly be happier to see them. On the outside she was holding it together, her face was stern, serious, in intense concentration. But on the inside she felt as though if he passed she would die right along with him. Her chakra was fastly approaching depletion, having spent so much energy on just keeping Naruto from bleeding out. The other medics were very skilled and she felt comfortable allowing them to help. They closed wounds…sealed gashes….repaired what they could of internal injuries and his most serious broken ribs.

They would not invest themselves to chakra exhaustion, however. For there were people in both of their groups who would still require attention, their Kazekage and his sister's injuries coming next. With what they were able to do, Sakura was confident that Naruto would survive the trip to the Manor, so long as they were very careful with him.

He was so fragile right now.

It was so far removed from the man she knew him to be…..

Unyielding…..

Unbreakable…

Once she felt as though it was safe enough for him to travel. They took advantage of a teleportation jutsu. They were met out on the grounds and Naruto was quickly, yet carefully taken to a bed. Sakura stayed with him for a while, he was completely unconscious at this point.

She wondered.

He was either full of life or almost dead when she saw him…

She wondered why he could never seem to find an in between, or rather why life never chose any in betweens for him…..

His states of health were always from one extreme to the next, just like the man himself.

He was so still, as if death were so close and he was considering taking the specters hand, but his heart beat was there. It was slightly irregular, but it was strong.

At this point, that was all that she could really ask for.

Once she had assured herself that he would survive at last the night, she turned her attention to the task that had brought her there in the first place. On the bedside table, she brewed the elixir from the Tears of Fate that would save Jirocho's life. When she was finished she seemed to stare at it for what seemed like eons until she thought she saw NAruto move. He was still horribly dirty and caked in his own blood. She decided then that she would bathe him once JIrocho was taken care of…..bathe him and change the bed coverings.

With that she rose to leave, but at the door she paused to look back at him again, not being able to resist the incessant urge.

_It's not the way I wanted_….._but_…._I am so glad to see him_….

With that she left and nodded to the Black ops guarding the entrance to his chamber.

* * *

Idate seemed to hold his breath as Sakura tipped her freshly made brew down Jirocho's throat. She watched in mild fascination as his eyes searched his adopted father's face for any renewed signs of life.

The flicker of and eyelash…..

The twitch of a muscle…..

Anything….

She knew that she had worn that same look on her face as she searched Naruto's…..

Just hoping for anything really…

"It isn't going to happen instantly, Idate. This isn't magic, but the brew has been known to work relatively quickly. All we have to do now is wait.?"

"How long do you think?"

"Two days , three at the most….."

"Okay…" he whispered.

And then he truly looked at her. He could see the numbness in her eyes, the stony look on her face and then he remembered.

"How is Naruto?"

"He will survive the night at least. We were able to heal most of his injuries. His fox usually takes care of the rest. Naruto has always been a fast healer…."

_A fast healer_…..

Goodness how she hoped that was true this time for far more reasons than just one. She had broken his heart, she wondered if he had been put back together again? Wondered if he would even be willing to give it to her again, wondered if he would even trust her with it. The truth was, barring any thing extreme or highly unusual, Naruto would be fine. In about a few days time with regular healing he should be up, awake, on his feet again, talking walking, being aware. One of her greatest fears would be when those beautiful cerulean eyes would rest upon her and ask questions…demand explanations. She wanted him, she loved him, she wanted to be with him, but she had never really thought about how she would possibly articulate that in to words. She was still silly in that way, with her fantasies of them just falling into one another's arms, all being forgiven and all being instantly right. But this situation alone brought her back to reality. Life was messy and it was dangerous. And who knew, he was probably very ready to divorce her. She never thought about what she would do or say to persuade him otherwise. Above all else, she wanted him to be happy, and she would fight for what they could have if that was what he wanted….but if not, she would not stand in his way.

Yes, that would be best….

If that was what he wanted, she would bear her love in silence, without satisfaction, just as he had in regards to her for years, minus the silenece ofcourse. At any given time in her life, she could never lie and say that she had not known how he'd felt about her. Especially not in the later years.

"You should go to him," Idate said softly, startling her out of her reverie.

"Yes…..no…..not just yet. I have some other things I need to attend to first. I need to speak with Kakashi and Yamato, see if can help with the other wounded, but If you could tell me where I could get some soap, hot water, towels, and different bedding, I would be very grateful. Naruto desperately needs to be bathed. He will need some clothes too. AndI will need to change the bed covers once I am done."

"Ofcourse," Idate said motioning to a servant nearby. "Take whatever the lady requires to Naruto's room."

With a low bow, the servant left.

"Thank you," Sakura sighed as she too turned to leave.

"Sakura," Idate whispered.

"Yes," she said turning.

"Thank you…no matter what happens…"

_Thank you._

A whirlwind of emotion was hidden in those two words.

"Your welcome," she smiled as she walked through the door.

Once in the hall, she placed her back to the wall and leaned her head against it. She heard foot steps approaching and turned to see the Kazekage's sister. Good heavens she didn't have the strength to deal with blondes right now.

"Well at least I will be spared of the trouble of coming to find you. Kakashi, Gaara and Yamato need to speak with you. Are you able to come?"

"Yeah, she said regaining her balance from the wall. "I think it's pretty obvious we need to talk."

Then Temari smiled and she felt as though her heart was breaking, for her smile was just as blinding and earth shattering as another that she knew.

* * *

Temari and Sakura sauntered slowly down the maze of hallways that connected the various parts of the Manor. Truth be told, Temari did have a slight limp. In the fray that had taken the life of four of her fellow village men she had suffered a very nasty thigh wound, kunai straight through it. It was a miracle that she could walk at all. Either those Suna medics were better than she gave them credit for being, or Temari was just really stubborn. She had a sense that it was more so the later than the former.

"We can slow down, if you like," Sakura said.

Temari looked at her then and smiled, all the while Sakura felt a knife go right through her heart…

"What for? We are already going at a snail's pace as it is. Judgement Day will have arrived before I get you to where we are going."

"Where are we going by the way?"

"Kakashi didn't want to talk in any of the common areas of the house. For all we know some one here may have orchestrated what happened in the woods. He just doesn't want to be overheard."

"But still, your leg…we can slow down. It can't be fully healed…"

"It isn't. But someone has to look after Gaara. He may not look it, but he is an absolute mess right now. Let's just be plain, I don't trust Kankurou to do it properly," she said smirking.

"You wont be any use to him at all if that gets infected. You are only making it worst, you should be in bed somewhere."

"Oh ho ho," Temari said looking a bit taken aback. "Little Kanoha Ninja trying to tell me what I should do as if she were my Kage. You Leaf ninja never cease to surprise me…..like ever. You're almost as bold as Naruto…..almost."

Temari didn't miss the worried look in Sakura's eyes, nor the glowing blush on her cheeks.

"Sooooo….," Temari started, "You are Naruto's wife now?"

Sakura met her eyes at this.

"He told you that?"

"Yeah. He told me that. You sound like it isn't true."

"I….didn't know if it still would be….. We….."

"Have had a bit of a time adjusting. It happens."

"It's more than that."

"No it isn't. You see, so many people love to make relationships complicated, but they aren't. It's the people involved who are. You were who you were and he was who he was. It didn't work when the two of you were at whatever point you were in your lives back then. But Naruto is….different now. Don't get me wrong, he is still loud…..stubborn…and can be dizzyingly annoying sometimes, but there is a lot about him that has changed…"

_Like his love for me, his want of me_, Sakura thought.

"How do you know that?"

"Earth to Sakura. I have spent the last two years with him. I know what you are worried about."

"Do you now?"

"You're worried he won't want to be with you anymore."

And then Sakura stopped cold, how much did Temari know about her, about _them_?

"Relax, it isn't in me to be a gossip. I just had a conversation with Naruto not too long ago, by a river near here. He…he couldn't wait to see you again, whether you had decided to stay with him or not. He said that there were a lot of misunderstandings between the two of you, some his, some yours…..all sad."

"What else did he say?"

"Don't be like that," Temari said as she began walking once more. "That isn't a conversation you should be having with me. You should be having it with him. Trust me he is more than eager to have it you. If you can get past your own awkwardness, it should be very…enlightening."

"You think he still wants to be with me?"

"I know he still wants to be with you. I feel like I know you he talks about you so much. Sakura- chan this, Sakura-chan that," she said on a laugh. "This is your second chance, that thing that has been keeping you up late at night for the past two years. This is your moment Sakura. If I were you, I would rather cut off my left foot than ruin it. He _is_ a very good man."

This made Sakura smile.

"Yes…..Yes he is."

* * *

Eventually they reached the meeting place. It was clear on the other side of the Manor and underground. The walls were covered in chains and shackles, and there was a hallway that led to a multitude of human sized cages to the right. The only explanation was that his was dungeon. Sakura'd heard that most houses like this tended to have them. The powerful aristocracy needed someplace to contain their enemies until…..further action could be taken against them.

All from the forest were not in attendance. Kakashi, and Yamato stood in a corner conversing softly. Anbu were everywhere along the walls, in the high rafters. Gaara and Kankurou were sitting cross legged on the floor. Gaara's eyes met hers as she entered and then turned back to Temari.

"You should be in bed," he said.

"Told you," Sakura said jibing. She just couldn't help herself.

"Oh mommies, I'll be sure to get in bed as soon as the party is over."

At this, Gaara crinkled his nonexistent eyebrows.

"Good, we are all here then," Kakashi said as he moved towards the center of the room.

"What are all the black ops for?" Temari asked. "I hadly think we will be attacked here.

"Some are performing a jutsu that makes the room impermeable to sound. We can't hear anything going outside these walls, no one can hear what is going on within. Others are making sure that the chakra of all others n the premises are far from this area. Just to be safe."

"Impressive," Temari said as she attempted to lower herself beside her brothers. Naturally, the rose to help her only to be brushed away.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Yamato joined them on the floor and they formed what looked to be a very secretive circle. Gaara was the first to speak, and he looked directly at Sakura whilst he did so.

"I am glad you are well."

She met his eyes, and his gaze told her that he knew more about her than she thought he did.

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama. It is good to see that you are well to."

"Oh please," Kankurou mumbled under his breath. "It's just Gaara, " he snickered.

He promptly stopped when Temari hit the back of his head.

"Owww! What was that for?!"

"He is the Kazekage. It's sad to see someone who isn't even under his rule give him more respect than his own brother!"

"Matsuri doesn't call him Kazekage-sama! Besides,I was joking!"

"You always are! And _MATSURI_ is going to be his _wife_. She is _allowed _certain freedoms!"

"Stop it, you two. Now isn't the place," Gaara said. "But they are right. There's no need for such formalities, Sakura. The same courtesy I extend to Naruto, I extend to you. You may call me Gaara."

So….he did know more about her than she had initially thought. So she did the only agreeable thing and smiled at him.

"Thank you… Gaara. And congratulations"

He nodded his head in acquiescence.

"Great, now that all of that has been attended to, we need to put our attention to the situation at hand. I don't think that it was an accident that Naruto and Sakura ended up being so close together. More obviously, I don't think that the attack on Naruto was by rogue ninja."

"No," Gaara said. "They were entirely too organized to be rogue."

"Did you see their faces? Were you able to identify any of them?" Yamato asked.

"No," Kankurou said We never saw their face. They never let their masks up…but….man could they put the moves on fire jutsus."

At this point everyone went silent and quick glances were thrown in Sakura's direction.

"What?" she asked Kakashi.

"Nothing," he said.

"I think…I think….." Gaara started. "I think your Hokage was right. What Kabuto told her before he died….I didn't have to see their faces to knew who they were. I have fought their kind before….in the chunin exams…I remember the way….they moved."

Sakura's brow crinkled at this. The chunnin exams. She remembered them well, backs when Gaara had been insane, a sleep deprived psychopath. Gaara had fought Sasuke in his last match before all Hades had broken loose, but what did Sasuke have to do with this. He was dead after all.

"I'm confused," she finally said. "Why are we talking about Sasuke. Gaara….you know he is dead, right? Naruto killed him….that last time he tried to destroy the Leaf."

"I know what happened to him. Naruto told me."

"Obviously. So why are all of you talking in riddles? What is it you don't want me to know? If you are going to keep me in the dark about everything, I may as well leave."

"You'll stay where you are. This isn't important for you to know," Kakashi said. " However, I did want you to have some input and be knowledgeable of where we are going to progress from here. You and Naruto are still in very real danger. I really don't like the idea of the two of you being so close together, but sending him away again is out of the question. I don't even feel comfortable with him traveling on foot anymore."

"I have considered that, Gaara said. "But I am hardly gifted when it comes to transportation Jutsus."

"I am," Kakashi said. "I propose you take Naruto to Cloud. Tsunade and the other Kage will be waiting for him. Sakura will follow later."

"Why can't we all just go together?" Kankurou asked.

"This isn't a safety in numbers issue. It isn't as if he is going to be traveling over ground. He will be transported from the Manor. I don't want anyone to know he is leaving until he is already gone. Besides, I don't like the idea of both he and Saukara being so close together in this pace. I will feel loads better when they are in Cloud. Sakura, also, has other business to see through here. When we are finished we will make use of the transportation justsu we put in place before this trip even happened."

"So…..her lady knows about this?" Sakura asked.

"She does. Yamato told her via one of his clones when we found you and Naruto in the forest. She left the Leaf for Cloud almost immediately after."

"What is she going to do?"

"She is figuring that out on her own time. Meanwhile, see to Jirocho. As soon as he opens his eyes, we are out of here. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Good. We have done all we can for him without perishing ourselves. We have already been here too long."

"You have been saying that since we arrived."

"And it has been true the entire time."

"How is Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"When I left him he was still unconscious…..and very dirty. I am going to bathe and rebandage his wounds once we are finished here. I'm also going to see if I can help Kurama along . I'm sure he will be fine though…he heals fast."

"Don't I know it," Gaara said, remembering all of Naruto's unusually short stays in the hospital after his reckless sparing matches.

"I would like to get to that, Kakashi, if we are finished here. We aren't, but I think this is enough for you. You can go, keep an eye out. Don't over do it with the healing Sakura. You need to be able to stand on your own two feet and defend yourself if necessary. "He,"Kakashi said pointing upwards to a black op, "Will escort you to your room. Just walk as you normally would. If anything goes on, he will know about it."

"I will be ready." So Sakura rose and bid everyone good night. She felt a strange sensation as she walked through the jutsu barrier and made her way through the Manor to Naruto's room. The Anbu above her keeping an ever watchful eye.

* * *

Once she was gone, the conversations became a lot more serious…..

The air in the room a lot more tense….

"It was luck…pure luck that saved us…saved _them_…. Today."

"Agreed," Gaara said, eyes downcast. "I should have been-"

"Honestly, Gaara, there really wasn't anything else you could have done. He ran off. If he hadn't we would probably all be dead. Their force was considerably bigger than ours," Temari interjected. "Things happened the way they should have, everyone is fine. They are fine."

"But what happened in that forest can never happen again. Sakura running off, Naruto running off….Raikage and Tsunade will have our heads….." Yamato said.

"Who says they have to know?"Kankurou asked.

"They are going to want to know how in Hades Naruto got so…..banged up. And there is no other way we are going to be able to explain why we are bringing Sakura too. Besides, the enemy could have told him something important…..something we can use," Kakashi said.

"I think we can stop calling them the enemy and start calling them Uchihas. Kabuto was telling the truth and Sakura isn't here. I can't remember the last time I say ninja move like that….." Gaara said.

"Since the Chunin exams," Temari teased.

"Have you spoken with the Hokage, Yamato?" Gaara asked.

"She knows what is going on. She went ahead to Cloud. She was going to wait for Sakura in theLeaf just to be sure she was the real one. There is no need for that now, though. She can just inspect her when they both she and Naruto make it to Kumogakure."

"You said that you had a plan that would allow us to arrive instantly instead of traveling over land," Kankurou asked. "How exactly is that going to work again? And if that is even possible, why didn't Tsunade do that for Gaara in the first place."

"Yamato's chakra, like the first Hokage's is very special. His wood clones are more substantial than those of earth, water, or shadow. The main reason being because they are made from two types of chakra. His clones have mostly the same power he does. There is one waiting for us in Cloud with the rest of the Kage. Once Yamato communicates to him that we are ready to leave, he will preform a summoning jutsu and we'll be gone quicker than snow in summer. He'll just need to put tags on the rest of you, and Naruto. And you're crazy if you think Tsunade was going to have Yamato out of the village for two years."

"He could have sent a clone!" Kankuro.

"Not even the First could maintain a clone for two years," Yamato laughed.

"So what do we do when we get to Cloud now? I would think that our circumstances have changed, having both of them with us," Gaara asked.

"They have, I'm sure. The first step though will be telling Tsunade what happened. Both ninja involved are from her village," Kakashi said.

They all cringed. The Hokage would not be happy when she heard about this, no matter if it had been out of their control or not. They all knew that when she was angry…she saw fit to break things…..and Raikage, just for his love of violence will probably join in.

"Once Sakura has been checked out, she will likely be sent back to the Leaf."

"On foot?"

"Via clone. The clone will have to go ahead of her."

"And then what?"

"We see what the Kage, Gaara included, comes up with."

"So when do we leave?"

"I would like to wait until Naruto is fully conscious, but if push comes to shove you'll just have to take him unconscious. As for us, as soon as Jirocho opens his eyes, we are history. "

They all nodded in agreement, they all felt so lost, that was really all they could do.

* * *

Sakura arrived at Naruto's door only to see HItaru sitting in front of it. He lifted his haunting eyes at her approach and rose.

"I'm glad that you are okay. Hinata would be devastated if anything happened to you."

Sakura smiled at this. She could just see Hinata bursting into tears, being an emotional mess no matter how strong she had become.

"I'd never dream of causing her distress. How's Neji?"

"Resting. He is more exhausted than anything. Give it a day or two and he should be as good as new."

"That's good to hear. Naruto…."

"Still out like a light. But that happens often doesn't it? When ever he undergoes trauma this serious?"

"Yeah," she thought. It does. I think Kurama has to shut him up and clonk him out to get the job done properly. Naruto would never dream of sitting still long enough to let something heal….not if he has the energy to get out of bed."

"He always has been that way."

"True," she said laughing. "Yes he has."

"Well," he said stepping aside. "You'd best get in there. Some servants brought water to be heated and towels along with some other things they said you asked for."

"Great. Will you be out here all night?"

"For the better part of it, yes. Oh, and here," he said handing her a small vile.

"I have never in my life been so happy to see one of these," she said taking the vile. It was chakra replenishing serum. Only someone in Anbu would have it. The stuff was so expensive to manufacture. It was rarely available for mainstream ninja.

"You look like you need it more than I do," Hitaru joked, a smile spreading across his beautiful face. "Go play house. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"Sure thing," she said as he closed the door. "Sure thing."

* * *

The room was engulfed in candles. Shadows dance hauntingly, incessant against the walls It almost reminded her of the forest, that blazing confection.

All of that fire….

All of that light…..

All of that heat….

A large pot of water had been placed over the fire in the hearth. Assorted sizes of towels had been neatly folded and placed on a table near the bed, along with various soaps, bandages ,salves, clothing for Naruto and new bedcovers. Idate sure hadn't missed anything that he'd thought she might need. There was even a small tray of food with a flask of sake, but she couldn't eat anything is she tried. So she turned back to the battered body of her husband. She wouldn't really know how bad his injured were until she cleaned him up and got a good look at him. Wash away the coagulated blood and the dirt to see what they hid underneath. As she approached the bed, her heart began to pound and her cheeks began to flush. This was going to be so reminiscent of those times when she would heal him…when there was nothing between her and his body but sheets.

She shook her head to clear her mind. She was being silly. It wasn't like she had never seen a naked man before. It wasn't like she hadn't seen _him_ naked before…..

Oh goodness…..

That was definitely making it worse…

Anyway….

She sat n the bed beside him and called his name. She definitely did not want to strip him if he was conscious enough to tell her that he didn't want that. Hitaru had been right. He was still very much so out of it. So a trembling hand removed a kunai from her thigh and she began to cut the tattered clothes off of him. As she went on, she gained more confidence, felt more comfortable. After all, he was not a stranger to her. They knew one another very well…so much better even now she felt…..even though they had been apart for so long. She removed the remains of the shirt from his chest, what was left of his pants from his legs….his undergarments, and the one sandal he was still wearing. The other must have been lost in the forest. She hadn't noticed until now. She then went to the hearth and took some of the soapy water into a large metal bowl. She mixed in soap and some of the herbs that had been supplied working it into a soapy lather.

She started with his feet. They were scratched, but no serious damage. It pleased her greatly to see the sun kissed tone of his skin to now be visible. She had missed its beauty so much. His legs were not so unscathed. Under the soft spray of gold hair lay deep gashes and one had been badly burned the hair completely gone. She worked to heal it, doing such a good job that almost no scars would be visible, once Kurama had put his efforts into it. There was a deep gash in his hip next to his…never mind…She closed the wound, place salve in and bandaged it. At this point she decided to dump the water and started anew at his belly. Her heart skipped a beat. There seemed to be more muscled lumps there than she remembered, and she tried not to lick her lips at the way the water ran through the crevices and off the side of his small waist…A waist that tapered into his chest and shoulders, which seemed broader than she remembered. She healed the burns on his chest and on his one arm. Cleaning his hands was more difficult than she thought it would be She kept expecting for them to spring to life and hold her….

Spring to life and….

_Never mind_….

She carefully cleaned between his long fingers and bandaged any wounds on his arm and torso. Her eyes deliberately avoided the dip in his flesh above his clavicle, for she so desperately wanted to place burning lips to it, but then something caught her eye.

It was a necklace…..

Well, a chain really….

She wiped it clean while frowning. She had never known Naruto to wear anything like this. It looked to be something he would tuck under his clothes.

Her heart stilled.

As she reached to a chain around her neck revealing the ring he had given her….tucked close to her heart…..

Where it would be safe…..

Sure enough, on the other end of this chain, fallen behind his neck out of view was a ring…

The one he had bought to match hers.

A simple gold band, and how it glowed as she removed the dirt from it in the candle light….

This wasn't an odd custom. Ninja most often wore wedding rings like this so that they wouldn't be damaged in combat…..

And if he was still wearing it….

Did that mean….?

Oh how she wished he was awake so that she could simply ask him!

This suspense was tearing her apart!

Tortuous as it was though, it hurt in a very good way. However, she was not going to make assumptions. He may have just been holding on to it so that he could sell it later. She pushed the necklace off to the side, allowing the ring to fall behind his neck again. If he wanted to acknowledge it when he was conscious, he would. Until then she wouldn't make assumptions. With this resolve she returned back to her work.

Now all that was left was his head. She shampooed his hair, carefully setting free the dirt and blood from his damaged scalp. She healed him there and relished in the familiar burnished gold of his hair. She dumped the water again before she started on his face. With this, she was excruciatingly slow.

Over time she revealed a shapely forehead…

Well shaped eyebrows that knew a myriad of expressions….

Closed eyes and their honey colored lashes that she wished to see flutter again more than anything in the world at the moment….

The loveliest cheek bones she had ever seen, with their distinctive whisker marks…

A nose that could only belong to him…..

And lips…..

Lips that….

Sakura froze. They had been rubbed red by her buffering and they looked so soft, so inviting. If she closed her eyes really hard, she could remember what they tasted like, how they felt dancing over her own. She seemed to lose the will to stay away as she moved towards him, but stopped herself. This was ridiculous, ring or not. There was too much unresolved between them and she would not feel him up in his sleep. It had been a long time, but she wasn't going to do that. Not now when he had no faculties to pushes her away if he didn't want it. She had taken enough choices from him. So, instead, she quieted the water over the fire, dried him off, and with some very creative ingenuity, changed the bed covers beneath him. She drew a light blanket over him, to exhausted to try to dress him without any help.

So she left to go to a separate room to bathe, hoping to calm her mind, and cool her blood. She would return and see him through the night, wishfully hoping when she woke a pair of piercing blue eyes would be looking at her.

* * *

Two days had passed since they'd made it back to the manor, and there had not been even a peep from Naruto or Jirocho.

"Should we be worried?" Idate asked as he sat next to Sakura, watching her glowing hands move over his adopted father's body.

"No," she said easily, somewhat smiling. "He is doing fine. A lot of the damage that once had me very worried is healing nicely, that broth is doing it's job. His liver is running a lot smoother, his bowels are no where near so agitated. His heartbeat is good and strong. He is a far cry from what he was when we first got here. He's doing well."

He breathed a very audible sigh of relief before turning to her and tentatively asking, "How's Naruto?"

She faltered then, and it did not go unnoticed.

"He's fine…" she said a tad bit too quickly.

"Good, good. I'm glad….you know Sakura…..if there is anything that I can do to help with him, you just let me know. It's no less than what you have done here for all of us.

She smiled at this.

"It's my pleasure to help you, Idate, you know that. I wouldn't count my eggs just yet, though. He hasn't woken up."

"He will, I know he will."

"I hope so," she said on a sigh as she lifted her hands. "I really do hope so."

"If you're done. I can watch over him."

"You were here when I got here, and you were here all night."

"You were with Naruto all night. You have been since you got here. You are either healing someone, looking after Jirocho or with him."

Sakura blushed, she could feel the blood pounding so loud in her ears.

"My point is, when it's someone you love, only you can do it right?"

_Some one you love…._

It wasn't that Sakura didn't trust Kakashi or Yamato to look after him, it's just that she wanted to do it.

But…

She wanted to watch the soft rise and fall of his chest….

She wanted to be the one to change his bandages….

She wanted to be the one to slide broth down his throat…

She wanted to feel his warmth as she slid the covers over him…..

And it was so selfish….

She knew that…..

But she wanted to be the first thing he saw when he woke up!

How she wanted that more than anything to see those amazing blue eyes focused on her, like they had been in the forest that day, with the trees blazing around them, and the thunder rolling overhead. It had been one of the most powerful moments of her life.

"Yes," she said almost whispering….."I guess so."

After all, even if Kakashi, Yamato or Neji would be willing to do any of those things, they couldn't heal Naruto. So she was really the only practical choice she reasoned.

But still…

She sighed as she rose from Jirocho's bedside.

"Let me know if anything happens?" She said as she approached the door.

"Of course," he said, a "duh" look gracing his features.

With that she turned to leave, not pestering him about hovering over the one he loved anymore.

* * *

There were two other medics besides her in their newly enlarged team, but out of habit she felt the need to do "rounds" and see how everyone was holding up. She checked on Kakashi who affectionately threatened to use his Chidori on her if she asked him one more time if he was alright.

"Sakura. I didn't get a scratch," he said leg hanging from a tree branch reading a book that was not Icha Icha in nature. That was suprising.

"I'm just being thorough. There's nothing to do. I can't just sit and be idle."

"Go be thorough somewhere else. Besides, it's just nervous energy, but you are going to have to talk to a _girl_ about how scared you are to see Naruto fully conscious again."

Annoyed beyond all reason , she gave the tree in which he nested a firm hit with her super human strength filled fist catapulting him to the ground. She caught his book out of the air before it could join him. He looked up at her with a frown as he rose. She was oddly now in better humor.

"Of course, Kaka-sensei," she said as she handed him his book.

He rubbed his backside as she sashayed away, thinking to himself…_Women_…..

* * *

Yamato was in a far better mood to oblige her when she found him. Knowing that she was just trying to waste nervous energy he took a kunai, sliced open his hand and presented it to her with a smile. She was a bit taken aback, but appreciated the sentiment anyway.

* * *

Neji and HItaru were both off "Naruto Guard" duty, both sitting in their shared room on Neji's bed, talking quietly. What a pair they made with the sun shining from the window onto their dark hair, and their eyes almost bleached by the light. They were happy to see her. Hitaru was fine, but Neji was still a little weak. When she asked his to remove his shirt so that she could heal him, his pale skin turned scarlet.

"Really Neji? It isn't like I haven't seen a naked man before!" this made him blush even more if that was possible," or seen you with alot more skin exposed than just your chest and back!"

His blood pressure dropped so low at this she thought he would faint.

"You weren't married then…..and I wasn't…..I was unconscious all those times!"

Hitaru chose this moment to chuckle and say," Guess all Hyugaas are prudes 'til marriage…..but in Neji's case….."

Neji would take no more of this abuse and threw a pillow at Hitaru, which naturally missed and left Neji very unsatisfied. Sakura just stared aimlessly at the door that they had just bolted through, Neji seemingly healed pillow in hand, Hitaru laughing his head off as he tried to escape him down the hall.

* * *

When she went to see if the Anbu not guarding Naruto needed anything, they all just stared at her and silently pointed to a door down the hall.

* * *

When she reached this door. She was shocked to hear Gaara's voice behind it, giving her permission to enter. She wasn't sure that she wanted too. Afterall, this was one of Naruto's best friends, and they'd had a whole to years to get reacquainted with one another.

And Naruto had probably given him quite a few reasons to dislike her, though he had been cordial enough….

Mustering her courage she entered…..

He was sitting on his bed elbows propped up on the window sill watching something that was happening outside. Sakura heard Kankuro's boisterous laughter and Temari's screams of, " I'll kill you."

Gaara chuckled as Kankurou replied, "You have to catch me first, cripple."

Then without turning around he said, "Hello, Sakura. What can I help you with today."

There had always been something about Gaara that had made Sakura uncomfortable, even after he made a remarkably smooth transition form insane tailed beast holding maniac to beloved Kazekage. No matter his youth, Gaara's soul was very old. He might seem somewhat indecisive and childlike in some things, but to say that he was that way about most things would be a lie. He just seemed to….know things about people, from just one look. She supposed she would be afraid of what he saw in her, especially in regards to Naruto, what he would say about it….

When she said nothing he turned to look at her. He was dressed in unrestrictive clothing to be mindful of his wounds, and barefoot. The sunlight made his surprisingly creamy skin glow and set his red hair on fire. It was beyond Sakura how he managed to keep that kind of complexion with the Suna sun always bearing down on him. What a mystery.

"I've just been making rounds…..trying to see if there was any healing I could do. I didn't know if your healers had gotten to you yet. They're very good by the way."

Gaara smiled at this.

"Thanks, that means a lot coming from someone like you. But yeah, I could use a healing session. They wanted to devote all their energy to me, but our healers are limited, and the rest of my squad, my siblings even, needed attention. Taking care of the others and Temari was more important to me…you know, healing the people who have to be on their feet.

Not that Temari has to be on her feet," he added as an after thought, "She's just like Na-"

He stopped mid sentence and cast his eyes towards her. After a silence that seemed to last forever…..

"It's okay, Kazekage-sama. You can say it. She's just like Naruto."

Gaara's eyes met hers and he nodded. "I told you that you could call me Gaara."

"A courtesy you extended to me because of Naruto, not based on any relationship that we have."

_Wow._

Gaara felt like he had been slapped in the face. She spoke as plain as Temari and her words could be just as cutting as Matsuri's. She truly was a sight to behold, and absentmindedly he applauded Naruto for having the cunning to deal with such strength of mind.

But….he was the Kazekage…

And if she wanted to speak plain…..he could too.

"So you think," he began turning fully towards her, "That he's said something to make me hate you. That he talks badly about you and that I'm only cordial to you because I know he wouldn't like it if I wasn't?

"Isn't that the case?"

"No."

Sakura was really shocked by this, but she tried not to let it show.

Gaara broke the silence.

"I don't dally in other people's personal affairs. Whatever Naruto has told me about you, whether in your relationship to him or independent of it , has been purely objective."

"In what way?"

"He's curious as to what to do with you. He wants you, but he doesn't think you want him back. That would give any man in love a swim in the head, right?"

Gaara hid his smirk as her lips tightened.

_Yeah, Haruno, or Uzumaki should I say, I can talk plain too._

Sakura's heart beat in the most furious fit of anger she'd had in along time. He was right and she knew it, she had been apart of the problem and she knew that. But he was practically royalty, she couldn't tell him off for no reason without sparking an international incident. She couldn't strike him, nor did she really think it wise. She may have become pretty impressive over the years, but nothing could remove the memories of Gaara's sand coffins from her mind.

Gaara just studied her as she stood there…..and she just hated his eyes. They saw so much.

'"If you would Gaara, I would like to heal you-"

"And get it over with, right?"

It was like he could read minds.

"As you wish, but nothing is going to change the fact that you are scared shitless at having to face Naruto again, and all the avoidance in the world is going to change the fact that you want to ask my opinion on how I think he will react when you tell him you love him now. You've been wanting to ask me since the both of you have been out of danger and you want to ask me now, but you were not sure how to approach me. So there. I broke the ice for you."

This was positively occult. She had wanted to ask him, Naruto kept few confidantes, but Gaara was one of them. Since they'd become friends he always had been. There was something in her, she knew it to be pride, that stopped her from asking.

"You are just as stubborn as he is," Gaara laughed, "the two of you are more alike than you know."

"You know what he will say," she said after a long while.

"Within a reasonable margin more or less, but that is because I _chose_ to know him. He has always been an open book to you. He wanted you to know him better than anyone else. You didn't make the choice to do so until he was gone."

"I didn't know how I felt about him until he was gone."

"Hmph! Happens way more often than you think. Why don't you sit down and I'll tell you how I decided to stop fighting the love of the woman who is now my fiancée, amazingly also after she had taken a leave of absence in the guise of a mission to get away from me…..and I'll tell you what Naruto said about it…how he helped me."

* * *

A half hour later, Sakura was much more comfortable with Gaara. She could see why Naruto liked him so much, he was smart, witty, and dare she say…..funny. The woman in her couldn't help but swoon at the story of how Matsuri'd berated him in his office and how they had soon become betrothed after that. The conversation flowed easily between them and she was surprised at how much he knew about her. Pretty much none of it was bad.

"You see, Sakura, if I judged you, I'd have to judge myself. The first part of my life, I spent it being literally insane, alienating myself from people who even might have loved me. It was probably for the best though, given the fact that I didn't have the capacity to love them back. When I got better, because of my past, I still didn't think I deserved it, so I did my best to prove to myself I could be without it. But my siblings wouldn't stop loving me, then my village wouldn't stop, and I figured that was the best someone like me could hope for. But then….Matsuri wouldn't stop loving me and that just changed the way I thought about everything. She reminds me a lot of him, and you remind me a lot of myself. I thought Matsuri had bad mouthed me to everyone too, but she hadn't. She may not have liked the way that I was treating her, but when I explained the situation to her, she understood. In the same way, Naruto may not have liked what you did, but he understood where you were coming from. He said you reminded him a lot of Sasuke."

"Sasuke?!" Sakura said a little too loud as her chakra flickered over the Kazekage's nearly healed wrist. "Sasuke?!"

"Never being accepting of love or willing to let go of the past, not in the way of being blood thirsty. Having met you, I think it fits."

Sakura was able to laugh at this.

"I wouldn't be worried about talking to him, but I would be sure that I came to him as plainly as possible. I wouldn't mince words. If you want him, tell him. Pride ends more relationships than disagreements. It's a very lofty mountain. Looks like you're done there," he said flexing his wrist.

"Yeah," Sakura said watching him twist and turn it.

"Awesome. Since you are doing rounds though, if you would complete the healing my sister's leg has to do, I would be eternally grateful. That way she could catch Kankurou. They've been at it for hours."

She smiled as she rose but stopped at the door. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately…..there were a ton of doors in this place.

"Gaara…."

"Hmm?" he said turning back from the window.

"Thank you."

"Anytime, _Mrs. Uzumaki_," he said. "Anytime."

* * *

She went down into the courtyard where Temari and Kankurou were playing chase more than training and healed the Kazekage's sister as he'd asked. Then she stayed behind to heal Kakanurou, because fully healed, his sister was just faster…and her need for vengeance proved just as strong as her need for air. The rest of their kinsmen just watched and laughed.

* * *

It was much later when she went back to check on Jirocho. He was doing well, but still not conscious. She made her way back to Naruto's room, bowl of broth in hand and met Hitaru and Neji at the door, obviously once again on duty. Hitaru was sporting a very pretty shiner.

"I guess he caught you," she chuckled.

"I let him."

"Say whatever you want," Neji said smugly.

Sakura turned to Neji and told him that if he dropped Naruto's broth she'd give him a shiner. To which of course Hitaru laughed, being free of retribution. She healed his eye and then entered to feed Naruto, leaving the cousins to their affectionate glares.

* * *

Once she finished feeding Naruto, the rumbling of her own stomach alerted her to the fact that she had missed the evening meal….again. Hitaru heard it and all but ordered her to get something to eat from the kitchen. Needing to replenish her strength, she bathed before she headed towards the pantries. Once there, she stocked her plate with ham, turkey, and a very colorful array of fruits and vegetables. She sat on the hearth in front of the roaring fire and seemed to see the face of her husband in the flames.

Could Gaara be right?

Could the depths of Naruto's understanding truly be that….all encompassing?

Or did that sort of lenience only pertain to a close friend, and not the woman who had once been his…lover?

She didn't know, she just didn't know. She wanted to believe that they could make it through this, that they could exchange words to make the distance, hurt, and passage of time somehow easier. At any rate, she was determined to follow Gaara's advice. When she spoke to Naruto, and she knew she would, she would speak plainly. She would tell him all of the things she should have said so long ago.

* * *

It was warm, he could feel., and his body seemed to be encased in soft clouds.

_Pillows_ he thought…_what a wonderful idea_.

He snuggled closer into them as he felt the sheet slide across his naked body, and became mildly aware of his person. He wasn't really hurting. The leg he wasn't laying on felt pretty stiff, but other than that he was fine…..a little hungry, but that could wait. He wasn't ready to leave this little cushioned paradise.

And then he thought…..

_I don't remember having pillows this soft in Suna_….

And then came that drawling voice from within….

_You left Suna weeks ago_…

Yeah, that was right…..he had.

_So where am I_…?

To this Kurama was silent.

So Naruto thought back to the last thing he remembered.

He remembered fire…..

So much burning….

So much roaring…..

He remembered a fight, but not with whom…..

_Gaara…and someone else….maybe…blue…no….green eyes…like that woman from that story Gaara told…like…..SAKURA._

_Bingo, kit_, Kurama said as he smugly went back to sleep.

* * *

Naruto bolted up, the warm air caressing his body. He regretted this not two seconds later. He learned that the leg he hadn't been laying on was indeed stiff and that it did hurt somewhat when he put a lot of pressure on it. He felt dazed, like on would during a hangover, it was definitely safe to say that he wasn't all there. He had no idea where he was, but it seemed familiar to him somehow. He went to the window, but it was pitch black out there, he could see nothing. Thinking it probably not a good idea to remain naked, he reached for the clothing that had been placed next to his bedside table and put it on. It was almost perfect and he wondered at the possibility of that. As he reveled in the somewhat amplified feel of the fabric against his skin.

And then…

_Sakura_…

_SAKURA_…

He'd seen her!

Touched her face!

Been held in her arms…...

But was she here….she had to be…

Which meant….

He would have to face her soon…

And there, he would lay all his cards out on the table…

Whether she wanted to be with him or not…

This two year odyssey would end one way or another….

For a moment his courage left him, and he almost got back in the bed. It must be very late afterall, and she was probably sleeping. However, when he ran the logic through his head, it sounded like he was trying to sell himself something…..and being remarkably unsuccessful. He surely had faced things scarier…..

The Fourth war…..

His current situation that was probably about to become the Fifth war…

Tsunade chasing him with dangerously glowing fists because of something crass he'd said….

Accidentally walking in on Jiraya in the shower that one time…..

Yeah, he had faced scarier things…

She would either say yes…or no…..and then they could move on with their lives…

One way or another….

It was really that simple no matter how much the old him wanted to make it more complicated.

He would find her and speak with her tonight. Heavens knew he didn't want to wait 'til morning for multiple reasons. He wanted to be alone with her, their first meeting after so long was bound to be awkward. He didn't want to share that tension with the whole population in this place. If she decided that for them to be together was still something that she wanted, he wanted time to be able to put his dashed hopes and dreams back together….time to lick his wounds and pull himself together before dawn…

He laughed to himself…

When had he become such a realist? It was funny, he found himself thinking more and more like her each and every day. This realism wasn't always bright, but it was very refreshing. Putting whatever fears he felt aside, he opened and walked through his door. Two very familiar shocked Hyugga faces met his equally shocked expression.

* * *

_What's the point to stalling when you know you'll still have to go anyway?_

* * *

To say that Hitaru and Neji had been relieved to see him up and walking around on his own was an understatement. Neji had hugged him and seemed somewhat close to tears. He had been very touched by the sentiment, but wasn't really sure how to take the Leaf's paragon of stoic discipline showing such emotion. It had both amused and mildly frightened him it was so strange. He supposed he had TenTen to thank for that….love did…..change people…..

He hadn't tried to make small talk, and neither had they, it was obvious in the nervous twitch of his hands who he was looking for. They told him that he was in Jirocho's manor (So that was why it had been so familiar). They told him how he got here and what Sakura was doing here as well. He asked if Jirocho was alright, but they didn't know anything about that other than the fact that he wasn't yet awake. After all of this filler material had been supplied, Neji moved to wake Kakashi and the others until Naruto stopped him, with a quiet pleading in his eyes.

"Please…" he'd said. "Please…..I need to speak with her first…."

So they'd pointed him in the direction of the kitchen, for that was the place they had banished her and told her to feed herself before she passed out. That had been about an hour ago. They advised him to be quick, because not telling someone that he was awake and fully functional had to be against some type of protocol, right?

* * *

_I can feel your heartbeat…_

* * *

As NAruto slowly sauntered down the hall that led to the kitchen, it seemed like he could feel magic in the air…..that gentle glow of anticipation. He could feel _her_ , she was traipsing that place between wakefulness and dreams.

_SAKURA_.

Sakura, warm by the fire was snapped out of her dozing by altogether different warmth, not one from the outside, but one from within. She could feel something in the air…..

_What is that_? She thought.

It seemed so familiar…and yet…

She turned towards the large oaken door that led to the hall, as it was slowly creaking open. Who else could possibly be up this late?

And then….

"Who is it?" she asked a bit tense.

For it occurred to her that someone up this late was probably up to no good and definitely not a friend. True enough, guards were awake, but there was nothing to guard in the kitchen.

She almost fainted when the answer came.

A man walked through the crack made between the door and wall…

"It's…It's me…I…..I didn't mean to scare you."

_Naruto_.

* * *

_This is where we collide_….

* * *

This moment was more surreal than most, and she basked in the gravity of it and took the time to just take him all in.

The way his eyes burned straight through her…

The gentle blush on his cheeks…

The way the firelight turned his hair into a glowing halo….

The breadth of his shoulders in that shirt…..

How tall he was…..

That cautious apprehensive look on his face…..

She could honestly say that she had never seen anything more beautiful…..

Ever…

And she wasn't the only one in shock…..

He noticed that he hair was so much longer now….

It fell in a soft pink cascade past her shoulders…..

Like it had been when they were children…

There was a green mark in the middle of her forehead that matched her eyes, not at all unlike the one Tsunade sported…

Her top was falling off of one shoulder, and he tried his best not to look at her….

It was even more difficult to stop the rush of blood below his waist….

Her tummy was showing and it was just as flat and tucked in as he remembered…..

The shorts that exposed her legs were driving him near insane…

But it was her eyes that struck him the most…..

They seemed so different…

He didn't see the hatred nor the fear he thought he would when they would rest upon him…

She actually looked somewhat …..anxious….like she longed to say something…..

How he wished blood would stop rushing to…

Goodness, she was beautiful…

"How are you feeling?" she barely whispered, but he heard it.

"Fine…I'm…."

"You must be hungry. Why don't I get you something. Sit down," she said motioning to the table.

He obeyed and watched he as she got something together for him. She seemed more graceful that he remembered. N where near so panicky or fidgety. She radiated calm, and surety. It seemed so strange on her because he had never known her to exhibit it. It was a quality much more familiar o someone like Gaara or Kakashi….Sasuke even….but not her.

When he came to join him, he was very glad that the lower half of his body was under the table.

She placed the food in front of him and thought of Gaara.

_Come to him as plain as you can._

So she said it…

"Naruto, I love you and I want us to stay married."

They stared at one another across the table in deadlocked silence a small frown gracing Naruto's brow.

What? He thought to himself…..Did she just say…?

"Sakura-"

"I know I don't have the right to ask anything of you. I know that. But please, just listen to me. Please. I made mistakes. I know that. I pushed you away when I should have been clinging to you. I spurned you help…your love….when I should have been basking in it…I know… I treated you horribly, and for that I really am sorry. But since you have been gone, I realized that I don't want to be without you. I can't change the past, but I can do something about the future…I hope you will let me…"

She said all of this as she drew a gold chain from around her neck…..it had the ring he had given her on it. He couldn't help but just…stare… After all, he had prepared himself for a different speech.

_I still want a divorce_…..

But here she was telling him that she loved him….needed him…

He was almost angry at the stress he had put himself through.

"How do you know?" he asked. "How do you know you love me? How do you know it just isn't guilt, or your need to male sure that I can't hate you? How do you know it's love. How do you know you just aren't trying to pull a stunt so that when it is all said and done we can pass each other on the village streets and be cordial? How do you know it's love…..and not something else. If you can't tell me, then it isn't love at all and you are wasting both of our time."

He wasn't making pretty with words, so neither would she.

"I couldn't love you before because I was too wrapped up in myself. I am going to be honest with you. The only reason I agree to marry you was because you were dying. Had I known you would survive, I would have never done it. I wouldn't have because I knew I wouldn't have been able to handle something like that."

"So what is stopping you now?"

"Let me finish. No matter how things happened…..they happened. I had to fix myself first, Naruto, before I would ever be able to love you. I was too broken to really love anyone, even you. How do I know I love it's love?" She rose to pace the floor…..attempting to find the words. "I know it's love because you are all I can think about. Awake, sleep, it doesn't matter. I always wonder if you are safe…..happy. It wasn't until I stopped trying to hold back from loving you that I realized I always had. For most of our separation, all I could think about was what I would say to you when we reached this moment, how I would make you understand…but if I couldn't….I wouldn't stand in your way. Because if you tell me no, I wouldn't be concerned about passing you on the village streets, I'd avoid you altogether attempting to dim the hurt inside. But even in all of that, if you found happiness with someone else, I would be happy for you, no matter how much it killed me, I would be glad that you'd found what you were looking for. Because that is what love is. _Sacrifice_."

Naruto sat dumfounded at that table. Could it really be true, did she really _understand_ now? But even now, everything that needed to be said had not been.

"I…have always….love you Sakura. I'm glad you understand that now, what it feels like, to want someone so badly that you feel like you'll explode. Things did happen the way that they did, it can't be changed now, but….I wasn't completely fair to you. I should have never forced you to stay married to me after, I came back… I knew you wouldn't have dome it had you known that would happen. It's just that I loved you so much and it made me angry that you wouldn't accept it. I mean, it's what every girl want's right, a man who adores them. I adore you, Sakura, I always had. I never could understand why you wouldn't just _love me back. _I hated Sasuke for so long, because even if it was only one point of time in your life, he had the love I had always wanted from you. When I woke up, I was so excited that I would have the chance to experience that. But you sill wouldn't give it to me. You wanted me gone."

"Naruto-"

"Let me finish now," he said with a gentle smile coming to stand in front of her. "I didn't understand you then. You wanted to be able to….stand alone. I always remember when we were kids and we had that exam in that forest. I remember how that sound ninja called you helpless….useless….I never thought about what that meant to you until we were apart. Soon after that, you went to Tsunade and asked her to teach you. You wanted to be able to protect yourself, your team…the ones you loved. You didn't always want to have to rely on Sasuke….or me. You wanted to be able to do it yourself. It was always silly to me, because you know everything, everything I am, you are more than welcome to…..but I guess I really couldn't understand…because…."

"You've defeated people like pain with very minimal help…You're like a one man army."

"Yeah…" he said, looking deeply into her eyes… "but I understand that part of you now…..I understand that need. I'm sorry , I didn't before."

"It doesn't matter now…..we were so _young_….."

"And stupid…."

"So….what does this mean?"

Naruto paused for a while before hooking his finger into the chain around his own neck and pulling out his wedding ring.

"It means we work things out…..try to be more conscious of what the other is feeling….but…..I want to take it slow this time. Things were so rushed before, I don't want to-"

He was cut off by her putting both her hands on either side of his face. He almost swooned from the contact her skin was so warm and soft.

"Gaara told me to talk plain…so I am going to talk plain….."

With that, she brought his head down and fastened her lips onto his in a searing kiss. All the world seemed to fall away now….nothing beyond their bodies seemed to matter. She tasted even better than he remembered, and the feeling of his mouth on hers was simply nothing felt this side of paradise. Had his lips always been this soft, his manner always so amazingly inquisitive? Yes.

….Never mind the fact that it had been a very long time…..

He felt dazed and she was ecstatic. The way she pressed herself against the steadily growing bulge below his waist made him drunk with the feel of it. He twined one hand through her hair and used the other to lift her up onto the table he'd pushed her up against, her warm heat nestled against his need. His lips found her shoulder as her hands struggled with his pants. Neither could really believe that this was happening. Things had turned out so …well. They loved each other…really….they were going to stay together…work things out… Sakura lay back on the table pulling at his shirt….he removed it and hers followed…..the feel of all that hot muscle against her was just so…intoxicating…and Naruto felt the effects of it too. In her haste, she was mindful of what may have now been minor injuries….injuries…..that's right….

"Naruto," she whispered softly in between his kisses. But he was hearing none of it. "Naruto," she said a bit louder, cupping his flushed face in her hands. His eyes were so dazed it was almost funny, his pupils so dilated his eyes almost looked black. She took the moment to comb his golden bangs away from his face, and kissed him slowly in what she hoped was a soothing way.

"What's wrong?" he looked so confused.

"You are still injured, and I don't think that this qualifies as taking it slow."

He looked a bit sheepish at this…

"I feel fine…..and it's been over _two years_…we can…..we can start taking it slow tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow."

"Well then the day after that!" he said, trying to kiss her again.

"Naruto," she said laughing and pushing him up. They were both still naked from the waist up so she wrapped her arms around him and snuggled close, kissing that dip in his clavicle.

"You aren't helping."

"I just want to be close right now, I will let you go in a minute."

"I'm yours," he said wrapping his arms around her. "You can keep me all throughout the night if you want."

"I want to…."

"Then why did you stop me?" he said looking a little desperately into her eyes.

"This is the sacrifice part. You need to be sure."

"What?"

"Of me, of us. The last time we made love….it was intense, but we still had so much unresolved between us. In the back of both our minds we thought sex would fix it. It didn't. The next time we are together, I want it to be because we both feel safe, we're both sure… I want it to be because we both love each other, are comfortable together, and just want to express that physically."

"I am ready to express myself …"

"I'm sure you are," she said reaching for her shirt and putting it back on. "But I want it to be right, and so do you. Trust me….tis is more difficult for me than it is for you-" pulling his shirt on for him.

"I highly doubt that-"

"But it is for the best."

He sighed as he ducked in for a much more chaste kiss, and just laid his head on top of hers staring into the flames.

"I want us to be friends ,you know, best friends…all the couples worth mentioning are. They understand their partners not only physically, but they know their souls. I want to know your soul as intimately as I know my own name, Naruto. I want to be able to read your mind, know what you are thinking when you hold your head a certain way…I just want to _know_ you."

He paused, stroking her hair. For he was truly touched by this. This is what he had wanted all along….for so long…just for that understanding to exist between them. He was so happy that it was what she wanted now, too.

"You can know me that way, I won't stop you. I'll never try to stop you, so long as you don't try to stop me."

"I think we have established I don't really have the strength to fight you off."

"You do, I'm just glad you aren't trying to use it anymore."

They both laughed at this, and held each other until Naruto's stomach growled.

"Oh yeah, you must be famished."

"True, but my appetite…had been….distracted by other things" he said avoiding her playful swatting."

"He sat down before his meal of cold cuts and vegetables and began to eat.

"So," he asked between mouthfuls. "What is your favorite color?"

Because really, there were a lot of things he didn't know about her either.

* * *

"It's about time," Kakashi said as he leaned on the wall outside the kitchen door, chakra beautifully masked.

"Shhhh," Neji said. "If they knew we were out here, they would kill us.

"You're the one who brought them," HItaru interjected.

"To speak to Naruto as soon as he ws finished speaking to Sakura! Not to be voyeurs!"

"Too late," Kankurou said fanning himself. "It's kind of steamy in this hallway."

"I think it was sweet," Temari said.

"Well, there's nothing we should be seeing here," Gaara said. "Let them have the night together, Kakashi-"

"Why?" Kankurou asked. "She already told him he wasn't getting ay action."

He was silenced immediately by Temari's fist.

"Let them have the night. I am going back to bed."

And so they all left going to their respective quarters, Kakashi simply ecstatic that things had gone so well between them, even if they were still in serious danger.

* * *

**Hope it was worth the wait. -Ethereal**


	18. This is it!

**Author's Note**

Greetings all. After a very thoughtful review I have decided to cut this story right here and just do a sequel. This story is going on much longer than I initially intended and I would like to continue the story line, just in a different story. The characters are at a different point in their lives now, and I would like to express that without all of the previous baggage they experienced in You Said Yes. I just want to give Naruto and Sakura a fresh start, truly. Just to clarify, the rest of the story will be told, just in a different one. I will be out of sight for a while to prepare for finals and a trip out of the country. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and continued to support.

Now onto more important things. If you see anywhere, that anyone has copied any part of this story, know that they did so without my permission and feel free to repot them to your hearts content. You don't need to ask my permission. You already have it. Thanks.


End file.
